Pas de corps, pas de mort
by XYZ263103
Summary: Sasunarusasu. Une bataille prévu, une perte impromptue, beaucoup trop de douleur et de culpabilité. Lui seul le pense en vie: tant qu'il n'y a pas de corps, il n'y a pas de mort. Il reste un espoir. Mais seul ou à 2, il l'attendra et ou le trouvera.
1. chap 1 : ta disparition

Un ptit coucou à tous ceux qui m'ont reviewé dernièrement XD merciiii XD XD y'a des commentaires qui m'ont vraiment fait très plaisir. Ici je vous fait du Sasunaru.

Bon, au cas où Kishimoto Masashi, le Dieu que moi, Gourou en chef (avec mura, de la secte narutoïste qui le vénérons), venait à passer par là, alors j'annonce que : non ce ne sont pas mes persos, que oui cette histoire est issue de ma bêtise (et je prends le blâme des fautes pour sur), et que le yaoi est à vénérer tout comme le sasunaru en ce bas monde.

Ainsi soit-il. Ramen Consoeur (confrère aussi, on prend tout adhérent qui n'a pas peur de voir son âme être damnée. Suffit de vénérer Kishi notre Dieu, Naruto et le yaoï. Mdr)

Bonne lecture. (pas de panique, même si ça à l'air de commencer en death fic, s'en sera pas une. Nah pas avec plus de 200pages et j'ai pas fini encore, bientôt, très bientôt cependant. Oh et puis mes fidèles savent que j'aime semer le doute, mdr s'ayez je parle en mode Gourou là)

**

* * *

****Pas de corps, pas de mort. **

**Chap 1**** : Ta disparition**

-NARUTOOOOOO !!

-….

-NARUTOOOOOO s'il te plaît !! reprends toi !! Naruto ! Sasuke a besoin de toi !!

Les griffes de la bêtes lui faisaient tellement mal, sa peau lui donnait l'impression de se consumer sur place, mais Sakura pointa le combat des deux Uchiha et la bête suivit des yeux se mouvements vifs qu'elle venait de faire alors qu'il essayait de la tuer. Tout au fond de sa cellule Naruto ouvrit les yeux. Son coéquipier, celui qu'il cherchait depuis tout ce temps. Sasuke. Il tombait. Il venait de s'engouffrer dans un trou naturel marqué dans le paysage. Et son frère aîné le regarda un instant avant de s'en retourner et de le regarder lui.

Naruto écrasa Sakura en tombant sur elle, il puait le sang. Il avait l'air d'avoir si mal alors que Yamato l'aidait à revenir à lui-même. Il fut interrompu au milieu du processus par une attaque de Konan qui se fit gêner à son tour par Karin. Elle ne sut comment mais Naruto se battait contre son démon et s'était repris, respirant bruyamment, cherchant à se relever du mieux qu'il pouvait. Malgré toute la souffrance de son corps et l'aide qu'essayait de lui apporter Sakura, Naruto, ayant à nouveau tous ses moyens ou presque, se mit à courir, trébuchant assez souvent. Il fallait qu'il y arrive à temps. Jamais elle n'aurait cru le voir ce relever avec tant de blessures, mais Kyubi le guérissait un peu plus vite. Peut être voyait-il l'urgence lui aussi?

-MACHIN ROSE ! HEY !

-VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE BINOCLARDE !

Sakura se retourna sur Karin qui se battait encore contre Konan et avec qui elle avait fait équipe dès le début du combat pour se débarrasser du seul membre féminin de l'Akatsuki. Elles se battaient ensemble mais avaient du être séparée des deux autres car Naruto lui avait sauté dessus. Elle se reprit et courut jusqu'à Karin, attrapant à ses hanches un katana de petite taille qu'elle tenta de planter dans Konan. Au loin elle vit Ino se faire projeter contre un arbre. Il fallait que Naruto se dépêche. Ils perdaient trop de terrain depuis qu'il avait perdu le contrôle.

L'image de son compagnon avait ramené ce dernier à la réalité. Son corps entier le lançait. Il avait tellement mal. Il passa près d'Itachi qui eut un semblant de sourire. Il le haïssait. Mais avant il devait sauver son meilleur ami. Il tomba à son tour dans l'antre terrestre qui s'offrait à lui. Et il tomba, il vit Sasuke, inconscient mais n'eut pas le temps d'hurler son nom. Une proéminence dans le sol l'assomma. Et à son tour il chuta inconscient.

Naruto ouvrit les yeux. La douleur s'empara de lui. Il avait un mal de chien. Et le sang lui glissait sur le visage avec une fluidité déconcertante. Entendant un grognement, il ouvrit un peu plus les yeux. S'était sa voix qu'il venait d'entendre, ainsi Sasuke n'était pas tombé dans le puits sans fond sous lui. Cela le rassura, Sasuke n'était pas mort. Tête en bas il regardait la crevasse si profonde, si noire, absente de toute vie, cherchant son souffle, pour avoir la force de bouger. Il essaya de se balancer pour s'adhérer au mur, mais il n'avait plus aucune force. Il vit Sasuke, entremêlé dans des lianes ou racines. Il n'aurait su dire. Inconscient, un filet carmin au coin des lèvres. Ma liane qui le maintenait le laissa glisser un peu sur sa longueur et il retint son souffle.

Sa jambe devait être en miette, il ne la sentait plus, l'un de ses bras reposait enserré dans un amas compliqué qu'il ne savait pas reconnaître. Son autre bras gisait amorphe. Il ne pouvait même pas faire de kage bushin Essayant de se redresser il ne put que lâcher des râles de douleur, ça lui lancer tellement qu'il en pleura en serrant les dents. Il comprenait et pouvait analyser ce qu'un animal n'aurait compris qu'au dernier moment. S'il n'agissait pas il allait mourir en tombant dans ce puits sans fin. Il n'avait plus beaucoup de chakra, il devait invoquer Kyubi. Mais son corps ne le supporterait pas, et surtout il pouvait encore perdre le contrôle. La liane le laissa glisser un peu, cela facilité par son sang s'écoulant des entailles qu'il avait reçu lors de la bataille qui s'égrenait toujours plus haut.

Naruto ferma les yeux et entra dans la pièce. Kyubi était là mais il dormait. Cela l'impressionna de le voir ainsi sans réaction. S'approchant des grilles il lui parla mais la bête ne fit aucun mouvement, aucun grognement. Passant l'un de ses bras dans la prison, il put librement caresser la fourrure, l'animal n'eut aucune réaction. Il avait beau l'appeler, l'autre ne réagissait pas. Il devrait s'en sortir seul. Prenant une respiration, il reprit connaissance. La situation ne s'était pas améliorée, seulement un poil détériorée. Il espérait que Sasuke serait réveillé et surtout qu'il l'aiderait.

-Sasuke ? HAAAAAAAAAA !

Le blond avait gesticulé pour le trouver et le voir mais il eut la sensation que sa jambe allait se détacher de sa hanche et ne put retenir un râle de douleur qui se finit en gémissement. Il l'avait vu, enchevêtré dans des lianes. Il avait l'air si sage endormi, mais il avait besoin de lui. Naruto l'appela de nouveau et n'eut aucune réponse. La liane glissa encore, son pied ne tenait pratiquement plus à rien, une seul liane le portait encore, celle qui coinçait son bras pratiquement dans son dos et l'obligeait à le garder immobile. Elle était en mauvais état, il entendit un craquement. Il paniqua. Une telle chute et il mourait certainement. Il ne pouvait pas. Pas maintenant que tous ses amis étaient en danger plus haut.

-…Sasukeee !! Aide moi…SASUKEEE !!

-Hnn…na…ruto ?

-Sasuke ? ahaha, tu t'es réveillé ? oh s'il te plaît Sasuke ! aide moi !

Sasuke un peu plus haut voyait la posture du blond. Et il pouvait voir ce que ce dernier ne pouvait. Il devait agir vite, sinon son ancien coéquipier finirait sa vie certainement beaucoup, beaucoup plus bas. Sa main essaya de se dégager. En vain. Le blond se mut un peu, cherchant à se sauver puisque l'Uchiha n'arrivait pas à l'aider assez rapidement à son goût et qu'il sentait encore la liane perdre de son maintien.

-Na…ruto…bouge…pas….

-Sa…Aaaaaah !! Sasuke ! s'il te plaît !! Sa…

La liane l'avait encore laissé glisser. Il pouvait voir Sasuke. Le brun était accolé à la roche, dans l'incapacité de bouger et ne portant plus que le bas de son ensemble tout droit sorti des usines Orochimaru, son corps recevait des égratignures à chaque mouvement. Plus haut il pouvait entendre que le combat faisait rage. Là haut, par le petit trou de lumière qui formait l'entrée de cette grotte et dans la clarté vacillée par moment. Sasuke le regardait avec effroi, l'air déstabilisé. Sa main, celle qu'il lui tendait, saignée. Toute rouge, obstinément si loin. Et le reste de son corps, plié contre la paroi, il devait avoir aussi mal que lui. Naruto voulait tendre la main qu'il avait contre son corps et qu'il sentait encore un peu mais ne put la dégager sans desserrer la prise de la plante sur lui.

-Sasuke…

-Naruto…

-S'il te plaît…

-A…attends…bouge pas…Je…vais me…

Sasuke avait ramené sa main, il essayait de se dégager de l'étau dans lequel il était. Ainsi malgré sa trahison il allait l'aider. Naruto se calma. Sasuke était là, tout irait bien. Il avait l'impression d'être encore ce boulet qui se mettait sur sa route sans pouvoir l'aider. Il se mordit les lèvres, se promettant une fois dehors de l'aider. Et puis Naruto qui n'entendait pratiquement que son cœur, perçut le glissement se faire contre son corps. Ça le brûla. Son cœur s'accéléra, son esprit devint blanc, il se voyait descendre et s'éloigner du brun. La liane lâchait, Yamato le saurait-il ? Après tout ces lianes étaient sûrement de lui. Sasuke s'excita, se fit mal, il voulait aller si vite. Il se débloqua un peu tendit la main entre temps avant de revenir à sa besogne. Il n'arrivait à rien d'une seule main. Naruto vit des larmes. Ainsi Sasuke pouvait l'aimer au point de pleurer pour lui ? Sasuke ne pouvait rien faire. Lui-même ne le pouvait. Le regard de Sasuke venait de s'agrandir. Naruto venait de comprendre pourquoi. Alors il parla très vite en le regardant du mieux qu'il put dans ses yeux agrandis de le voir lui si serein.

-Prends soin de Sakura.

-Na…

-On se retrouvera hein Teme ? je te garde une place là où je serais.

-NOOOOOONNNNNN NARUUUUTOOOOOOOOOO !!

Naruto sentit qu'il n'y avait plus aucune prise. Plus rien qui le retenait à la vie. Et la chute semblait sans fin. Naruto lui offrit un sourire avant de tomber dans le noir. Il essayait de libérer sa main avant de tomber pour se cloner, pour invoquer, pour se sauver. Sa tête heurta la paroi. Il perdit connaissance et même le vent que produisait sa chute sur son visage ne le réveilla pas. Sasuke le regardait tomber. Il entendit après un bon moment un bruit mat. Son corps était froid, il tremblait, sa lèvre remuait dans des paroles incompréhensibles. Il ne voulait pas ça. Il avait toujours tout fais pour les mettre de coté. Et aujourd'hui il le perdait. Sasuke ne voulait pas y croire. Il continua d'hurler le prénom du blond encore et encore. Seul l'écho de la roche lui répondit.

Les râles de Sasuke se perdirent le long de la paroi. De l'extérieur ce semblait être le tunnel menant en enfer. Les cris qui en sortaient, étaient déchirants et poignants. Sakura se glissa jusqu'à l'entrée. Il fallait que ces deux là reviennent. Si Naruto n'y avaient pas sauté pour récupérer Sasuke qui y tombait inconscient, ils auraient sans doute l'avantage dans la bataille à présent. Alors il fallait qu'ils reviennent. Elle se présenta à l'entrée, cherchant à distinguer le fond.

-Narutoooooooo !!

Sasuke stoppa ses cris. Cette voix. Il connaissait cette voix. Même en écho il l'a reconnaissait. Levant la tête vers la sortie, il en oublia son visage baigné de larmes. Il avait tellement mal. Mais Naruto lui avait souri. Ce baka lui avait souri. Et surtout il lui avait demandé une seule et unique chose. D'un gémissement mêlé d'un sanglot il tenta à nouveau de se dégager.

-Narutoooo !! tu as sauvé Sasukeeee ?? tu l'as rattrapéééé ??

-Quoi ? Sasuke s'était arrêté de tout mouvement, écoutant cette voix qui se répercuter contre la roche et semblait descendre toujours plus bas.

-Narutooooo !!

-Il…pour me…sauver…il….USURATONKACHIIIIIIIIII !!

Sakura sursauta. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé entendre Sasuke. Et surtout pas ainsi. Elle allait hurler son prénom mais au lieu de ça elle poussa un cri de douleur qui résonna jusqu'à Sasuke. Il leva la tête vers la sortie, il crut qu'il pleuvait. Seulement du sang. Du sang qui coula comme des larmes sur sa face et qui passèrent la barrière de ses lèvres. Sakura était en danger. Sakura. La dernière personne à qui il se sentait quelque peu attaché. Sakura, que le blond lui avait confié avant de tomber. Un tintement se fit entendre, il fit tomber devant lui le bandeau que le blond n'avait plus eut autour de la tête et qui avait du s'accrocher lorsqu'il s'était cogné la tête. Un bandeau, rayé en son centre, qu'il attrapa de sa main valide. Naruto.

-Naruto.

Sasuke serra son poing. Il saigna en enfonçant ses ongles dans ses paumes, et les gouttes de sang s'enfoncèrent dans le noir profond. Il sentit un calme inhabituel l'envelopper mais cela n'était qu'apparent. Intérieurement il bouillait. Et Sakura qui se battait. Elle ne hurlait plus. Contre qui ? Pourquoi ? Sasuke ferma les yeux et les rouvrit aussi rouge que son sang. Il se concentra. S'il devait mourir aujourd'hui, il le ferait en sauvant la dernière personne qui comptait. Tant pis pour la douleur, tant pis si cela le détruisait ou le ferait mourir. Il n'en avait plus rien à faire. Ses ailes se déployèrent, s'écorchant contre la roche. Le sceau se répandait sur lui, il éclata les lianes et autres racines qui avaient des prises sur lui, geignant de douleur. La passe était étroite pour ses ailes qu'il replia un peu avant de monter aussi facilement que s'il marchait sur un terrain plat. Plus que jamais il avait envi de tuer.

Sa chevelure apparue à l'orée du trou, il monta en se hissant d'un battement d'ailes quand elles furent à l'air libre. Il se posa tout près et leva des yeux rouges sur fond noir sur la scène. La haine. La colère. Sakura se battait contre Karin, le cadavre de Konan reposant un peu plus loin. Il avait pourtant dit à sa nouvelle coéquipière de ne pas intervenir contre Konoha. Pein échangeait toujours des coups contre plusieurs hommes au loin à l'aide de Juugo qui foutait plus le bordel qu'autre chose vu l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. Suigetsu avait disparu contre Kisame à nouveau. Et il vit clairement Itachi qui stoppa son combat pour se tenir droit et le regarder droit dans les yeux. Ainsi son petit frère avait survécu. Cela le fit sourire d'un plaisir tout malsain.

Sasuke marcha calmement, récupérant son sabre. A peine l'eut-il touché qu'il se retrouva dans le dos de Sakura et qu'il planta sa lame dans la poitrine de Karin. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, l'air terrifié et surprise. Elle ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche mais ne put dire un mot. Il comprit qu'elle voulait savoir pourquoi. Il aurait pu lui faire un rictus mais il n'y arrivait pas. Son expression faciale semblait figée. D'un ton très calme il lui répondit, retirant la lame.

-Je t'avais dis de ne rien faire ni à Sakura ni à Konoha.

-…

Elle s'écroula, finissant de se vider de son sang, gobant l'air comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Ce manque de pitié de la part de l'Uchiha fit frémir la rosée. Elle ressentait le danger qui s'émanait de lui alors qu'il tournait les yeux vers elle. Il avait pourtant l'air si triste.

-Fais attention à toi. Je reviens.

-Sasuke ? où…où est…

-…

-Sasuke où est Naruto ? elle venait de réussir à lui dire et encore elle ne voulait pas savoir.

-Cette plaine est un gruyère. Il n'aurait pas du plonger pour me sauver.

-Sasuke ?

-Naruto est tombé au fond du tunnel. Je l'ai entendu s'écraser contre la roche.

-C'est…C'est impossible….

Les larmes de la jeune femme lui brisèrent le cœur. Ainsi, elle aimait Naruto à ce point aujourd'hui. Elle venait de s'agripper à son pantalon comme une enfant venant d'avoir peur, cherchant réconfort. Sa douleur était si grande.

-Sakura.

-O..oui..ouiiii uuuuh….

-Le combat n'est pas fini. Mon frère attend que je le tue.

-Uuuh…Sa…uuhhhuu…

-Soigne les blessés. Soigne les tous. Qu'ils puissent se battre et vaincre.

-Oui. Sakura essuya ses larmes, dans ses yeux brillait la lueur que Naruto avait su soumettre à tous.

-Rendons fier notre coéquipier, celui qui, tout au long de sa vie aura supporté le poids d'un village sur ses épaules sans jamais se plaindre, sans jamais fuir.

La colère qui émanait de lui était palpable, elle suintait de tous ses pores. Sasuke planta son sabre devant lui et regarda le bandeau rayé. Celui de son meilleur ami, celui qu'il aimait malgré lui comme un frère, l'une des personnes qu'il avait voulu épargner en s'en allant, même en sachant ce qu'elle possédait au fond d'elle. Une personne qu'il ne voulait impliquer de peur de la perdre. Et aujourd'hui c'était fait. Il se pencha en avant et resserra le bandeau contre son front. Sakura le regardait avec des yeux ahuris, il lui offrit un sourire. Ce simple geste était si dur à faire, elle pouvait le voir. D'ailleurs il s'effaça bien vite de ses lèvres. Sasuke reprit sa lame et donna un mouvement vif face à lui, le sang de Karin en décolla.

-Oui, on va y arriver, nous allons vaincre.

-Et nous rentrerons à Konoha la tête haute. Pour Naruto et Konoha.

Les yeux du brun étaient déterminés. Il venait de lever la tête, exprimant sa peine mais aussi sa haine envers l'être qui toujours le regarder directement. Sakura venait d'entendre la parole de Sasuke. Elle n'avait pas rêvé, il avait bien parlé de retour. En le regardant elle sursauta. Ses yeux n'avaient plus la même forme. Devant elle ils changeaient : les virgules se divisèrent dans leurs parties fines en deux, rejoignant le bord de la pupille pour l'une des parties, l'autre rejoignant pratiquement le bord dodu de l'autre lui faisant face. Le blanc de ses yeux devint aussi noir que ses cheveux, faisant ressortir la couleur sang de son regard. Sakura ne s'en étonna pas plus, elle savait qu'une vive émotion pouvait faire évoluer le sharingan, Kakashi le lui avait expliqué.

Sasuke tourna les yeux vers elle, à nouveau il puait la puissance, s'en était presque malsain tellement s'en était lourd. Il allait utiliser le chakra qui le faisait vivre et non pas celui dont il aurait pu se passer en combattant avec. Il jouait sa vie. Sakura passa sa main dans sa sacoche et lui donna une gélule qu'il prit sans se poser de question. Cela lui redonnera un peu de chakra. Sakura respira un bon coup, et en même temps qu'elle, il hurla bien plus fort les mêmes paroles.

-POUR NARUTO ET KONOHA !!

Sasuke fila si rapidement que Itachi se prépara à le recevoir au lieu de rester inerte. Sakura bifurqua et rejoignit un petit groupe de blessés. Elle donnait soins et pilules restauratrices. Ils savaient qu'il y aurait des effets secondaires. Qu'importe. Le cri des deux anciens coéquipiers les avaient revigorés. Sakura se pencha sur Kakashi, ce dernier était près de Shikamaru et lui faisait part de ce qu'il s'était passé en début de combat puisque l'équipe dix venait juste d'arriver. C'est à dire qu'un crapaud messager en sang venait d'arriver pour Naruto. Et que s'il l'avait eu entre les mains certainement qu'il en aurait perdu la tête plus qu'il que ça n'avait été le cas. Jiraya était mort. Ce message parlait de l'homme contre qui ils se battaient. Le crapaud s'était excusé du retard, il était blessé. Il venait d'ailleurs de passer l'arme à gauche.

Shikamaru réfléchissait rapidement. Kakashi essayait de l'aider dans son plan. Les autres se battaient. Sakura les laissa, passant à d'autres blessés. Elle entendit Sasuke hurler de douleur et se tourna. A deux mains il se tenait le crâne, cela faisait sourire son frère, mais déjà derrière lui apparut un autre Sasuke qu'Itachi poignarda d'un kunai. D'autres Sasuke apparurent. Vraiment le brun devait être en colère, il utilisait la technique préférée de Naruto et l'agrémentait de nombreux jutsus qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Elle avait peur qu'il ait décidé d'en finir lui aussi. Il y avait tellement de chidori que cela le laisserait dans un état lamentable. Itachi préparait un jutsu de type katon mais son cadet le dévia à l'aide d'un fuma shuriken qui sortit d'un tatouage qu'il portait sur le ventre. Il fallait qu'elle fasse confiance à Sasuke, il était fort et il le serait encore. Elle retourna aider d'autres ninjas de Konoha.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Des heures depuis le début de la bataille avaient du passées. Enfin ils en avaient fini. Ils se tournèrent vers les deux Uchiha à bout de souffle qui échangeait encore des coups, Sasuke avait l'air plus mal en point que son frère même s'il avait depuis peu le dessus. Toujours de la haine brûlée dans ses yeux. Il devait en finir, vite. Un nouvel échange de coup eu lieu, Sasuke fut renversé au sol et eut du mal à se relever, il titubait. Itachi souriait, il allait enfin avoir ce qu'il voulait. S'approchant il ne comprit pas le sourire narquois de son frère et c'est alors qu'il suivit son regard et remarqua sur son torse un sceau de sang, le même qu'il venait d'achever sur le sol.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?

-Kukuku…ta mort.

Itachi allait l'effacer, après tout ce n'était que du sang. Mais un immense serpent s'enroula autour de son bras, de l'autre il lâcha son kunaï qu'il avait pris pour achever Sasuke et poser sa main sur son torse, cela devenait urgent de faire disparaître le sceau. Trop tard, la main de Sasuke avait disparut dans le sceau au sol et venait de ressortir de la poitrine de son frère. Un chidori noir s'enfonça dans la gorge de son frère, le décapitant. Sa tête tomba, ses yeux clignèrent une dernière fois avant de se ternir en devenant vitreux. Itachi était mort. Sasuke avait envi de rire, alors que son cerveau enregistrer l'information, mais il n'y arrivait pas.

-Face à lui était apparut un autre homme et son regard le glaçait.

-Tu es l'autre, celui qu'il appelait son mentor.

-C'est exact, ton groupe là bas m'a bien amusé. Mais ils sont faibles, déjà, ils m'agacent.

-…

Le groupe regarda le corps au sol de l'homme qui était à présent face à Sasuke. Ils avaient crus l'avoir tué. Sasuke prit une pose de combat, haletant, et Sakura qui jusque là était spectatrice voulut accourir mais elle fut retenue. Sasuke tremblait, il tenait à peine sur ses jambes, son combat contre son frère avait été bien trop mouvementé.

-Que veux-tu faire Sasuke ? me tuer ? moi ? huhuhu.

-…

-Dans ton état ? te battre ne serait pas raisonnable.

-Alors pourquoi être apparu si….uuuufff…ce n'est pour te battre ?

-Quand je te côtoie j'ai un sentiment de nostalgie. Tu ressembles à mon petit frère. Cette manière d'utiliser ton chakra et beaucoup d'autres choses…tu as les mêmes yeux…même si les tiens sont emplis de haine alors que les siens non.

-Et alors ?

-Huhuhu, je n'avais eu que ses yeux…j'ai aujourd'hui besoin de plus. Tu veux me tuer Sasuke, c'est bien cela ?

-…

-Alors développe la force de ce regard que tu viens d'avoir, développe encore plus ce corps qui pour l'instant est tiens. Quand je te penserais suffisamment fort je viendrais te prendre…tout te prendre.

La colère de Sasuke ne put diminuer, elle le prenait à la gorge. Il joignit ses poignets, en sortant des shurikens qu'il envoya vers son aïeul mais ce dernier laissa les armes passer en travers de son corps et s'effaça en riant sournoisement. Titubant dangereusement, Sasuke se rattrapa avec son sabre qu'il planta dans le sol. Il essayait de reprendre son souffle en respirant à grandes bouffées. Ceux de Konoha commençait déjà à s'occuper de l'après combat. Certains se chargeaient de brûler les cadavres, d'autres se faisaient soignés, une partie regardait l'Uchiha restant qui s'aidait de son sabre pour marcher vers eux, portant sur lui le sang de son aîné. Il supportait tous les regards sans faillir. Lui le traître. Lui le dernier des Uchiha, du moins le croyaient-ils. Il rangea son sabre dans son dos et les regarda tous de son air le plus neutre.

-Sasuke.

Sakura voulait le rejoindre, mais Kakashi lui bloqua le passage. Le brun le vit. Chaque geste lui coûtait un effort pour ne pas montrer sa douleur. Il rangea son sabre. Ce qu'il allait faire il ne le ferait sans doute qu'une fois dans sa vie. Il se mit à genoux, se cambra en posant ses mains au sol et dans un lourd silence, le brun s'abaissa devant eux tous. Il s'abaissait. Lui Sasuke Uchiha.

-Je suis désolé.

-Sasuke…Sakura essaya de passer, mais Kakashi la retint.

-Je suis désolé d'avoir…uuufff….mis tant de temps à comprendre ce que …uuufff…Naruto voulait que je vois.

-Où est Naruto ?

Le frisson qui parcourut le corps de l'Uchiha ne passa pas inaperçu. Il ouvrit une fois la bouche puis deux. Aucun sons ne sortaient, il avait encore mal. Et toujours du mal à comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Sa tête se tourna vers le puits naturel, son poing se serra. Dans sa gorge il y avait un nœud, il n'était pas sur de pouvoir parler. Reprenant sa position initiale, son front toucha pratiquement le sol alors que tous retenaient leurs souffles.

-Je suis désolé.

-COMMENT CA DESOLE ENFOIRE !! TU L'AS TUE !!

-Je suis désolé. Des larmes amères s'écoulaient de ses yeux redevenus noir. Il était si las.

-Sasuke. Sakura allait passer et au moment où Kakashi alla la retenir, elle lui donna un coup dans les côtes. Vous savez aussi bien que moi la particularité du Sharingan sensei ! vous m'en avez parlé !! et il ne l'a pas ! ce n'est pas lui !

Elle se précipita sur Sasuke et l'entoura de ses bras, l'embrassant sur la tempe et dans les cheveux, se balançant un peu pour le bercer gentiment et le réconforter ainsi. Sasuke pleurait. Sa voix s'était brisée. Elle savait. Elle le croyait, elle. Naruto lui avait dit de la protéger. Un des bras de Sasuke passa autour de sa taille et il l'enserra, nichant son visage dans le cou de la jeune femme qui le sentait au bord d'une crise sans nom.

-Ça va aller Sasuke. Ça va aller.

-Ça ne va pas aller Sakura ! Cet idiot est mort ! cet idiot est mort !

-Tchhh, calme-toi, je suis là. je suis là. Il n'est peut être pas mort. Naruto est imprévisible tu sais.

-J'ai entendu le fracas de son corps en contrebas Sakura. Naruto est mort. Il ne me répondait pas. Il…

-Ça va aller. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je prends le reste en main. Là. là.

Sasuke n'entendait plus rien, ses yeux se fermaient. Il était tellement fatigué. Sakura se tourna vers les autres, l'air peinée et mortifiée. Elle regarda l'état des troupes, cherchant qui pourrait descendre dans les entrailles de la terre pour en ressortir cet ange né près de quinze ans plus tôt. Elle pleura, personne ne s'avançait pour y aller. Alors une voix qu'elle connaissait bien s'éleva.

-Néji au bord du trou, byakuganrise moi tout ça. Shino tu nous trouves des lucioles ou ce que tu veux et tu les envois là-dessous. Akamaru ! où est Akamaru !

-Ici Ino.

-Il a toujours son flair ?

-Bien sur ! c'est un membre des Inuzuka !

-Alors qu'il tente de sentir l'odeur de Naruto. Sakura ! si tu ne réagis pas Sasuke va crever dans tes bras !

Tous s'exécutaient, les blessés étaient mis dans un coin et Ino veillait au grain. Elle s'approcha de Shikamaru qui réfléchissait à présent au rapatriement des troupes. Il fallait du support, rapidement. Si des ennemis arrivaient maintenant ils n'auraient qu'à finir le boulot de l'Akatsuki. Sakura veillait sur Sasuke de près, mettant son énergie à le maintenir dans ce monde. Ino laissa donc un groupe partant vers l'autre.

-Alors ?

-Akamaru ne sent rien.

-Il fait trop noir je ne vois pratiquement rien. Mais…

-Mais ?

-Je crois n'avoir rien distingué. Aucun corps.

-Quoi ? mais où serait Naruto ? Shino ?

-Mes insectes ne sont pas encore remontés. C'est profond. Réellement profond.

-Oh…

-Quoi ? qu'est ce qu'il y a Néji ? quoi ?

-C'est…c'est une rivière.

-Quoi ! mais…où son corps a-t-il dérivé alors ? Shino tes insectes pourront suivre le canal ?

-Sur une petite distance. Il ne faut pas oublier que les boyaux souterrains sont souvent long et…

-Je sais mais essais. Je…Sakura regarde par ici. Essais encore.

-…mes insectes iront aussi loin qu'ils le pourront.

Hinata voulu descendre dans le tunnel et rejoindre le réseau d'eau, mais ils ne lui permirent pas. Ils n'étaient pas en état. La mort dans l'âme ils annoncèrent à Sakura qu'il n'y avait pas de corps. Et silencieusement le cortège rentra à Konoha. Sasuke se réveilla en geôle. Il essaya de bouger, il avait si mal, ses membres semblaient être recousus les un aux autres sans soins. Lentement il tourna la tête vers la porte de la salle toute blanche. Des sorts traversaient l'espace de part en part, il ne pourrait rien faire pour en sortir. De toute manière il n'en avait pas envi.

Il resta ainsi un petit moment et la porte finit par s'ouvrir. Une femme de haute stature entra, l'air mauvais, strict mais juste. Elle se planta près de lui, il ne pouvait l'atteindre, enchaîné comme il était. De toute manière il n'en avait pas ni la force, ni l'envie. Seuls ses yeux se levèrent sur elle et elle n'hésita nullement à l'y regarder directement.

-Sasuke Uchiha. Tu es de retour à Konoha.

-…

-Tu comprends ce que je dis.

-Je comprends.

-Tu sais qui je suis ?

-…non.

-L'Hokage du village.

-L'Hokage…

A ce mot les yeux du brun s'étrécirent révélant une implacable tristesse qui surprit la blonde. Il se redressa de sa couche retenant à chaque mouvement des plaintes de douleurs. Il avait si mal. Tellement mal. Et au fond de lui il avait l'impression que jamais il ne pourrait vivre un seul jour de paix dans son existence.

-Naruto ?

-On ne l'a pas retrouvé. Aucune trace. Il y avait une rivière souterraine, son corps a été emporté. Que c'est-il passé dans ce trou ?

-….

-J'ai tout mon temps…Sasuke.

Tsunade avait hésité un instant mais avait finalement sorti son prénom. Plus durement qu'elle l'aurait voulu cependant. Mais elle ne supportait pas de voir le jeune homme devant elle. Surtout qu'il lui manquait une partie de l'histoire, celle dont il était le seul témoin.

-Je me battais contre…contre Itachi. Et il m'a donné un coup qui m'a sonné. Je suis tombé dans un trou…quelqu'un m'a attrapé. Je n'avais pas compris que c'était Naruto. Il est pourtant tombé après moi…je…je ne sais pas comment il a fait pour me rattraper.

-Et qu'a-t-il fait ?

-Je ne suis pas sur. J'ai sentit qu'il me prenait contre lui…enfin je crois. Je me suis évanoui un instant. Et puis…Le regard de Sasuke s'agrandit et il resta comme bloqué.

-Sasuke ?

-…

-Hé Sa…

-Il a hurlé.

-Naruto ?

-Il a hurlé mon nom…il me demandait de l'aider. Ça me faisait si mal au crâne, j'ai mis deux secondes à me situer. Naruto pendait à une liane mais il glissait. Le sang des blessures qu'il avait le faisait avancer encore plus vite. Et il hurlait. Il hurlait…et je voulais l'aidé. Oui je le voulais. Uuuh !!

Sasuke venait de mettre sa tête dans ses mains et elles remontèrent dans sa chevelure, tirant ses mèches en arrière. Il semblait souffrir et doucement il se balança d'avant en arrière. Cela la surprit mais très vite revinrent en mémoire quelques bribes d'informations recueillies dans les rapports fait sur l'Uchiha. Dans son enfance il n'avait eu aucun soutient psychologique, et les infirmières avaient remarqués son manque de vigueur. Une seule d'entre elles avait mentionné le fait qu'elle l'avait vu pleuré une fois et l'état dans lequel elle l'avait décrit était celui qu'elle voyait à présent. Sauf qu'il s'était ensuite énervé et avait pratiquement détruit un des mobiliers de la pièce dans laquelle il s'était trouvé. Et ensuite rien. Il avait été autorisé à repartir vivre chez lui, au milieu du lieu du massacre. Tsunade regardait le jeune homme devant elle et se demanda comment il avait bien pu y vivre jusqu'à son déménagement dans l'appartement qu'il avait occupé jusqu'à son départ de Konoha, à des rues du quartier de son clan. Un enfant seul face à ses démons. Le troisième aurait du être plus attentif.

-Je n'avais qu'une main de libre. Une seule. Je n'arrivais pas à bouger mon corps. Il y avait tellement de liane. J'arrivais à peine à respirer. Mais il a hurlé. J'ai essayé…et j'ai eu mal…mon sceau m'a fait mal…c'était la première fois depuis si longtemps.

-Qu'est ce que ça signifie ?

-Que je l'ai trop utilisé…oui trop…si j'avais continué j'en serais mort…certainement…je crois...il a encore hurlé…j'ai voulu l'aidé, je me suis penché le plus loin possible…

Sasuke se tut, reprenant son balancement d'avant en arrière. Ses mains tiraient tellement ses cheveux qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il allait se les arracher. Et ses yeux étaient brillants, emplis de souffrance. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais n'y arriva pas de suite. Sasuke entendait sa voix, il le voyait danser devant lui avec tant d'expressions, de sourire, de colère. Des yeux si vifs qui le transperçaient jusqu'à son âme en jurant de le ramener. Et lui. Lui n'avait même pas réussit à le faire. Un rire s'éleva et se répercuta à ses oreilles. Il ne l'entendrait plus, ne le verrait plus. Sa lèvre trembla et Tsunade fut choquée en voyant s'écouler deux fins sillons translucides sur ses joues si pâles.

-Il a glissé. Il a glissé et a sourit. POURQUOI EST-CE QU'IL SOURIT TOUJOURS CET IMBECILE !! Et son corps…plus bas le bruit…J'ai entendu son corps s'écraser…Naruto…

-…

-Je…je…je l'ai tué….je n'ai pas été…assez fort…pour l'aider…Naruto…

Tsunade n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Sasuke paniquait et les larmes qu'il avait n'étaient pas feintes. Son corps tressautait même sous la douleur qu'il avait à l'exprimer. Il s'adossa contre le mur, prenant sa tête entre ses mains, remontant ses genoux contre son ventre. Ses sanglots se tarirent, elle aurait pu le croire endormit.

-Nous te jugerons et…

-Faites de moi ce que vous voulez. J'aurais du mourir…mourir à sa place, mourir cette nuit là…Je n'ai plus rien. Sa voix était si lasse et lui donnait l'impression qu'il était sur le point de s'éteindre.

-Plus rien hein.

-Non. Non. Je n'avais pas compris. Si je l'avais écouté…mais je ne pouvais pas…oui je n'avais pas compris. Je n'ai plus rien.

-Tu comptes pleurnicher longtemps ? Naruto m'avait pourtant dis que tu n'étais ni un faible ni un froussard. Que tu étais l'une des personnes qu'il respectait le plus et qu'il aimait le plus.

-…

Sasuke ne bougea pas de sa place et Tsunade sentait en elle une colère sans nom. Une veine se mit à battre sur sa tempe et ses poings se serrèrent sur ses hanches. Sa voix se fit encore plus autoritaire et tranchante qu'à son habitude.

-Quand je pense qu'il aurait tout fait pour te ramener ici. Même donner sa vie, ce qu'il a fait d'après les rapports et ce que tu viens de me dire. Et apparemment ça n'a servi à rien. Son meilleur ami n'est autre qu'un lâche qui fuit la réalité.

-…..

-Tu ne le vaux en rien. Ce n'est pas que tu n'as plus rien. C'est que tu n'es rien. Je suis extrêmement déçu.

-Et que pensiez vous voir ?

-Le demi dieu qu'il m'avait décrit avec tant de flammes dans les yeux. Un être qui ne flanche jamais devant quiconque, fier et hautain. La personne dont il me parlait comme jamais il ne parlait de quiconque. Celui qu'il m'a avoué avoir voulu être le frère et être fier d'en être l'ami.

-….

-Puisque tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir envie de bouger, crève ici jusqu'à ce que l'on te juge.

Tsunade repartie sans l'avoir examiné en claquant la porte derrière elle. Il s'en fichait. Il se fichait de tout. Il voulait juste oublier, dormir maintenant et ne plus penser. Partir dans un monde calme, sans meurtres, sans souffrances. Là ou on ne souffre jamais de ses liens. SES LIENS. Sasuke ouvrit les yeux en grand et se leva d'un bond, retombant en arrière car maintenu par ses chaînes. Il ne pouvait se détacher, il était attaché de manière à ne pouvoir faire aucun jutsu, un large panneau de fer enserrant étroitement ses poignets. Il ne pouvait pas aller jusqu'à la porte puisque ses jambes étaient elles aussi maintenues, alors il hurla, tirant sur ses fers, glissant sur le sol brutalement.

-HOKAGE SAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!

-……

-GODAIME !! HOKAGE SAMA !! REVENEZ !! REVENEZ !!

-…..

-HOKAge samaaa !!

Sasuke se prit la tête dans les mains, il était si fatigué, mais il n'avait pas le droit de se reposer. Pas maintenant. Naruto. Il devait faire ce que Naruto lui avait demandé. Et il pouvait peut être le retrouvé. Après tout : pas de corps, pas de mort. Il prit une profonde inspiration pour hurler à l'Hokage de revenir. La porte grinça juste avant sur la face fermée de Tsunade. Elle lui lança le pire regard que jamais personne n'eut à subir mis à part peut être Jiraya lorsqu'il était venu la mater dans le onsen.

-Je…Naruto il…

-Il est mort.

-Non !! Non. Il m'a demandé de prendre soin de Sakura ! où est Sakura ! elle est vivante ! Sakura !

Il se leva et trébucha, tombant à genoux. Il avait un air suppliant et baissa la tête puis se cambra. Il s'empêchait de pleurer, ses lèvres tremblotaient sous l'effort, ses yeux avaient bien du mal à ne pas se fermer, son corps frissonné. L'Uchiha avait un mal fou à se contrôler, à se retenir. La pression qu'il endurait depuis des années était en train de faire surface, par vague puissante, l'emportant toujours plus loin dans les remous que subissait son âme. Sasuke se mordit les lèvres à les faire blanchir, et s'abaissa, laissant ses mains, jusque là perdues dans ses cheveux, descendre au sol. Tsunade le vit descendre, continuant de trembler, de retenir ses sanglots, là devant elle. Il la reconnaissait alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait devant personne mis à part à la fin de la bataille comme mentionner dans le rapport. Lui qui avait une fierté si forte devait prendre énormément sur lui. En quelque sorte il la suppliait de lui dire ce qu'il en était de sa coéquipière. Ainsi il avait encore assez d'amour envers quelqu'un pour s'enquérir ainsi de son sort. Tsunade réfléchissait à toute allure sur le devenir de cet être, qu'en ferait-elle ? après tout, il était un Uchiha. Le dernier.

-S'il vous plaît. Sakura…

-Elle est en vie.

Un poids énorme sembla s'enlever de ses épaules. Il ne pouvait plus tenir. Il pleura doucement, se tassant pour se redresser, souriant à présent, rassuré, heureux, soulagé de le savoir. Tsunade regardait cela, un sourcil haut levé sur son front. Devant elle, il ressemblait à un petit enfant. Tellement différent de ce qu'on lui avait dit, cela la contraria, elle ne sut pourquoi.

-Que t'as demandé Naruto mis à part ça ?

-Rien. Il m'a dit….de prendre soin d'elle. Et…et il est tombé…

-Tu n'as vraiment rien pu faire ?

-Je…non…je….

-…écoute moi bien Uchiha. Sa parole claqua comme un ordre et il releva la tête.

-Oui.

-J'ai comme la sensation que s'il te voyait agir ainsi ça l'aurait fait rire à en mourir.

-…

-Naruto aimait me vanter celui que tu étais. Alors tu vas me faire plaisir. Tu vas te reprendre. Tu vas redevenir son Sasuke. Compris !

-Oui.

-Quand tu seras celui que tu étais, tu sortiras d'ici.

-Je sortirais d'ici. Sasuke buvait chacune de ses paroles.

-Et tu protégeras ce village à la place de Naruto. Tu n'auras pas le droit de faillir à ta mission.

-Non.

-Et si jamais tu trahis de nouveau…

-Jamais. Non plus jamais !

-Si tu trahissais mon pauvre, je lancerais à tes trousses assez de ninja pour que tu ne puisses même plus avoir une minute pour t'endormir.

-Oui.

-Repose-toi maintenant. Je vais aller discuter de ta sortie d'ici.

-Je pourrais ?

-Ta trahison était importante. Tu as rejoint l'un des traîtres les plus importants de ce village. Mais tu t'en es débarrassé. Et tu as aidé Konoha à l'élimination de l'Akatsuki. Tu n'as montré aucune hostilité envers ce village et ne t'en es pris à aucun des membres. Même, tu as sauvé ton ancienne coéquipière.

-…

-Plaidé ta cause ne sera pas chose aisée. Certainement qu'ils voudront te parler. Alors redeviens celui que tu étais. Garde cependant en tête un peu de modestie mais la tête haute. Ne lui fais pas honte de la voie qu'il te permet de poursuivre grâce à sa mort.

-Hokage sama.

-Quoi.

-Plus tard…je souhaiterais y retourner.

-Où donc ?

-Dans le puits.

-…..J'y ai déjà renvoyé des…

-Pas de corps, pas de mort.

-Quoi ?

-Pas de corps, pas de mort !

-…

Sasuke n'était plus le même. Il la regardait droit dans les yeux, presque un défi, il l'exhortait de l'aider. Malgré sa position inférieure au sol il semblait s'être repris plus que jamais. Cela la fit sourire en coin, elle glissa sa main dans l'une de ses poches et en ressortit un tissu impeccablement plié. Elle le lui envoya. Dans ses mains il tenait le bandeau rayé. Cela la fit sourire et lentement il se releva, tentant de répartir la douleur dans son corps dans ses mouvements qu'il devait faire pour se mettre debout. Rien que tant de mal lui fit être à bout de force. Mais il tint bon, droit devant elle.

-Vraiment ? Alors reconstruis-toi d'abord une réputation. Ce ne sera pas facile.

-Rien n'a jamais été facile.

-Et tu pourras sans doute avoir ma permission pour sortir d'ici mais avant cela je veux savoir ce que le dernier membre de l'Akatsuki t'a confié avant de disparaître.

-…je vous dirais.

Sasuke abaissa une dernière fois la tête. Elle se demanda combien de personne avait pu voir le sommet de ce crâne ainsi, devant combien il s'était un jour abaisser de cette manière. Et elle savait qu'ils ne devaient être nombreux à avoir eu cet honneur. Il se laissa retomber sur son lit dur comme du bois et grimaça avant de se coucher, cette bataille l'avait laissé tellement blessé. Ses yeux se fermèrent et il s'endormit pratiquement instantanément. Tsunade regarda ce jeune homme brisé se demandant jusqu'où elle pourrait lui faire confiance. Elle referma la porte derrière elle ne répondant pas aux questions silencieuses de Shizune. Il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse.

Ce furent des mains douces qui firent ouvrir les yeux à Sasuke. Deux perles vertes, si belles, si calmes, mais inquiètes, le regardaient. La main fraîche s'enleva de sa face, les lèvres de la jeune femme s'étirèrent en un sourire qui se voulait rayonnant. Elle donna l'impression de vouloir le prendre dans ses bras, mais elle s'abstint. Après tout, il n'avait jamais aimé les contacts.

-Sakura ?

-Ça fait plusieurs jours que tu dors Sasuke. Il faut manger.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-La cin…Sasuke ? le jeune homme avait passé ses bras par-dessus la tête rosée et la tenait contre lui à présent.

-Je suis désolé.

-…ne t'inquiète pas. Tout va aller pour le mieux…bientôt.

-Ce ne sera pas pareil. Il ne sera pas là.

-…tu sais quoi ?

-…

-La cinquième est mon maître. Elle sourit face au sourcil du brun qui se leva un peu plus que son cousin. C'est pour ça que je peux venir ici. Elle a confiance en moi. Elle m'a reporté tes paroles.

-Mes paroles ?

-Pas de corps. Pas de mort.

-…

-Nous irons ensemble le chercher Sasuke.

-…

-Ensemble.

-Hn.

Il la serra encore contre lui puis elle ria doucement, mais cela ne cacha aucunement ses larmes. Elle se laissa aller. De joie d'avoir Sasuke, de peine d'avoir perdu Naruto. Elle avait si mal. Surtout qu'elle avait l'impression que jamais ils ne seraient à nouveau trois. Ses larmes se calmèrent et elle se redressa, avant de prendre le plateau repas qu'elle avait amené avec elle. Morceau par morceau elle le fit manger puis boire le ramen qui constituait le repas des prisonniers de cette section. Aucune allusion ne fut faite, même s'il manquait une présence auprès d'eux, surtout en présence de ce plat qui l'avait toujours accompagné.

Cela devint un rituel. Chaque soir à la même heure elle venait le nourrir. Ce n'était qu'une seule fois par jour mais copieusement du moins. Lorsqu'elle entrait dans la pièce totalement blanche, elle trouvait Sasuke assis sur le bord de son lit en son centre. Il l'attendait calmement, elle lui parlait, il échangeait très peu. Sakura eut le droit de détacher Sasuke au bout d'un moment sur ordre de la cinquième. Elle voulait le voir agir une fois libérer. Mais le brun ne tenta pas une fois de s'enfuir. Chaque jour, heure après heure il s'entraînait sans relâche. L'un des murs capitonné en perdit même sa mousse. Sa seule honte était qu'il ne pouvait pas sortir de la salle, et qu'il devait de ce fait utiliser un pot de chambre. Mais il avait choisi de se reprendre et peu lui importé comment, mais il redeviendrait indispensable à Konoha.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cela faisait des mois à présent et il n'avait toujours pas le droit de sortir du village. Sakura y avait été elle. Aucune trace. Rien. Rien n'y personne. Elle avait cette ombre dans les yeux et sa voix se brisée toujours en sanglot lorsqu'elle en parlait. Mais Sasuke voulait y aller de lui-même, il voulait en être sur. Attendre était la pire des choses, étant sous surveillance rapprochée il ne fit cependant aucune folie. Chaque jour il partait s'entraîner. Réglé comme du papier à lettre, chaque jour suffisant sa peine, avec pour seul leitmotiv cette envie.

Petit à petit on l'autorisa à sortir du village, jamais très longtemps, jamais très loin. Alors lorsque la surveillance qu'il avait sur le dos diminua, il se clona à la manière de son coéquipier. La première fois lorsqu'il reçut les informations de l'exploration de son double, Sasuke resta silencieux par la suite un long moment. Il s'était vu descendre le long de la paroi, il y avait vu du sang séché là où Naruto s'était pris la roche. Dans le fond il s'était réceptionné sur de la pierre près d'un amas de poussière et de petit morceau de roche. Le sang de Naruto y était aussi. Juste à coté un ruisseau souterrain s'écoulait et une traînée de sang s'y perdait à partir de la trace de l'impact. Son clone l'avait regardé un moment avant de descendre dans l'eau et de suivre le courant. Il n'y avait rien. Sakura avait eu raison.

Plus d'une fois il avait usé de la même technique pour y aller. Jamais aucune trace. Il eu beau invoqué des anacondas pour fouiller les fonds aqueux, y plonger lui-même. Il n'y avait jamais rien eu. Et ce clone cherchait jusqu'à l'épuisement total.

Des mois furent encore nécessaires pour qu'il puisse sortir du village assez loin pour ne pas désespérer. Des mois encore pour se voir confier une mission de confiance et approcher l'endroit du drame et y pénétrer de lui même. Ainsi était passé bientôt deux ans. Et dans cette clairière où il revenait enfin il s'approcha avec respect et ce qui aurait pus être de la timidité dans ses pas. Ce n'était rien de cela. Juste la peur de descendre et de trouver un corps décomposé ou un squelette d'un mètre soixante cinq. Il n'y avait rien eu. Ses clones, ses serpents, aucun d'eux ne s'étaient trompé. Retardant sa mission au maximum de ce qui pourrait lui être pardonner il poursuivit ses recherche, mais vraiment, il ne trouva rien. Il y revint plusieurs fois par la suite et n'abandonna jamais. Il s'obstinait. Encore et encore. Parfois Sakura venait avec lui.

Dix huit ans. Sasuke les fêtait aujourd'hui. Il se trouvait devant la pierre ou le nom de Naruto figurait. Il y versa une lapée de saké et en but une rasade. L'anniversaire du blond serait pour dans à peine trois mois. La brise était si douce, le soleil si haut, reflétant ses rayons dardant sur le bandeau frontal rayé en son centre. Sasuke n'avait jamais accepté d'en avoir un nouveau. La paix régnait. Pas en lui. Sasuke leva la main en avant en un geste que le blond avait souvent eu lorsqu'il promettait quelque chose et qu'il s'y tenait vraiment. Serrant le poing Sasuke baissa les yeux sur son poignet qu'il fixa intensément avant de fermer les yeux. Puis il se mit à écouter la nature, appréhendant tout cet univers qui l'entourait et qui lui rappelait que la vie était là. C'était cruel. Tout vivait encore et lui peut être plus. Tout continuer et sans doute qu'il était mort et s'était arrêté. Ce furent les sharingans qui s'ouvrirent au monde. Cette pensée lui déplaisait.

-Tu as bien dit que tu ne mourrais pas avant d'être Hokage n'est ce pas Usuratonkachi.

-……seul le vent répondit, ébouriffant ses cheveux comme l'avait parfois fait le blond dans leur jeunesse pour qu'il perde patience.

-Alors en attendant que tu reviennes, personne n'aura droit à ce poste. Je te garde la place…. en attendant que tu arrives.

-……

-Ainsi le jour où vraiment l'on se rejoindra et où que ce soit, je sais que je mériterais la place près de toi. Celle que tu as promis de me garder et ce, quoi que j'ai pu faire…

Une pensée traversa l'esprit de Sasuke. Cette peur qu'il ne voulait pas s'avouer. Ce à quoi il s'empêcher d'accorder de l'importance depuis des années. Le vent se mit à tourbillonner jusqu'à lui, ébouriffant ses mèches qui s'entrechoquèrent sur son visage si pale. Mais Sasuke ne fit rien. Stoïque il resta face à la pierre de manière aussi solennelle qu'il le pouvait. Il avait pourtant l'impression que le vent venait lui annoncer la mort de son compagnon. Ce vent qu'il savait utiliser et que lui non. Comme si Naruto voulait lui faire comprendre un message. Mais il préférait être sourd.

-Pas encore Dobe. Je n'admettrais pas. Pas tant que je n'aurais la preuve. Alors reviens ici. Vite. Plus vite.

-….le vent joua encore sur son corps et le brun eu un sourire.

-Baka.

Sakura qui venait elle aussi souvent sur la tombe avait entendu les paroles du brun portées par le vent. Elle retint ses larmes autant que possible. Sasuke se retourna, il ne l'avait pas vu. Et sa face aussi neutre qu'à son habitude avait pourtant un air un peu troublé. Il se reprit très vite. Sasuke ne laissait plus ses émotions sortir depuis son retour. Il était redevenu aussi impatient que lors de leur première retrouvaille. Toujours froid et hautain, quelque soient les circonstances, les lieux et les ambiances. Aussi vivant qu'un mort. Mis à part son exaspération, rien d'autre ne troublé l'impassibilité de sa face. De toute manière seul Naruto avait su réussir cet exploit, même si elle arrivait parfois à déceler son réel état d'esprit. Mais cela lui était très difficile. Elle n'osait imaginer ce qu'il avait subit durant son absence de Konoha. Quand elle fut sur qu'il fut loin, elle alla au delà de la dalle et s'accroupit juste devant avant de joindre ses mains comme une prière.

-En attendant que tu reviennes, je veillerais seule sur lui. Pour ça je deviendrais encore plus forte.

-…..

-On a besoin de toi Naruto.

-…..

-On a besoin de toi.

Elle savait que cette phrase aurait fait sourire le blond. On avait aujourd'hui besoin de lui alors qu'avant on le jetait sans s'en cacher. Et il lui avait dit qu'il aimait ça se sentir utile. Et aujourd'hui alors qu'ils avaient besoin de lui et qu'enfin ils pouvaient vivre en paix. Lui. Naruto Uzumaki. Son baka de coéquipier. Il restait introuvable et considéré comme mort. Elle ne put plus se retenir. Combien de fois était-elle allée dans ce puits sans fond avant même que Sasuke ne puisse y descendre. Combien de temps avait-elle remué chaque souterrain sans jamais rien trouver. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Plus elle y pensait et plus il lui paraissait mort. Une ombre venait de s'asseoir près d'elle alors qu'elle pleurait entre ses mains tout son mal. Sasuke ne disait rien. Il s'était juste assis et fixait l'horizon. Jamais il n'avait été à l'aise dans ces situations elle le savait. Et pourtant il faisait l'effort d'être avec elle juste par sa présence même si il ne disait rien.

Son corps tressautait, elle essayait de parler, de pleurer pour lui qui n'y arrivait pas. Mais s'était trop, lentement Sakura se laissa glisser tout contre lui et se nicha contre son torse pour se mettre pleurer tout cette peine et frustration qui la parcourait. La main du brun se posa sur son dos, remontant jusqu'à son épaule et il la serra un peu plus contre sa poitrine. Sakura pouvait entendre son cœur qui parfois se serrait, Sasuke aussi avait mal. Le vent joua encore sur eux deux. Enfin elle se calma. Le silence entre eux n'était pas pesant, en étant près de cette pierre, ils avaient l'impression d'être près du blond. S'en était apaisant.

-Sasuke.

-Hn.

-Je t'aiderais du mieux que je le peux.

Ainsi elle l'avait entendu. Cela le fit sourire mais elle ne le vit pas, car avant qu'elle ne se redresse devant lui, il avait repris son expression la plus impassible et avait posé sa main sur son crâne comme on le ferait à un enfant. Sakura le regardait droit dans les yeux. Elle avait tant changé ces dernières années, plus forte, plus sage, plus attentive. Esquissant un sourire, elle lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Son premier réflexe fut de refuser et de se relever seul. Ses yeux. Il vit ses yeux. Alors sa main agrippa la sienne et elle souriait à présent. Cependant cela n'était pas uniquement visible sur ses lèvres, mais ce reflétait sur toute sa face et particulièrement dans les deux orbes émeraude. Il lui avait fait un immense plaisir et cela lui réchauffait les entrailles. Alors s'était ça d'être heureux, il ne pouvait y croire.

-Oui, je vais t'aider. Et en attendant qu'il revienne on dirigera son village.

-Hn.

Le rire de la rosée s'éleva alors qu'elle joignit ses mains dans son dos pour se mettre à marcher et tournoyer sur elle-même donnant une impression de flottement, d'une danse sur des petits nuages. Et puis elle stoppa, réfléchissant les yeux levés vers le ciel et tourna la tête vers lui l'interrogeant d'abord du regard avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

-Mais lorsqu'il reviendra…tu le lui donneras le poste comme ça ?

-….

-Sasuke ?

-….

Il y avait réfléchi. Ça faisait tant de temps qu'il y pensait. Et non. Tout dépendrait de ce qu'il se serait passé ces dernières années pour le blond. Et surtout. Oui surtout. Pour obtenir le poste d'Hokage il faudrait qu'il puisse le battre. Car si sa Dobe ne pouvait le battre, alors il ne pourrait battre d'autres ennemis sans être sur de s'en sortir. Et il ne lui laisserait pas le rôle. Sakura regarda les yeux de Sasuke qui étaient parti loin, réfléchissant en silence comme à son habitude. Elle allait encore lui demander mais son prénom résonna un peu plus loin. Ino lui faisait un large signe de la main. La lueur de concerne qu'il y avait eu dans les prunelles du brun disparurent. Il reprenait son masque qu'il laissait à peine tomber pour elle. Elle lui offrit un petit sourire mutin qui s'accompagna d'un rire qui l'était tout autant. Sakura était si heureuse qu'il soit moins sur ses gardes avec elle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_A suivre bien sur._


	2. Chap 2 : shintama

**Pas de corps, pas de mort**

**Chap 2**** : Shintama.**

_**Résumé chap 1 **__**: **__Une bataille contre l'Akatsuki, la disparition de Naruto. Ou est-il…que fait-il…serait-il mort ? non, pas pour Sasuke. Pas de corps, pas de mort. Là est son seul leitmotiv._

* * *

-Kiba, Hinata.

-Oui Hokage sama.

-D'ici une heure vous serez en mission. Vous m'escorterez jusqu'à un lieu de réunion de Kages. Vous ouvrirez la voie. Revêtez vos tenues de anbus, préparez vous et nous partons.

-Oui.

-Qu'y a-t-il Hinata ?

La jeune femme sursauta. Elle n'aimait pas ça. Sasuke arrivait toujours à savoir ce qu'il se passait dans son dos. Il se retourna vers elle, ses sharingans la regardant droit dans les yeux. Il ne les quittait pratiquement jamais depuis qu'il occupait ce poste. Etre Hokage, le rêve de Naruto. Et dans ce rôle, prés de dix ans après sa mort, il y avait Sasuke. Si imposant et impitoyable. Il revint vers le bureau et de toute sa hauteur il la toisa. Sasuke Uchiha était Hokage depuis quelques mois à présent et personne n'avait rien dit. Tous avaient acceptés car il avait su se rattraper ces dernières années. C'était devenu un ninja indispensable à Konoha.

-Parle.

-Shino…il…il…

-Il est en mission. Je le sais. crois tu que je ne sache pas cela ?

-Par…pard…

-Hn. Il nous rejoindra en cours de route. Il a déjà été prévenu. Maintenant si vous avez compris, allez vous changer et rejoignez moi où vous savez.

-Oui Hokage sama.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils alors que la porte se refermait, Kiba ayant passé sa main dans le dos de sa coéquipière d'une manière rassurante. Il détestait ça. Vraiment. Sa conseillère vint jusqu'à lui et posa sur le bureau un café serré comme il les aimait. Sakura remit en place ses cheveux qu'elle n'avait pratiquement pas coupés depuis la mort prétendue du blond. Elle se dirigea dans un coin de la pièce et prit place sur un siège en le regardant droit dans les yeux alors qu'il buvait sans avoir l'air d'apprécier le liquide âcre qui lui réchauffait le corps. L'une des seules choses qui le faisait encore.

-Si tu détestes autant cela, pourquoi l'avoir fait.

-….

-Je parle d'être Hokage Sasuke. A chaque fois que l'on te nomme ainsi tes yeux s'étrécissent et tu deviens effroyable à voir. Si j'avais su, je ne t'aurais pas laissé faire.

-….

-Alors ?

-J'ai choisi de prendre ce qu'il voulait être pour lui montrer ce qu'il allait faire. Mais ce terme…à chaque fois….il me rappelle que je ne suis pas à ma place et…je revois les erreurs de ma vie.

-Tu te punis en somme.

-C'est exact.

-Pourquoi prends tu toujours sur toi ?

-….

-Sasuke tu sais bien que je…

-Prépare toi Sakura. nous partons dans trois quarts d'heure.

-Sa…

Mais le brun n'écouta pas plus. Il se réfugia dans son coin à lui. Une petite pièce attenante à son bureau où personne mis à part lui n'avait le droit d'entrer. Il regarda autour de lui avec une envie de vomir. Son ventre était noué. Tout ce qu'il y avait dans la pièce était impersonnel. Si les murs auraient été vides, il aurait sans doute été mieux. S'appuyant à une petite table il se mit à respirer par la bouche avec difficulté. A l'extérieur, Sakura avait donné un coup à la porte et sa voix vint jusqu'à lui.

-Ça fait dix ans Sasuke. Dix ans.

-…

-On n'a jamais rien retrouvé. Sasuke…il faudrait…Sasuke ?

Il voulait lui hurler de se taire mais n'en fit rien. Il se répétait inlassablement les mêmes paroles dès qu'on voulait le faire douter : pas de corps, pas de mort. Et cette litanie continua croissant. Il ne supportait plus sa vie mais à sa répondit une énorme claque. Et il se planta devant un miroir en pied où il se regarda de manière impitoyable. Il se haïssait et son reflet le lui rendait bien. Ce Sasuke face à lui le regardait exactement comme il regardait le monde. Froidement et sans aucune pitié. Dévisageant et jugeant. Sasuke savait ce qu'il avait à faire, comme à chaque fois. Il ne flancherait pas. Il mourrait de vieillesse ou au combat, pas autrement. Car ce serait comme crachait sur la mort du blond et cela même s'il n'y croyait toujours pas.

Enfilant sur sa tunique noir corbeau la tenue du kage, Sasuke se reprit. En enfilant ses gants il regarda le tatouage qu'il s'était fait faire au niveau des veines de son poignet le lendemain de sa décision il y avait donc dix ans. Il y avait là le symbole de la feuille au centre d'un tourbillon. Son poing se serra. Avant de sortir il réajusta son sabre dans son dos et recentra son bandeau frontal qu'il avait décidé de remettre sur son front, avant d'ajuster son couvre chef. Quand il sortit, Sakura se tenait dans la pièce, les cheveux retenus en une longue tresse alors que son visage était masqué d'un faciès animal dont une larme rouge s'écoulait d'un des oeils. Elle n'avait plus pleuré. Plus une fois. Sakura avait changé. Elle attendait ses ordres. Et pour la millième fois depuis qu'il était de retour, il se demandait comment elle faisait pour le supporter et lui pardonner.

Sasuke ouvrit son tiroir et regarda une boîte juste en dessous d'un cadre photo montrant trois adolescents. Elle devait avoir raison, il se torturait mentalement sans fin. Il plongea sa main dans la boite et alla jusqu'à elle, ouvrant sa paume. Elle y regarda et le fixa sans rien dire. Dire pardon était si difficile. Encore plus pour lui que pour le reste du monde. Alors elle accepta le petit bonbon et le glissa sous son masque alors qu'il faisait de même avec celui restant. C'était la seule sucrerie qu'il mangeait.

En sortant de son bureau Sakura se mit à son rythme, silencieuse, dangereuse. Au loin ils croisèrent Tsunade qui avait rejoint le conseil du village et la saluèrent. Ils continuèrent en silence de descendre de cette tour pour rejoindre la terre ferme. Comme à leur habitude. Ils se comprenaient sans avoir réellement besoin de parler. C'était comme ça depuis un moment, depuis le jour où elle était venu le trouver sur son terrain d'entraînement et qu'elle lui avait demandé une seule chose : être plus forte. Il lui avait enseigné et voilà où en était aujourd'hui Sakura : bras droit de l'homme le plus puissant du village.

Plus il descendait vers les écuries, plus il devenait sombre. Tous s'abaissaient devant lui, saluant leur chef. Et lui il haïssait cela, Sakura le voyait bien. Mais elle savait aussi ses raisons. Cela la fit sourire à moitié, Sasuke pouvait être aussi borné que l'était Naruto. Elle fit signe aux anbus qui étaient là, parés à partir tout comme elle. Elle aida la brune à s'attacher les cheveux pour ne pas qu'ils la gêne et son compagnon vérifia une dernière fois la voiture avant que Sasuke n'y monte.

Quand ils s'éloignèrent du village, il se reprit un peu. Pouvoir respirer enfin après tant de temps. Il en oublierait presque son rôle ici. Oublier. Ce simple mot le fit soupirer. Seul dans cette petite voiture aux lourdes tentures, personne pour échanger, personne qui ne le comprenait comme lui l'avait compris. Sasuke prit en main une pile de document et se mit à lire, annotant certain passage avec pourtant une seule idée en tête : combien de temps avant de pouvoir le revoir ?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le convoi s'était stoppé, il soupira, reposant sur ses genoux les feuilles qu'il étudiait. Un rire lui fit lâcher son stylo alors qu'un frisson remontait le long de son échine. Mais il garda son calme, avalant du mieux qu'il put sa salive. Un autre rire. Et le convoi qui ne repartait pas.

-Sasuke !

-….sa main tremblait.

-Sasuke !

-…..lentement il la souleva.

-SASUKE merde ! ouvre ce foutu rideau et regarde !

Sasuke regarda sa main qui allait vers le tissu, qui l'écarta de la vitre, comme s'exécutant de mauvaise grâce. Et enfin il mira la même scène qui tétanisait ses shinobis. Devant lui en contrebas de la berge dans la rizière, un jeune homme travaillait. Il se redressa et se mit à rire. Ce rire. Son cœur s'arrêta comme sa respiration. Il sauta de son siège et se laissa glisser jusqu'au bord de l'eau. Ce n'est pas elle qui l'arrêta. Sasuke y entra jusqu'à Naruto. Les vieilles femmes se baissèrent devant l'Hokage, car celui-ci avait une réputation qui dépassait de beaucoup le monde ninja. Il s'arrêta face au jeune homme qui le regarda sans détourner les yeux, l'air calme.

-Naruto ?

-….

-Naruto ? Sasuke lui attrapa les épaules et le secoua. Naruto !

-Bas les pattes enfoiré ! qui te permets de me toucher !

-….

-Shintama ! respecte cet homme ! excusez le s'il vous plaît il…

-Pourquoi t'abaisses tu mère ? qui est ce ?

-L'Hokage du pays ! celui dont je t'ai parlé ! abaisses toi.

-…laissez. Lui n'en a pas besoin. Naruto…

-Je ne m'appelle pas Naruto.

-Il s'appelle Shintama monseigneur.

-Takara ? une autre vieille femme venait de se planter près d'eux. Tu as un problème Takara ?

-Non ma tante. C'est simplement cet homme qui me confond avec un autre.

-Shintama, je t'ai dis d'être plus poli !

-….

-Excusez le monseigneur, il n'est pas très futé lorsqu'il s'agit de s'adresser à plus…

-Naruto. Viens. L'on rentre à Konoha.

Sasuke lui attrapa le poigna et le tira en avant, mais le blond résista. Et celle qu'il appelait maman agrippa de toutes ses forces le poignet de Sasuke, le griffant à moitié pour qu'il lâche son enfant. L'Uchiha eut un mouvement brusque et la femme tomba à l'eau, l'autre vieille fit alors face à Sasuke et lui mit une baffe lui faisant tourner la tête. Elle tremblait de tous ses membres et Naruto sentit la main du brun devenir froide.

-TU VAS…

-SASUKE !!

Sasuke s'était retourné vivement pour attraper la femme, révélant au blond deux perles rubis. Ses yeux étaient froid et transperçant comme l'acier. Et le jeune homme qui lui faisait face, dont le visage était devenu un masque de colère en voyant sa mère tomber, lui montra alors une expression de surprise. Encore plus lorsque Sakura avait hurlé son prénom et était arrivée près de lui pour mettre sa main sur son épaule dans un signe d'apaisement. Et avant que tous aient pus avoir fait un geste, la main libre du blond s'était posée sur sa joue et ses yeux si bleus s'étaient perdus dans ceux vermeils.

-Naruto. On rentre chez nous. Viens.

-Je ne….je ne suis pas ….Naruto. Mon nom est…Shin…tama.

Il venait de le lâcher, si brusquement, qu'une brûlure aurait eu sans aucun doute le même effet. Il se pencha et releva sa mère de l'eau où elle trompait toujours, et elle se nicha contre lui, tremblante, effrayée. Gentiment Shintama lui murmura des paroles à l'oreille, la rassurant, posant sa main sur le bras de sa tante qui se retourna vers lui, elle aussi apeurée.

-Takara ?

-Ne t'inquiètes pas ma tante. Ils ne feront rien de plus. Je le sais.

Elle aurait voulu lui demander comment, mais elle ne le put. La femme ayant calmé le seigneur s'était avancée un peu plus et le regardait. Elle mira un instant son chef qui lui fit un simple mouvement de tête. Alors lentement la jeune femme porta sa main griffue de par son gant à son menton, passant sous l'arête du masque avec finesse et le retira. Un visage poupin s'offrit à eux dont les deux émeraudes qu'étaient ses yeux ne cessaient de fixer l'autre jeune homme qui s'était mis à la dévisager l'air un peu déstabilisé.

-Excuse mon seigneur jeune homme. Il a perdu un ami il y a longtemps.

-Je ne suis pas lui.

-…tu lui ressembles tellement. Excuse nous d'avoir effrayé ta famille veux tu ?

-Hmmm.

-Héhé, même lorsque tu boudes tu lui ressembles.

-Sakura, c'est…

-Tais toi Sasuke ! tais toi !

-Tu oublis à qui tu parles.

-Tu penses me faire peur ? En ce moment je ne parle pas à mon chef mais à mon ami. Et à cet imbécile je dis de patienter.

-Hmpf.

-Excusez moi Shintama kun et vous mesdames mais….mon ami que voici….et comme vous avez du le constater….il est, comment dire…assez bouché.

-Ouais on a vu.

-Shin !

-Héhéhé, ne vous inquiétez pas Madame. J'aimerais juste…enfin comment dire. Pour clarifier la chose….pourrions nous vous poser quelques questions qui rassureraient mon ami sur le fait que ce ne soit pas…Na…Naruto, là devant nous ?

Les yeux azurs s'étaient un instant perdu dans les siens, et elle n'avait elle aussi aucun doute. Mais Naruto n'aurait jamais délibérément joué un tel jeu, surtout pendant dix ans. Il devait donc y avoir autre chose.

-Vous êtes bien polie ma petite.

-C'est que mon ami vous a déjà bien offensées.

-Alors on va le faire.

-SHIN !

-T'inquiète pas maman. Je vais leur faire voir à ces mecs que je suis bien ton fils. Elle se mit à trembler et se mordit la lèvre. Suivez moi.

-Takara ! écoute ta mère.

-Tu m'excuseras ma tante, mais je n'ai pas envi d'être pris pour quelqu'un d'autre. Ma maison est par là bas vous autres.

Sasuke emboîta le pas au blond, Sakura fit de même après avoir fait un geste à Kiba et à Hinata qui s'était à peu près remise de son évanouissement. La carriole suivit le duo le long de la route alors que l'autre groupe serpentait aux abords des rizières. Sakura sentait la tension de Sasuke qui ne lâchait pas Shintama des yeux. La même démarche, mis à part qu'il boitait légèrement. Elle vit l'expression du brun devenir plus dangereuse. Et Shintama saluait parfois un groupe qui travaillait avant de rassurer sa mère qui s'accrochait toujours à lui. Des enfants le rejoignirent et son rire s'éleva, il leur parla quelques instants en leurs promettant de venir jouer plus tard et puis il poursuivit sa route. Ils rejoignirent un petit amas de maison de bois écartée les une des autres de quelques mètres. Mais celle où entra le blond était un poil plus isolé que les autres, plus proche de la forêt.

L'intérieur était simple. Rien de bien extravagant, ni de trop. Juste ce qu'il fallait pour vivre. Et pourtant Shintama souriait à pleines dents. Il les fit s'asseoir autour d'une table de bois qu'il leur avoua avoir fait lui-même avec fierté. Sasuke aurait bien fait une remarque sur sa chaise bancale mais se retint. Celui qui lui faisait face avait l'air si heureux. Si loin des problèmes qu'avaient tous ninjas. Il n'y avait qu'une unique pièce mais très grande. Et il laissa sa mère sur le futon que sa tante lui avait déplié, allant ensuite vers le feu pour faire bouillir de l'eau.

-Laisse Takara. Occupe toi de tes invités. Je vais faire le thé.

-Merci ma tante.

-Donc que voulais vous savoir ?

Le blond avait dit cela mais s'était arrêté en cours de route et regardait les deux anbus à l'entrée. Il mira ensuite Akamaru qui était assis près de celui qui était son maître. Et Naruto fixait le trio. Quand il vit la jeune femme titubée, il s'alarma mais l'autre la rattrapa puis le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il n'aimait pas ça, il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait lire en lui, alors il tourna la tête et tomba sur le regard aiguisé du chef et de son amie. Il sentit une sueur froide le prendre. Ces deux paires de yeux lui étaient familière mais s'était impossible. Pour leur prouver leur tort, il se reprit l'air sur de lui et vint s'asseoir en tête de table.

-Alors ?

-Tu viens de te souvenir de quelque chose en les voyant ?

-Non. De toute manière je n'ai rien à me souvenir sur vous. Autre questions ?

-Tsss baka.

-DE QUOI ! Naruto avança la tête, boudant comme un gamin.

Hmpf.

-Sasuke arrête de le foutre en rogne. Sakura lui fit une tape derrière la tête, ce qui laissa à l'Uchiha un regard exorbité et à Shin un long rire. J'aimerais savoir depuis quand tu vis ici.

-Une dizaine d'années. Avant on vivait dans un autre village mais on a du partir. Mais je suis né dans le pays du feu !

-C'était il y a ? Sakura avait du mal à cacher son trouble. Et elle ne comprenait pas ce que Sasuke regardait.

-…vingt six ans.

-Vingt six ans vraiment ?

-Un problème avec ça ?

-Non. Sakura avait pourtant lancé un regard vers la femme alitée. C'était elle que l'Uchiha regardait du coin de l'oeil. Elle devait bien avoir dans les soixante dix ans. Dure d'avoir un enfant à cet âge là mais pas impossible. Et quel est ton plat préféré ?

-Les pâtes.

-Et il n'y a jamais rien d'anormal qui est survenu ?

-Anormal ?

-Et bien j'entends par là des qualités qu'un homme normal ne pourrait avoir.

-…le blond était troublé, du moins était ce l'impression de Sakura.

-Shintama n'a jamais rien eu d'anormal ! tenez votre thé.

-Vous vous excitez alors pour rien Madame. S'il n'y a jamais rien eu, pas la peine de le hurler ainsi. La voix de Sasuke avait glacé toute personne présente, mais il accepta le breuvage et le bu sans rien ajouter de plus.

-Excusez moi. C'est juste que…que mon Takara a eu un accident dans sa jeunesse.

-Tante…

-Non il faut leur dire. Il s'est retrouvé face à un taureau. Il a mit un moment à s'en remettre. Et sa mémoire a quelque peu était infectée. Nous avons préféré changer de village après cela.

-…à un taureau hein. Tout homme normal serait mort tu ne penses pas Sakura ?

-Sa…

-Je suis resté alité plus d'un an si tu veux savoir. Je ne pouvais pratiquement pas bouger et j'avais mal comme un damné. Mais avec de la volonté on arrive là où l'on veut. Vous voulez savoir quoi d'autre ?

-…Kyubi ça te dis rien ?

-Kyubi ? c'est quoi ça ?

-…Iruka, Kakashi, Gaara ? Néji ou Lee…Konohamaru ?

-…je ne vois pas. Je vous l'ai dit. Je suis Shintama.

-FOUTAISE USURATONKACHI !!

Sasuke s'était dressé d'un coup et l'avait attrapé au collet le regardant droit dans les yeux. Il détestait ça. Il fallait qu'il le reconnaisse. C'était important. Et celui qu'il tenait de sa poigne de fer avait l'air si furieux. Les mêmes yeux qui se teintaient de la même manière, la même expression de colère tout comme ses traits réguliers. Tous étaient pareils. Tous. Et cela le mettait encore plus en colère qu'il ne le reconnaisse pas.

-MAIS JE NE SUIS PAS LUI !!

-Tu l'es !

Sasuke avait haussé la voix et cela était inhabituel. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait atteint une telle octave. Et jamais en présence des autres. Sakura posa sa main sur son épaule, mais d'un coup il l'enleva, clignant des yeux. Cette lueur dans les yeux bleus, cette combativité qui jamais ne flanchée. Elle était toujours là, tapie dans le fond de ses iris.

-Toi tu commences à me…Shintama se dandinait sur lui-même, étant plus petit que l'Uchiha….comment tu fais ça ? Les sharingans étaient à nouveau là.

-Quoi ?

-Tes yeux.

Naruto venait de marquer une pose. L'une de ses mains qui tenait les avants bras du brun vint se poser sur sa joue alors que son pouce soulignait le contour bas de son oeil. Le blond fixait les perles rouges de colère, brillante et presque trop luisante qui se calmèrent un peu. S'était si beau et si triste en même temps. Sasuke ne bougeait pas, il le fixait tout simplement. Il avait envi d'entrer dans son compagnon et de le traîner jusqu'à cette cage qu'il avait vue tant d'année auparavant. Mais si elle n'était pas là, que ferait-il ? Naruto se prit d'un coup la tête en main et émit un râle. Il avait si mal.

-Ne m'approche pas. Ni toi ni eux. Laissez moi !

-….

-Dégagez d'ici ! MAINTENANT !

Il repoussa Sasuke avec force ce qui fit tomber Sakura qui se tenait juste derrière lui. Cela calma le blond qui la regarda l'air un peu bête. Mais voyant qu'elle n'avait rien, il reprit cet air de colère même si ses yeux montraient tout autre chose. Sakura s'était relevée et tenait Sasuke par le bras, essayant de le retenir elle ne savait même pas de quoi. Mais Sasuke était calme, seul ses yeux cramoisis montraient qu'il y avait peut être un problème.

-Sasuke…on va y aller et…

-Attendez moi dehors.

-Sa…

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes ! tu vas te barrer fissa !!

-Non. Je ne partirais de mon plein gré qu'à une seule condition.

-…

-Je veux pouvoir m'entretenir avec toi un instant, face à face, seul à seul.

-…très bien. Mais après tu disparaîtras de ma vie !

-…

-Tsss ! Tante, emmène maman un instant.

-Sasuke ! qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ?

M'assurer qu'il n'est pas Naruto.

Quand tous furent sortis, le blond le regarda droit dans les yeux. Cet arrogant, qu'allait-il lui faire ? mais le brun ne fit rien pendant un moment, ce qui augmenta son stress. Et cela sembla le faire rire. Un rictus. Il le détestait déjà.

-Ne balise pas comme ça Usuratonkachi.

-Qui te permets de m'appeler ainsi !

-Huhuhu. Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je ne vais rien te faire. Je souhaite juste te regarder un instant dans les yeux.

-Pour quoi faire !

-Rien de grave ne t'inquiète pas.

Sasuke ne lui dit rien de plus. De toute manière pour le blond cela ne changerait rien. Il ne verrait aucun changement. Il entra dans sa tête, rejoignant jusque dans les tréfonds de son âme cette chambre où il avait déjà posé les pieds des années auparavant. Et il ne s'était pas trompé. Devant lui il y avait ces immenses grilles et derrière elle la bête avait l'air de dormir.

-Kyubi.

-…

-KYUBI !

_-Quoi._

D'un coup l'eau s'était mise à vibrer, un immense globe oculaire, totalement furieux, s'ouvrit sur lui. Il se vit se refléter dans la fine courbe noire de son œil. Ses dents se découvrirent alors qu'il sentit l'air chaud de son haleine sur lui. La bête s'était éveillée.

-Pourquoi ?

_-Pourquoi quoi Uchiha ?_

-Pourquoi ne lui avoir rien dis !

_-Parce que je ne peux agir avec lui s'il n'a conscience de moi où s'il n'éprouve de fort sentiment. Et comme tu peux le voir par toi-même, il ne sait rien. Il n'est pas ici avec toi non ? Il a tout oublié. Et ses souvenirs son bloqués. Je ne peux rien faire. Rare sont ses colères, jusqu'à aujourd'hui je n'ai pas réussi à me faufiler très loin dans son esprit._

-Comment ça.

_-Il est heureux. Heureux comme ça. Tout le monde l'a accepté. Aucun rejet. Aucune douleur. Apparemment ça l'a rendu imperméable à mes assauts. _

-…heureux.

_-Il commence à avoir peur de te voir le fixer ainsi Uchiha._

-…

Sasuke ferma les yeux. Et lentement. Prenant tout son temps. Il les rouvrit. A nouveaux des pupilles charbons. Et face à lui était Naruto. C'était vraiment Naruto. Mais avait-il le droit ? Pouvait-il le retirer de cette vie de bonheur qu'il s'était construit ? Il le voulait près de lui. Mais cela n'était-il pas égoïste ? Les deux billes bleues étaient angoissées, un peu effrayées. Sasuke avait envi de se laisser aller, de laisser quelques larmes couler. Il ne pouvait pas. Il n'avait pas le droit. Il devait être heureux pour son meilleur ami même si pour cela lui n'allait pas bien. C'est ainsi que ça devait être. Naruto avait assez souffert pour lui, pour le village, pour Kyubi.

-Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit Na…Shintama. Viens dans mon village.

-Je ne suis pas ton ami !

-….

-Je ne suis pas Naruto TEME !!

-Non. C'est vrai. Tu n'es pl…

Sasuke laissa un silence. Il devait le laisser heureux. Il se le devait. Naruto avala difficilement sa salive. L'autre avait l'air si triste, si mal. Il donnait l'impression d'être sur le point de pleurer. Sasuke attrapa son couvre chef et le fixa un instant. Le symbole du feu. Ce symbole. Sasuke semblait sur le point de se briser. Il s'en couvrit, fermant un instant les yeux, il ne pouvait le lui dire droit dans les yeux.

-Non, tu n'est pas lui…Pas lui.

-Tu vois !

-Mais n'oublis pas. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, le village de Konoha te sera ouvert.

-…pourquoi faire puisque je suis Shintama !

-Oui…pourquoi hein ? Sasuke avait un sourire mais il semblait plus sur le point de pleurer qu'autre chose. Adieu je…l'espère. Kyubi…prends soin de lui.

-…tu es plutôt bizarre comme mec. T'es sur que ça va ?

-….

-Non je dis ça parce que…tu pleures non ? et c'est qui ça Kyubi ?

-Non. Ce n'est rien qu'une poussière. Sasuke essuya les deux larmes qu'il n'avait pu retenir. Il se tourna et prit une grande aspiration puis se redressa. A nouveau cet air hautain peinte sur la face et cela fit avoir la moue à son vis-à-vis. Et ne t'inquiètes pas pour le reste.

-Il doit être vraiment fort ton pote.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-T'as pas l'air d'être un mec hyper facile à vivre.

-Huhuhu.

Sasuke sortit alors que Naruto ouvrait la porte pour le laisser passer. Sakura se tenait droite, n'attendant que ça. Elle voulait savoir. Elle voulait lire dans ses yeux et elle n'y arrivait pas. Sasuke se planta près d'elle et s'abaissa devant les deux femmes puis sans un regard en arrière il repartit vers sa voiture dans laquelle il monta. Le trio se regarda sans comprendre. Qu'est ce qu'il se passait ? et Shintama se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, bras croisés, et il les enjoignait d'un regard de partir. Ils reprirent la route, mais à peine la maison ne fut-elle plus en vue que Sakura ouvrit la porte de la carriole. Sasuke ne lisait plus, il avait la tête posée sur dans sa main et ses yeux étaient si froids, si lointain. Sakura se mit à pleurer, elle avait compris de par cette attitude. Elle connaissait trop Sasuke aujourd'hui.

-Alors si c'est lui, pourquoi le laisser ?

-…

-Sasuke réponds moi. S'il te plaît. Hinata et Kiba tendirent l'oreille eux aussi, et dans un souffle Sasuke parla.

-Parce qu'il est heureux et qu'il ne se souvient pas de nous.

-…mais…

-Sakura. Tu sais comme moi combien il a souffert dans sa jeunesse, à mon départ etc etc. Alors s'il est heureux…

-Oui mais Sa…

-Maintenant si tu le veux bien, j'ai une réunion dans quelques heures.

-…Bien Hokage sama.

Sakura referma la porte. Elle avait mal, son cœur se déchirait en deux. Mais elle ne pouvait aller contre la volonté de son chef et ami. Car Sasuke avait l'air aussi mal qu'elle. Un bras l'enveloppa, Kiba essayait de la rassurer, de l'aider. Il comprenait lui aussi même si il serait aller contre tout ça à leurs place. Mais si Sasuke et Sakura pensaient que c'était mieux pour Naruto, alors s'était qu'il y avait une raison. Jamais ils ne l'abandonneraient sinon. Après tout, il connaissait se groupe aussi bien que tout les autres. Même s'ils semblaient désunis s'en était tout le contraire. Tous l'avaient compris, tous savaient que le brun pouvait être comme il était, cela n'empêchait le fait qu'il pensait aux autres. Alors sans un mot de plus, le cortège continua sa prospection, oubliant celui qu'ils cherchaient depuis dix ans.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le lieu de réunion était visible. Ils y virent le petit cortège du Kazekage. Ce dernier descendait justement de sa voiture. Gaara vit celle de Konoha et s'arrêta, attendant l'arrivée de l'Hokage. Le salut des troupes fut minime malgré le fait qu'ils n'étaient qu'entre eux. Sasuke descendit et Gaara vit le changement, il avait l'air si paisible bien qu'un peu soucieux. Mais cela devait être la première fois qu'il voyait cette face chez l'Uchiha. De ses yeux perçant il le fixa, cherchant à pénétrer son âme pour avoir la réponse qu'il désirait.

-Que me veux tu Gaara ?

-Ton air apaisé m'intrigue Sasuke. Vraiment. Même s'il est encore teinté de peine…je peux y lire que tu es rassuré.

-…la réunion n'a pas commencé ?

-Ils ne commenceraient pas sans nous, tu le sais bien. Pourquoi ce visage ?

-…

-Tu l'as retrouvé c'est ça ?

-…

-Mort ?

-…

-Réponds moi Sasuke. Réponds. Sinon je romps tous ce qui me lie à Konoha sur le champ.

-…

-Je suis sérieux.

-Je sais que tu es sérieux. Ecoute moi jusqu'au bout avant de dire ou faire quoi que ce soit.

-…

Sasuke n'avait pas lâché le regard translucide qui apeurait de nombreuse personne. Il se pencha à l'oreille de son allié, regardant fixement devant lui. Sasuke n'avait pas envie que d'autres puisse entendre. Rien que cet homme, est s'en était déjà trop. Mais il était puissant, et il ne pouvait s'en faire un ennemi.

-En venant par ici je suis passé par un village. Il y avait un blond et c'était vraiment lui.

-…Sasuke vit Gaara tressaillir, mais il ne disait rien, écoutant.

-Naruto est vivant…mais il est amnésique. Et dans la vie qu'il mène aujourd'hui il est plus que heureux. Il a une mère, une tante. Il vit dans un village une vie simple qui lui plait. Je ne veux pas lui gâcher ce bonheur qu'il n'a pas connu plus jeune.

-…alors tu penses qu'il est plus heureux auprès de ces gens qu'auprès de tous ces amis, de ceux qu'il considérait comme sa famille ?

-…

Sasuke se redressa. Il avait tant pensé à ça, à ce qui était le mieux. Mais qui était-il pour en décider. Gaara voyait le regard indécis de l'Uchiha. C'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait tant de doutes dans les pupilles onyx.

-Mais qui suis-je pour décider de le retirer de cette vie qui lui plaît tant ?

-…celui qu'il aime comme son frère.

-…

-Cette décision t'appartient Sasuke.

-Tu aurais tous fait pour le ramener toi ?

-Oui.

-…

Sasuke coupa court à la suite de la conversation. Il se détourna de Gaara pour aller vers les portes, il avait eu tant de mal à accepter sa propre décision. L'un des cotés de sa main en portait encore la trace. Pendant un bon moment il se l'était mordu à la base du pouce pour ne pas ordonner au groupe de partir le reprendre de force. Sakura n'avait pas été très loin d'eux et l'échange lui était parvenu. Elle voyait son chef partir pensif et perturbé même si cela était pratiquement invisible. Shino qui était venu en court de route ne comprenait pas ce qui régnait au sein du groupe, personne n'avait voulu lui dire quoi que ce soit. Et l'échange des deux Kages l'avait laissé sur sa faim, il n'avait pratiquement rien entendu, du moins pas assez pour en comprendre tout le sens et l'importance. Sakura se posta près de Gaara. Etant la garde rapprochée de Sasuke elle devait le suivre dans le bâtiment au contraire du trio qui assurait la garde extérieur.

-Que veux tu me dire Sakura ?

-…ne jugez pas trop sévèrement sa décision Kazekage sama.

-…

-Sasuke souffre autant que nous de ce qu'il a décidé. Mais si vous aviez vu Naruto vous auriez compris…

-Etait ce là la meilleure chose à faire ?

-…qui sommes nous pour juger de ce qu'il faut ou ne faut pas faire ? il avait l'air si heureux. Et il ne souffrait plus de ces liens ni de ce qu'il est.

-…

-Seul le temps nous dira si nous avions raison.

-Hm. Allons y. il ne nous a pas attendu et sans garde cela n'est pas prudent.

Gaara vit qu'il était perturbé. Tout du long Sasuke sembla absent. Il acquiesçait à peine aux débats et s'énerva finalement contre un autre, jetant un froid lorsque ses sharingans fixèrent chaque membres de l'assemblée. Puis il n'ouvrit plus la bouche tout du long, laissant juste quelques sons sortirent de temps à autres exceptés lorsqu'il le fallait vraiment. La plupart du temps ses yeux parlaient pour lui. Plus d'une fois se jour là ils frôlèrent une guerre, alors Gaara demanda d'ajourner la réunion et de la reprendre le lendemain. Ce fut salvateur pour le brun qui le lendemain avait réussit à se recomposer.

L'après midi était assez avancé mais Sasuke décida qu'ils repartiraient dès que la voiture serait prête. Gaara vint lui parler, il voulait voir Naruto même s'il ne s'adresserait pas à lui à moins qu'il ne le reconnaisse. Sasuke fut réticent, ce fut Sakura qui le convainquit. Alors les deux Kages se suivirent, serpentant pour Konoha en tête et Suna en arrière. Gaara fut prévenu par l'apparition de Sakura au coté de son véhicule. D'un mouvement de tête elle désigna une rizière. La voiture de Konoha continua, Sasuke écarta le pan du rideau. En contrebas Naruto s'était redressé. Il avait reconnu la première voiture. Et il vit la face de Sasuke. Juste un instant, car l'autre laissa retomber le tissus alors que la voiture continuait de s'éloigner.

Il vit la jeune femme aux cheveux rose qui rattrapa la voiture de tête. Alors Naruto regarda le deuxième, un jeune homme avait fait pareil que Sasuke. Il le regardait de ses yeux perçants et clairs. Un regard comme celui du brun, un peu triste, un peu joyeux. Naruto le fixait, il avait la sensation qu'il partageait avec lui aussi un lien et pourtant il ne s'en rappelait pas. Qui était ces gens ? il détourna la tête, furieux contre lui-même de penser qu'ils pouvaient avoir raison. Il entendit la voiture reprendre sa route, il leva les yeux et l'homme lui offrit un sourire avant de laisser retomber le rideau entre eux deux.

Sasuke était de retour à Konoha depuis quelques jours et il était resté enfermé dans son bureau, ne sortant même plus. Il administrait comme à son habitude le village même s'il allait bien trop souvent de l'avis de Sakura dans la petite pièce adjacente. Il n'avait dit à personne qu'ils l'avaient retrouvé sauf. Parce que si ils savaient alors certainement qu'ils souhaiteraient son retour. Sasuke ne parlait plus du sujet et aucun des autres ne le fit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shintama les regardait partir. Au fond de lui il avait envi de leur courir après et de leur dire d'attendre. Il sentait son premier pas, il sentait son impatience. Son ventre se nouait, il avait cette impression de perdre ce qui comptait le plus. Ça faisait si mal. Pourquoi ? pourquoi cette envie ? pourquoi envers eux ? pourquoi maintenant ? Un gémissement. Sa mère était écroulée dans les bras de sa tante. Non il n'avait pas le droit. Il ne devait plus l'inquiéter comme il avait pu le faire dans le passé. Il devait être gentil avec elle, elle était si vieille, elle l'aimait tellement, il l'aimait aussi. Sa mère ne méritait pas qu'il s'en aille. La soutenant il retourna sur la berge et l'allongea. Elle recommençait à dire des choses incohérentes.

Il savait que sa mère n'avait plus l'esprit très clair depuis l'accident. Souvent elle s'inquiétait d'un rien. Alors il la berça en lui disant qu'il était là puis avec l'aide de sa tante il l'a mit sur ses épaules et la ramena chez eux. Il les laissa seule et contourna la petite cabane qu'était leur maison. Il prit la hache et la souleva bien haut. Pour se changer les idées il allait découper des bûches, et il s'y attela, laissant son esprit vagabonder d'ici de là. Et avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte il se remit à penser à eux. Shintama (ouais je l'appellerai comme ça jusqu'à qu'il sache qui il est nyark) revoyait les yeux de ses personnes. Depuis qu'il avait parlé avec le dénommé Sasuke il dormait mal. Tellement mal qu'il s'était réveillé plusieurs fois la nuit dernière, pantelant, suant, sa main serrant sa poitrine au niveau du cœur. Il avait cru entendre une voix. Terrible, grave, enjôleuse et impatiente.

_-Tu te réveilles enfin Gamin ?_

-HUUUuu ? Shintama se retourna en aspirant une grande bouffée d'air. Il n'y avait personne. Qui est là ?

-…_._

-QUI EST LA ?

_-Je suis là…_

Shintama se retourna d'un coup, lançant sa main en avant comme s'il avait voulu griffé quelqu'un. Et l'arbre devant lui sembla glissé en biseau et le fit finalement pour de vrai, s'écrasant. Les yeux bleus étaient horrifiés. Il venait de découper cet arbre à distance et en levant juste la main. Il eut du mal à déglutir, sa main enserrée celle qu'il avait levé, il avait si peur de ce qu'il pouvait faire. La voix de la jeune femme lui revint en mémoire, et il fut parcouru d'un frisson. C'était vrai. Des choses étaient arrivées. Il avait guéri plus d'une fois miraculeusement et parfois comme aujourd'hui il y avait ces drôles de choses.

-Takara ? qu'est ce que tu as fait ?

-…ce…C'est rien ma tante.

-…

Le regard de la femme était un peu différent de d'habitude. Il avait la sensation qu'elle le regardait pour la première fois. Elle réajusta un panier sous son bras et hésita un instant. Elle décida de faire comme si elle n'avait rien vu. Après tout, elle l'avait déjà vu faire, et toujours elle l'avait protégé en lui disant qu'il ne fallait pas le montrer aux autres. Ce que les gens ne comprennent pas, ils le craignent le plus souvent. Alors il avait toujours fait attention.

-Surveille ta mère veux tu. Je vais aller acheter du poisson. Ça la remettra sans doute sur pied.

-C'est grave ?

-…elle ne se sent pas bien c'est tout.

-Ma tante…Elle tressaillit.

-Je reviens. Range tout ceci s'il te plaît.

-…

Shin baissa la tête, sans rien dire de plus elle était partie. Malgré toutes ces années, il n'avait aucun souvenir antécédent à son réveil. Le pire était sans doute qu'il n'avait jamais senti de lien avec cette femme comme il l'avait senti chez ceux qu'il venait de rencontrer. Non pas qu'il ne l'aimait pas, elle était de sa famille. Et plus que toute autre elle avait droit à son amour. Il vérifia que sa mère dormait toujours puis il repartit se remettre au travail, alternant de temps à autre avec la malade. Il eut fini avant que sa tante ne revienne. S'installant près de sa mère il l'aida, épongeant son front, lui donnant un peu à boire lorsqu'elle se réveillait en l'appelant. Il l'aimait tellement.

La porte s'ouvrit. Sa tante le regardait les yeux grands ouverts. Elle en lâcha même son panier et le poisson faillit en sortir. Shin la regarda interrogatif, un peu inquiet aussi de la voir ainsi. Elle se baissa et ramassa son panier avant de retourner dehors. Elle s'affairait déjà autour du feu quand il la rejoignit, elle tentait de cacher ses larmes. Il était un peu perdu ne sachant que dire et que faire. Alors qu'il allait enfin lui parler, des rires se firent entendre. Les enfants du village venaient le chercher pour jouer avec lui. Il en hissa un sur ses épaules, sa tante ne l'avait même pas regardé.

-Je peux m'absenter un peu ?

Elle ne lui répondit même pas, hochant simplement la tête. Avec ce sentiment de laisser pour compte au fond des entrailles il partit au galop, pourchassé par une quinzaine d'enfant d'âges divers. Ses soucis s'envolèrent un peu. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'atteignent une clairière un peu plus loin. Les enfants partirent chercher des champignons et lui resta seul. Le silence, à peine perturber par les rires et conversations enfantine, l'enveloppa. Shin s'appuya contre un tronc, il avait si chaud, la tête lui tournait un peu. Il ne savait même pas dire si il y avait mal où si juste tout était trop confus. Il se la prit entre les mains. Il s'entendait appeler des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas avec enthousiasme. Il y eu un flash tout blanc.

_Ça fait mal. Tellement mal. Qui le battait ? Qui osait lui donner des coups ? A terre il leva la face vers le ciel, une silhouette inquiétante se découpait dans son bleu si pur. Le goût du sang dans sa bouche le révulsait, il cherchait sa respiration. L'homme se baissa vers lui, des yeux effrayants et une face percée d'innombrables piercings. Un rire. La douleur s'effaça, remplacée par une douce chaleur. Plusieurs ombres s'élevèrent face à lui. Elles ne lui faisaient pas peur. Deux d'entres elles vinrent à lui et l'appelèrent._

_-Usuratonkachi._

_-Baka._

_-Hahaha. _

_Son rire s'éleva, il était si heureux de les entendre. Ça lui faisait un bien fou, c'était meilleur que tout ce qu'il avait pu connaître. Il se sentait bien, il se sentait chez lui. Sa main se leva vers les leurs._

-SHINTAMA NI-CHAAANNNN !!

-Shin-san ?

-Pourquoi il se réveille pas ? pour….

-Tais toi, regarde il bouge.

Shin ouvrit les yeux. Il était à même le sol, sa main serrait une touffe d'herbe et il en sentait l'odeur si particulière qui s'en émanait. Deux garçonnets se tenaient là, l'un étant pratiquement sur le point de pleurer et l'autre tentant de cacher son inquiétude. Lentement il se redressa, il avait la sensation de peser une tonne et sa tête lui faisait mal.

-Pourquoi vous faites cette tête vous deux ? sa voix était pâteuse.

-Ça fait un moment qu'on t'appelle Shin-san, mais tu ne te réveillais pas.

-T'avais l'air mooorttt !! le plus petit des deux se jeta dans ses bras. Ils l'aimaient tellement.

-Je suis désolé. J'ai juste eu très sommeil. Ne le dites pas aux autres ok ?

-…

-Ils sont où au fait ?

-Ils m'ont dit de venir te chercher, les grands ont trouvés quelque chose mais ils ne veulent pas dire quoi.

-…j'arrive.

Se redressant du mieux qu'il put contre le tronc, il se mit à suivre les deux autres qui se retournaient pour voir si tout aller bien, s'il suivait. L'air devenait lourd, il se sentait mal. Son ventre le chauffait et il croyait entendre des choses. Les enfants le prirent par les mains et le guidèrent. Son épaule lui faisait mal, sa jambe se fit plus traînante, il entendait un souffle roque et caverneux et pourtant il n'y avait rien autour de lui. Tout était luxuriant et chatoyant. Pourquoi se sentait-il si mal. Un ado apparut, et Shin s'approcha à pas mesurer, son impression de tanguer ne faisait que s'amplifiée. Les plus petits étaient sagement assis. Quand ils arrivèrent à destination son estomac se révulsa.

Il y avait là un massacre. Le terrain était devenu escarpé par la bataille, et au sol s'étalaient plusieurs corps. Shin s'approcha, son regard accrochait chaque tâche de sang, chaque arme perdues, chaque coups qui avait du être échangés. Il avait la sensation de connaître ça, il pouvait revivre la bataille rien qu'en regardant ce qui l'entourait. Des sortes de petits flashs le prirent, il voyait des échanges rapides, entremêlés de visage. Un reflet attira son attention.

-Kei ? KEI ?

-Je suis là Shin ! qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Depuis un moment les enfants avaient vu sa réaction, sa pâleur. Il avait l'air malade, et le voir hurler ainsi n'arrangeait rien. Celui que Naruto avait nommé s'avança. Il le regardait un peu inquiet même s'il essayait de garder le contrôle qu'il avait. Oppressé, Shin l'attrapa par l'épaule et essaya de le regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Ramène les….uufff…tous au village….ufff…Tous.

-Mais et toi Shin tu ne vas pas rester seul ici c'est…

-VAS Y !! ne discute pas ! fais le…fais…et ramène…ramène…du secours.

-On ne pourra jamais le ramener Kei, Shin est bien trop lourd pour nous.

-…le garçon, comme tous les autres, regardait le blond qui grimaçait de douleur. Qu'avait-il ?

-Bon…

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

-Ce qu'il nous a demandé. Ramenant les plus petit au village et parlons en aux adultes. ALLEZ !

Kei lança un dernier regard à son aîné, et ce dernier souriait malgré sa douleur. C'était la bonne décision. L'ado en était sur. Il se mit à courir, enjoignant le reste à le suivre. De nombreuses fois ils avaient joués aux ninjas ici sous la surveillance de Shin. Il leur avait appris à se fendre dans la nature rapidement, à glisser sur elle. Ils entraînèrent les plus petits comme si ce n'était qu'un jeu de plus. Les cris s'affaiblirent. Ils savaient qu'en jouant ce jeu il fallait être silencieux. Shin se retrouva face aux morts. Et l'éclat lui sauta encore aux yeux.

_-Te rappelles tu enfin ?_

-Qui…est…là…uufff…ufff…

_-Gamin…_

-Qui est…mais la voix continua sans stopper.

_-Ta destinée t'appelle…_

-…là…uuuff….

-…_à nouveau._

Il entendait son cœur, cette respiration, tout semblait devenir flou mis à part cet éclat. Il y alla, rampant à moitié ou marchant à quatre pattes. Depuis des années il n'avait eu mal à la jambe et au bras de cette manière, il attrapa l'éclat, le ramena à lui. Il y distingua un symbole gravé dans du métal brillant et abîmé toutefois.

-Konoha ?

_-Huhuhuhuhu_

Le rire fort déplaisant continua alors qu'il se sentit tomber sur le sol, sa face s'écrasant dans l'herbe poisseuse de sang. Ses yeux se fermèrent lentement.

_La douleur était là de nouveau, devant lui la même silhouette. Il la détestait, pourquoi il ne savait pas, mais il ressentait une haine peu commune pour cet homme lui faisant face. S'en était pratiquement de la rage. Il s'élança tenant dans ses mains de drôles d'objets, il les lançait les un après les autres et poursuivit à mains nues. De l'énergie s'y condensa, il allait l'écraser dans le ventre de son ennemi. Son ventre le chauffait, ça faisait si mal. Il se retrouva à terre, la douleur le faisait baver alors que ses doigts devenus griffus entamaient le sol violemment. Il n'arrivait pratiquement plus à bouger. L'homme se pencha près de lui et le regarda assez déçu._

_-Alors est ce là l'homme dont m'a parlé Jiraya ?_

_-Uuughh_

_-Est-ce toi celui qui devais me battre ?_

-…

_-Aussi décevant que ton maître._

_Tout devenait noir. Il avait froid et pourtant si chaud, il entendait et pourtant ce n'était que des murmures. Mais ils résonnaient en lui et s'ancraient dans son âme. Il revoyait des images, des souvenirs, ceux heureux se faisant supplanter par des idées de morts et de perte. Le désespoir était là._

_-FEEERMMMEEEEE LAAAAAA !!_

_-Tu ne peux rien faire._

_-TEMEEEEEEE !! TAIIIS TOIIIII !! sa voix se finissait en grondement, il était tellement furieux que cet homme puisse le toucher ici, au plus profond de lui même._

_-Qui veux tu voir mourir Naruto ?_

_-RAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH !!_

_-Il suffit juste que tu me le dises. Laisse moi faire….je les sauverais tous…._

_-AAAAAHHhhhhhhh !!_

_-Même lui. Tous._

_Naruto était tombé à genoux dans l'eau de la pièce, il ne supportait plus la pression. Il ne pouvait que hurler, son dos s'arrondit alors qu'un hurlement sortait du plus profond de ses entrailles. L'eau commençait à monter, elle l'enveloppait et lui fermait les yeux, se laissant porter aux travers de toutes ces silhouettes qu'il voulait tellement protéger. Il ferma les yeux. Il faisait si chaud._

-SHINTAMA !! SHINTAMA REVEILLE TOI !!

-…

-SHIN…

-Laisse le vivre un peu papa, tu vois bien qu'il se réveille.

-Ça va mon gars ?

-Hnnn.

-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ici ? que…

-Sais pas…

-Shintama ?

Mais il ne répondit pas plus et s'affala à leur pied, de nouveau inconscient, serrant le bandeau qu'il avait encore plus fort, au point qu'ils n'arrivèrent pas à le lui enlever. Il entendait des voix, si proche, si lointaine, le noir qu'il voyait lui faisait peur. Quand il réussit à ouvrir les yeux, il faisait nuit noire. Sa tante s'affairait dans un coin de la pièce, à la lueur d'une chandelle elle travaillait un ouvrage qu'il l'avait vu commencé des semaines auparavant. Sa mère geint et l'autre alla jusqu'à elle. Lui se redressa, son cœur battait à cent à l'heure et il n'arrivait pas a savoir vraiment pourquoi. Tout était si confus.

-Takara ?

-Comment va maman ?

-…mieux. Elle a un peu mangé tout à l'heure. Mais toi ? ça va ?

-Je…oui. Je crois. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

-…que c'est-il passé là bas ?

-Il y avait des corps…des morts…je reviens.

-Takara…mais il ne s'arrêta pas…Appelle moi si tu as besoin de moi.

-Oui.

Il sortit, l'air frais lui battit les tempes. Ça lui faisait un bien fou. Il resta ainsi un moment, assis sur le sorte de perron de bois qu'il avait bâtit. Tout était noir à l-r'extérieur, et il s'y sentait si bien. Il n'avait pas à voir où il était, ce qu'il était, ce qu'il faisait. Il était là et s'en était suffisant. Dans sa main pourtant il tenait toujours le bandeau, et il caressait le métal froid du pouce, redessinant sans cesse le symbole. Il ne se souvenait pratiquement de rien de ce dont il avait rêvé et cela l'angoissait assez.

Quand il rentra un peu plus tard il promit à sa tante de prendre soin de sa mère, lui demandant d'aller se coucher. Il veilla à la bougie, tout était si calme, tout lui semblait étranger. Le jour passa à travers les volets mal assemblés, laissant des rayons de plus en plus drus s'étaler au sol. Sa mère était si calme, il espérait qu'elle tiendrait. Car elle était malade depuis qu'il avait été blesser, la peur de le perdre l'avait rendu si faible. Il ferma les yeux, serrant les dents. Il avait si peur d'être seul.

-Takara ?

-Hm. Tout va bien, elle dort paisiblement. Il avait parlé les yeux toujours fermés.

-Bien. Et toi ?

-Ça va mieux. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai eu hier. J'irais bientôt travailler.

-Repose toi encore un peu aujourd'hui, le reste n'est pas urgent. Je vais aller préparer le petit déjeuner.

-Hm.

La porte claqua, il soupira et ouvrit enfin les yeux. Il resta là dans le noir, attendant il ne savait quoi, se penchant de temps à autre vers sa mère qui geignait dans son sommeil. Elle avait l'air si mal. Qu'est ce qui pouvait la tuer à petit feu ainsi. Elle murmura son prénom et il ne put que sourire faiblement. Elle s'inquiétait tant pour lui. Shintama sortit et croisa sa tante qui allait rentrer avec du poisson cuit au feu de bois.

-Où vas-tu de si bonne heure ?

-L'état de maman stagne. Je vais lui chercher le médecin.

-…Ne tarde pas trop tu sais que lorsqu'elle est dans cet état elle aime à te voir près d'elle.

-Hm, je sais. Ne t'inquiètes pas.

Il l'embrassa sur le front et elle s'engouffra dans la maison. Pourquoi avait-elle eu ces larmes ? il ne voulait pas y penser. Au fond de lui il avait un peu peur de savoir, il aimerait tout oublier de ce qu'il avait vu depuis quelques temps. Se traînant d'un pas un peu lent il se fit accoster par les enfants qui s'enquirent de lui. En les rassurant du mieux qu'il put il arriva jusqu'à la cabane du chef du village qui le héla. Il lui parla de la découverte du jour précédant, et Shin demanda au fils du vieil homme d'aller chercher le médecin pour l'amener chez lui. Il rentra dans la pièce sentant bon le confort et la sobriété en même temps. L'homme lui désigna un siège dans lequel il prit place.

-Alors que c'est-il passé hier ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Comment ça tu ne sais pas ? les gamins reviennent en nous disant qu'ils ont trouvés des corps et toi tu étais inconscient dans une mare de sang.

-Je…ils m'avaient laissé près d'un arbre. Je n'étais vraiment pas bien, je ne sais pas ce que j'avais. J'étais comme oppressé… j'avais mal…mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir vraiment…j'ai attrapé quelque chose et je me suis endormi d'un bloc.

-…et ça va mieux ?

-Oui. Il lui offrit un sourire magnifique, si trompeur de sa détresse intérieur.

-Et tu connaissais des hommes parmi eux ?

-Non. Je ne pense pas…vous savez bien que…

-Oui je sais que tu es amnésique mon petit. Mais bon. Les souvenirs ça va, ça vient.

-…

-Prends soin de ta mère et repose toi un peu. Tu abats autant de travail que quatre hommes ici, mais on pourra bien se passer de toi quelques jours.

-D'accord.

-Et évites de retourner dans la forêt pour le moment.

-Hein ?

-Les enfants m'ont dit que tu es devenu bizarre à partir du moment où tu y étais entré.

-…peut être…maintenant que vous le dites.

Pensif il retourna vers chez lui, entrant en même temps que le médecin sortait. S'en était pas vraiment un en fait, ils se connaissaient juste beaucoup plus que tout autre personne ici. Et il vit sa tante qui pleurait dans un coin et la face grave de l'homme habituellement si sympathique tant qu'il n'entrait pas chez vous et ou il était alors si craint.

-Suis moi.

Shin sentit comme un poignard dans sa poitrine. Il suivit le vieil homme qui alla juste un peu plus loin, prenant place sur une bûche et faisant signe aux enfants de s'en aller. Il le regarda gravement et remit ses lunettes rondes en place. Ce geste l'agaça. Il était sur de connaître quelqu'un le faisant de la même manière. Mais il ne le montra pas et attendit patiemment même s'il avait envi de lui hurler de se dépêcher.

-Je pense que tu as vu combien elle était faible.

-Hm.

-Ta mère est âgée, elle a tendance à s'angoisser, sa santé est très fragile.

-…

-Je pense que tu te doutes que l'on est pas éternel n'est ce pas ?

-Hm. Elle pourra s'en remettre.

-Beaucoup de calme, de repos. Mais il ne faut plus qu'elle ait de coup au cœur comme ça. Ça pourrait la tuer.

-…j'y veillerais.

-Tu es un bon fils mon grand. J'ai rarement vu de gamin aussi aimant que toi.

-Tout le monde prendrait soin de sa mère.

-Non pas tout le monde. Elle a vraiment de la chance de t'avoir. Bon je vais y aller. Si elle se repose tout devrait bien aller. Sinon tu viendras me voir et je te donnerais une liste d'herbe à lui ramener et qu'elle devra prendre en décoction.

-Ok.

_**

* * *

**__**à suivre.**_


	3. chap 3 : ces voix

En italique c'est soit Kyu qui cause, soit c'est un flash back...soit ces les deux en même temps looool.

**Pas de corps, pas de mort**

**Chap 3**** : ces voix. **

_**Résumé chap 2 **__**: **__Sasuke et son cortège tombe sur Shintama, la réplique de Naruto. Il est Naruto. Mais amnésique depuis dix ans, heureux, Sasuke prends une décision : le laisser derrière lui avec cet amour qu'il n'avait jamais eu. _

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Des jours étaient passés et devinrent des semaines. Il n'avait plus fait de rêves bizarres, ni entendu de voix anodines. Travaillant encore plus souvent il se tuait à la tâche pour ne penser à rien d'autre. Il abattait le travail des deux femmes, sa tante restant près de sa sœur. Il aimait voir sa mère se reprendre, sortant peu à peu de la maisonnette, marcher, rire. Il ne voulait pas que ça change.

L'orée de la forêt s'offrait à lui. Si attirante par son odeur, si alléchante par ses jeux de lumière. Cela même si elle l'angoissait il l'aimait. Jour après jour en retournant chez lui il s'attardait devant elle, la mirant dans son ensemble, s'abreuvant de sa présence. Et lorsque le vent venait jouer dans sa chevelure, il fermait lentement les yeux. Sa mémoire n'était pas si loin, mais il en avait si peur.

Un des enfants tomba malade. Il fallait aller dans la forêt. Shintama n'hésita pas, malgré son appréhension il prit la petite liste où était dessiné et décrit les ingrédients qu'il y trouverait. Leur demandant de ne rien dire à sa mère, il parti avec un sac sur le dos comme seul bagage. A sa cuisse, il avait accroché une petite sacoche avec des kunaïs que les hommes du village avaient récupérés lorsqu'ils avaient enterrés les cadavres. Ils avaient gardés certaines affaires ainsi dans une malle au cas où des gens seraient venus chercher les corps et n'auraient pu avoir que leurs affaires.

Il ne prévint que sa tante de son départ. Elle n'essaya pas de l'arrêter mais partie s'enfermée avec sa sœur. Alors il y pénétra, mesurant chacun de ses pas comme s'il allait tomber dans un piège. Il marchait encore et encore, devant s'enfoncer assez loin pour y trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Sa tête était de nouveau lourde, ses poumons lui semblaient obstrués, mais il continuait, faisant fi de sa fatigue et de la sueur lui collant son linge et ses mèches à sa peau. Il trouva plusieurs choses en cherchant bien, il ne voulait pas s'arrêter, de peur de s'endormir, de peur de se souvenir.

Il n'en eut pas besoin. D'abord il entendu ce souffle régulier, un grognement sourd, un prénom qu'il ne comprenait pourtant pas. Il n'en pouvait plus. Shin avait marché toute la journée sans s'arrêter, il avait grimpé et descendu des roches et des petits pan de falaises. Il lui manquait encore deux choses, il n'en pouvait vraiment plus. Alors qu'il reprenait son souffle en s'appuyant contre un arbre, il vit tout blanc devant lui. La lumière était si forte qu'elle lui brûlait les yeux. Il les ferma.

_-Tsss Usuratonkachi…_

_-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça !_

_-Hn. Tu…_

Un bruit dans les feuillages lui fit entrouvrir les yeux. Il se sentait si mal, si fatigué. Surtout il ne fallait pas que quelqu'un l'attaque maintenant, il ne pourrait même pas se défendre proprement. Il jura intérieurement d'être le seul homme si jeune dans le village, de n'avoir personne de son âge près de lui pour l'aider, de n'avoir aucun réel ami.

_-Tu as été mon seul véritable ami Naruto…C'est pour ça que te tuer en vaut la peine._

Il avait envi de vomir. Pourquoi ces voix ? pourquoi ici ? pourquoi lui ? il revoyait son regard quand il fermait les yeux. Il poussa une plainte, il avait mal aux tripes, à la tête, tout son corps le lançait. Son bras se déchirait et il ne sentait même plus sa jambe. Il tomba face contre sol. Une ombre se découpa un peu plus loin. Il ne put voir qui. Il avait tant sommeil.

Il ne se souvenait pas vraiment. C'était plus des sensations, des impressions. La manière d'être touché, celle d'être appelé ou d'être jaugé. Un rire qui lui donnait envie de le rendre, un sourire sur un visage d'homme portant une cicatrice au niveau du nez. Un rictus revenait souvent, accompagné de deux autres personnes. Tant de regard. Il avait envi de tous les revoir. Mais il ne savait pas qui ils étaient. Sur son front il sentit quelque chose de doux et frais. Shin essaya d'ouvrir les yeux et rencontra deux perles violettes.

-Naruto ?

-…

-Naruto c'est bien toi ?

-…

Il referma les yeux. Non il n'était pas Naruto. S'il l'était, alors qui serait les deux femmes près de lui ? il s'endormit de nouveau, oubliant tout, ne rêvant plus, entendant juste un bruit rauque au fond de son âme, là ou tout était si noir. Quand il les rouvrit, l'autre était toujours là et il le fixait sans cligner des paupières. Il donnait l'impression d'avoir peur de le perdre de vu.

-Naruto ? tu vas mieux ?

-…je…ne suis pas…Naru…to.

-…qui es tu ?

-Shin…tama.

-Shintama ? vraiment ? et que fais tu seul ici ? tu t'es perdu ?

-Non. Je cher…che…des plantes médi…cinales.

-A mon avis elles sont pour toi ?

-Non.

-…t'es plutôt mal en point…dis moi, tu vis ici depuis longtemps ?

-Ouais.

Shin se redressa du mieux qu'il put, portant une main à son ventre pour essayer de se retenir de vomir. Il se sentait vaseux mais un peu mieux. Il avait pu dormir quelques heures. L'autre lui désigna une petite pierre près de lui. Elle supportait une petite boite et un peu d'eau dans un bambou.

-C'est quoi ?

-Un médicament, tu te sentiras mieux. Enfin c'est du fortifiant. Ça te donnera assez d'énergie pour sortir de cette forêt. Rester ici ça peut être dangereux dans ton état.

-Hm. Et pourquoi…te ferais je…confiance ?

-…parce que tu ressembles trop à un ami que j'ai eu pour que je te laisse mourir sans rien faire. Et si tu n'agis pas de ton plein gré, je t'assomme et te traînerais en dehors d'ici.

-Pfff…t'es qui ?

-…

Il stoppa tout mouvement, regardant le jeune homme raffiné qui lui faisait face. Il le fixait toujours et le rendait mal à l'aise. L'autre se leva alors et s'épousseta avant de lui répondre en toute simplicité.

-Néji. Ça te suffira.

-Néji hein. Merci.

Shintama but d'une traite le cachet et attendit qu'il fasse effet. Il se sentait un peu mieux. Alors il se releva en s'appuyant sur le tronc près de lui et s'y adossa un instant avant de reprendre son sac.

-Que cherches-tu ?

-Haha, tu aurais le temps de m'aider ?

-Ce sera rapide.

-Je voudrais bien voir ça. Je cherche depuis des heures.

-Montre.

L'homme attrapa la liste et regarda ce qu'il lui montra. Alors il se concentra, ses yeux changèrent et le regard de Shintama aussi. Il se mit à le fixer, bouche entrouverte, lorsqu'il avait vu ça, il eut la sensation d'y avoir déjà assisté. L'autre eut un sourire et partit sans rien dire, le laissant seul dans ses pensées, avant de revenir avec ce que le blond avait cherché désespérément, courbé en deux comme un vieillard.

-Voilà.

-…merci.

-Maintenant tu devrais rentrer chez toi.

-Ouais. Je vais y aller.

Shintama fit quelques pas mais stoppa tout aussi vite. Il avait si chaud et ses mèches n'amélioraient pas la chose. Elles le grattaient. Alors il glissa sa main dans son sac et en ressortit le bandeau qu'il avait récupéré auparavant. Il le mira un moment avant de le glisser sur son front. Il n'aimait pas ça, il avait la sensation d'avoir dépouiller quelqu'un de son plus grand bien. Mais il avait trop chaud pour le moment. Il prit son sac et le réajusta sur son dos avant de faire un pas. La main de Néji lui enserra le poignet et le tourna vers lui. Le jeune homme le regardait comme s'il voyait un fantôme.

-Je ne suis pas lui je t'ai dis.

-…

-Je l'ai récupéré dans la forêt sur un champ de bataille. J'ai oublié de le rendre au chef du village.

-Vous les avez tués ? la voix du brun était devenue menaçante.

-Naaaon ! bien sur que non ! nous sommes un village paisible et les gens y sont trop âgés pour vouloir faire la guerre. Enfin ceux qu'il reste. La plupart de hommes d'âge mur sont mort je ne sais trop comment…je ne suis là que depuis dix ans après tout.

Le regard violet s'était considérablement agrandi. Néji n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il était sur d'avoir Naruto devant lui. Le même chakra, presque le même caractère et réaction. Le même physique surtout, et particulièrement ces yeux, si fort, si bleus.

-Peux-tu m'amener à eux ?

-A eux ? euh en fait on les a tous incinéré. On n'a gardé que leurs affaires.

-…alors pourrais-tu me conduire d'abord sur le lieu de la bataille ? ensuite j'aimerais voir leurs affaires.

-…t'es quoi ?

-D'après toi ?

-…

Néji glissa sa main dans sa sacoche et en ressortit lui aussi un bandeau. Il le glissa autour de son front tout en le fixant dans le blanc des yeux. Shin le fixa un instant, le symbole, le même qu'eux. Il fut un tantinet rassurer et il lui fit signe de le suivre, mais l'autre disparut dans le feuillage, lui disant qu'il ne le perdrait pas de vu. Shin se mit en marche, et Néji continua de se poser des questions. Il avait retiré son bandeau frontal pour voir s'il aurait eu souvenance de son signe au front. Après tout, c'était Naruto qui l'avait aidé à supporter cela. Mais rien.

L'odeur du sang se fit sentir, elle était toujours là, imprégnant la terre de ce parfum si particulier qu'elle avait. Néji arrêta ses questions un instant et investit le terrain, fouillant par moment certains recoins, portant se regard si particulier qu'il activait presque comme l'autre brun qui était venu des semaines auparavant.

-Ce que je cherche n'est pas ici.

-…

-Avez-vous tous récupérés ?

-Oui. Enfin…je suppose. J'étais inconscient.

-Parce que tu t'es battu ?

-Non. Je me suis senti mal comme plus tôt. Cette forêt à de drôles d'effet sur moi.

-Hm, je vois ça, tu recommences déjà à flancher. Allons-y.

-…j'aimerais faire un détour. Je ne voudrais pas que ma tante ou ma mère te voient. Elles pourraient prendre peur en voyant ton bandeau.

-Quel est le problème ?

-Je ne sais pas. Peut être que ça a un lien avec mon enfance ? je ne m'en rappelle pas. Mais ma mère à une santé fragile et elle n'aime pas particulièrement ça…j'aimerais l'épargner si possible.

-Hu ? tu ne te rappelles pas ? une raison ?

-Pfff, pourquoi je suis obligé de parler de ma vie à un étranger hein ?

-…Néji fronça juste les sourcils et n'ajouta rien. Il se rapprocha juste du blond pour le suivre.

-Je suis amnésique pour une bonne partie de mon passé, voilà pourquoi. Bon suis moi, on va passer par là bas.

Néji resta en retrait. Depuis qu'il l'observait se déplacer, il retrouvait la même gestuelle que chez Naruto. Il était sur que c'était lui. Qui d'autre d'ailleurs pourrait-il être ? il ne croyait pas un mot de l'histoire qui lui avait été contée, et cela même s'il avait eu l'air aussi convaincu. Rapidement il devait finir cette mission et retourner au village. L'Hokage devait savoir. Le blond s'engagea hors des feuillages et il sauta à ses cotés. Personne ne l'avait attaqué. Ils avaient donc du s'entretuer. Ils atteignirent une petite maison et celui qui s'était présenté comme n'étant pas son ami frappa plusieurs fois.

Néji se retrouva devant toutes les affaires qu'ils avaient regroupé. Il farfouilla un instant, cherchant qui s'était dressé contre Konoha, retrouva ce qu'il avait essayé de repérer dans la forêt et se redressa finalement au devant de Shintama qui le regardait dans un coin. Néji se dirigea vers la porte et le blond serrait fortement le bandeau qu'il avait retiré dans sa main avant de le lui tendre.

-…Garde le.

-…non je ne peux pas.

-Dis moi Shintama, ne te rappelle tu pas d'un même bandeau mais dont le centre de la plaque aurait été rayé.

-Rayé ?

-Oui. Rayé.

-…

Le blond eut l'air absent un instant. Il lâcha le bandeau et Néji se pencha près de lui pour le ramasser et le lui posa sur les genoux. Shintama avait l'air horrifié, il respirait assez vite et il grimaça.

-Sais tu pourquoi je souhaite te laisser ce bandeau Shintama ?

-…mais le blond n'arriva pas à répondre, seul ses yeux remontèrent jusqu'aux siens et attendirent sa sentence, en un instant il avait eu du mal à respirer, ça le reprenait comme en forêt.

-C'est parce que t'as réaction face à certaines choses, et d'autres que tu m'as dit…tout ça me fait penser que tu es plus que celui que tu crois être.

-Ce n'est…

-Arrête de le dénier. Penses-y. Regarde. Néji pointa le bandeau et retraça de son doigt le symbole de Konoha. Je te donne une piste et tu as la sensation de te rappeler. Ton esprit ne demande que ça. Mais tu as si peur que tu t'en rends malade.

-Je n'ai…uuuff…pas….uffff….peur.

-Hm. Garde ce symbole avec toi. Si vraiment tu n'es pas celui que je crois que tu es, et cela m'étonnerait que je me trompe, alors tu n'auras pas de problème à vivre avec. Dans le cas contraire, tu ne pourras que savoir qui tu es.

-…Je ne suis…uuffff…pas….NARUTO !! Je l'ai déjà dit à…uuff…uuuff…Sa…suke…Ufff…Le blond se releva et vacilla. Néji le regardait d'abord surpris. Il avait bien entendu le nom de Sasuke.

-Qui est Sasuke ?

-Il portait….uffff….le….uuuf…bandeau.

-Sasuke sait que tu es ici !!

-…uuufff…uuufff…un convoi….le …uuufff…sait.

-….

-En tout cas…uuuff….je ne suis pas NARUTO !!

-Peut être bien. Peut être pas. Konoha attendra son retour. Merci pour ton aide sur cette mission.

-Adieu.

-Non. Au revoir.

Néji eut un sourire et disparut devant lui, s'effaçant dans un nuage de feuille. Le sourire qu'il avait eut, si confiant, ce sourire lui faisait peur. Shintama s'écroula dans le fauteuil. Il dormait à nouveau à poings fermés. Le médecin sortit de la cuisine où il avait préparé la décoction et il s'enquit de lui un instant, se rassurant sur son état en voyant qu'il ne faisait que dormir. Il s'en alla pour s'occuper de l'enfant. Le chef du village regarda un instant le jeune homme, il l'aimait beaucoup, comme de nombreux autres villageois. Rouspétant dans sa barbe il se décida à aller voir la tante du blond, elle s'était inquiétée de ne pas le voir revenir et il lui avait dit ce qu'il était allé faire. Il était temps de la rassurer.

_Il faisait noir, humide et froid. Il était seul, réellement seul. Il avait si peur, si mal, personne ne répondait à son appel. Une lumière l'aveugla. Il se trouvait dans un stade, entouré de gens dans une ambiance soutenue et joyeuse. Il sentait en lui l'excitation de ce qui aller suivre. Il leva la main vers l'adolescent qui lui faisait face. L'homme de la forêt, c'était lui._

Shintama ouvrit les yeux en grand et vit le chef du village devant lui. Ce dernier lisait un livre dans le calme, buvant à sa tasse fumante un liquide à l'odeur âcre. Il la posa sur un tas de livre et il le fixa, attendant qu'il se réveille un peu plus. Mais il avait la sensation que jamais il ne pourrait aller mieux, baillant il s'étira et accepta la tasse que la femme du chef lui apporta avant de disparaître à nouveau.

-Ça va mieux Shintama ?

-…oui.

-Ça n'a pas l'air pourtant.

-Hm. Dites moi il m'a demandé….

-Oui ?

-Pourquoi il n'y a pas de jeunes de mon âge ou même un peu plus âgé dans ce village ?

-…les yeux de l'homme se plissèrent et il détourna le regard.

-Pardon. Il se fait tard et j'ai déjà abusé. Je vais rentrer chez moi.

-Il aurait du y en avoir beaucoup.

-…

-Nous sommes au pays des rizières qui abritait le village du son. Le dirigeant de ce village était un monstre, autant son physique ressemblait à celui d'un humain, autant sa cruauté révélait sa vraie nature.

-…

-Il faisait enlever nos enfants et ceux des villages environnants. Jamais ils ne revenaient. Ils disparaissaient. Les femmes devenaient folles de perdre ainsi leur progéniture. Les hommes ont décidés que cela devait cesser, alors ils se sont interposés. Ils furent massacrés et les femmes tentèrent de stopper tout cela. Elles subirent le même sort. Le rire cruel de cet homme résonna dans le village, il laissa les vieux et quelques rares adultes. Les enfants qui sont ici…ils avaient été cachés pour les plus grands et les autres...

-Mais leurs parents ?

-Mort pour les protéger. C'est pour cela que ce sont leurs grands parents qui s'occupent d'eux.

-…cet homme devait être fou.

-Hm. Il se nommait Orochimaru.

Le regard de Shin s'agrandit en même temps qu'il se prit la tête entre les mains avant de s'écrouler au sol. Il n'entendit pas la voix de l'homme ni celle de sa femme. A nouveau il était partit loin de cette réalité pour voyager dans cette masse de flash.

_Une face blanche, des yeux cruels, un rire sadique. Près de lui un autre être. Il les détestait. Une autre silhouette se détachait dans le ciel qui les entourait, qui était-elle ? elle lui semblait tellement familière. Ils disparurent et il tomba au sol. Il avait si mal qu'il en pleurait. Pourtant il en était sur, il n'était pas blessé. C'était son cœur qui se brisait, comme si l'un d'entre eux l'avait emmené avec lui._

-Hey Shin ! Shin !

-Il se réveille chéri, arrête de le frapper.

-Ça va petit ? tu es tombé comme une pierre !

-Hmmm j'ai mal au crâne.

-Je vais demander au médecin de vérifier ton cas. Ne bouge pas.

-…non je crois juste que j'ai besoin de dormir. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais rentrer chez moi.

-Shin…

-Ne dites rien à ma tante et à ma mère. Elles ont assez de soucis comme ça.

-De soucis ? mais à propos de quoi Shin ?

-…ne leurs dites pas c'est tout.

-Il leur offrit un sourire qu'il espérait rassurant. Vu leur face il ne l'était pas assez. Mais il s'en alla avant qu'ils puissent le retenir et marcha jusqu'à chez lui en mesurant chacun de ses pas. L'air frais lui faisait du bien. Il apaisait son mal de crâne et cette chaleur qui lui enveloppait le corps.

-Takara ? c'est toi ?

-Hm. J'ai besoin de dormir ma tante. Comment va mère ?

-Mère ?

-Maman, pardon, je suis fatigué. Il se mordit les lèvres, la chaleur se concentrait dans son ventre qu'il se mit à tenir avant de se laisser tomber du coté de sa couche. Il avait tant envie de dormir et pourtant il appréhendait ce moment plus que tout autre.

-Elle…elle m'a juste demandé ou tu étais, mais je crois qu'elle se doutait.

-Non je veux dire…elle va bien ?

-…c'est toujours pareil.

-D'accord. Donc ça peut aller.

-Takara ?

-Mais il ne lui répondit pas. Sa tête avait à peine touché l'oreiller qu'il s'était endormi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Néji ne prit pas une minute de repos, il venait de se présenter directement au bureau de l'Hokage son masque encore glissé sur sa face. Il frappa et ce fut Sakura qui lui ouvrit. Elle le laissa passer, Sasuke était à son bureau, signant un papier, lisant des notes de sa main libre. Il se planta devant son bureau, attendant avec impatience qu'il relève son visage face au sien. Ce qu'il fit peu de temps après. Sasuke était si calme, pourtant Naruto l'avait cité. Néji se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir en tête mais sa voix s'éleva plus calme que ce qu'il aurait cru, presque sereine.

-Hokage sama.

-Hn. Sasuke ouvrit son tiroir et y jeta une pile de papier avant de réaccrocher son regard.

-Mission effectuée. J'ai retrouvé la trace de notre groupe.

-Qu'en est-il ?

-Ils se sont entretués. Comme vous le pensiez, voici ce que j'ai pu en récupérer. Et Néji déposa son sac au sol et en sortit quelques affaires que Sakura prit en main pour les mettre dans un coin, vérifiant juste quelques éléments.

-…d'accord. Sasuke se prit le front d'une main et se massa un coté de la tête en fermant les yeux. J'attends ton rapport pour demain, après tu pourras prendre un peu de repos.

-…

-Quoi ? autre chose ?

Néji le regardait de plus en plus furieux. Il savait que dernièrement Sasuke n'était pas à prendre avec des pincettes. Plus que d'habitude il s'était renfermé, ténébreux et calme comme la mort. Nombreux pourtant étaient ceux dans le groupe à avoir remarqué cette mine un peu renfrogné, celle marquant un souci qui ne se résolvait pas. C'était pourtant LEUR coéquipier, alors pourquoi. La main gantée et griffue se plaça sur le masque dans un geste lent qui parut gracieux et il le fit glisser révélant sa face. Habituellement si calme elle montrait un soupçon de colère.

-Je l'ai retrouvé Sasuke.

-…hu ? bien sur puisque tu m'as ramené leur…

-NE TE FOUS PAS DE MOI ! JE TE PARLE DE NARUTO !!

Le châtain l'attrapa par le col et le souleva de sa chaise par-dessus son bureau, approchant leurs faces pratiquement l'une contre l'autre. Néji sentit contre sa gorge un métal froid, un kunai. Sakura était là, froide du fond des yeux au bout de son arme. Les yeux violets étaient mauvais, il ne comprenait pas leur attitude. Sasuke n'avait pas un seul changement facial, peut être juste l'air plus agacé. Dans un mouvement brut il balança Sasuke en arrière qui retomba sur son siège. Mis en joue Néji ne bougea pas plus et planta ses yeux dans ceux émeraudes, c'était un échange oculaire, aucun d'eux ne lâchait celui de l'autre. Elle n'hésiterait pas s'il le fallait, il le voyait clairement. Mais ce ne fut pas une surprise. Elle n'était pas la seconde de l'Hokage juste parce qu'elle venait de la même équipe que lui. Sakura avait acquis une réputation et se battait comme une lionne lorsque cela concernait ceux qu'elle aimait. Et dans ceux qu'elle aimait, Sasuke avait la place première. Elle pourrait faire n'importe quoi en cet instant, même lui trancher la gorge alors qu'elle le connaissait.

-La piste ma mené jusqu'au pays des rizières, dans un petit village, j'y ai vu Naruto.

-Alors tu l'as vu. Sakura, range ton arme, s'il sait, autant en discuter.

-D'accord. Elle rangea son kunaï et prit place sur un coin de bureau qui lui était réservé. Mais elle fuyait à présent son regard l'air lointaine, blessée, presque sur le point de se briser.

-Il m'a cité ton nom et pourtant il est amnésique. Pourquoi ?

-Oui il est amnésique. S'il t'a cité mon nom c'est simplement parce que je l'ai rencontré lors de ma dernière réunion qui m'a amené à rejoindre un lieu dans se pays.

-ALORS POURQUOI N'EST-IL PAS LA !

-Parce que Naruto n'a pas voulu nous suivre. Pour lui, sa vie est là-bas et il est heureux comme ça. La voix de Sakura s'était élevée, douce, presque un murmure. Elle montrait là toute sa peine.

-Et comme tu l'as dit toi-même, il est amnésique…de nous il ne se souvient de rien.

-Ce n'est pas une raison !! il vous…

-Néji écoute moi bien.

La voix de Sakura avait été profonde et glaciale. Jamais il n'avait entendu se timbre de voix chez elle. Ce fut à Sasuke de ne plus pouvoir le fixer, il tourna la tête vers Sakura avant de porter son regard sur la porte de son bureau adjacent. Elle, elle le regardait droit dans les yeux, tellement triste et pourtant déterminée. Néji sut que cela devait lui peser de ne pouvoir avoir ramené son coéquipier.

-Si Naruto ne t'as pas suivis aujourd'hui c'est parce qu'il ne l'a pas voulu. Il est sur que sa vie là bas est celle qu'il a toujours eu. Il y est heureux. Alors…laissant le être heureux.

-…je maintiens que c'est le mauvais choix. Je croyais que c'étiez vous qui le compreniez le mieux mais j'ai du me tromper. Comment pourrait-il être heureux là bas il…

-Y a une vie calme, une mère, une tante, des amis, l'amour de tout un village et aucune violence. Tout ce qu'il n'a pratiquement jamais eu ici.

La porte claqua. Sasuke n'était plus là. Sur ces dernières paroles il s'était retiré. De nouveau il s'était enfermé dans son repère, son antre, l'endroit où il passait le plus clair de son temps, là où il pouvait se couper du monde. Sakura porta sa main à sa bouche et se mit à pleurer en silence, elle n'arrivait plus à être forte et cacher sa peine. Elle se cambra un peu en avant, prenant sur elle. Tout deux souffraient de cette décision cela se voyait clairement, surtout sur Sakura. Il était gêné d'avoir cru savoir mieux qu'eux ce que le blond aurait pu vouloir. Cette équipe avait toujours été soudée même divisée, il l'avait vu ces dernières années : l'acharnement du brun à retourner trouver le blond dans les souterrains, l'acharnement de Sakura à devenir encore et toujours plus forte, leur volonté d'accéder à ce rôle suprême dans le village pour lui garder sa place au chaud. Et même avant cela, toujours en duo, ils avaient pensé comme trois.

-Je suis désolé.

-….

-Je suppose que si l'on ne sait rien alors c'est que je n'ai pas le droit d'en parler ?

-….Sakura hocha juste la tête, ses larmes continuaient leur route.

-Mon rapport sera là demain.

Elle continua d'hocher la tête, même encore lorsqu'il s'en alla. Le tic tac de l'horloge qu'elle avait fait installer prit une importance considérable dans la pièce. Elle descendit de sa place, hésitant un peu sur quoi faire. Se rendant jusqu'aux affaires ramenées par Néji, elle commença à les prendre en main, mais elle n'y arriva pas, sa vue était brouillée et elle laissa les affaires retombées. Quelques pas plus loin elle se retrouva devant la porte et y frappa avec insistance. Elle avait si mal, Naruto lui manquait tellement alors qu'il était si peu loin. Sakura avait besoin de Sasuke. Elle murmura son prénom.

La porte finit par s'ouvrir. Sasuke semblait aussi normal qu'à son habitude si ce n'était la légère rougeur aux coins de ses yeux. Elle leva le regard vers lui alors qu'il sortait. Sakura pleurait toujours, sa lèvre tremblait alors qu'elle essayait de parler, sa bouche s'ouvrit mais seul un son inaudible et aigue se fit entendre. La main du brun se posa sur son épaule et elle se réfugia contre son torse. Il resserra sa prise, s'adossant à la porte qu'il avait refermée derrière lui. Personne ne rentrerait ici, elle le savait aussi bien que lui. Sasuke regardait le plafond, écoutant les lamentations de son amie. Il ferma les yeux écoutant ses pleurs et le tic tac régulier de l'horloge sur lequel il se concentrait pour garder sa composition. Et tout deux essayaient de se convaincre intérieurement que s'était le meilleur choix pour Naruto, même s'il devait les oublier.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Gnnnn…

Shintama ouvrit les yeux, le souffle court, en sueur. Encore un rêve dont il ne se rappelait pratiquement rien. Encore cette sensation qui lui donnait envie de se lever et de courir loin de ce village. Dans un grommellement il se leva sur un coude, tenant sa gorge de sa main libre. Il avait terriblement soif, terriblement chaud. Il avait la sensation d'entendre encore cette respiration dans le noir qui lui faisait si peur et qui lui semblait toutefois si habituelle, comme faisant partie de lui. Il avait besoin de boire, au point qu'il arrivait même à distinguer l'odeur de l'eau dans le petit réservoir en contenant un peu plus loin. A tâtant il s'y dirigea et attrapa un verre qu'il y plongea et but d'un seul trait. Ça n'était pas assez.

-Takara ?

-Hnnn.

-Takara, tu es sur que ça va ?

-Hm, ce n'est rien qu'un cauchemar.

-Tu en fais souvent ces temps si. Tu gémis dans ton sommeil et tu es sur que…

-Pourquoi ! tu as un remède peut être ?!

-….

-Tchhh. Désolé, laisse moi. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

Sans savoir pourquoi, il s'était mis en colère. Cela faisait des semaines que Néji était parti, des semaines qu'il dormait mal en se réveillant plusieurs fois par nuit. Le jour il avait des absences de plus en plus souvent. Et pourtant. Pourtant il ne se rappelait de rien, juste de prénoms, parfois d'un rire ou d'un éclat de couleur, souvent d'une douleur fulgurante qu'il redoutait. Il en était si fatigué, son corps entier lui donnait l'impression qu'il était haché chaque jour un peu plus. L'air frais de la nuit lui fit du bien, comme d'habitude. Petit à petit il en venait à en préférer la noirceur.

Surtout que lorsqu'il essayait de questionner sa tante, cette dernière fuyait. Tout était prétexte à changer de sujet, tout devenait intéressant même le sans intérêt. Les rires d'enfant le sortirent de sa torpeur. Kei et tout le groupe s'amusait. Mais lui il n'en avait pas envie, alors il rentra dans la maison, sa tante n'était pas là. Se demandant où elle pouvait se trouver, il fut attiré par un murmure de sa mère. Il s'en approcha et passa sa main sur son front alors qu'elle cauchemardait.

-Shin…Shin reviens…

-Je suis là maman. Je ne partirais pas.

-Reviens…

-Maman. Shintama se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa.

Cela lui fit ouvrir les yeux et elle le dévisagea, clignant plusieurs fois des paupières. Shin se sentait mal, le regard de sa mère était différent de celui de d'habitude. Elle le regardait comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois de sa vie. Pourtant il voyait du doute dans son regard.

-Qui es tu ?

-Hein ? Voyant maman, je suis Shintama…

-Non…non…tu n'es pas lui…Elle lui mit la main au visage et le toucha, redessinant son faciès, passant plusieurs fois un doigt sur ses traces aux joues.

-Maman tu dois te reposer tu…

-Shin est mort…Shin n'a pas survécu…son corps était froid…Shin n'avait pas ces traces…ses yeux étaient verts…tu n'es pas Shin…qui es tu ?

-…

-Qui es tu mon garçon ? mon fils est mort…

-Quoi ?

Mais la vieille femme ne parla plus, elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, quémandant son enfant puis la mort elle-même de venir la prendre sur l'instant. Shintama se mit à pleurer. Sa mère devait être totalement folle ce n'était pas possible autrement. La porte s'ouvrit, sa tante était là et il ne put la regarder dans les yeux, il courut, passa sous son bras et partit en courant sans regarder où il allait. La forêt l'abrita, pelotonné au creux de racine d'un immense arbre, il se maintint les tempes, réprimant des plaintes, il avait si mal.

Quand il revint bien plus tard, tout était redevenu normal. Sa mère avait ce sourire qu'elle lui offrait toujours, les yeux de nouveau si lointains plongés dans les souvenirs qu'elle avait. Sa tante le rassura en lui disant qu'elle avait perdu la tête. C'était trop tard, quelque chose s'était brisée en lui. Shintama ne savait plus qui il devait croire. Il passait son temps assis dans un coin où à travailler. A présent il tentait de se souvenir de ces flashs, cela lui faisait mal, mais il voulait savoir. La face de sa mère quand elle ne l'avait pas reconnu lui avait fait si mal. Sa tante avait beau lui dire que sa mère avait perdu un peu la tête depuis l'accident, il n'en était moins qu'il doutait. Surtout qu'il ressemblait exactement à l'homme que les autres cherchaient.

Quelques jours plus tard il se sentit mal toute la nuit et se réveilla plusieurs fois. C'était comme si quelque chose au fond de lui ne trouver le repos, comme si cette chose savait que quelque chose allait se passer. Au matin, il ne sut pas ce qu'était cette chose. Il comprit simplement pourquoi. Sa mère s'était endormie. L'instinct de Kyubi avait voulu le prévenir, mais il n'avait su écouter. Il ne se rappelait pas encore assez.

Une petite assemblée s'était formée. Lui il pleurait mais ne se cachait pas. Il avait si mal et pourtant c'était pour tout autre chose. Il s'était juste mis à l'écart alors que sa tante prenait en main tout ce qu'il fallait. Shin regardait tout les va et viens, en lui il y avait ce malaise qui croissait à chaque condoléance de plus qu'il recevait. La maisonnette redevint silencieuse. Il était encore trois ici pour quelques heures. Tout aller changer…cette sensation qui se répandait en lui il la détestait. L'ombre de sa tante se refléta sur lui. Il ne savait même pas depuis quand il faisait nuit ni depuis quand sa tante avait allumé des bougies.

-Takara.

-…

-Takara, il faut que je te dise …

-Non.

-Ecoute, ils avaient rai…

-JE NE VEUX PAS SAVOIR !!

Il la poussa et la vit grimacer. Il hésitait entre l'aider et fuir. La deuxième solution s'imposa à lui lorsqu'elle leva vers lui ses yeux si sombres, ses yeux qui allaient tout lui dire. Il ne voulait pas. Il voulait être leur fils, rien d'autre.

-RIEN D'AUTRE !!

Mais seuls les grillons et autres cigales lui répondirent, ainsi que le froufrou d'un animal prenant refuge dans un buisson. Il ne savait même pas où il était dans la forêt. Il n'en avait rien à faire, il pleurait en tremblant, ne sachant même pas qui appelait, même si les prénoms qu'il avait envi de laisser sortir lui faisaient peur.

_Il entendait des cris pourtant ils étaient assourdis. Il était dans quelqu'un, il voyait par ses yeux, il voyait tous. Chaque mouvement avait l'air si lent à moins que ce ne fût lui qui ne fut trop rapide. Il sautait d'une cible à une autre, au fond de lui il sentait une haine sans nom, une colère grondante et l'énergie rouge autour de lui doubla. Il venait de tuer deux hommes à l'étrange regard, ce n'était pas suffisant. Il avait soif de sang. Son corps lui faisait mal, il venait de tomber à terre et il s'entendait grogner. C'était un râle, long et rauque, il s'élevait en lui et faisait vibrer son âme. L'herbe face à lui se brouilla, tout devint noir._

_Une immense grille était là devant lui, une forme orangée en sortie et éclaira ce qui semblait être une pièce humide. Elle venait à lui et l'enserra entre ses griffes. Cela l'angoissait un peu, mais encore plus lorsque le niveau de l'eau monta le long de son corps. Au même moment il entendit une voix, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle disait. Il avait mal. Tout s'enfuma dans son esprit._

_Un cri. Une voix qu'il aimait. Encore. Il ouvrit les yeux, la douleur était si forte et lui donnait l'impression de se déchirer en deux. Il tomba dans l'eau et put voir à nouveau, la voix résonna encore dans sa tête, il ouvrit les yeux et vit ses mains emplies de sang qui s'abattaient sur une jeune femme. Elle le suppliait et lui pointa un endroit. Il tourna la tête et son corps sembla suivre le mouvement alors que la bête rentrait dans sa cage derrière lui. Son souffle se répercutait contre son dos, il le sentait impatient mais aussi contrarié. _

_-Il m'a contrôlé de nouveau._

-…

_-Je veux le tuer ! laisse moi ta place Naruto. Laisse moi le…mais il n'écouta pas la voix qui venait de ses entrailles. Il y avait plus urgent._

_-SASUKE !!_

_Il reprit ses esprit, sa faisait si mal, il avait envi de s'écrouler au sol et de ne plus bouger. Ce qu'il ne fit pas. Il courrait, toujours plus vite, passant près d'un homme qui le regarda de haut et ce dédain le hantait. Mais il ne pouvait s'arrêter. Le trou béant l'avala, il cala ses bras contre son corps pour fendre plus vite l'espace et se rapprocher de celui qui chuter aussi. Il venait de s'éclater le front contre une pierre, un filet de sang s'étala sur lui. Il venait de le rattraper, il le prit dans ses bras pour le protéger. Tout allait si vite. Une douleur fulgurante à l'épaule puis à la tempe lui fit perdre connaissance._

_Il se réveilla. Face à lui le vide noir, contre sa face le sang…des hurlements, de la douleur et il se voit tomber. Ça lui glace le sang, la vitesse, le noir, les battements de son cœur qui s'accélèrent et le cri implorant qu'il entend au dessus de lui. C'est un prénom qui s'écorchent sur les parois jusqu'à ses tympan. La voix d'une personne qu'il aime. Il ne veut pas l'inquiéter plus, il se tait et puis il y a un choc et il ne sent plus rien, ne sait plus rien. Il a tellement froid et puis là, une voix._

En sursaut il se réveilla, son cœur faisait des bonds. Il y porta d'ailleurs la main. Pour une fois il se rappelait de plusieurs éléments de son rêve, de plusieurs visages surtout, mais en particulier de l'haleine fétide de l'immense bête dans son dos, cette respiration chaude et inquiétante. La bête était en lui. A cette pensée il frissonna, ça ne pouvait être possible. Il soupira, essayant de comprendre où elle était enfermée. Son ventre le chauffait, il le découvrit et y vit un immense tatouage. Sa main trembla. Et le silence qui l'entourait lui sauta dessus. Aucun bruit, aucun animal ni insectes. Rien. Quelque chose d'anormal se passait. Il ne savait pas quoi, mais s'était là. Il crut distinguer une silhouette parmi les arbres, sa première réaction fut de se cacher. La deuxième de courir protéger son village. Il ne voulait perdre personne, jamais plus. Pourtant il ne se rappelait pas en avoir déjà perdu.

Il courait à travers les branches et les buissons, l'air froid le revigorait comme jamais, il trébucha ne voyant pas dans le noir. Mais étrangement, au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, son pas se faisait plus précis, ses chutes moins nombreuses. Une sorte d'instinct le guidait. Et avant qu'il n'ait pu comprendre comment il avait fait, il se retrouva sur l'une des branches épaisses d'un arbre bordant le village. Il ne se posa pas plus la question. Devant lui de la fumée s'échappait de quelques petites maisons, l'une d'elle brûlait de toute part. Des cris s'élevaient par endroit suivit parfois de rire malsain. Il en frémissait. Un groupe se mit à courir, des enfants, Kei en tête. Et avant qu'il eut put agir, un homme avait surgit élançant dans un large geste une lame pour pourfendre l'enfant.

Un cri de douleur résonna dans la noirceur de cette nuit maudite. Pas celui d'un gamin. Celui d'une femme. Sa tante. Elle tenait la lame ancrée en son sein et hurlait aux enfants de s'enfuir, de se cacher. Ils étaient encerclés. C'était trop tard. D'autres villageois étaient amenés là et se regroupèrent près de la femme qui saignait abondamment.

-Alors qui est le chef ?

-…

-Répondez à moins que la vie de ces gamins ne vous importe peu ? hahahahaha.

-C'est moi.

-Toi ? que tu es vieux. Alors dis moi vieux crustacé, il y a eu un combat de ninja dans les environs il y a peu. Des hommes de mon village sont morts, et mon ami que voici, parle à certains animaux. Il sait que vous avez pris soins des corps. Je veux tous ce qu'ils avaient.

-Tous ce qu'ils avaient sur eux est dans la maison que vous avez brûlée.

La baffe qu'il mit au vieil homme l'envoya sur le tapis. Il s'écroula et un autre s'amusa à lui donner des coups. Un enfant se mit à pleurer, cela en énerva un autre. Jusque là spectateur, le blond joignit ses doigts. Pourquoi il ne savait toujours pas. Mais il devait le faire, voilà ce qu'il savait.

_-Tu te réveilles enfin Naruto ? il était temps, je commençais à m'ennuyer._

-Qui es tu ?

_-Huhuhu, rappelles toi de moi Gamin._

-…

_-Je vais t'aider. Je n'ai pas envie de mourir ce soir._

Sans lâcher la scène des yeux il vit plusieurs lui apparaître sur la scène. Sans aucune pitié, les lui même s'emparèrent d'eux, violents et mauvais. Ils ne pouvaient plus bouger et ceux avec qui il vivait le regardaient avec des yeux nouveaux. L'original tomba à terre et s'approcha à pas lent presque nonchalant de celui qui dirigeait la troupe.

-Qui te permet d'agresser ce village pauvre merde ! Lui-même ne reconnaissait pas sa voix et les pleurs devinrent des sanglots étouffés.

-Oji-san pouvez vous guérir ma tante ?

-Qui es tu !!

-Non Shintama. Non. Je suis désolé.

-QUI ES TU !!

-Qui je suis ? hahaha, cela intéresse donc un mort ?

Il se sentait si bien avec cette aura rouge autour de lui, c'était comme être complet. Sa main griffue enserra la gorge de l'homme et il la brisa à la manière dont on pourrait le faire d'une allumette. Cela laissa l'audience sans voix et n'était audible que le crépitement des flammes.

-Un mort pour un mort. Maintenant, qui prend la tête de ce groupe ?

-….

-QUI !!

-Mmo…moi. Il se retourna vers cet homme et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Vous n'aviez pas à impliquer ce village dans votre dispute. Ceux qui avaient tués vos camarades sont du village de Konoha, nous n'avons fait que nous occuper des morts.

-Nous cherchons un…

-QU'IMPORTE ce que vous cherchiez. Ecoute-moi bien. Ecoutez-moi bien. Je vais vous laissé repartir, mais n'oubliez pas, ce village est une place neutre. Si vous vousen prenez à lui, je vous tuerais tous. Je raserais votre village de la carte.

-Mais…

-L'objet que vous cherchez à peut être était embarqué par cet homme, ce ninja de la dernière fois.

-Ce qu'il avait laissé derrière lui brûle vraiment dans cette maison. Le chef du village s'était relevé avec l'aide de vieilles femmes.

-…l'homme n'en menait pas large.

-Relâchez-les et disparaissez de ce village. Ma menace n'est pas à prendre à la légère.

-Qui es tu ?

-…

Le regard cerclé de feu lui fit baisser les yeux. Après un signe de main ils disparurent et il fut certain qu'ils ne reviendraient s'en prendre au village. A présent il se tenait là, près de ces villageois qu'il aimait tant et qui, en l'instant, lui donnait l'impression d'avoir envie de fuir. C'est vrai qu'il devait faire peur, lui qui ne se voyait, ressentait ça. Alors il osait à peine s'imaginer à leur place. Il y avait peu de blessé, le seul cas grave était sa tante. Et il s'avança vers elle d'un pas traînant alors que les autres s'écartaient. Il appréhendait ce moment. Le groupe se dispersa, le médecin le regarda l'air désolé.

-Je ne vais rien pouvoir faire.

-…

-Tu la vois pour la dernièrement fois mon garçon.

-…

-Takara…s'il te plaît….

Il la regarda, cette femme si vieille, si fragile. Cette femme il l'avait aimé tout de même pendant dix ans, tout comme celle qui était morte quelques heures plus tôt. Ces femmes lui avaient donné de l'amour et il avait l'impression qu'avant cela il n'en avait pas goûté de ce genre là. C'était sans doute pour cela qu'il avait eu si peur de se rappeler. Il tomba à genoux près d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. La voix de sa tante s'éleva, faible et angoissée :

-Quand je t'ai vu la dernière fois…quand tu t'occupais d'elle. Tu…oh mon Dieu…je suis tellement désolé. J'ai eu un coup au cœur…

-….Il la revoyait à la porte alors que son panier de poissons tombait à terre dans un fracas des diables.

-Je suis tellement désolée…j'espère que tu pourras me pardonner un jour…sincèrement… je l'espère.

-Qu'as-tu fais ?

-…j'ai eu mal la dernière fois de te voir ainsi près d'elle. Tu étais si beau. On aurait dit un ange. Tu lui ressembles tellement…j'ai cru voir un fantôme jusqu'à ce que je ne regarde mieux et ne vois tes cicatrices aux joues.

-….

-Tu n'es pas Shintama. Shin est mort peu de temps avant que je ne te trouve. Et ma sœur devenait folle, alors je lui ai dit que j'avais réussi à sauver son fils, qu'il était sur le point de guérir. J'ai préféré changer de village pour que personnes ne puissent dire que tu n'étais pas celui qu'elle croyait. Et petit à petit elle s'en est remit, grâce à toi. Elle t'a aimé aussi fort que lui et je n'ai jamais rien pu te dire. Le fait que tu étais amnésique me facilitait la tâche. Je suis tellement désolé. J'ai tellement eu peur que tu nous quittes pour rejoindre tes amis. Je suis désolée Takara…désolée.

-Takara…jamais tu ne m'as nommé autrement. Tu ne réserves Shin qu'à celui dont j'ai pris la place.

-…tu étais…mon trésor (ah oui, Takara c'est trésor au passage si je me trompe pas lol). Celui qui….a permit à ma sœur…de vivre…si précieux…

-Ne pleure pas ma tante. Je comprends beaucoup de choses maintenant. Beaucoup.

-Je suis tellement désolée…je…je dois te donner ceci. C'était à toi. Je voulais te le donner tantôt…tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps.

Elle glissa sa main dans l'une de ses poches et tendit son poing serré vers lui. Il accepta le présent. Dans sa main tomba un petit collier en cuir noir où pendait un cristal aux reflets bleus, entouré de deux petites perles de fer. Cela lui fit un choc. Il reconnaissait ce collier, il s'entendait promettre quelque chose et que cela était son nindo. La voix de sa tante le ramena à lui et il plongea son regard animal dans ceux de cette femme qui devenait vitreux.

-Je suis désolé mon…enfant.

-Ce n'est rien. Tu aimais ta sœur et tu as tout fait pour la voir heureuse. Tu peux t'endormir en paix maintenant.

La voix de la femme était si faible, tout comme sa condition. Elle lui offrit un sourire et ne put empêcher ses larmes de tomber. Ses yeux se fermèrent lentement, inlassablement elle lui répétait qu'elle était désolée avant de lui dire dans un souffle qu'il devait retrouver ses amis. Son cœur se serra et il enlaça cette femme qui avait partagé sa vie pendant dix ans avec respect et tristesse. La force de ce qui était en lui, l'enveloppa à nouveau. Ils avaient peur. Pas les enfants. Plus d'un se jetèrent sur lui et le serrèrent dans leurs bras. Cela le calma, il était aimé, il n'était pas seul.

Prenant contre lui le cadavre de la femme il alla jusqu'à chez lui et il la déposa près de sa sœur. Il resta là près d'elle, s'interrogeant sur ce qui restait de mystérieux dans son passé. Il ne savait toujours pas tous, et ce qu'il avait fait plutôt lui semblait être la chose la plus fantastique du monde. A l'aube il sortit de chez lui et prépara les trous des tombes sous un magnifique arbre. Les villageois avaient finis leurs adieux, il les enterra et pria une dernière fois. Quand il retourna dans la maisonnette silencieuse, il trouva le bandeau frontal sur la table ainsi que de quoi manger. Elle l'avait aimé, et cela atténué un peu sa colère d'avoir était abusé depuis toutes ces années. Partagé entre son amour et sa colère envers elles, il prépara un sac avec ses maigres possessions, interrompant parfois cela en passant un doigt sur le symbole gravé.

-Quand il sortit, beaucoup était là, le regardant sans rien dire. Il ne savait pas quoi dire lui non plus. En silence ils l'accompagnèrent jusqu'à l'une des sorties du village, celle menant à la grande route. Là un autre petit groupe l'attendait. Il s'arrêta face à eux et il se sentit dévisager.

-Alors tu t'en vas Shin ? le chef du village avait parlé en leur nom à tous.

-… je dois retrouver la vérité sur mon passé. Je dois comprendre qui je suis. Je crois même ne pas m'appeler Shintama.

-…alors comment t'appelles-tu mon garçon ?

-J'ai un vague souvenir.

-…

-Je crois que c'était Naruto.

_-Uzumaki._ La voix de Kyubi avait retentie en lui.

-Oui, Naruto Uzumaki. Et je vais retourner dans mon village.

-Et c'est où ton village Nii-chaaan ?

Naruto baissa la tête vers le petit garçon qui l'aimait tant. Il se mit sur ses talons pour le regarder dans les yeux et posa sa main sur sa tête en lui offrant un magnifique sourire. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'ils n'en avaient vu un sur sa face. Partir donnait l'impression qu'il allait mieux.

-Si tu me cherches je serais à Konoha.

-On pourra aller le voir Kei nii-chan ?

-On ira le voir otouto.

-Haha. Bon je vais y aller. Merci à tous de vous être si bien occuper de moi toutes ces années !!

-Si tu veux revenir, tu es le bienvenu Naruto.

-Je ne l'oublierais pas.

-Mais tu n'as pas peur ? tu leur as dit qu'ils avaient ce qu'ils cherchaient ?

-Non obaa-san. Je sens qu'il faut que j'y aille. C'est important. Très important.

-Alors fais attention à toi mon garçon. Quelqu'un comme toi, qui a une telle force, de telles qualités et qui prends soin de gens insignifiants comme nous, aura un grand avenir.

-Hahaha. Merci. Merci infiniment.

Sur de nombreux salut il se mit en route, heureux de ne pas être rejeté alors qu'il avait fait quelque chose de complètement anormal. Il marchait sur le bas coté de la route, s'aidant d'un plan que le chef lui avait donné plus tôt. Et alors qu'il cherchait à se diriger, hésitant à un embranchement, la route lui sembla soudain claire. Il savait où aller et rangea le plan dans l'une de ses poches.

_-Alors donc tu te souviens Naruto ?_

-Non. Je ne sais toujours pas qui tu es, je ne suis même pas sur que je m'appelle vraiment comme ça.

_-Pourtant c'est le cas._

-…Comment tu fais pour me parler sans qu'ils ne t'entendent ?

_-Tu ne te souviens pas des souvenirs que je t'envois ?_

-Souvenirs ? s'en est ? mais atteeeeends !! c'est toi qui m'empêchais de dormir !

_-C'était l'un des seuls moments où tu baissais ta garde. Le jour il fallait vraiment que je trouve les failles Tu y es tellement réfractaire. Alors ?_

-Je ne me souviens que de peu de choses. Serais tu l'énorme bête que j'ai vue en rêve ?

-…

-Ne ?

-…_ce ne sont pas des rêves._

La bête n'ouvrit plus la bouche et puisque l'animal ne voulait plus lui parler, alors il n'insista pas. Cela lui faisait tout de même peur de savoir qu'il partageait un lien particulier avec cette chose qu'il ne savait même pas situer. D'après ce qu'on lui avait dit, il mettrait deux à trois jours pour rallier Konoha s'il ne tardait pas en chemin. Il espérait que d'ici là tous se passeraient bien et sans incident. Il n'eut que des cauchemars durant lesquels plusieurs visages revinrent en force, et leur rythme s'intensifiaient au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait de son but. Et plus il s'en approchait, et plus il avait la sensation de pouvoir tout se rappeler. Comme si tout était à portée de mémoire.

Très peu de pauses furent prises, à chaque fois il fixait le collier et le passait entre ses doigts, s'imprégnant de sa forme, de cette drôle de force qui semblait s'en émaner. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il allait trouver, il n'était même pas sur de la réalité de ce qu'il voyait, de ce que la bête lui disait être des souvenirs. Le soir il rêvait, le matin il se plongeait dans ses pensées, l'après midi il posait des questions à la bête et elle lui répondait à peine, grognant la plupart du temps. Elle était vexée qu'il ne se souvienne toujours pas de son nom. Le village n'était pas loin, il le savait, il avait déjà envi d'y être, même, il avait envi de crier qu'il était de retour.

Il remontait la longue route de terre, quelques personnes se retournèrent sur lui, la face totalement ébahie. Mais il ne voyait pas ça, seul lui importait le bout du chemin. Et voici qu'il atteignit les portes à la peinture écaillées et supportant chacune un kanji du feu. Il le passa, une appréhension au fond des entrailles. Tout lui était familier. Le petit bureau des entrées qu'il dépassa pourtant en voyant un homme lui laissé le passage la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux près de sortir de leurs orbites. Mais aussi les premières maisons, le petit parc d'enfant qu'il passa pour se planter près d'une petite rivière qu'il remonta. Il en aimait le bruit doux et les regards sur lui, lui importèrent peu. Il savait où il devait aller, même l'odeur d'une échoppe près d'un petit pont ne le stoppa pas. Cela même si un homme fit tomber plusieurs plats en le voyant ainsi marcher.

Il traversait le village calmement et plusieurs personnes se mirent à le suivre, la nuit commençait à laisser place au soleil. C'est alors qu'il stoppa sa marche et qu'il leva la tête vers un appartement. Un vieux bâtiment où était peints deux énormes tourbillons de couleurs passées et un peu ternes. Ses jambes flageolaient et il n'entendait que son cœur. Il savait qu'il n'avait plus que quelques pas à faire et qu'il se souviendrait. Il grimpa les escaliers menant jusqu'à une porte où il s'arrêta et alla mettre sa main à la poignée. Mais avant de le faire il tourna sa face vers l'exacte opposée de celle-ci.

Une falaise portait des portraits. Des grands, d'immenses portraits. Près de celui d'une femme était celui d'un homme qu'il semblait avoir déjà vu. Il murmura son nom alors qu'il se revoyait jurer qu'un jour il y serait lui aussi sur cette falaise, qu'il serait le plus grand Hokage de tout les temps et qu'il ne perdrait face à personne pour cela. La porte derrière lui s'ouvrit et une exclamation suivit.

-Naruto ? Il se retourna, l'homme qu'il avait vu des mois auparavant était là.

-…Sa…su…ke ?

En disant cela il le vit sous divers angles puis de plus en plus haut. Il tombait, sa vue se troubla, il se sentit happer sans pouvoir rien faire. Son nom résonna encore et des mains s'emparèrent de lui. Il ne sut plus, inconscient.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

voilà, c'est tout pour le moment. à la semaine prochaine Et merci à tous les reviewers XD vi merciiiii XD


	4. Chap 4 : place au futur Hokage

OMG vous m'avez tous stressée. Vous vous posiez plein de questions sur comment il va retrouver la mémoire et moi quand j'avais écrit je ne l'avais pas fait...enfin pas vraiment. Donc…c'est du simple et du radical…j'espère que vous allez pas être trop dégoûtés ? sob.

et pis Hagane, Noah et Mura...desolé d'avoir piqué ma crise comme ça...je sens qu'il faut que que je me désintoxique vraiment de ce manga.

à tous les reviewers XD MERCI, ça fait un bien fou de pouvoir lire des commentaires comme ça XD au moins je vois que j'écris pas pour rien. Bref, au total y'aura 14 chap.

bonne lecture.

* * *

**Pas de corps, pas de mort**

**Chap 4**** : Place au futur Hokage. **

_**Résumé chap 3 **__**: **__Après une série de flash, de voix dans sa tête, dont une qui lui parle et le conseil directement, Shintama quitte son village en direction de Konoha. Est-il vraiment Naruto Uzumaki ? _

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Sasuke qui venait d'ouvrir la porte n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Devant lui était Naruto et ses yeux si bleus s'agrandirent de surprise. Ils étaient différents de ceux qu'il avait vu quand ils l'avaient retrouvé. Le blond tituba en ne le lâchant pas des yeux, il ne chercha même pas à s'accrocher n'ayant sans doute même pas conscience de tomber. Il avait l'air aussi surpris que lui de se voir chuter ainsi. Sasuke le rattrapa, en contrebas il entendit le cri de Sakura qui hurlait qu'il était quelque part dans le village. En bas des marches elle les vit. En deux secondes elle fut près d'eux apportant déjà les premières vérifications quant à l'état du blond. Sasuke la regardait faire, tenant toujours son ancien coéquipier contre lui. Il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler et ce fut la claque de Sakura qui le ramena à la réalité. La joue rouge et le regard sortant de sa lune, il tourna la tête vers celui qui lui parlait. C'était Kiba qui était là avec Hinata, Néji tomba à cet instant près d'eux. Hinata vint à l'aide de Sakura, utilisant ses yeux pour voir ce qui n'irait pas et alors que Sasuke la regardait faire, il s'adressa aux deux hommes :

-Ecartez la foule pour l'instant. Veillez à ce que personne ne vienne ici. Qu'importe qui. Je dois d'abord vérifier que tout est en ordre avec lui et…et ce que vous savez.

-Si la rumeur s'étant ? elle a déjà fait un pas dans le village.

-…Si Naruto ne se souvient toujours de rien, alors ceux qui sont concernés par son sort auront droit à une explication.

-Et s'il se souvient ?

-…alors je tiendrai promesse Néji, tout simplement. Allez maintenant.

-Compris Hokage sama. Les deux hommes s'éclipsèrent plus bas.

-Alors ?

-Ce n'est rien qu'un choc, il dort. Il faut le couvrir et dès qu'il se réveillera lui proposer quelque chose de chaud.

-Allons à l'intérieur. Hinata, tu restes ici et tu surveilles les environs. Je ne veux en aucun cas être dérangé.

-Ou…oui Hokage sama.

-Sakura !

-Je te suis Sasuke.

Sasuke ramena précautionneusement le blond contre son torse et poussa la porte du pied. Sans un mot il alla jusqu'à sa chambre et le déposa au creux de son lit. Il se laissa faire, roulant sur le coté sans aucune résistance. Sakura amena de quoi le débarbouiller un peu et le brun prenait de grosse couverture dans un des placards qu'il avait fait rajouté. En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait vraiment, il fut installé confortablement dans les draps et autre couette.

-Sakura.

-Oui ?

-Il est de retour. Sakura ne savait pas vraiment comment interpréter ça. Une question ? une constatation ? alors elle préféra répondre de manière neutre.

-Apparemment.

-…son regard était différent…et s'il était encore amnésique ? En disant cela Sasuke s'était installé à coté de lui et lui remettait en place les longues mèches dorées qui lui couvraient le visage.

-Ce sont les gardes à l'entrée qui m'ont mise au courant. J'étais à l'extérieur pour trouver quelques racines. Ils m'ont dit que Naruto était de retour mais qu'il ne les avait pas salués. Il est entré en silence, hésitant à peine sur le chemin à emprunter, j'ai suivi les commentaires. Il ne s'est pas arrêté en route, il est venu directement ici.

-Alors il se souviendrait de l'endroit où il a habité ?

-Je ne sais pas. On ne peut qu'attendre.

-Il dormira longtemps ?

-Ça dépend.

-De quoi ?

-De ce à quoi il est confronté à présent…si comme tu me dis, ses yeux n'avaient pas cette même expression d'indifférence face à toi, comme s'il ne te connaissait pas…

-Hn.

Sasuke se leva et resta un instant planté près du lit en regardant vers la porte. Elle se réfugia dans ses bras et il la regarda s'y nicher avant de l'entourer d'un bras et de lui donner une petite accolade toujours aussi maladroite.

-Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

-…

Sakura se rendit compte en le voyant aller vers la cuisine que s'était bien la première fois qu'il lui offrait de rester en lui proposant à boire. Habituellement il s'arrangeait pour qu'elle n'entre pas dans l'appartement où qu'elle ne s'y éternise pas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Il faisait noir, humide et pourtant il avait chaud. S'en était insupportable, il avait besoin de se rafraîchir. Il ouvrit les yeux. Mais il n'y avait là que la respiration caverneuse qu'il entendait au fond de lui, rien d'autre, aucun grillon, aucun animal, juste ce souffle. Se redressant de l'eau tiède dans laquelle il baignait, il marcha, longeant les murs et suivant un couloir comme s'il l'avait déjà emprunté. Il savait où il était, c'était sur le bout de sa langue. Au loin une lumière vacillante lui tendait les bras et il poursuivait sa route pour l'embrasser, contournant le dernier mur qui l'empêchait de s'y baigner. D'immenses grilles, une silhouette énorme, des orbes furieuse et emplies de haine, dans une pièce vide et froide malgré les couleurs chaudes qui y baignaient.

_-Te voilà Gamin. Tu as donc retrouvé le chemin qui te menait à moi._

-…je te connais.

_-Bien sur que tu me connais, je vis en toi depuis que tu es né._

-…

Il se toucha le ventre inconsciemment, et la bête se matérialisa en dehors de sa cage. Elle était immense, mais malgré son air menaçant elle ne l'attaquait pas. Elle se contentait de le regardait droit dans les yeux, découvrant par moment ses larges crocs ou soufflant sur lui d'un vent chaud qui faisait vibrer l'eau au sol. Il s'approcha de cette bête avec une crainte mêlée de respect et se planta devant elle. Yeux dans les yeux ils se fixaient, aucun ne lâchant du terrain à l'autre.

_-Alors Naruto. Te souviens-tu enfin ?_

-…un renard…

-… Kyubi vit la lueur dans ses orbes azures qui changeaient de couleurs.

-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

-…

-Je t'ai manqué à ce point Kyubi pour que tu m'aides ainsi ?

Kyubi lui offrit un sourire qui sembla plus carnassier qu'amical. Naruto tendit la main et la posa sur le museau du démoniaque renard. Le toucher était doux, chaud, malgré les poils drus. La pupille fine le dévisagea.

_-Te rappelles tu de tous ?_

-Ouais. Il était temps que je revienne.

_-Alors les affaires reprennent Naruto ?_ Kyubi insista bien sur la consonance de son nom.

-Bien sur.

Le sourire du blond était éclatant et Kyubi partit dans un long rire lugubre reflétant un soulagement sans fin, sachant que la vie trépidante du ninja reprendrait et qu'il pourrait tenter quelques sorties. Le prendre autrement n'aurait pas été la meilleure des solutions, trop pousser ce corps l'aurait tué, surtout que personne n'aurait pu le soigner s'il l'avait fait.

-Je vais me réveiller. Ils doivent m'attendre depuis…dix ans.

_-Tu sais où me trouver Gamin._

-Je suis pas près de l'oublier…hahahaha

-…l'éclat de rire avait été si brut que Kyubi n'y comprenait rien, surtout que le blond lui tapait en rythme sur le museau.

-Hahahaha, si en fin de compte ça a été possible hahahaha.

_-Abruti._

-Hahahahahaha.

Le renard se dissout dans l'eau et Naruto se concentra juste un instant. C'était doux contre sa peau, et l'odeur était attirante, un parfum qui lui donnait envie de humer le drap contre lequel il était. Clignant plusieurs fois des paupières il commença à se redresser sur un coude, la tête lui tournait. Un coup d'œil rapide lui montra qu'il était…chez lui ? la disposition des meubles était presque la même, la décoration des murs n'avaient pratiquement pas bougée, l'odeur était différente pourtant. Il se leva d'un bond et courut jusqu'à la porte et sortit, reprenant sa place qu'il avait avant de s'évanouir. Il ne se trompait pas. Sasuke et Sakura l'ayant entendu cavaler dans l'appartement étaient venu à la porte. Il sentait leurs regards sur lui.

-Sasuke ?

-…Naruto…tu…

Mais Naruto ne voyait que Sasuke, il n'écouta même pas Sakura qui avait les yeux emplis d'émotion et qui avait du mal à trouver ses mots alors que le brun le dévisageait juste. Il s'approcha d'eux et Sasuke se demandait ce qu'il allait faire. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. Concentré sur ses lèvres pour l'entendre dire qu'il était de retour ou pas, ce fut son poing qu'il se reçut en pleine tête et qui le fit s'écrouler contre le mur derrière lui totalement ahuri.

-C'EST QUOI CE DELIRE TEME !!

-Na…Naruto ?

-Pourquoi ta face de rat est sur cette falaise !! ça devrait être la mienne !!

Le silence plana un instant sur se commentaire alors que Naruto boudait en gonflant les joues comme pour un caprice pas assouvi et en pointant d'un doigt rageur le portrait de l'Uchiha sculpté dans la pierre. Sakura eut un double choc, Sasuke souriait. Depuis dix ans il n'avait pas esquissé ce geste facial une seule fois. Et là il souriait. Il passa sa main sur sa mâchoire et se la massa un peu vérifiant qu'elle était toujours en place, prenant une pose au sol comme si c'était lui qui s'y était assis avec classe.

-Huhuhu alors de retour Usuratonkachi ? mais dis moi qui c'est absenté dix ans ?

-C'est pas une raison !! Tu as pris ma place !!Fallait venir me chercher plus tôt baka.

-…la face de l'Uchiha s'était rembrunit en moins de deux.

-Naruto !! ne dis pas que l'on ne t'as pas cherché !! surtout pas à Sasu…

-Tais toi Sakura.

-Oh la ferme Sasuke, laisse moi parler !! ce baka doit savoir !! Écoute-moi bien-toi !!

Sakura l'attrapa par le col et le tira à elle collant pratiquement sa tête à la sienne. Elle était si heureuse de le revoir et il gâchait tout. Elle ne voulait pas que Sasuke subisse, il avait assez pris pendant dix ans. Elle l'avait vu souffrir intérieurement, étant plus attentive que dans sa jeunesse.

-Sasuke a été te rechercher encore et encore, autant que moi dans ce foutu dédale de souterrain. Mais y'avait rien, rien à part une flaque de sang qui séchait et s'estompait avec le temps. Aucune trace de toi !! peu importait qui te chercher, on ne t'as jamais retrouvé !! et il y avait tellement de sorties aux rivières souterraines. On ne t'as jamais retrouvé. Et au bout de cinq ans, il y a que lui qui te croyait encore en vie !! Moi-même j'ai douté !! Moi aussi j'ai voulu abandonné et me faire une raison !! TU ENTENDS BAKA !!

-Sakura.

-Et Sasuke a eu une idée, celle de prendre ta place comme tu dis !! pour que personne d'autre ne puisse l'avoir en attendant que tu reviennes !! Il te l'a gardé au chaud en prenant des responsabilités dont il n'a jamais eu envie et…

-SAKURA !!

-Oh laisse moi parler je te dis !! et puis on t'as trouvé et t'étais heureux ! t'avais une mère, t'avais ta tante, les gamins t'aimaient et t'étais le plus HEUREUX DU MONDE !! Alors on a préféré te laisser dans ce bonheur là que de te ramener de force dans ce monde qu'est le notre avec ces meurtres et ces trahisons, une vie où tu n'es même pas sur de te relever le lendemain !! PIGE !!

-Mais…mais…je le sais Sakura que vous m'auriez jamais abandonné…je disais ça pour rire.

-Et ben même pour rire je ne veux plus l'entendre. Plus jamais !! surtout pas à son adresse !! C'EST PAS RIGOLO !! OK !!

-O…ok. Pigé. J'ai rien dis. La face de Naruto était incrédule. Il n'avait pas voulu être méchant en disant ça à Sasuke, ça pouvait ce lire sur son front.

-Bon !! les yeux verts le fusillaient et il n'en menait pas large. En tout cas je suis heureuse que tu sois de retour. Vraiment heureuse. Tu m'as manqué Naruto. A moi, à tous.

Elle avait passé ses bras autour de sa nuque et le serra contre elle tendrement en pleurant dans son cou. Enfin. Oui enfin ils étaient trois. De nouveau l'équipe sept était complète. Et cela tout trois le savaient. Naruto avait enlacé la rosée contre lui et il la berçait gentiment pour la calmer. Levant les yeux vers Sasuke il lui offrit un sourire et lui demanda pardon silencieusement. Le brun s'adossa au chambranle de porte, faisant signe à Hinata un peu plus loin de ne pas venir, que tous étaient sous contrôle. En revenant à Naruto il vit celui-ci sourire malicieusement, d'ailleurs il venait de lui faire un clin d'œil.

-Wooow tu t'es bien développée Sakura. T'aurais pas pris un peu de poitrine.

-…Sakura avait cessé de bouger, les yeux plus grands que des soucoupes. BAKA !! BAKA !! BAKA !!

-Hahahahaha.

-Tsss. Le brun venait d'avoir un rictus. Naruto était de retour, et les cris le montraient bien.

Sakura s'était écarté de lui en entourant sa poitrine d'un bras, levant l'autre contre lui. Naruto se protégea du poing rageur qui s'abattait sur son avant bras en riant. Il était à peine revenu que déjà l'ambiance n'était plus la même. Il se poussa de son chemin et attrapa Sasuke en lui passant bras en travers des reins et le tira à l'intérieur de l'appartement, avant de tourner autour de lui comme autour d'un poteau pour se protéger de la rosée qui essayait de l'attraper. Malgré le ridicule de la situation, Sasuke garda son calme et finalement, n'en pouvant plus de sentir les deux autres lui tourner autour, il posa à chacun une main sur leur front pour les stopper.

-Bon, c'est fini ?

-Hahahaha, tu réagis enfin Teme ?

-Hmpf, t'attendais que ça baka ?

-Ouaaiiiis.

-Et ça fait dix ans que je cherche une telle Dobe…je dois être fou.

-Je crois qu'on avait oublié ce versant de sa personnalité Sasuke.

-Héééé !!

-Héhéhé. Sakura gloussait de bonheur, ses traits s'adoucissant enfin après tant d'années d'incertitudes. Bon, je vais nous faire quelque chose à boire et on ira faire un tour dans le village ensuite si tu le sens ?

-Ouais. Un ramen ! un ramen ! un…

-La ferme Usuratonkachi.

-UN RAMEEEENNNN !! HAHAHAHA.

-Pffff.

Sakura partit elle aussi dans un grand rire et disparue dans la cuisine toute proche. Sasuke lui partait déjà dans le petit salon et Naruto le suivit, prenant place dans une pièce à l'aspect plus net que lorsqu'il y vivait. Les meubles avaient été changé et était confortable. Pourtant le fait qu'ils n'étaient pas usés montré que le brun n'invitait sûrement personne. Car Naruto en était sur, c'était lui qui vivait ici. L'odeur était sienne.

-Tu vis chez moi ?

-Hn.

-Et en plus t'es Hokage ?

-Hn.

-Tu m'as vraiment tout piqué !!

-Hn.

-Baaaaka.

-Peuh.

-Explique lui Sasuke !!

-Hn.

-M'expliquer quoi ?

-Quand tu es tombé…tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as demandé ?

-Hmm…Ouais.

-Alors je l'ai fait. Mais à plus grande échelle. Je ne me suis pas contenté d'elle. En attendant que tu reviennes et si jamais ce n'était jamais, alors j'aurais eu la conscience tranquille.

-Parce que ton baka de coéquipier serait mort pour toi ?

-…

-Hahaha.

-J'ai retrouvé un semblant de respect ici, j'ai restauré comme j'ai pu l'honneur de ma famille. Et la cinquième m'a détesté. Elle m'a permis de devenir prétendant au titre, le conseil à accepter plus facilement que prévu. Cependant j'ai demandé une chose. Un rictus sournois étira les traits de Sasuke.

-Et ?

-Ces pauvres imbéciles croyaient vraiment que l'on pouvait se débarrasser de toi comme ça.

-T'es bien en place pour le savoir…t'as essayé de me tuer combien de fois déjà ?

-Sais pas. Tiens tes comptes.

-Pfff hahaha.

-Tenez les garçons. Sakura donna à Sasuke un café et un verre de lait au blond avant de se mettre à le palper pour trouver un quelconque signe de faiblesse.

-'rci Sakura.

-Hn.

-Vous en êtes où ?

-Il a demandé une chose au conseil.

-Demandé ? il l'a imposé par la ruse tu veux dire. Ces imbéciles te pensaient mort, alors ça ne leurs à poser aucun problème d'accepter.

-Et c'est quoi ?

-Et bien…

-Sakura. Sasuke lui imposa ainsi le silence, buvant une gorgée chaude de son café serré avant de reprendre. Dis-moi Usuratonkachi, tu désires toujours être Hokage ?

-…bien sur. un rictus satisfait égrena le faciès pale.

-Alors tu peux lui dire Sasuke hein ?

-Hn. Ce que j'ai prévu à l'époque était que si tu revenais, alors tu pourrais prétendre au titre de chef du village. Et ceci qu'elle que soit mon âge et ma condition.

-Yatta !! alors tu me fais Hokage ?

-Bien sur que non espèce de boulet.

-Héééé !! t'arrête d'être désagréable ?

-Tu arrêtes d'être stupide ?

-TEME !!

-Pfff Dobe.

-Les garçons ! finis !! ou je m'énerve ? c'est au choix.

-Hahaha, t'inquiètes pas Sakura, de tels échanges ça me manquait. Même s'il a toujours l'air aussi vivant qu'un rat mort.

-Ha ha. Fallait-il que je ris ?

-Surtout pas Teme, je serais mort de peur.

-Tentant.

-Et c'est reparti pour un tour. Tu continues Sasuke ?

-Ok. Bref. Tu ne peux devenir Hokage en claquant des doigts. Je ne suis pas fou. Cela fait des années que tu n'as plus usés de ton chakra, de ton savoir, etc, etc.

-Et donc ? Naruto craignait déjà ce qu'il allait entendre.

-Alors je ne te céderais ce poste que le jour ou je te jugerais assez fort pour lui. Soit tu me bats, soit tu me prouves que tu m'es égal.

-QUOIIIII !!

Sakura sursauta. Elle s'était attendu à un élan de joie face à ça et le blond leur hurlait aux oreilles d'une manière stridente. Sasuke lui resta zen comme une pierre, continuant de boire son café à peine dérangé par les deux perles bleues tueuses qui le fixaient.

-Ce poste a si peu d'importance pour toi. Entre question et constatation sa voix était aussi menaçante que le reste de son être qui s'était tendu sous la colère.

-….

-JE T'AI POSE UNE QUESTION !!

-Non. Mais je sais que ce poste compte vraiment beaucoup plus pour toi que ça ne l'aura jamais été pour moi.

-Et s'il a accepté avec cette condition, c'est qu'il sait que tu pourras le battre un jour Naruto.

-Hmpf. Sasuke termina sa tasse et la posa, s'adossant à son siège avant de croiser ses bras d'un geste digne.

-…on met ça quand ? à nouveau le blond souriait.

-Quand tu te seras entraîné un minimum baka.

-Tsss tu vas voir Sasuke, quelques jours et c'est reparti.

-J'ai évolué en dix ans Usuratonkachi. Ce ne sera pas facile.

-Je n'attends pas à ce que ça le soit. Mais je te prouverais ce que je vaux et je prendrais ta place. D'ailleurs, je t'interdis de te laisser battre Sasuke. Si je sens que je gagne trop facilement je refuserai le poste jusqu'à être satisfait.

-Kukuku, parce que tu crois que je me laisserais battre ? même par toi ? kukuku.

En si peu de temps Naruto avait réussi à lui tirer plusieurs rictus, sourire et même un rire. Sakura était un peu jalouse de cela, mais elle savait qu'il gagnait toujours là ou elle échouait. Cela la fit sourire. Elle était sure qu'il réussirait à battre Sasuke, même si cela devait lui prendre des années. Et avec un tel support à ses cotés, elle savait que Sasuke supporterait mieux sa vie ici et son poste aussi.

-Je suis sur qu'il n'attend que ça vu combien il aime ce poste.

-Hu ?

-Sakura.

-Hm ? Elle offrit un sourire coquin à Sasuke. Au fait, tu m'as l'air bien extraverti aujourd'hui toi. Ça te fait plaisir à ce que je vois qu'il soit de retour au village. Hahahaha, c'est quoi ce regard ? tu veux me faire du mal ? hahahaha. Je suis ta conseillère principale, je sais comment tu fonctionnes Sasuke.

-Tsss.

-Au fait Naruto, j'ai une question.

-Oui ?

-Que c'est-il passé après ta chute ? tu t'en souviens ?

-…j'ai un peu de mal à bien tout situer. Quelques trucs me sont revenus. Je croyais seulement que c'était mon esprit qui me jouait des tours.

-Et qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé ? Comment tu t'es soigné ?

-C'est vrai ça…comment je me suis soigné ?? Kyubi ? le regard du blond devint fixe un instant.

_-C'est moi._

-C'est toi ?

_-Je viens de te le dire abruti de morveux._

-Oh ça va !! Sakura le regardait comme un fou alors que Sasuke, toujours très calme le fixa droit dans les yeux.

-A qui tu parles Naruto ?

-A Kyubi bien sur je…ah oui, je te l'avais jamais dit à toi que je lui causais avant…ben euh voilà.

-Quoi !! t'aurais pu…

-Et peut-il nous dire ce que tu as vécu ?

-…Kyubi ?

_-Et qu'aurais je en retour Naruto ?_

-Un nonos ?

-…

-Alleeez, sois sympa !! tu veux que je t'appelle autrement ? kyu-chou ? kyu-kyu ? kyu-chan ?

_-Continue comme ça et…_

-Et quoi ? si tu me dis rien je peux continuer longtemps.

-…

-Il est en train de faire du chantage à un démon là ?

-C'est Naruto Sakura, tu n'avais pas remarqué encore?

-Ça ne t'étonne pas ? tu savais ?

-Si tu savais ce qu'il a déjà fait ce Teme. Alors Kyubi ? Héhéhé. Bon bon, il raconte.

Naruto resta un instant silencieux, écoutant le démon qui l'habitait. Le bleu de ses yeux s'était fait terne alors qu'il fixait droit devant lui et Sakura angoissa. Il avait ce regard lointain qu'il avait eu en posant ses yeux sur elle lors de leur route vers la réunion des Kages. Un regard à Sasuke la rassura. Il gardait son calme. Naruto commença à raconter.

-…j'ai glissé. Sasuke n'a rien pu faire. D'ailleurs il faudra me dire ce qu'il c'est passé après plus haut. L'Akatsuki n'est plus ?

-Non c'est fini. Mais continu, on en parlera après.

-…ok. Ben….euh….il me dit que je me suis cogné contre une paroi et que j'ai perdu conscience, lui il essayait de me guérir mais mon corps ne supportait plus sa présence à cause de ma précédente transformation. Qu'elle idée d'être sorti enfoiré de renard.

_-T'as qu'à mieux te contrôler morveux débile._

-Pfff. Bref euuuh ah oui alors j'avais un bras en miette, un pied aussi…je me suis pris la paroi dans ma chute. Il ne sait pas ensuite. Il a sentit l'impact et mes blessures. J'ai du tombé le ventre contre la bordure de la berge d'après lui puisque j'ai ensuite été emporté par les canaux. Aaah ouais c'est vrai que j'ai eu un bleu horizontal pendant un booon moment après ça.

-Et ensuite ?

-Ben…quand je me suis réveillé moi je me souvenais de rien. Et lui il avait déjà fait son possible, il continuait de diffuser en moi son chakra et c'est endormi un moment. J'avais trop usé de son pouvoir. S'il était entier il aurait…Entier ? t'es pas entier ?…comment une autre histoire ? mais raconte moi stupide démon de…

-Usuratonkachi.

-Ouais mais attends…quoi ? que…ouais ? Ouais. Ok. Bon.

-Super la conversation et nous on pige rien ? Sakura commençait à s'impatienter même si le voir ainsi discuter avec le grand démon lui faisait un peu peur.

-Ben il m'a dit que je dois avoir un héritage de quelqu'un à ce sujet et qu'il faudrait que j'en parle à un sannin, Sakura.

-….

-Bref. On en était ou mon renard d'amour ? hahahaha. Ok j'arrête. Bon. Ouais. Je me suis réveillé je ne savais donc plus rien. Elle m'a dit être ma tante, que j'étais blessé à cause d'une charge d'un taureau et qu'elle allait me soigner. J'avais des cotes brisées, un bras en miette, un poignet foulé, l'une de mes jambes était brisé aussi. J'avais des écorchures, une plaie à la tête…je sais plus trop quoi d'autre. Je suis resté alité pendant des mois, ça c'est sur.

-Mais tu guérissais bien.

-Ben ouais je pense. En tout cas assez pour prendre la route. Ma tante a voulu m'éloigner du village qui se posait des questions. Faut dire qu'ils savaient eu que Shintama était mort pour de bon un mois auparavant. Ma mère était folle à moitié, elle ne m'a reconnu….euh non en fait elle ne m'a pas reconnue en tant que lui qu'un jour avant de mourir.

-Elle est morte ?

Naruto fronça les sourcils d'un seul coup, comme si cela le dérangeait de manière insupportable. Il se redressa un peu et marmonna avant de prendre une longue très longue gorgée de son verre. S'était froid et il grimaça en avalant.

-Ouais. C'était une réponse bien trop simple, cela montra qu'il n'était pas bien.

-Comment ?

-Ma mère enfin celle qui prétendait l'être…enfin vous comprenez.

-Hn. Cette réponse de l'Uchiha fit sourire le blond qui se reprit un peu.

-Ma mère a fait une rechute après votre venu. Elle a cru en me voyant que j'étais son fils jusqu'au jour précédent sa mort, vous avuez mis le doute dans son esprit. Elle a du se rendre compte. Petit à petit…l'idée faisant chemin jusqu'à ses souvenirs…voir son fils mourir doit réellement être une chose horrible. Naruto se laissa retomber dans son siège dans un bruit sourd.

-Naruto…Sakura compatissait et posa sa main sur son genoux et le pressa, lui regarda se geste de sympathie et le stress qui le parcourait disparu.

-Ma tante aussi d'ailleurs est morte. Le lendemain. On s'est fait attaqué par des ninjas. J'ai fais un multiclonage sans savoir comment et j'ai sauvé le reste du village, c'est flippant quand même quand tu sais pas de ce dont tu es réellement capable comme ça et que ça sort de nulle part. Et après ça et ben je suis parti de là bas…j'avais besoin de comprendre et il m'a dit de venir ici.

-Il ? Kyubi ?

-Ouais.

-Et pourquoi il ne t'as jamais parlé avant ?

-Euh…c'est vrai ça ? tu réponds à Sakura mon chat ? hahahaha. Allez réponds Kyubi. KYuuuBIIIIiii.

-Arrête de le chercher baka, il te répondra peu être. Mais la bonne humeur de Naruto semblait contagieuse, Sakura pouvait voir dans les yeux du brun une lueur d'amusement. Ils en étaient sur, de Shintama il ne restait rien.

-Au début il n'en avait pas la force et ensuite…hein ? tu avais peur que je devienne fou ? parce que je suis devenu fou à mon adolescence peut être ?

-Il n'y arrivait pas.

-Hein ?

-La dernière fois, quand je suis resté devant toi…il m'a dit qu'il n'y arrivait pas.

_-Un jour je refermerai mes crocs sur sa nuque et je lui arracherai la tête à cet Uchiha._ Kyubi avait grogné cela d'une voix railleuse mais Naruto n'y avait pas vraiment fait attention.

-…tu t'es encore invité sans mon autorisation ?

-Hn.

-Pffff et monsieur…

-Mais de quoi vous parlez là ?

Seul un léger mouvement facial répondit à Naruto qui comprit qu'elle ne savait rien. Sakura était complètement hors sujet, elle ne saisissait plus rien. Et les deux garçons se regardaient tranquillement tout sourire, échangeant, complètement dans leurs monde. Sasuke attrapa les tasses vides quand Sakura eut finit la sienne et gagna la cuisine laissant les deux autres en tête à tête, mais Naruto garda le silence sur ce qu'il avait dit. Il regarda un peu mieux autour de lui.

-N'empêche, t'as réaménagé ma piaule, je reconnais pas tous là.

-Tes meubles étaient pourris.

-Ouais ben là ils sont bien neufs.

-Tu connais Sasuke, il n'invite personne.

-Oh oui je connais Sasuke, y'a pas de doute là-dessus Sakura. Mais puisque tu as mon appart, je…

-T'emménageras c'est tout, n'est ce pas Sasuke ?

-Hn.

-Bon c'est réglé alors !! maintenant : ramen, ramen, ramen, ramen…

-Hahaha.

Sakura avait un petit rire nerveux mais heureux. Naruto était vraiment de retour. Alors que Sasuke le regarda comme le plus pur idiot de la terre. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais un autre cri se fit entendre.

-NNNNAAAAAARRRRRRUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!

-Ne ? C'est la voix de….Iruka ?

-NAARRRUUUUTTOOOOOoooooooo !!

-Woah, sa voix porte. Ah oui, t'auras une surprise avec lui Naruto.

-Ah ouais ?

-Oui, il est avec quelqu'un aujourd'hui.

-Qui ? Naruto s'était levé comme ses deux compagnons.

-Haha surprise. Sakura était déjà à la porte du salon et se retourna vers les deux garçons. Sasuke regardait Naruto qui lui rendait un même regard qu'elle ne définissait pas vraiment.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir Teme ?

-…tu as marqué un temps avant de sortir le prénom de Iruka.

-…ouais. Je ne me suis souvenu de tout que dans l'entrée quand je me suis évanoui. Jusque là je ne savais toujours pas grand-chose. Et…je suis encore un peu brouillé là dedans.

Il se pointa le crâne en continuant de sourire et le brun lui répondit par un rictus. Sakura eut vraiment l'impression que rien n'avait changé. Que tous n'avaient été qu'un cauchemar d'une nuit et que l'équipe 7 n'avait jamais rien eu de dommageable. Un nouveau cri s'éleva d'en bas de la résidence. Naruto attrapa la main de Sasuke et courut jusqu'à Sakura, il prit la sienne et les emporta dehors où il se pencha sur le bord du balcon. Là était un petit groupe de personne qui le connaissait et qui se massait, discutant plus avec le trio que retenus par eux.

-IRUUUKAAAA SENSEIIIII !! HAHAHAHA

-NARUTO BAKA !! DESCEND DE LA !!

Mais l'homme pleurait de joie de revoir ainsi son filleul, lui qui n'avait plus eu d'espoir malgré les dires de Sakura, malgré celui que maintenait leur Hokage depuis des années. Il était là, tout sourire comme à ses douze ans, sa chevelure s'amusant des rayons du soleil alors que ses yeux pétillaient de la même couleur que le ciel. Il était de retour. Naruto s'élança dans le vide et après une jolie pirouette se rattrapa au sol gracieusement. Il n'eut même pas le temps de respirer que déjà ils l'entouraient. Tous rentraient en ordre ou presque voilà la sensation que Sasuke et Sakura avaient. Et en contrebas il le voyait prendre dans ses bras son tuteur, serrer une main, taper joyeusement sur l'épaule de quelqu'un, faisant ainsi le tour de cette petite communauté à qui il avait tant manqué.

Ceux déjà au courant patienter dans leurs coins, le voir réapparaître ainsi avait rapproché les équipes d'antan qui à présent travaillées souvent en solo. Ils traversèrent le village, beaucoup ne comprenaient pas cette liesse, et le groupe se grossissait. Il y avait quelques absents en mission pour le moment, mais cela ne plombait même pas l'ambiance qui régnait. Quand ils arrivèrent à l'Ichiraku, il n'y eut pas assez de place et ils durent trouver des sièges plus loin qu'on prêta gracieusement en voyant l'Hokage, alors que le restaurateur exultait sa joie de revoir son meilleur client, celui qu'il connaissait depuis qu'il était en âge de manger des pâtes et qui lui avait manqué toutes ces années. Naruto mangeait déjà son premier bol en pleurant de bonheur, et il répondait aux questions entre deux bouchées.

Sakura vit Sasuke partir silencieusement. Il était vrai qu'il avait encore des choses à faire en tant que Hokage surtout qu'il n'avait pas commencé sa journée lorsque Naruto était arrivé. Quand elle se tourna d'ailleurs vers ce dernier, il mangeait encore un ramen mais il lui fit un clin d'œil et continua de parler. Le blond avait l'air décidé à rester là, des tables avaient été mises là et ils s'asseyaient autour, certains disparaissant un instant pour chercher ceux qu'ils manquaient. Elle était tellement contente alors qu'elle les rejoignit, écoutant tous les commentaires des autres.

Sasuke marchait à l'ombre des arbres d'une allée lorsqu'une main s'abattit violemment sur son épaule. Il n'avait senti aucune présence et se retourna avec un kunaï prêt à égorger l'abruti qui se trouvait là. Et l'abruti était celui qu'il attendait depuis dix ans, tout sourire. Sasuke le lorgna et reprit sa marche nonchalante sans montrer plus que ça son soulagement à le voir ici. Naruto regardait sa face toujours impassible, mais il n'avait pas envie de l'attaquer sur ça pour le moment. Il était si heureux de le voir au village.

-Où tu vas ?

-J'ai du travail.

-Ah ouais ! mon poste.

-Hmpf.

-T'aurais pas pu rester un peu avec les autres ?

-J'ai une réunion à préparer. Et toi, que fais-tu là ?

-Suis un clone, ça se voit pas ?

-…hn.

-Ça te dérange si je te suis Sasuke ?

-…non.

Quelque pas avaient été à peine fait que Naruto leva la main et la mit au niveau de sa tempe, soulevant quelques mèches brunes. Sasuke le regarda en coin, voyant qu'il essayait apparemment de se souvenir de quelque chose.

-…c'est ton bandeau frontal ?

-Non.

-…

-C'est le tiens. Je te le rendrais.

-Nah tu peux le garder si ça te chante, j'en veux un tout beau tout neuf Hokage samaaaaa.

-Hn.

-Héhéhé. Au fait, elle est où Baa-chan ?

-Baa-chan ? les yeux noirs entrèrent au contact de ceux azurs qui se fermèrent sous son sourire.

-Baa-chan c'est Baa-chan ! comment tu l'appelles toi ?

-…

-La Godaime ancien Hokage baka !

-Oh la cinquième.

-Ouaiiiss, la cinquième ! Alors ?

-Elle siège au conseil. D'ailleurs j'allais la voir.

-Super !!

En silence ils continuèrent de marcher, au fond d'eux ce sentiment de paix, que tout était enfin complet. C'était un sentiment bizarre, comme si ce n'était pas normal. Naruto regarda en coin le brun, toujours aucune réaction. Il voulait savoir pourquoi. Il allait lui demander lorsqu'une petite gamine se mit à trotter vers eux tout sourire. Elle tendit à Sasuke un petit bouquet de fleurs fraîchement arraché, les yeux brillant, riant innocemment, heureuse de se simple geste. Sasuke regarda dans la menotte les fleurs. Toujours rien, aucune émotion. Et la petite perdait son air de joie intense, alors il fit l'effort de lever la main et de les prendre. Naruto se demandait à quoi il pouvait bien penser.

Sasuke fixait le bouquet, ne voyant pas que l'enfant commençait à craindre qu'il ne se fâche finalement. Alors Naruto lui mit un coup de coude dans les côtes et le regarda de travers avant de se pencher sur la gamine pour lui tapoter le sommet du crâne et la remercier d'un sourire. Elle lui répondit de la même manière et émit un rire en plus lorsque Sasuke lui offrit à son tour un rictus qui ne perdura que deux seconde. Un réel effort semblait-il de se part. Elle partit en courant vers les jupes de sa mère qui s'abaissa respectueusement devant l'Hokage. Sasuke fit juste un signe de tête et reprit sa route. Rien ne semblait avoir changé. Mais même si s'était un simple bouquet, Naruto en aurait été plus que heureux. Un sourire, voilà ce qu'il voulait.

-Sasuke ?

-Hn.

-J'ai une question, mais peut être que tu n'en seras pas content. Je peux la poser ?

-…sur sa face il lut que oui, alors il se lança.

-Ton frère, tu l'as eu hein ?

Sasuke stoppa net et tourna vers lui sa face toute neutre. Pas un sourire, pas même une grimace. Juste un air impassible qui irait à toutes circonstances. Sasuke voulait lui répondre, c'était simple après tout. Mais suivrait le reste. L'autre n'était pas encore venu le chercher. Naruto se tenait devant lui, prêt à prendre toute réponse, à s'enflammer pour un rien, comme si rien n'avait changé. Il voulait lui donner un peu de temps avant de l'inquiéter de nouveau.

-Oui. Il n'aurait pu faire plus simple, mais cela agaça son meilleur ami.

-Alors pourquoi tu ne ris jamais ? même pas un sourire ! j'aurais même pensé que tu te mettrais en colère ! S'il n'est plus là, alors quoi ? pourquoi tu n'arrives pas à être autrement que si froid ? tu ne vas pas me dire que c'est le vrai toi ? je t'ai vu plus enflammé quand tu t'énervais.

-…

-C'est si dur que ça d'être heureux ? qu'est ce qui te tracasse encore ?

-…

-Sasuke !!

Sasuke ne répondit pas, il reprit juste sa marche. Etre ainsi dans l'ignorance énerva le blond qui l'obligea à se retourner vers lui en l'empoignant. Naruto avait grandit, toujours pas assez pour être à sa taille, mais assez pour ne plus à avoir à trop lever sa face vers lui. Ses yeux étaient comme des poignards, il voulait vraiment savoir. Cela l'amusa. Naruto était le même qu'à l'époque.

-Pour le moment remet toi à niveau Usuratonkachi. Profite un peu d'un répit.

-Ça fait dix ans que…

-Et lorsque je jugerais qu'il faut que je te le dise, je te dirais. Ne t'inquiète pas de ça pour le moment.

-Tu sais pertinemment qu'en me disant ça je vais vouloir tout le contraire baka.

-Huhu. Je t'assure Dobe. Attend un peu avant de savoir la suite.

-…tu me le diras.

-En temps et en heure.

-Ok.

Cela lui suffit. Sasuke avait gloussé. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait cette expression, cette attitude, chez son compagnon. Sasuke ne souriait pas, mais Naruto avait deviné qu'intérieurement c'était le cas. Il le comprenait. Et alors que le bâtiment menant au bureau du Hokage était en vue, la voix de Naruto s'éleva, calme, ce qui interpella l'Uchiha qui le vit sourire comme lorsqu'ils s'étaient croisé enfant. Un peu coquin, heureux.

-Je voulais te dire Sasuke…merci.

-…

-Tu me demandes même pas pourquoi je te remercie Teme ?

-Je sais qu'avec ta grande gueule tu vas me le dire Usuratonkachi. Il devait se l'avouer à lui-même, s'était vraiment bon de pouvoir avoir une telle conversation avec lui. Enfin après toutes ces années, oui enfin il se sentait un peu plus libre, un peu plus léger.

-Hahahahaha. Booon. Je te remercie de m'avoir laissé avec elles alors que tu étais contre et le groupe aussi. Si tu m'avais embarqué je sais pas ce que j'aurais fait, mais ça aurait pu être violent. Je me souvenais vraiment plus de rien. J'étais convaincu de…Enfin bref… Ça à du être dur à prendre comme décision non ?

-...

-Ça ne l'était pas ?

-…

-C'est quoi ce sourire en coin Teme ! hey !

-Huhu. J'ai interdit ceux présent de dire que l'on t'avait vu.

-Ça ne répond pas à ma question.

-Hn.

-Hn ? ça veut dire quoi ça ? que ça a été difficile ?

-…

-NARUTOOOO !!

-Ne ?

Vers eux arrivée en courant l'ancien Hokage, toujours Shizune sur les talons. Elle souriait, ses pommettes étaient rouges, et aux coins de ses yeux il y avait vraiment quelques larmes. Elle stoppa devant eux et posa ses mains sur ses épaules, essoufflée, mais riant et voulant parler en même temps.

-Tsunade sama…

Mais la blonde rembarra Shizune d'une vague grimace avant de fermer à moitié les yeux et de chercher son souffle. Naruto se demandait comment elle faisait pour courir à son âge même si elle faisait aussi jeune qu'eux. Même Shizune semblait à présent plus âgée, et elle le regardait avant de mettre une main dans le dos de son maître pour l'aider.

-Je vous avais jamais vu courir je crois bien. Maintenant je comprends pourquoi. Ça doit faire vachement mal à votre poitrine de rebondir comme ça.

Sasuke regarda Naruto comme s'il était stupide et ce dernier ricanait doucement au fur et à mesure que la tête de la cinquième se levait à lui. Exit les larmes et l'air joyeux, aussi stricte qu'avant, une petite veine battant sur la tempe, grognant à moitié en le voyant sourire ainsi. Elle lui donna une pichenette qui le fit tomber à la renverse, Naruto essaya de s'agripper à Sasuke et ne réussit qu'à le faire chuter avec lui.

-Baka !

-Tsunade sama il vient à peine de…

-C'est pas grave ! s'il peut dire des conneries comme ça c'est qu'il va bien !!

-Hahahahaha.

-Tsss Usuratonkachi.

-Hm ? ooooh allez Sasuke c'est pas un peu de poussière sur ta tenue qui va te faire tourner de l'œil quand même ? et puis tu vas pas me dire que t'es blessé ? t'es devenu aussi nul que ça ?

-Tu parles à ton Hokage Naruto.

-Je sais Shizune hahahaha, mais c'est Sasuke Teme !!

Tsunade lança un regard en coin à l'autre femme. Ainsi cela ne touchait pas plus Naruto que de voir son ami à la tête du village, occupant le poste qu'il souhaitait depuis son adolescence ? Shizune haussa les épaules alors que sous leur regard Naruto donna la main à Sasuke pour l'aider à se remettre sur ses jambes. Ce dernier mis la main dans la sienne et se laissa tirer en l'air, s'époussetant ensuite d'une main alors que Naruto revenait à elles.

-Et le fait qu'il soit Hokage ne te démoralise pas ?

-Qui ça moi ?? Maiiiis nooon Baa-chan !! Mon Teme de Hokage m'a expliqué la p'tite condition qu'il a mis en place.

-Oh.

-Eeet ouuuuais. Hahahaha.

Naruto venait d'attraper Sasuke en passant un bras en travers de ses épaules et le baissa en avant, s'amusant à vriller son point sur la joue blême, coupant par la même toute réplique des deux femmes qui voyaient le brun commençant à perdre patience. Depuis la crise que Sasuke avait eu de retour à Konoha, jamais Tsunade ne l'avait revu autrement qu'impassible. Parfois il laissait une émotion apparaître, mais il fallait être plus qu'attentif, alors le voir fermer les yeux et sourire de manière agacée était troublant. Il fit un mouvement rapide pour s'en débarrasser. D'abord il lui pinça les côtes ce qui fit que Naruto le lâcha et ensuite il lui fit un croche pied pour le laisser au sol.

-T'es lourd Usuratonkachi.

-Hahahaha. Bon allez, puisque tu veux pas que je te batte aujourd'hui, je vais te suivre PAARRttttouut.

-Hn.

-Tu vas me montrer ce qui m'attend.

-…

-Et puis on ira s'entraînait ensemble après ?

-J'ai du boulot je t'ai dis.

-Sasukkkkeeeee.

-Pffff. Pas aujourd'hui Dobe. Et puis ils vont certainement te faire une fête. Tu devrais retourner auprès d'eux.

-Ils peuvent quand même se passer d'un clone non ?

-Hn. Godaime, il faut que je vous parle de la réunion qui doit se mettre en place dans deux semaines.

-Oui, allons y. Shizune, envois donc à Suna une annonce de son retour.

-Oui Tsunade sama.

Déjà tout sourire le blond suivait le brun qui s'était repris et qui l'ignorait superbement alors que l'autre lui tournait autour en parlant. Tsunade les suivit. Cela faisait longtemps que Shizune n'avait vu une humeur si bonne chez Tsunade, tout comme chez l'Uchiha. Elle se demandait ce que l'original pouvait bien vivre avec ses autres compagnons.

L'original était autour de la table qui ne désemplissait pas, échangeant sur sa vie, racontant ce qu'il avait fait. Et quand ils furent rassasiés, alors ce fut à son tour de demander ce qu'il s'était passé une fois qu'il eut disparut sous terre. Ils regardèrent Sakura qui jusque là n'avait rien dit, le regardant juste en souriant, ne pouvant cacher son allégresse.

-Pour les combats je t'en parlerais plus tard. Sache juste que tous ceux ici se sont battus comme des lions.

-Alors on en a fini avec l'Akatsuki.

-Avec l'Akatsuki oui. D'ailleurs Naruto, faudrait peut être que tu participes aux prochains exams.

-Exams de quoi ?

-Ben pour monter de grade hahahahaha t'es toujours Genin je te rappelle.

-Hahahahaha.

-C'est ça, foutez vous de moi ! m'en fous ! de toute manière je serais Hokage !

-Hahahahaha.

-Hmpf.

Et la conversation reprit, apprenant à Naruto que des couples s'étaient fais, que des enfants étaient nés pour Ino et Saï, que d'autres avaient des élèves, bref que la vie avait continué tranquillement son cours. En milieu d'après midi ils convinrent de se rejoindre le soir même chez les Inuzuka et ils laissèrent Naruto partir se reposer. Ce qu'il ne fit pas vraiment, marchant de long en large dans le village, cherchant à retrouver ses marques, à voir ceux qui étaient là et qui n'avaient pas été prévenu. Sakura le suivait, tout comme Iruka qui ne voulait pas le laisser. La silhouette de Saï se dessina devant la devanture Yamanaka.

-Saï ! Saï !

-Hm ? Naruto ?

-Ouaiiis je suis de retour !!

-C'est vraiment toi ? depuis quand tu…

-J'AI ENTENDU SA VOIX !!

Ino sortie du magasin et écrasa pratiquement Saï en s'appuyant sur ses épaules pour voir par-dessus lui car il bloquait l'entrée. Quand elle vit Naruto elle lui sauta à la gorge et le serra à l'en étouffer dans ses bras.

-Tu vois j'avais raison la truie, il pouvait pas être mort !

-Oh ça va Gros front ! t'as vu la chute qu'il s'était fait aussi !!

-Ouais ça pour l'avoir vu. Enfin. Y'a une fête ce soir chez Kiba pour son retour, après vous il faut que l'on aille retrouver Sasuke pour le lui dire que ce soir il faut pas qu'il termine à pas d'heure encore une fois.

-Toujours son habitude de se barrer des bureaux vers minuit c'est ça ?

-Pire, dernièrement il n'en rentrait pratiquement plus. Il devait dormir dans sa pièce.

-Oh, la fameuse pièce.

-Ouaip la fameuse pièce.

-Monsieur Yamanaka s'il vous plaît !

-Hm ? j'arrive…vieillard lubrique, tu vois pas que mon ami est de retour ? termina Saï en sourdine.

Naruto avait des yeux ahuris alors que l'autre souriait au vieux client tout pimpon. Ino et Sakura pouffèrent ensemble.

-Ce vieux vient tous les jours, il essaie de se faire une jeunette.

-Qu'elle honte.

-Ouais.

-Dites les filles.

-Hm ?

-Saï…pourquoi il a ton nom Ino ?

-Oh ça ? il a jamais voulu me donner son vrai nom. Il a préféré prendre le mien et continuer de s'appeler Saï.

-Oui parce que je n'ai commencé à exister que lorsque je me suis appelé ainsi. Dis moi Ino, où est passé Kokoro?

Saï venait de se planter devant eux, poings sur les hanches, un tablier rose empêchant Naruto de voir s'il avait toujours le ventre à l'air. Mais ça ne semblait pas être le cas.

-Hm ? elle doit être dans sa chambre. Ah ! il faut demander à mes parents s'ils peuvent les garder ce soir.

-Ok, tu les appelleras, vu comment ton père m'aime.

-Ben c'est pas sa faute si tu l'as traité de vieux sénile le premier jour de…

-Oui oui je sais.

Il la fit taire avec un baiser et rentra dans la boutique à nouveau pour renseigner le même client, un sourire toujours scotché à la face, mais Ino s'excusa et le rejoignit. Sakura pouffa, faisant remarquer aux deux hommes près d'elle que son amie avait vu que son mari était à sa limite, surtout qu'une petite fille venait d'apparaître avec ses deux couettes sur chaque coté de sa tête, les cheveux aussi blonds que ceux de sa mère. En partant rejoindre Sasuke, Sakura lui apprit que Saï était toujours ninja et qu'il partait toujours en mission, même si dernièrement il restait près de sa femme car leur dernier né n'avait que quelques mois.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto entra dans le bureau sans s'annoncer ni frapper. Son double le regarda avec un gros sourire, assis en coin de table alors que Sasuke écrivait avec concentration. Naruto prit place sur l'autre pendant du bureau, avec un énorme sourire, et les deux blonds regardèrent Sasuke en consort. Ce dernier releva la tête les mirant tour à tour. Celui de droite se dissipa et celui de gauche ferma un instant les yeux, incorporant tous ce qu'il avait vécu avec Sasuke. Ce dernier ne le regarda pas longtemps et continua sa paperasse.

-Dans deux semaines Sakura. Il me faudra la même équipe que d'habitude.

-Très bien.

-J'ai vu Baa-chan ? woah elle a pas changé d'un poil. Au fait Sasuke, ce soir on va chez Kiba.

-Hn.

-Non mais t'es invité aussi.

-Ce soir j'ai du boulot.

-Et moi je te dis que tu vas te le carrer où je pense ton boulot !

-…pfff, t'es à peine là depuis quelques heures et déjà tu veux à nouveau contrôler ma vie ? Iruka, prends ça et donne le de ma part à Shizune.

-D'accord.

-Et dis lui de rentrer chez vous !

-Oui mais…

-Sasuke à raison Iruka, il faut qu'elle le fasse. Votre fils va se sentir seul si ça continue.

-Vous êtes ensemble !

-Euh…

-C'est pressé Iruka. Vous en parlerez ce soir.

-Mais…

-Bien, je fais en sorte que ce soit fait le plus vite possible Hokage sama.

-Merci. Iruka salua le trio en faisant un signe à Naruto que ce n'était pas grave et s'en alla.

-Bon alors Sasuke ?

-Non.

-Mais euh, allez c'est juste ce soir. Et puis en réponse à ta question, nah, je veux juste que ce soir tu sois là, je veux pas contrôler ta vie.

-…

-Sasukeeee !!

-Tsss. Ok tais toi un peu tu me soules depuis ce matin et…ah. Entrez.

Un anbu passa la porte et marqua une hésitation. De son masque blanc à forme de tête de chien il mira Naruto et ce dernier le lui rendit bien. Un silence s'était imposé dans la pièce, et l'homme s'avança jusqu'au bureau et y déposa un parchemin puis un coffret.

-Bien, la mission a donc été effectuée parfaitement. Entre nous vous pouvez retirer votre masque.

-Très bien.

-Sakura.

La jeune femme prit les deux objets et avant de sortir du bureau regarda l'homme retirer son masque. Kakashi tourna lentement la face vers Naruto dont le sourire devenait de plus en plus large. Kakashi n'avait pratiquement pas changé, juste quelques pattes de mouches en plus au coin des yeux. Ils se mirent à parler alors que Sakura sortait et que Sasuke reprenait sa paperasse et étudier une note avec attention. Il ne remarqua même pas quand Kakashi s'en alla, fronçant les sourcils sur cette note qui l'énervait au plus haut point.

Naruto resta un moment sans rien dire, mais plus il attendait en silence, et plus il avait envi de dormir. Et puis sa mémoire qui travaillait tout le temps n'arrangeait rien à l'histoire. Il fallait qu'il se repose, mais il n'avait pas envi d'être seul, même chez lui. Lui revint en mémoire le fait que son clone avait voulu entrer dans la pièce attenante. Avec un rire sourd mais malicieux, il descendit du bureau et se glissa jusqu'à la porte, sursautant à chaque fois que le brun écrivait ou tournait la page. Il entra dans la pièce sans un bruit.

Elle était toute petite et simple. Un peu froide. Négligemment, sur un canapé, étaient jetés une couverture et un oreiller. Il y avait quelques livres empilés dans un coin ainsi que quelques armes, il vit un cadre photo. Celui de leur équipe. Malgré la froideur de l'ensemble, il s'y sentait bien. La pièce prenait l'idée d'une petite niche à l'écart du monde, rassurante. Il se coucha dans le canapé et s'endormit facilement.

Sasuke sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il leva les yeux et pas de blondinet railleur à l'horizon. Rien que ce qu'il voyait depuis dix ans. Il se concentra un minimum et jura. Le blond était à coté. Avec l'idée de l'engueuler il y alla. Naruto dormait, sans bouger, calme comme un mort. Il suait grandement. Cela calma l'Uchiha qui entra dans la pièce et qui alla jusqu'à un meuble dont il ouvrit le tiroir du bas. Il sortit de son petit frigo personnel une canette de café froid dont il aimait le goût âcre et la bue. Sakura entra dans la pièce prête à dire à Sasuke qu'elle avait une demande de mission assez urgente et trouva la pièce vide. Elle comprit où ils étaient et elle alla frapper doucement à la porte, attentive à tout bruit. Sasuke assis face à Naruto le vit ouvrir un œil. Il mit sa main au front, ayant une petite douleur et se tourna vers le brun, un sourire en coin.

-Qui t'as permit de venir là Usuratonkachi ?

-Merci de m'avoir laissé dormir Sasuke. J'en avais besoin.

-…

-Tu aurais quelque chose contre le mal de crâne ?

-Non. J'arrive Sakura.

Le brun gagna la porte et Sakura savait qu'il n'aimait pas qu'elle regarde à l'intérieur. Alors elle se tint de manière à ne pas apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte. Naruto s'était assis, baillant et s'étirant, remettant une main à sa tempe.

-Ce baka à mal au crâne.

-Oh, attends. Elle sortie de quoi faire et donna le cachet à Sasuke qui le balança dans la pièce.

-T'es marrant, mais j'ai soif aussi.

-Pfff, le frigo est dans le tiroir du bas. Sasuke pointa le meuble et ferma la porte.

-Naruto, il faudra retourner te préparer pour ce soir. Peut être te changer et…

-J'arrive Sakura, laisse moi deux minutes.

-Ok.

Sasuke était de nouveau à son bureau et elle vint se planter face à lui. Il détestait son regard, il voulait tout dire. Naruto était la première personne à entrer dans cette pièce depuis qu'il en avait pris possession. Le blond sortit de là l'air aussi frais et dispo que lorsque Sakura les avait quittés, cependant ses yeux brillants montrés qu'il avait dormi. Il reprit sa place sur le coin du bureau et termina de boire un café en grimaçant.

-Tu pourrais avoir d'autres trucs, c'est dégeu comme machin. T'offres quoi à tes invités Teme ?

-Invités ? hahaha, t'es le premier à entrer dans cette pièce Naruto depuis…

-Sakura. Mais la voix calme de Sasuke ne fit pas stopper la rosée.

-…Depuis qu'il est à ce poste. Moi-même je n'y ai mis qu'un orteil et j'ai eu la peur de ma vie.

-Sakura.

Mais cela ne changerait plus rien qu'il lui demande ainsi le silence. Toute heureuse de l'avoir dit à Naruto elle s'amusait à voir le blond réaliser ce qu'elle venait de mettre en avant. Sasuke faisait comme si de rien n'était, plongé à nouveau dans un papier. Cela aussi la fit sourire, jamais il ne quittait un travail s'il ne l'avait fini, et le désordre sur le bureau était pratiquement le même qu'à son départ. Et Naruto souriait tendrement, un regard emplis de reconnaissance et d'amour pour celui qui lui faisait face. Elle baissa la tête un instant, l'impression au creux du sein d'assisté à quelque chose dont elle n'avait pas droit. Ça devait être une erreur. Ça ne pouvait être ça.

-Naruto ?

-Hm ?

-Tu me suis ? on va aller faire quelques boutiques et on va rentrer chez toi enfin chez Sasuke…chez vous. Et ensuite…

-Toi aussi Teme tu viens !

-…

-Allez hop, sinon je suis sur que je te verrais pas ce soir !

-Je viendrais. J'ai encore quelques papiers à voir.

-…

-Laisse Naruto. Quand il promet il fait. Tiens Sasuke, une demande venant d'un petit village, mais ça à l'air assez urgent. Rapidement il lut.

-Bien. Je m'en occupe. Sasuke ouvrit un tiroir et en prit une bourse qu'il lança à la rosée.

-Euh oui ?

-…

-Teme, qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Pfff, de l'argent. Il lisait encore, imperturbable.

-Et ?

-Tu en as peut être pour t'acheter des choses ?

-Hahaha. Mais tu serais devenu sympa avec le temps toi !!

Le blond passa derrière le bureau et passa ses bras autour de son cou pour l'embrasser sur sa nuque, rigolant comme un malade après que le brun se soit tendu. Sakura était plus que ahuri et se mit à rire. Il n'y avait vraiment que Naruto pour oser toucher ainsi consciemment l'Uchiha.

-Bon je te rendrai ce que je dépenserai Teme. Et si t'es pas là ce soir, attention, scandale ! je viendrai te traîner par…

-La peau du cul, quitte à me briser les jambes, etc etc. je sais. Sors maintenant.

-Beeuuuuuhhhhh !!

Le blond tira la langue et attrapa Sakura par la main, la tirant à sa suite, s'enfuyant comme un gamin. La porte se referma, un rire se fit entendre. Et Sasuke s'accouda au bureau, joignit ses mains, y posa le menton en fixant la porte. Finalement il y posa son front et il ria doucement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

à suivre encore et toujours.


	5. Chap 5 : reprendre une vie oubliée

**Pas de corps, pas de mort**

**Chap 5**** : reprendre une vie oubliée. **

_**Résumé chap 4 **__**: **__Naruto est de retour, il retrouve tous ceux qu'il connaissait. Une fête est programmée, Naruto attends Sasuke._

**_

* * *

_**Sasuke entendait le tic tac de l'horloge, ça lui prenait la tête. Mais heureusement que ça l'avait fait, en grognant il referma le dossier qu'il laissa tomber dans son tiroir. Il s'en alla par la fenêtre, sautant d'un toit à un autre aussi vite que possible et se retrouva deux minutes plus tard à son appartement. Il n'y avait personne. Habitué à faire vite lorsque le moment le demandait, il fut près en un instant. La lune pour seul témoin, il serpentait dans les rues sombres, se glissant sans mal dans les ombres, puisqu'il était habillé tout de noir avec juste des bandages aux bras et son bandeau frontal autour du cou. Son symbole d'un rouge brillant luisant dans son dos alors que des mitaines portaient le symbole de Konoha à chacune de ses mains.

Il allait sortir de la ruelle qui donnait à l'entrée principale du clan Inuzuka lorsqu'il vit une couleur vive. Naruto était assis au dessus de la haute barrière. Il scrutait l'horizon, l'air en colère, baragouinant dans sa barbe. Même dans la nuit noire il était éblouissant de lumière. Il avait reprit sa couleur qu'il aimait tant : le orange. Mais elle n'était présente que pour son pantalon, le reste de sa tenue était noire. Sasuke sortit de l'ombre et Naruto le vit de suite, souriant, oubliant de pester. Il sauta au bas de la barrière, l'attendant. Une fois à niveau, poing sur les hanches, son sourire devint encore plus grand. Sasuke aurait pu compter toutes ses dents.

-Eh ben, tu t'appellerais pas Désiré toi ? t'as pris le pas sur Kakashi ? Sakura m'a forcé à venir alors que je voulais t'attendre à l'appart'.

-…

-Mais bon, si t'étais pas là dans dix minutes je m'étais juré d'aller te chercher !

-Et les autres ?

-Ben en fait comme tout le monde voulait me parler, je me suis cloné, tout le monde peut m'avoir comme ça hahahaha. Allez viens !!

Naruto glissa son bras autour du sien et le tira à sa suite avant de mêler sa main à la sienne. Ils croisèrent quelques personnes dans le couloir qui saluèrent l'Hokage qui avait à peine le temps de montrer qu'il avait vu leur marque de respect. Dans le petit jardin où tout se déroulait, Sasuke put voir de nombreux Naruto en grande conversation. L'original qui lui tenait la main le guida jusqu'à une table et Sakura, les ayant vu venir, apporta de quoi boire. Sasuke regardait cette assemblée si animée. Il y avait eu quelques fêtes ces dernières années, il n'y allait pratiquement jamais s'il n'y était obligé. Il détestait ça. Pourtant ce soir, ce n'était pas si mal. Partout où ses yeux se posaient, il voyait cette tâche orange. Et chaque Naruto avait l'air de s'amuser tellement. Sasuke regardait cela d'un œil morne, mais Sakura ne s'y trompait pas, il restait et cela montrait qu'il appréciait la soirée, cela même s'il ne parlait pas et restait assis sur son siège.

Un énorme gâteau arriva peu après, il était déjà tard. Tous les Naruto disparurent et le blond prit toutes les nouvelles informations alors que Sasuke et Sakura se levait de la table où lui resta assis et où le gâteau fut déposé. Il était à l'honneur. Ses yeux brillaient de larmes mal contenues et de bonheur, il souriait tant qu'ils se demandaient comment ses lèvres faisaient pour ne pas se fendre. Un peu de rouge aux joues, il gloussait, regardant un peut tout le monde, remerciant silencieusement.

-On voulait te souhaiter un bon retour Naruto ! Lee qui était revenu deux heures avant la soirée venait de se faire agripper les épaules par Kiba qui se pencha en avant pour hurler à pleins poumons.

-Ouais tu nous as manqué Baka ! Plusieurs affirmations parcoururent la petite assemblée constituée d'élèves et de professeurs.

-Hahaha, merci ! merci beaucoup.

-Ooooh regardez ça les gars, il chiale de bonheur !!

-Ki…ki…kiba !

-Mais non Hinata, quand tu veux qu'un mec t'écoute tu fais ça ! et Ino donna une claque sur le crâne de l'Inuzuka qui buvait à ce moment là et se mit de la bière sur toute la face, faisant rire le groupe.

-En tout cas…je suis vraiment heureux d'être de retour. Toutes ces années je m'étais dit qu'il me manquait quelque chose. Maintenant je sais ce que c'était.

Ils se sourirent tous un instant, profitant du fait que personne n'avait disparus durant ces dernières années. Certains avaient eu du mal pendant leur mission, mais toujours ils sont été sortis. Vraiment, des années auparavant il n'aurait jamais pensé que cette soirée puisse se faire réellement. Il tourna la tête vers ses compagnons les plus proches et leur offrit un sourire un peu différent de ceux réservés aux autres. Il était plein d'humilité et de bonheur. Malgré celui qu'il avait ressenti d'avoir une mère et une tante, d'avoir enfin une famille, rien ne battait le sentiment qu'il avait de savoir que ceux qu'il considérait comme sa vrai famille ne l'avait pas oublié toutes ces années et qu'ils l'aimaient pour ce qu'il était.

-Usuratonkachi.

-Ne ?

Naruto vit que Sasuke venait de lui lancer quelque chose. Il l'attrapa et ouvrit les mains. Un bandeau frontal tout neuf était là dans ses paumes, brillant et reflétant sa face surprise. Un rire de plaisir immense le prit, il le noua à son front comme dans le temps, subissant quelques crépitements de photos. Une fois accroché, il le caressa du bout des doigts, suivant la gravure froide qui y était.

-Merci Teme !

Autant de liberté avec l'Hokage fit un peu de remue-ménage, mais cela ne dura pas. Surtout quand Sasuke lui offrit un rictus dédaigneux qu'il n'avait pour personne d'autre. Là, une douche froide n'aurait pas fait meilleur effet.

-Bon, tu me prêtes ton sabre que je coupe les parts ? hahahaha.

-Baka.

-Tiens…Na…Na…ruto… Un couteau d'une taille impressionnante sortit du dos de Hinata qu'elle lui transmit comme le plus important des héritages.

-Merci Hinata. Mais dites moi les gars, vous avez du vraiment le chercher ce gâteau non ?

-J'avoue que d'en trouver un orange c'était dur. Kiba riait bêtement sous l'effet de l'alcool alors qu'il n'y avait presque rien de drôle à ce qu'il venait de dire.

-Tellement que c'est ma cousine qui l'a fait. Néji, tout fier, se tenait derrière Hinata rouge tomate.

-Oh donc si on est empoisonné on sait d'où ça viendra ? Ino donna une baffe derrière la tête de son mari qui préféra ne pas se plaindre.

-T'inquiètes pas Naruto, Hinata est un Dieu des cuisines. Ino lui avait fait un clin d'œil et Sakura aussi.

-Mais je m'inquiète pas, loin de là.

Malgré le commentaire, le gâteau disparut bien vite alors que l'ambiance remontait jusque tard dans la nuit. Naruto dansait et buvait ce qu'on lui proposait, tout le monde le faisait sauf Sasuke. Ce dernier le regardait sans pratiquement jamais le perdre de vue. Sakura vint à un moment s'asseoir près de lui, fatiguée de danser et de rire comme elle le faisait. Elle resta un moment silencieuse et puis se pencha vers Sasuke.

-Vraiment Sasuke, merci.

-Hn ?

-Pas de corps, pas de mort. Je l'oublierai jamais.

-…

-Saaaaaakkkuuuuuraaaaaa !!

-Hm ? hahahaha, j'arrive !!

La rosée se leva et se pencha rapidement pour embrasser Sasuke furtivement sur sa chevelure. D'autres la remplacèrent alternativement alors qu'elle s'amusait sur la piste et près du buffet, toujours un verre en main. Parfois Kakashi venait près de lui et prenait place, parfois s'était un autre professeur, peu lui parlait. Iruka vint lui à la table pour se reposer et Shizune l'attrapa pour lui dire de rentrer, l'embrassant sous le rire joyeux de Naruto qui était impatient de découvrir leur enfant.

Des heures plus tard le petit comité s'était vidé, Naruto tourbillonnait encore au centre de la piste en tenant Kiba par les mains et en riant. Ce dernier s'écroula, entraînant dans sa chute Naruto. Les deux comparses roulèrent sur le sol, et Naruto mis un certain temps à se relever alors que Kiba fut traîné par Akamaru dans la maison. Sasuke se leva enfin n'ayant pas bougé de son siège depuis le début de la soirée et vint se planter à coté de lui. Il resta ainsi sur ses talons, un moment, à regarder le blond alors que lui regardait un peu alentour les yeux brillants. C'était tellement bon d'être là. Son allégresse pouvait se sentir, il en suintait par tous les pores. La main de Sasuke se glissa sous son coude et il l'aida à se relever, Naruto passa ensuite son bras autour de ses épaules et ils quittèrent le domaine Inuzuka.

Naruto était euphorique, de temps en temps il sifflotait un air entendu plus tôt, riait sans raison, toujours soutenu par l'Uchiha quoi qu'il fasse. Arrivé chez eux, Sasuke l'allongea dans son lit. Il n'y en avait pas d'autres. Préférant le canapé, il s'y blottit, s'endormant bien vite. Et le jour était à peine levé depuis une demi heure qu'il reprit le chemin de son bureau après avoir vérifié que Naruto dormait vraiment là. Il avait toujours son bandeau et tenait entre ses mains un coussin dodu, ronflant gaiement, un sourire aux lèvres assorti d'un filet de bave peu ragoûtant.

Marchant au radar mais bien trop fier pour le dire, Sasuke prit place derrière son bureau et se remit à signer de la paperasse, avant de reprendre les papiers qu'il avait mis dans son tiroir. Sakura n'arrivait pas, elle n'avait pas du se réveiller. Il se clona et confia la missive à son double. Un peu plus tard quand celui-ci se dissipa il comprit pourquoi Sakura n'était pas là et eut un sourire.

Sakura s'était redressée dans son lit avec une gueule de bois épouvantable. Enfin son lit. Celui où elle était du moins. Ce qui l'inquiétait le plus était de découvrir la personne à ses cotés. Elle tourna la tête lentement, essayant de voir sans bouger, sans réveiller, sans émettre le moindre son. Son regard devint deux grands disques blancs au fur et à mesure qu'elle comprenait qui dormait silencieusement près d'elle. Avalant du mieux qu'elle put sa salive, elle quitta le lit précautionneusement et se glissa furtivement dehors avant de se mettre à courir comme une folle. Une fois chez elle, elle eut juste le temps de se prendre une douche lorsque quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Sasuke était devant elle. Pas que lui. Kakashi était là et tenait dans sa main ce qui semblait être son soutien gorge, la faisant devenir rouge fluo. Après un rapide cour circuit des derniers de ses neurones survivants à la soirée, elle attrapa le bout de tissu, le jeta plus loin et attrapa le message du clone qui disparut un sourire en coin.

Kakashi la regarda longuement, et Sakura se demandait ce qu'il fallait qu'elle fasse. Son cerveau semblait être en grève face à cet homme près duquel elle s'était éveillée un peu plus tôt. Elle ne put bouger lorsqu'il découvrit le bas de son visage. Elle avait toujours voulut savoir comment il était là-dessous, et il la subjuguait carrément. Il l'embrassa en posant d'abord ses lèvres sur les siennes, n'allant pas plus loin.

-Sakura ? c'est toi ? qu'est ce que tu fais ? les yeux verts s'ouvrirent en grand alors que son corps se raidissait.

-Je…oui c'est moi maman. Kakashi avait libéré ses lèvres, déposant un chaste baiser sur son front.

-Où as-tu passé la nuit Chérie ? on s'est fait un sang d'encre.

-Je…Naruto est de retour et j'étais à sa fête de bienvenu. Je me suis endormie là bas.

-Ah oui ? tu n'aurais pas trop bu ? tu sais bien que tu ne tiens pas l'alcool.

-Je dois y aller. Kakashi avait murmuré et sourit avant de remettre son masque et de disparaître comme par magie après lui avoir caressé le bas de la joue malicieusement.

-…Sakura ? ce n'était pas ton ancien sensei qui était là ? La mère de Sakura s'approcha d'elle, regardant au dehors à la recherche d'une présence.

-Euh si…il…est venu me donner un ordre de l'Hokage. Elle lui montra le parchemin en rougissant très fortement.

-Oh très bien, ne le fais pas attendre alors. Je suis fière de toi ma fille.

-Merci maman. Je m'habille et je file.

-Tu reviens pour manger ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je ne pense pas.

-D'accord. Alors avant de sortir fais toi un encas, il est tard.

-Oui maman.

Sakura courut quasiment jusqu'à sa chambre, dans une main son soutien gorge, dans l'autre le parchemin. Elle savait que Kakashi n'était pas du genre à courir après les filles qu'il pouvait se faire. Elle était une exception. Cependant elle avait été son élève, voilà peut être pourquoi. S'y mettant à deux fois pour passer son haut puis le zipper, elle finit tout de même par s'en aller après avoir lu le document. Elle arriva en courant et le souffle court.

-C'est pas ce que tu crois !

-…il eut un rictus.

-Non Sasuke je te jure !

-Mais tu fais ce que tu veux Sakura. Voilà ce qu'il fallait que je règle hier soir. Il désigna une paperasse. Si jamais on a besoin de moi tu frappes.

La face neutre du brun la rassura. Il avait cependant l'air fatigué et avait des cernes sous les yeux. Il se leva pour se diriger vers sa pièce personnelle d'un pas lourd. Il se massait la tempe et ne put retenir un bâillement. Il retira son sabre de son dos, endroit où il le gardait toujours, et posa sa main sur la poignée lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de nourriture dans la pièce.

-Sasuke, il est midi passé. Tu as mangé au moins ?

-Je n'ai pas faim.

Sakura le vit disparaître derrière sa porte habituelle sans rien dire de plus. Elle souffla, ramassa la pile de papier et sortit. Sakura croisa le anbu qu'elle avait quitté un peu plus tôt et reprit des couleurs, le faisant sourire. Il la bloqua contre un pan de mur. Sakura pouvait être timide, et en ce moment même, elle l'était. Il abaissa assez son masque pour l'embrasser. Elle se détendit un peu, cela faisait quelque temps maintenant qu'elle craquait sur lui, mais cela n'empêchait que Naruto était de retour. Et avant qu'il ne disparaisse des années plus tôt, elle avait eu un petit faible pour lui. Un peu perdu, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, elle décida pour le moment de se laisser porter par le flot et de voir ce qu'il adviendrait d'elle.

Naruto se réveilla seul avec un énorme mal de tête et une gueule de bois pas meilleur. Il ne trouva rien dans la pharmacie, que des kilomètres de bandages et un peu de baume pour les blessures légères et autres brûlures. Il jura avant de décider de sortir pour se rendre à la pharmacie la plus proche. Le remède tenait du miracle, en arrivant à l'Ichiraku il n'avait plus du tout mal et pu s'empiffrer à cœur joie. Il y eut derrière lui des voix qu'il reconnue.

-Hey Naruto, tu reprends déjà tes vieilles habitudes ?

-Ouais. C'est trop excellent comme bouffe !

-Haha, t'as pas changé.

-Détrompe-toi Kiba. Il a changé.

-Bof, il est plutôt redevenu lui-même si tu le compares à comment il était là bas Néji.

-C'est rare de vous voir ensemble vous deux. Vous êtes devenu bons amis ?

-…on s'entend ouais. Mais si on est ensemble aujourd'hui c'est parce que je voudrais savoir mes chances.

-Tes chances ?

-Que Hinata accepte de sortir avec moi.

-Oh. Ben bon courage mon vieux. Je vous laisse la monnaie la patron !

-Ça marche mon gars ! et reviens quand tu veux fils !

-Hahaha, ça y'aura aucun problème, je vous l'assure ! Naruto se leva, fit à peine quelques pas et la voix de Néji s'éleva.

-Tu ne boîtes plus ?

-Hm ? si un peu. Mais j'ai l'impression d'aller mieux. Au fait Néji.

-Oui ?

-Merci de m'avoir forcé à garder ce bandeau avec moi. D'ailleurs ça m'était sorti de la tête. Faut que j'en parle avec Sasuke de ce qu'ils ont fait.

-…je viens avec toi.

-Mais et Kiba ?

-On a fini de parler en fait.

Ils marchèrent cote à cote en silence, et Néji le regardait en coin. Il avait vraiment changé de celui qu'il avait vu dans la forêt. Il émanait de lui une gaieté et une aura amicale qu'il n'avait pas eu là bas. Certainement qu'il était apaisé. Cela rendit le sourire au Hyuga.

-Que dois-tu dire à Sasuke ?

-…les hommes qui ont tués les notre. Leurs camarades ont attaqué le village. Mais je vais expliquer tout cela dans le bureau de Sasuke, je ne ferais que me répéter sinon.

-Ok.

En cours de route, Néji fut héler par des hommes que lui ne connaissait pas. Son ami s'excusa et dut y aller, lui demandant de le tenir au courant. Naruto le regarda prendre en main un parchemin, la face du Hyuga se transforma, perdant sa neutralité, devant plus chargée, plus inquiétante. Il hochait de la tête et se dissipa. Naruto reprit sa route. Au départ, il avait juste voulu voir Sasuke pour s'entraîner avec lui. Mais le brun n'était pas dans son bureau, il y entra, regardant la place, attendant sur le coin du bureau qu'il arrive. Rien. Aucun pas, aucune entrée, personne. Il était toujours fatigué, il entra dans la pièce pour se reposer et trouva Sasuke endormi.

Une face enfantine et adoucie de ses soucis, vulnérable et révélant beaucoup plus de choses que lorsqu'il était réveillé. Naruto se souvenait d'avoir déjà vu cette tête chez son compagnon, des années auparavant, lorsqu'il avait dormi dans la même chambre. Cette nuit où il avait eu du mal à trouver le sommeil parce qu'il le voyait dormir si paisiblement malgré ses blessures, lui-même n'avait plus rien à ce moment là. Il s'en était voulu à mort de guérir si rapidement. Naruto déposa quelques canettes qu'il avait amené avec lui dans le frigo et prit place dans le fauteuil près de Sasuke. Il le fixa.

_-Pourquoi le regarde tu Gamin ? tu devrais t'entraîner…à moins que tu ne désires le tuer pendant son sommeil et prendre son pouvoir ?_

-Ferme la Kyubi.

_-Je suis à peine de retour Naruto, pourquoi veux tu que je me taise ? dis moi…dis moi qui tu veux que je tue. Ça me manque. Vraiment. Ta vie inactive et pépère était la pire des pénitences. _

Naruto cligna des yeux un instant et apparut devant les immenses grilles. Le renard était là, le fixant de derrière cette grille qui ne servait pratiquement plus à rien. Le sceau était quasi effacé et utiliser le démon serait très dangereux. Des bulles se formèrent à ses pieds et la bête sortie de son antre, se matérialisant dans toute sa splendeur face a lui. Sa main ne faisait même pas la plus petite canine de l'animal, pourtant Naruto la posa sur la babine et regarda l'énorme globe oculaire lui faisant face.

-Kyubi.

_-Hm ?_

-Je vais reprendre l'entraînement le plus rapidement possible.

_-Et en quoi ça me concerne Naruto ?_

-Ne me gêne pas le temps que je me remette dans le bain.

_-Huhuhu. Bien. Mais ensuite je veux de l'action._

-Ouais. Mais mon corps ne supporte pas ton énorme pression et si tu prends possession de moi…

_-Ton corps risque de mourir en nous emportant tout les deux. JE LE SAIS MORVEUX !!_

-Tant que tu le sais.

Sasuke entendit quelques faibles coups à la porte. Il ouvrit les yeux et aurait pu sursauter mais ne le fit pas. Naruto le fixait et pourtant il ne semblait pas là. Ne bougeant pas Sasuke entra dans le blond, entendant le cri se réverbant sur les parois alentour. Il marcha tranquillement vers la geôle de la bête et trouva Naruto face à celle-ci. Il avait la main sur le museau de Kyubi qui ne le lâchait pas des yeux, si vif, si haineux.

_-Je sens encore sa présence Naruto._

-…

_-Depuis que le sceau s'affaiblit…je le sens…là quelque part…si proche._

-…

_-Cet homme n'est pas mort. Tu m'avais promis !_

-Et je ne reviens jamais sur mes promesses Kyubi, c'est mon nindo ! alors laisse moi le temps de me remettre d'aplomb. Et j'irais à sa suite. Mais…j'aurais pensé qu'ils l'auraient tué…

-Qui cherchez vous ?

-Sasuke ?

-…

_-Encore là Uchiha ? on n'est pas dans un moulin…peut être n'avais tu pas remarqué ?_

-Usuratonkachi ?

Sasuke s'approcha à pas mesurer, il ne regardait même pas l'énorme renard. Il n'en avait rien à faire, du moins était ce là l'impression qu'il donnait. Naruto le regarda évoluer un moment avant de baisser la tête et de la tourner vers Kyubi. Il caressa lentement le museau de l'immense animal, le regard impénétrable. Naruto ouvrit la bouche mais ne parla pas de suite. Et les yeux de la bête s'arrêtèrent sur Sasuke, ne le quittant pas d'un poil.

-…Je recherche un homme que Kyubi hait.

-Et qui est-il ?

_-Ton ancêtre Uchiha._

-…

-Sasuke ?

-Uchiha Madara ? La voix de Sasuke était, sembla-t-il à Naruto, vraiment lasse.

_-Tu le connais._

-Hn. Il viendra me chercher. Il me l'a dit.

-Quoi ?

-Si vous souhaitez le tuer, alors devenez fort. Car il peut venir d'un jour à l'autre.

-Et qu'est ce qui l'intéresse chez toi Teme ?

-…

-Sasuke !

_-Ce qui intéressait Orochimaru et ton aîné, n'est ce pas Uchiha ?_

Sasuke leva ses yeux sur Kyubi, lâchant les saphirs qui cherchaient des réponses. Très peu de personne était au courant de ce fait, il parlait si peu, et même si cela mettait le village en danger, il était pratiquement sur que l'autre ne serait pas assez stupide pour le prendre n'importe où. La main de Naruto se posa sur son bras, et Sasuke regarda un instant ce geste de son coéquipier, se demandant comment il allait réagir. Déjà, il avait l'air si inquiet.

-C'est exact.

-Tu veux dire qu'il en veut à ton corps ?

-Hn.

-Pffff TEME ! le blond le frappa à l'arrière du crâne. Tu vas parler oui ! j'en ai marre de te tirer les vers du nez !!

-…

-T'en veux une autre ? Il fusillait les deux orbes noirs sans se départir de sa témérité à l'y fixer.

-Hmpf. Que veux tu à Madara ?

-…

-Dites moi.

-…Kyu…

_-Madara a voulut m'utiliser pour obtenir une puissance démesurée. La manière dont il s'y est pris est impardonnable et je ne le croyais plus vivant. Mais je m'étais trompé et je désire sa mort. Surtout après ce qu'il projetait encore de faire avec son organisation. Mes frères ont souffert de part sa faute._

-Une notion de fraternité ? même chez vous les démons ?

_-Un problème avec ça Uchiha ?_

-Aucun. Pour ma part c'est de part lui que tout a commencé, tout aussi bien l'histoire de mon clan que sa fin.

-…

-J'ai tué Itachi et il m'a vu le faire. J'ai attiré son ambition…Il faudra que je te montre Naruto.

-Quoi donc ?

-…ce qu'il veut de moi. Tu comprendras mieux.

-…ok. Mais pourquoi veut-il ton corps ? t'attires vraiment tout les pervers du coin avec ta jolie frimousse hahaha.

-Tsss. Parce que je représente le futur. Tu comprendras en voyant ça…et j'ai une particularité que n'offraient pas les autres.

-Quand me montreras tu Teme ?

-…suis moi, voyant déjà ce que tu vaux. Sasuke lança un dernier regard sur Kyubi et disparut de la pièce.

-Qu'en penses tu Kyubi ?

-…_vois ce que Sasuke a. Ensuite…il faudra savoir s'il redoute cette rencontre. Si c'est le cas, alors il faudra rattraper rapidement le temps perdu._

-Pourquoi ça ?

_-Tu n'as pas remarqué Naruto ? la force de ton compagnon est immense, bien plus qu'à l'époque. Et s'il prend peur face à cette bataille, alors elle sera à craindre._

-…

_-Qu'est ce que c'est que cette tête encore ?_

-…J'aiderais Sasuke comme il m'aidera…je l'espère.

_-Hahaha. Espère fortement gamin, avec cet Uchiha le deal sera difficile._

-…non. Pas cette fois. Je n'en ai pas l'impression.

Sasuke s'était éveillé et mirait le blond face à lui. Il était toujours avec Kyubi, le regard fixe et dans le vide. La vie y reprit sa place d'un seul coup, en même temps qu'un large sourire sur sa face. Naruto attrapa sa canette qui n'était plus fraîche du tout et se mit à la boire sous le regard de Sasuke. Le silence était là, mais aucunement pesant. Des amis de longue date n'ont pas, après tout, à combler le silence en tout temps. On frappa à la porte et c'est uniquement là que la tête de Sasuke se détacha de la sienne pour se tourner vers le battant de bois.

-Oui ?

-Excuse moi Sasuke, j'ai reçu un document et…

-Est-ce urgent ?

-…je…euh…non pas vraiment. Cependant je sais que tu détestes faire traîner les affaires qui peuvent être rapidement expédiée donc…

-Ça ira. Pose le donc sur mon bureau. J'y jetterais un œil plus tard. Toi, suis moi.

Quand il passa la porte, la face de Sakura était emplie de surprise. A nouveau Naruto avait été admis dans cette pièce, un brin de jalousie s'immisça en son cœur. Sasuke retirait le grand manteau noir profond qu'il portait assez souvent, se retrouvant toujours de noir vêtu, bandage aux bras et jambes, sabre dans le dos. Il hissa son bandeau de sa gorge à son front et se dirigea vers la porte, suivit de près par Naruto.

-Euh…où allez vous vous deux ?

-Entraînement.

-Hein ?

-Si tu me cherches, tu sais où est le terrain n'est ce pas ?

-Oo…oui…mais…avec Naruto ?

-Un problème ?

-Tu y vas habituellement seul non ?

Sasuke n'avait pas envi de lui répondre, cela se voyait clairement sur sa face. Il ouvrit la porte et sortit sans rien dire. Naruto avait quant à lui vu l'ambiance un peu bizarre qui s'était instauré. Sakura avait l'air triste, un peu abattue. Cela le fit serrer la mâchoire, Sasuke n'avait pas le droit de la rendre triste, il le fusilla du regard alors que le brun l'attendait sur le pas de la porte. Ils échangèrent un regard, une bataille sourde, auquel l'Uchiha flancha le premier pour une fois.

-Je dois montrer certaine chose à ce baka, qu'il comprenne que si il veut me surpasser, il a intérêt à se remettre très vite dans le bain. Il faut bien qu'il sache de quoi je suis capable à présent.

-…bien. Je passerais un peu plus tard alors.

-Hn. Jusque là, prends les choses en main. Je te sais aussi capable que nous deux sur ce qu'il y a à faire Sakura. Le sourire qu'elle eut réchauffa tout entier Naruto qui se sentit motivé comme jamais.

-Au fait, quand je suis parti du village, c'était parce qu'il y a eu des problèmes. On a été attaqué par ceux qui ont tués nos patriotes. Je veux dire, ceux que Néji était venu chercher. Je leurs ai dit que le village n'avait rien à voir avec leurs morts, et que c'était Konoha qui en avait été la cause.

-…ils savent que Néji nous a ramené le…

-Ouais.

-Ça rejoint ce que je pensais donc. Sakura, dès que Néji reviendra, je veux le voir.

-Très bien. J'envois un message à son adresse par faucon ?

-Non. Attends qu'il revienne, il n'est parti que pour quelques heures.

-Ok.

Sur un signe elle les laissa partir et s'approcha de la fenêtre d'où elle vu Naruto suivre Sasuke comme dans leurs jeunesses, tout aussi espiègle qu'à l'époque. Le brun s'arrêta et sembla sur le point de disputer le blond. Ce dernier eut un fou rire et se mit à cavaler. Elle allait quitter son poste d'observation lorsqu'elle croisa les yeux de Sasuke. Elle crut y lire une hésitation dont elle ne savait trop la signification, ce fut pire quand il lui offrit un simple sourire, ni méchant, ni moqueur. Juste un sourire du fond du cœur.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto et Sasuke arrivèrent sur un terrain escarpé pratiquement inutilisable. Alors que Naruto s'arrêta pour se mettre plus à l'aise en enlevant son blouson, Sasuke alla se planter au milieu du terrain. Le blond ne fut pas lent à le rejoindre mais prit ses distances.

-Tu l'as bousillé comment se terrain ? ça ressemble plus aux coups de Sakura.

-C'est exact.

-…elle vient s'entraîner avec toi ?

-Non. Je ne l'invite jamais à se battre contre moi.

-Alors qu'est ce que c'est Teme ? t'as besoin que je te relance à chaque fois ? t'as oublié comment on parle ? tu sais plus faire de phrases construites ? t'as besoin d'un mode d'emplois ?

-Pff. Lorsque je m'entraînais et qu'elle voulait m'arrêter le seul moyen qu'elle trouvait été de me mettre à terre. Enfin huhuhu, plutôt d'essayer de le faire.

-Oh. Son niveau à du bien évoluer alors.

-Hn. Elle a appris à éviter.

-Parce que tu l'attaquais ?

-…parfois. Mais c'est moins amusant.

-Amusant que quoi ?

-Qu'avec toi.

Naruto n'avait même pas cligné des yeux que Sasuke n'était plus face à lui. Au fond de lui il sentit comme un signal, ça lui disait d'éviter un coup. Ce qu'il fit de justesse, sautant un peu plus loin, mais déjà il ressentait ce danger. Sur sa droite, puis sa gauche, il sautait d'un point à l'autre cherchant à éviter les coups qui le frôlaient. Dans un éclair de vitesse il vit un sourire, Sasuke avait l'air de s'amuser. Il accéléra. Pas longtemps du moins. Naruto suivait déjà avec peine et se retrouva propulser un peu plus loin. Sasuke se tenait toujours à l'endroit d'où il avait décollé. Pas de sueur, pas essoufflé, pas un sourire. Naruto se demandait s'il n'avait pas rêvé.

-De bon reste.

-Uh ? moi ? Non. C'est Kyubi qui m'a dit quoi faire. Je n'ai pratiquement rien vu de tes attaques.

-Huhu, de l'honnêteté. Tu ne feins plus comme…

-J'avais douze ans. J'ai peut être mûri un minimum tu ne crois pas ?

-J'y vais plus doucement ?

-…tchhh, j'ai l'impression. Et toi Kyubi, laisse moi me démerder seul pour le moment.

Il n'eut aucune réponse du renard si ce ne fut un reniflement froissé. Il ne s'en offusqua pas et se repositionna. Sasuke ne bougea pas d'un poil. L'air hautain il avait croisé les bras. C'était une invitation à son avantage. Cela le fit rager que l'Uchiha lui laisse ainsi le premier pas mais ce n'était pas pour ça en fait qu'il l'avait fait. Il ne le comprit que lorsque Sasuke para facilement ses premiers coups. Vexé il stoppa et le regarda furieux.

-Tu t'es entraîné avant de venir me voir pour me battre, Usuratonkachi?

-…

-Je pari que non.

-…

-Je pensais pouvoir déjà y aller à fond aujourd'hui.

-Je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'entraîner depuis que je suis là.

-Et où en es tu ?

-…

-Pfff. Tu te souviens des bases au moins ?

-…

-Baka.

-Tu m'énerves.

-Ce ne sera pas nouveau Dobe. Amène toi.

Une heure plus tard le blond avait reprit toutes les bases. C'était comme le vélo, tout lui revenait naturellement et au fur et à mesure, l'on n'aurait pu croire qu'il n'avait pas pratiquer depuis près de dix ans. Le dernier coup qu'il fit fut d'ouvrir sa paume et de laisser s'y former un rasengan. Enfin il donnait l'impression d'être prêt. Sasuke se leva de son poste d'observation, celui d'où il donnait ses ordres comme Dieu le maître, et s'étira avant de reprendre la même pose qu'auparavant. Bras croisés, au milieu du terrain, il attendait que Naruto lui fonce dessus. Cette fois ci Naruto eut un sourire et un air un peu malicieux.

Sakura avait fini ce qu'elle avait à faire. Voilà des heures qu'elle estampillait la paperasse habituelle pour Sasuke, laissant de coté celle qu'elle jugeait ne pas pouvoir s'en occuper. Vraiment il fallait qu'elle lui demande une augmentation. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte et elle sortit du siège de l'Hokage, remit un peu d'ordre et alla ouvrir. Elle n'eut pas besoin de voir sous son masque pour comprendre que cet homme était son ancien sensei.

-Hokage sama n'est pas là.

-Ça tombe bien, ce n'est pas lui que je cherche.

-…

Rouge pivoine elle essaya de fermer la porte, mais il fut plus rapide qu'elle et la bloqua. Elle vit le masque animal s'enlever, son masque s'abaisser, dévoilant ses lèvres qu'elle voyait avec toujours cette même envie de s'y accrocher. Même ce matin où elle s'était réveillée dans son lit à ses cotés, elles étaient restés cachées sous la couette. Ses lèvres à présent étaient sur les siennes et de son œil non caché il la regardait. Elle était si tendue qu'il préféra ne pas aller plus loin. Après tout, cette nuit là avait sans doute était une erreur de sa part.

-Désolé. Je ne le ferais plus. Il commençait déjà à partir, remettant son masque sur la partie basse de son visage.

-Pourquoi !

-Hu ?

-Jamais elle n'aurait cru survivre après avoir dit ce simple mot. Tomate, elle alla jusqu'à lui pour glisser ses doigts entre les siens.

-Si…si nous allions voir les deux autres membres de notre équipe ?

-Haha. Ok. Mais d'abord il faut que je me change. Tu m'attends dehors Sakura ?

-O…oui Sen…Kakashi.

-Haha.

Son cœur faisait des bonds, pire quand il l'embrassa encore une fois avant de disparaître. Mais cela lui faisait plaisir de pouvoir ressentir des sentiments aussi fort. Surtout que c'était inattendu. Cela faisait des années qu'elle faisait tout pour ne pas penser à ce coté privé de sa vie, focalisant toujours sur l'un ou l'autre de ses coéquipiers. Elle gloussa en pensant que maintenant elle s'occupait du troisième de ses équipiers. Une main s'attarda sur sa hanche, et elle la regarda longuement avant de remonter jusqu'à son possesseur. Kakashi n'avait pas vraiment changé ces dernières années, toujours autant de style, de gentillesse et de sérieux. Cote à cote ils allèrent jusqu'aux deux autres membres de la troupe 7.

Il n'était plus très loin du terrain et déjà ils sentirent la différence. Il y avait des cris d'excitation venant de Naruto, rien de Sasuke, des auras de monstres et des bruits d'explosions. Quand ils arrivèrent là où ils pouvaient les voir, un vent de poussière les balaya. Quand le nuage tomba, Sasuke se tenait sur un pilier de terre, l'air de s'ennuyer ferme, alors que Naruto, tout en sueur, le regardait avec une fureur indissimulable. A bout de souffle, les quelques clones qu'il avait encore s'évaporèrent, lui redonnant un peu d'énergie.

-Tu n'utilises toujours pas Kyubi ?

-Je te battrais moi-même j'ai dis !

-Huhuhu. A ton aise Usuratonkachi.

-Grrr TU VAS VOIR TEME !!

Mais Naruto se vit tomber en avant alors qu'il allait foncer sur Sasuke. Ce dernier apparut devant lui et l'attrapa dans sa chute. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure, s'agrippant au brun il se redressa, trouvant l'instant étonnement étrange. Sakura porta ses mains à sa bouche et se mit à hurler :

-Ne te force pas trop Naruto ! ça fait que quelques jours que tu te souviens de tous !! et en plus tu vois ce que tu arrives déjà à faire. Et comparer à Sasuke, ça fait dix ans que tu ne t'es pas entraîné !! Et toi BAKA !! qui te permets d'y aller à fond comme ça !!

-Oh moins ça veut dire que Naruto n'a pas tant perdu que ça Sakura. Kakashi essayait de la raisonner même s'il savait que cela ne servirait pratiquement à rien.

-M'en fiche ! Naruto est…

-A fond ? qui était à fond Sakura ?

-Oh ça va Teme !!

Naruto n'avait pas du tout aimé la réplique du brun. Il savait qu'il y aurait une différence de niveau après dix ans, mais pas un tel gouffre. Il n'en revenait pas. De toute la séance, le brun avait esquivé ses attaques sans se départir de son air calme. Il avait activé ses sharingans qu'à partir du moment où il s'était surcloné et avait usé de rasengan sur rasengan, et encore, ça avait à peine durée deux minutes. Pas étonnant qu'il se sente vidé de toute énergie. Sakura posa ses mains sur lui, mais ce n'était pas la peine. Il n'était pas blessé. Sasuke ne l'avait pas touché une fois, parant juste ses coups.

-Teme !

-Hn ?

-A partir d'aujourd'hui et jusqu'à ce que je prenne ta place, on s'entraînera comme ça tous les jours !!

-J'ai du travail tu…

-M'en fous !! ordre du futur Hokage !!

-Je suis le présent Hokage. Le sourcil de Sasuke s'éleva face à celui de Naruto qui tiqua nerveusement.

-M'en fous !! tu prendras deux ou trois heures sur tes foutues horaires et on se battra. Je m'entraînerais le reste du temps seul ! mais pour progresser il faut que je puisse voir de quoi tu es capable et…

-Non.

-Comment ça non ? je te permets pas de dire non ! non de quoi ! Teme de Sasuke ! je te dis que si !

-Hmpf.

-Naruto calme toi une seconde. Sakura s'était mise un peu entre eux deux, de peur de revoir ce qu'il s'était passé des années auparavant sur le toit de l'hôpital. Quelle est ton idée Sasuke ?

-…Je te donnerais mon seul jour de repos par semaine Usuratonkachi. Le reste du temps tu t'entraîneras.

-En gros j'aurais une semaine pour me perfectionner c'est ça !

-Hn. Et je vais te concocter un programme dont tu auras du mal à te relever.

-Oh, tu veux à ce point là qu'il te batte Sasuke ?

-Peuh, simplement qu'avoir cette Dobe pour partenaire est déplaisant. Il est bien trop faible. Ça ne me servira à rien de lui montrer maintenant ce dont je suis réellement capable, il n'arrive même pas à me porter un coup.

-SASUKE ! Sakura savait qu'il voulait parler de cette nouvelle paire d'yeux qu'il n'activait qu'en cas d'extrême urgence. Du moins, elle ne l'avait jamais vu user à tort et à travers.

Les yeux de Naruto auraient pu tomber à terre tellement ils étaient exorbités alors que ceux totalement noire le fixer sans brancher, ne se rendant sûrement pas compte du mal qu'il venait de lui faire. Ainsi Sasuke le trouvait faible et sans aucun attrait. Sakura avait ouvert la bouche sans savoir quoi dire et Kakashi se frotta l'arrière du crâne, un poing sur la hanche. Il savait que cette remarque n'allait pas passer dans l'oreille d'un sourd.

-Sois un peu plus honnête Sasuke, tu vas encore gâcher le moral du groupe.

-Je ne dis que ce que je pense.

-Tu m'en diras tant. Kakashi était déjà blasé. Aucun des trois n'avaient changé dans la manière de ce tirer dans les pattes.

-La ferme Teme ! je te battrais. Sois prêt.

-Hn.

Ce Hn énerva Naruto à un point qu'il aurait pu lui en mettre une s'il n'avait été aussi fatigué, à la place il renifla de manière un peu snob avant de s'en aller sans rien ajouter. Sakura se tenait près de Sasuke et n'avait qu'une envie, foutre une raclée monstre au brun. Au lieu de ça elle lui jeta juste un regard glacé et suivit Naruto en l'appelant pour qu'il l'attende, ce qu'il ne fit pas, continuant de leur tourner le dos.

-Tu devrais apprendre à doser tes paroles Sasuke, surtout quand tu lui parles à lui. Elles ont toujours l'air pire que si ça avait été dit à quelqu'un d'autre.

-…

-A moins que ce ne soit autre chose je ne me trompe ?

-…Sasuke détourna enfin les yeux de ses deux coéquipiers qui s'éloignaient toujours autant.

-Voyant, vu comment tu agis depuis que tu es jeune, il faut apprendre à lire entre les lignes. Alors en décodant, je dirais que tu voulais juste le faire réagir pour qu'il te rattrape encore plus vite qu'en temps normal, hu ? tu as sans doute peur de l'impliquer dans je ne sais quelle histoire.

-…

-Sois un peu plus doux tout de même. Il nous revient tout juste, laisse lui un peu de temps, même s'il te paraît faible. N'oublis pas que tu n'as pas arrêté un seul jour depuis ton retour, lui ce n'est pas le cas.

-Je sais. Sasuke l'avait dit en grognant presque, ce qui étonna Kakashi qui ne l'avait connu depuis son retour que sans émotion, même lorsque Sakura lui maintenait le contraire.

-Où vas-tu ? ils sont dans l'autre sens.

-J'ai du travail en retard.

-Pfff, ton meilleur ami vient de revenir et toi tu vas bosser ? T'es génial comme gamin tu sais ?

-Hn. Sasuke s'était arrêté pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. Un regard qui mettait beaucoup de gens mal à l'aise. Kakashi ne faisait pas parti de ceux là.

-Tu devrais profiter de sa présence tant qu'il est là Sasuke. Plus que quiconque tu sais que l'on n'est pas sur Terre éternellement, encore moins lorsque l'on est ninja. Les risques sont plus grands et il est normal de vouloir une vie normale…même si pour ceux comme nous c'est impossible. On vit avec ça dans le sang.

-…

Sasuke regarda Kakashi longuement. Il avait la sensation que l'argenté savait qu'il l'avait laissé aux soins des deux femmes, lui préférant une vie calme et tranquille qu'une sur la corde raide. Kakashi avait l'impression que Sasuke hésitait et cela le rendit perplexe même s'il ne le montra pas. C'était bien la première fois que l'Uchiha semblait indécis sur la marche à suivre. Un oiseau s'envola non loin, et le brun le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse. Sa décision était prise. Il s'en alla dans le sens inverse, retournant vers son bureau, le pas un peu traînant. Sans doute trop.

Kakashi le regardait s'en aller, sans un regard en arrière, sans un signe pour ses camarades qui s'étaient arrêtés un peu plus loin. Lui prit la même direction que les deux autres, Sakura parlait à Naruto avec animation, mais ça ne changea rien, il fronçait toujours les sourcils. Ça n'avait pas changé, le blond prenait toujours autant à cœur les paroles de son ami qu'elles quelles furent. Sakura lui attrapa le bras ce qui le força à stopper son avancée alors qu'il avait voulut continuer et elle le retourna vers elle, le fixant droit dans les yeux, se mordant la lèvre inférieure avant de se mettre à parler.

-Naruto, crois moi. Sasuke ne voulait pas être méchant, il est comme ça avec tout le monde. Non même pas. Avec les autres il est pire, il n'a aucune réaction, aucune opinion enfin si mais souvent il les garde pour lui. Regarde en trois jours tu as été plusieurs fois dans sa salle privée et il n'a rien dit contre, tu as pu le déloger de son travail, tu l'as même fait sourire et rire. Moi en dix ans j'ai même pas fait un tiers de ça !!

-C'est pas ça Sakura, c'est pas contre lui que je suis énervé, c'est contre moi. Je me demande si j'arriverais un jour à le rattraper…

-…tu le rattraperas Naruto.

-Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? j'ai l'impression que le fossé entre nous est devenu un gouffre, un gouffre dont les bords s'effritent à mesure que j'essaie de construire un foutu pont pour nous lier !! j'en ai marre !!

-…je…je vais être franche ok ? mais ne dis pas à Sasuke que je te l'ai dis.

-Quoi ?

-Il…Sasuke prend le poste de Hokage comme une punition, non ne t'énerves pas, écoute. Il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un d'autre puisse avoir ton poste, il a tout fait pour te le préserver, même si cela le faisait souffrir, même s'il ne le montre pas et ne le dis pas. Cette pièce dans son bureau, il s'y enferme dès qu'il ne supporte plus son rôle. A chaque fois ça lui rappelait une seule chose : qu'il avait été faible, qu'il n'avait pu t'aider et donc qu'il devait endurer pour toi. Là bas c'est son seul repère et personne n'a droit d'y entrer. Personne.

-Sas…

-Ecoute je te dis ! s'il est si pressé à ce que tu le rattrapes, ce n'est pas pour te céder le poste rapidement. Il est apaisé depuis que tu es là. C'est bon, me regarde pas comme une folle. Je sais à peu près lire en lui aujourd'hui, et jamais depuis son retour il n'a été aussi bien je te l'assure. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi il veut que tu le rattrapes aussi vite. Peu être qu'il est un peu désorienté de voir que tu n'as pas évolué alors que lui si.

-Sakuraaa…

-Pardon mais j'essaie de te dire qu'il ne mâche pas ses mots, avec toi comme avec moi. Parce que ce que Sasuke veut, c'est que nous soyons aussi fort que lui, que jamais on ne perde nos combats et ne reculant devant eux. J'en suis sure Naruto ! grâce à lui et même s'il l'avouera jamais, il m'a aidé à m'améliorer en me combattant. Bien que ce soit toujours été gentiment…aaarff il m'a jamais pris au sérieux ce baka.

-Donc tu penses qu'il m'a fait ces piques pour que je réagisse et évolue plus vite ?

-Ben…si on se base sur comment tu étais plus jeune, le seul moyen de te faire évoluer c'était de t'énerver ou de te donner un but qui te fasse réellement envie.

-…ah bon ? tu crois que je suis comme ça ?

-Ben…euh…oui.

-ok.

-Ok ? Sakura vit sa face soucieuse s'ornait d'un large sourire.

-Ouais ok ! si il veut que je lui botte le cul plus rapidement que prévu, il va voir ce qu'un Uzumaki est capable de faire ! qu'à cela ne tienne je vais évoluer et l'écraser.

A nouveau il souriait et était motivé. Kakashi les rejoignit à ce moment là, se tenant juste derrière Sakura qui se tendit un faible instant. Cela fit sourire l'ancien sensei alors que Naruto ne remarqua rien.

-Et que veux tu faire Naruto ?

-Je peux pas laisser un tel abruti à la tête du village ! Les autres vont tous finir par croire qu'on a un balai dans le cul à se train là. Hahahaha. Alors il faut que je m'entraîne.

-Tu as bien avancé tout à l'heure non ?

-Ouais. Enfin du moins j'ai à nouveau toutes les bases et mes coups de l'époque. Il faut que je bouge. C'est quoi ce programme dont il parlait Sakura ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Je croyais que tu savais lire en lui ?

-Aaaah grimace pas comme ça tu m'énerves ! je suis pas voyante ! je ne sais pas tout !

-Hahahaha.

-On verra bien ce qui se trame plus tard.

-C'est sur Kakashi sensei ! bon allez, RAMEN !!

-Pffff, c'est pas possible.

-Au moins ça veut dire qu'il va mieux Sakura.

-Ne ? pourquoi tu rougies Sakura ? Kakashi sensei, vous lui avez dit quoi ?

-Hahaha quelque chose Naruto, quelque chose. Au fait dis moi, combien de temps comptes tu ajouter sensei quand tu me parles ? je ne suis plus vraiment votre professeur vu votre niveau.

-Naaaaah, ça me fait bizarre de ne plus le faire. Oh fait, comment va Suna depuis le temps ? personne ne m'en a parlé pour le moment.

Sakura l'attrapa par le bras et se mit à lui raconter les mésaventures du Kazekage, du moins ce qu'elle en savait. Kakashi regardait les deux adultes devant lui. Deux enfants qu'il avait formé et qui avait leur propre histoire, deux personnes qu'il comptait comme membre de sa famille. Sakura lui donna une œillade et il lui fit un petit coucou. Elle devint tomate. Cela lui fit extrêmement plaisir.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto n'arrivait pas à dormir. Sasuke n'était toujours pas rentrer. Et même s'il appréhendait de lui faire face après ce que la rosée lui avait dit, il avait envi d'être sur qu'il était bien là, dans le même village que lui. Surtout pas à des kilomètres avec un serpent ou une abruti d'équipe. Il se clona pour aller jusqu'à son bureau juste au moment où la porte s'ouvrit sur l'Uchiha. L'original et le clone le regardèrent, l'un laissant place à l'autre. Sasuke enlevait calmement ses bottes, même pas une parole.

-Quand on arrive dans une maison on dit : 'je suis rentré'. C'est le minimum Teme.

-Hn.

-Et je te répondrais : 'bienvenu à la maison'. Même moi qu'a pas eu de parents dans mon enfance je sais ça. C'est la base.

-Hn.

-…Teme. La voix si sympathique était devenue pratiquement menaçante.

-Pff. Je suis de retour.

-Héhé, bienvenu Teeeme. Et pourquoi tu rentres si tard ? t'avais tant de boulot que ça ?

-Un idiot m'a accaparé ces derniers temps.

-Hmpf. Idiot toi-même stupide Uchiha. Où tu vas ?

-Dormir.

-Mais ? mais ? maiiiis je te dis !! tu m'écoutes oui ?

-Quoi ?

-Te glisses pas dans le lit Sasuke ! t'as pas mangé ! je t'ai fais un truc allez hop tu te lèves et tu vas m'avaler ça !

-Tchh. Fous moi la paix.

-Sasuke.

Mais Sasuke dormait déjà après avoir balayé sa main de son épaule. Du moins il ne bougeait plus la tête de son oreiller. Naruto houspilla tout seul et partit dans la cuisine mettre ce qu'il avait fait au frais avant d'aller rencontrer lui aussi Morphée. Le lendemain il ne trouva pas le brun ni le repas qu'il lui avait fait. La vaisselle était faite et la poubelle ne portait aucune trace de ce qu'il avait fait. Sasuke avait tout mangé. Cela lui donna une pêche d'enfer. Après avoir préparé un ragoût avec assez de mal, il laissa un mot sur la table. Il savait que lorsqu'il s'entraînait, il perdait souvent la notion du temps. En traversant le village il fut vraiment heureux de croiser quelques visages connus, avant d'atteindre enfin les bâtiments de l'Hokage. Il entra sans s'annoncer, Sasuke leva les yeux deux secondes de ses papiers avant d'y retourner.

-Comment était ma cuisine Teme ?

-Trop salée.

-Oh, pourtant tu l'as mangé entièrement.

-La nourriture coûte cher.

-Oula en plus d'être chiant t'es radin. Quelle jolie combinaison.

-…

-Quel est le programme alors ?

-Programme ?

-Que tu m'as spécialement concocté pour m'entraîner.

-Ah. Tu as pour affinité le vent n'est ce pas ?

-Ouais.

-Temari va t'enseigner pour le moment.

-Temari ? Temari de Gaara ?

-Hn.

-Elle est là ? mais où est Gaara ?

-Gaara est Kazekage baka. Ou veux tu qu'il soit. Elle, elle est ici en tant qu'envoyée de Suna à temps complet, elle devrait arriver d'ici peu. Elle vit avec Shikamaru autrement.

-Oooh. Et nous, on a envoyé qui là bas ?

-Tu ne la connais pas.

-Ok. Et donc ce programme ?

-Tu vas améliorer tes techniques de vent. Je m'occupe de trouver quelqu'un pour faire de même avec ta vitesse. Quand ces deux là en auront fini avec toi, tu t'entraîneras seul ou avec qui te fera plaisir…ou voudra bien t'entraîner.

-Arrête ce rictus Teme.

-Huhu. Je viendrais à mes heures perdues.

-Hm.

-Quoi ?

-Y'a tant de boulot que ça d'être Hokage ?

-…ce ne sera pas le plus simple pour la Dobe que tu es.

-Tsss tu vas voir la Dobe va être le plus formidable des Hokages.

-Hn. Avant ça, il faudra que tu me battes et tu en es loin.

-Vraiment ?

Sasuke leva les yeux vers lui. Il avait envi de lui montrer ô combien il était éloigné l'un de l'autre. Naruto voyait cette lueur qui dévoilait que le brun réfléchissait aux meilleures possibilités. Il ne faisait certes pas comme Shikamaru en prenant une pose spécifique, mais Naruto le connaissait assez. Lorsque le brun fixait un point et qu'il ne parlait plus, ne bougeait plus, alors c'était qu'il cherchait ce qui était le mieux à faire.

-T'inquiète pas Teme. Je vais te rattraper. Et tu pourras me montrer ce truc 'spécial'.

-Hmpf.

-Hahaha. Tiens, quelqu'un vient j'ai l'impression.

-Seulement l'impression ?

-Oh ça va. C'est Sakura et…et…à qui il est ce chakra ?

-Temari baka.

-Salut Naruto, Hokage sama.

La salutation de la blonde, qui venait d'ouvrir la porte vivement, à l'encontre de Sasuke était assez froide. Sakura entra à sa suite et ferma la porte, se mettant dans son coin habituel. Temari alla jusqu'au bureau et y laissa tomber une boite et un parchemin au sceau du Kazekage.

-Gaara m'a dit de te donner ça en main propre. C'est fait. Alors la rumeur est vraie ? tu es de retour ? Tu te souviens enfin ?

-Ne ?

-Gaara t'as vu dans tes rizières.

-Ah oui. Il te l'a raconté ?

-Ouais. Mais je devais me taire. Il ne l'avait dit qu'à moi et Kankuro. D'ailleurs je reviens de Suna, Gaara avait envi de venir avec moi mais n'a pas put. Il a trop de choses à faire. Dès que possible il viendra te voir. D'ailleurs il a une affaire à mener ici non ?

-Hn.

Sasuke venait de finir de lire la lettre de Gaara et prenait déjà de quoi lui écrire. Il était effrayant. Cette fille prenait beaucoup de liberté comme d'habitude. Mais ce qui l'énervait sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi était qu'elle ne cessait de fixer le blond, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Oï Teme ! donne moi du papier, je vais lui écrire un mot aussi !

Mais Naruto n'attendit pas, il tendait déjà la main en travers du bureau pour se pencher vers le brun et prit un papier sous son coude avant de se mettre dans son coin pour écrire rapidement un mot à son ami. Temari regardait le blond s'affairer tout sourire.

-En tout cas ça va faire plaisir à mon frère. Quand il a appris que tu étais sans doute mort, on n'osait plus l'approcher à Suna. Il avait retrouvé pour un temps ses yeux de tueurs psychopathe.

-Ah ouais ?

-Ouais. Enfin après un moment il s'est calmé. Mais on évitait de lui parler de toi, même s'il me demandait souvent des nouvelles vu que je suis une sorte d'ambassadeur, l'une de mes missions était de savoir si y'avait toujours de l'espoir.

-Hahaha. Sacré Gaara. Je pourrais aller à Suna non Sasuke ?

-Avant ça améliore ton niveau Usuratonkachi.

-Gna gna gna.

-Temari, je veux que tu le formes au vent tel que tu l'utilises.

-Oh. Il va falloir te trouver une arme alors. Ensuite on va s'y mettre. Enfin je vais d'abord rentrer chez moi et on voit ça après ?

-Prend ta journée, tu reviens d'une longue route et Shikamaru est là.

-Ok. Mis à part ça, rien de nouveau à Suna. Enfin, vous devez être au courant avec votre ambassadeur.

-Hn.

-Ben on se voit demain à la première heure Temari.

-Ça marche Naruto.

-Bon, je vous laisse, je vais voir Iruka. Il m'a dit de passer aujourd'hui pour voir son fils. Si vous me cherchez je serais là bas un moment.

-D'accord Naruto.

Sakura referma la porte derrière lui et Temari, ils parlaient avec animation des dernières nouvelles de Suna. Sasuke n'était plus là. Sakura souffla et se passa une main dans les cheveux et partit au bureau, prenant en main quelques papiers. Sasuke se tenait devant son frigo et voyait les boissons du blond. Il ressortit assez vite de sa pièce et lança à la jeune femme une canette de thé sucré que Naruto avait laissé là.

-Hé ?

-…

-Euh c'est pour moi ?

-Qui d'autre ?

-…merci Sasuke.

-Hn.

-Je ne savais pas que tu aimais ça.

-Ce n'est pas à moi. Naruto c'est pris une liberté en squattant mon frigo, je m'en prends aussi.

Sakura pouffa gaiement un instant puis but, vraiment, depuis le retour de Naruto, Sasuke changeait à une vitesse fulgurante. Terminant sa canette qu'il jeta sans mal dans sa corbeille, il reprenait déjà sa place derrière son bureau. Il rangea quelques feuilles, en jeta d'autres, mis dans son tiroir la boite venant de Gaara et fixa longuement Sakura lorsqu'il eut fini.

-Oui ?

-Lorsque Temari aura fini avec Naruto, Lee prendra sa suite.

-Lee ? pour quoi faire ?

-Ses techniques au corps ne sont pas mal, Naruto s'adapte vite à ce que son adversaire lui fait. Mais il lui manque une chose.

-La vitesse ?

-Hn.

-Bien. Je vais aller le prévenir qu'il n'aura pas de mission pendant un petit moment alors.

-Oui.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

et veuoilà, à suivre la semaine prochaine.


	6. Chap 6 entraînement et acharnement

Je me répéte pour ceux qui se posent des questions : 14 chap, 240 p, fic déjà finis depuis un mois mais je poste un chap par semaine pour me donner le temps d'écrire d'autres trucs. voila. merci à ceux qui pensent à reviewer XD ça fait plaisir.

**Pas de corps, pas de mort**

**Chap 6**** : Entraînement et acharnement**

_**Résumé chap 5 **__**:**__ Naruto va à sa fête, à nouveau il compte parmi les ninjas de Konoha. Le bandeau que Sasuke lui a remit en est la preuve. Il commence à s'entraîner, voyant le gouffre entre lui et l'Uchiha._

* * *

Naruto était chez Iruka, et ce fut un petit gamin d'environ cinq ans qui lui ouvrit. Il avait l'air aussi gentil que son père mais malheureux pourtant. Le petit Iruka miniature fronça les sourcils en voyant qu'il ne lui parlait pas, alors Naruto ria en se passant une main derrière le crâne.

-Bonjour je suis Naruto.

-Ni-san ?

-Hein ?

-PAPAAAA NI-SAAAAN EST LAAA !! NI-SAN DE LA PHOTO !! PAPAAAA !!

-Hein ? quoi ? des bruits de pas se firent entendre, et Iruka apparut avec un tablier sur le corps et une louche dans la main.

-Salut Naruto. Entre, je prépare un plat pour ce soir. Shizune travaille beaucoup en ce moment.

-Ah oui ? Naruto lorgna le gamin qui venait de se troubler alors qui le regardait depuis qu'il s'était nommé avec une certaine admiration. Et comment tu t'appelles petit frère ?

-…Akihiko.

-Oh ! joli prénom.

Naruto suivit Iruka qui venait de lui faire signe mais revint sur ses pas en attrapant l'enfant qu'il ficha sur ses épaules. Ils discutèrent de choses et d'autres, interrompus parfois par Akihiko qui se mêlait de plus en plus souvent à la discussion pour lui montrer des trucs. Finalement ils s'entendaient plus que bien et Naruto apprit d'ailleurs l'éloge dont il avait été le sujet auprès de l'enfant depuis sa naissance. Alors il promit à ce dernier de l'entraîner dès qu'il le pourrait pour qu'il puisse devenir aussi fort que lui dans le futur. Il resta un bon moment, voyant le gamin surprotégé par son tuteur, mais en se rappelant Shizune, il se disait qu'il ne devait pas voir sa mère souvent.

Naruto les quitta pour se rendre sur le terrain d'entraînement. Il regarda comment il était esquinté et cela le fit sourire de penser à Sakura pourchassant Sasuke. Naruto joignit ses doigts, se clonant, puis se jaugea. Il se voyait tel qu'il était, grand et musculeux, toujours plein de vie. Il se demandait comment il avait pu oublier qui il était, vraiment ça le dépasser.

_-Qu'attends tu gamin ?_

-…ne m'aide pas.

_-Hahahaha contre toi-même ? quelle perte de temps._

Naruto prit cela comme une insulte. Joignant à nouveau ses doigts, le nombre de clone se multiplia par trois. Il n'attendit pas, il fonça dans le tas.

Sasuke venait de refermer la porte derrière lui. Tout était silence. Allant directement dans la chambre pour dormir, il n'y vit pas Naruto. S'étant stoppé sur le pas de la porte, il revint en arrière regardant dans les autres pièces. Il trouva une marmite sur la table et un mot où Naruto lui disait de ne pas l'attendre car il perdait la notion du temps lorsqu'il s'entraînait. Sasuke regarda par la fenêtre de la cuisine. Il faisait nuit depuis un bon moment et lorsque son regard glissa vers la pendule et qu'il vit qu'il serait bientôt minuit, il reposa le mot.

Se glissant dans les ténèbres environnantes, Sasuke arriva bien vite au terrain. Naruto était encore en train de se battre, complètement essoufflé, le corps recouvert d'égratignures. Ils l'attaquèrent en groupe, et Naruto se jeta au sol à quatre pattes alors que son chakra l'entoura et explosa, envoyant le groupe les quatre fers en l'air. Un rire s'éleva du blond qui se redressait avec difficulté. Naruto se laissa tombé assis au sol, il n'arrivait pas à aller plus loin. Jusque là Sasuke n'avait pas pensé à se montrer. Il l'avait juste regardé puis penser s'en aller sans rien dire. Avant de le faire, il se retrouva à coté de Naruto, toujours à le regarder de haut. Le regard de son compagnon changea, clairement sur ses gardes.

Sasuke se laissa tomber près de lui et resta là un moment en silence alors que Naruto, qui voyait qu'il ne lui dirait rien, se coucha sur le sol et mira le ciel. Ils restèrent ainsi sans rien dire, écoutant juste les bruits de la nuit. La respiration de Naruto devint plus calme, il s'était endormi. Alors Sasuke se débrouilla pour le prendre sur son dos et le rapatria jusqu'à chez eux. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais ce contact il l'aimait. De ce fait il le regretta lorsqu'il le coucha dans son lit. Naruto se roula en boule au contact du tissu, ce qui fit grommeler l'Uchiha qui se rendit compte qu'il devrait laver les draps dès que possible à cause des bouts de terres qui les tachèrent.

Le matin arriva vite, mais il resta un peu plus longtemps que d'habitude dans son lit. Il en sortit et se prépara, se glissant près de Naruto qu'avant de partir. L'autre dormait, totalement apaisé. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas regardé dormir ainsi, avec autant d'attention. Depuis leur dernière mission. Sasuke avança la main jusqu'à une mèche et se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien être en train de faire. Un œil bleu s'ouvrit à lui et le fixa sans sourciller.

-Kékyia ?

-...

-Ilé quelle heure ?

-Tôt. Mais Temari va bientôt arriver, elle est assez matinale.

-Hmmm. Ok j'm'lève. Naruto s'était déjà redresser et regarda où il était en s'étirant. Qu'est ce que je fous là ? je m'étais pas endormi là bas moi ?

-Je t'ai ramené.

-Hein ?

-…

-Toi ? j'ai été ramené à dos de Sasuke ?

-Bon j'y vais.

-Hééééé !!

Sasuke se retourna alors qu'il avait déjà fait trois pas. Naruto s'était allongé jusqu'à sa fenêtre et en ouvrait le rideau, laissant la lumière le baigner tandis qu'il le regardait. Il avait son sourire habituel et plus aucune trace de blessure sur le corps. Il avait totalement guéri.

-Merci Teme.

-Hn.

Sasuke s'en alla après ça alors que Naruto sortit de la pièce avec les draps des deux lits pour aller faire une lessive. Sasuke qui mettait ses bottes le regarda évoluer un instant, se disant qu'après tout ici ça restait avant tout l'appartement de son ami et qu'il devrait sans doute s'en aller dès que l'autre commencerait à ramener ses conquêtes. Cette pensée lui déplut.

-Hé Sasuke !

-Quoi ?

-T'as pas mangé mon ragoût !

-…c'est trop lourd pour un petit déj.

-Mais hier soir je…

-Je ne mange pas vraiment le soir Naruto, je grignote un truc rapide.

-Ben va falloir remédier à ça ! Sasuke n'avait plus envi d'écouter et atteignit la porte, Naruto continua : parce que moi, je déteste manger seul.

-…

Sasuke s'était arrêté la main sur la poignée, cette phrase, il sentait qu'elle était dite aussi bien pour lui que pour Naruto lui même. Il se demandait comment le blond faisait pour toujours le faire réagir, il avait l'impression qu'il savait toujours où l'atteindre. Cela le fit sourire. Vraiment, son baka de partenaire le comprenait toujours mis à part pour cette haine qui l'avait empoisonné pendant des années. Certes il avait compris le sentiment, mais pas son envie de s'y enfoncer au plus profond.

-Dans ce cas là, il faut peut être rentrer plus tôt Usuratonkachi.

-Hahaha. On a qu'à se faire une bouffe à minuit.

-Si tu t'endors comme hier, je risque d'attendre longtemps.

-Je le fais parce que d'habitude personne ne m'attend, mais si tu es là, je rentrerais.

-…minuit.

-OOOookkk à minuit héhéhé.

Un sourire au coin des lèvres, l'Uchiha sortit de chez lui. Il le garda une bonne partie de la journée ce qui fit peur à Sakura qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir. Naruto s'activa pour se préparer et Temari arriva lorsqu'il terminait d'étendre sa lessive. Elle avait toujours se même petit sourire goguenard qu'elle arborait depuis qu'ils se connaissaient.

-J'aurais aimé voir Sasuke à ta place.

-Il est déjà parti.

-Ouais je sais. Aussi réglé qu'une horloge se mec. Jamais un pet de travers. C'est à se demander s'il va aux chiottes.

-HAHAHAHAHA. Naruto et Temari rirent en même temps à la vision d'un Sasuke sur son trône. Naruto termina de se préparer rapidement, enfilant des vêtements qu'il ne regretterait pas.

-Et tu prends que des kunaïs ?

-Ouais. Ce que tu vas m'apprendre c'est à diriger le vent non ?

-Ouais en gros.

-Alors ça suffira.

-Tu crois ça ?

-Ça suffisait bien à Asuma. Alors ça me suffira.

-Tu ne pourras pas renvoyer les attaques de tes ennemis avec ça.

-Comme toi avec ton éventail ? ça ne m'intéresse pas et puis si j'en ai besoin, il y aura certainement un autre moyen.

-Hm. Sakura m'a dit qu'on avait une semaine, alors on va mettre le paquet.

-Ok.

Son air confiant la grisa, elle adorait le fait qu'il allait en baver s'il voulait avoir du résultat rapidement. Continuant de rire sur des bêtises avec lui, ils se rendirent sur le terrain. Elle ne rit plus beaucoup ce jour là. Il était impressionnant. Une fois qu'elle lui eut fait comprendre en théorie ce qu'elle voulait de lui, il s'était acharné. D'abord quelque clone, rejoint par beaucoup d'autres. Une armée blonde se tenait non loin d'elle à présent. Ils étaient torse nu, fixant des cibles, lançant leurs poings en avant encore et encore, se concentrant abondamment.

En fin d'après midi il réussissait à faire ce qu'Asuma avait pu lui montrer, même s'il ne coupait pas à chaque fois sa cible comme il le désirait. Lorsqu'elle le quitta, il continua encore et encore sans flancher. Temari en était sur, bientôt elle ne servirait plus à rien car il n'était pas loin de réussir ce qu'elle avait mis des années à peaufiner. Demain déjà, elle prévoyait de lui apprendre autre chose qui pourrait bien lui servir.

Naruto allait rentrer lorsqu'il entendit un bruit derrière lui. Sasuke était là, calme, le regardant de cette même manière impénétrable qu'il avait pour pratiquement toute chose. Ricanant, Naruto le rejoignit et ils rentrèrent ensemble. Sur le chemin ils ne parlèrent pas vraiment, Naruto continuant de concentrer son chakra dans ses kunaïs, cherchant à le faire dans les deux qu'il avait aux mains. Sasuke le regardait faire en coin, voyant à quel point il allait vite. Amèrement il se remémora combien il avait pu lui en vouloir de l'avoir dépassé même un seul instant durant leur adolescence. Un éclat de rire lui fit tourner la tête vers le blond, il leva ses yeux si bleus dans le noir environnant, joueur et heureux, différents en tout points de ceux vu aux rizières. Naruto rangea ses armes et courut un peu plus loin, achetant quelque chose puis revint vers Sasuke, lui fourrant dans les mains une boulette de riz salée alors que lui en mangeait une fourrée et sucrée.

Naruto pensait toujours à bien, ou bien il préférait ne pas voir le mal chez les autres. Sasuke ne savait pas trop se décidé sur ce qu'il devait penser de son compagnon. Voyant qu'il ne mangeait toujours pas, Naruto attrapa son poignet et croqua à pleine dent dans sa boulette, avant de partir dans un grand rire face à son visage perplexe. Cela le décida à ne plus y penser, de juste prendre comme ça venait et il se mit à manger sous le regard des quelques rares passant de l'une des dernières rues animées de Konoha à cette heure si tardive. Ils arrivèrent enfin, et malgré son évidente envie de dormir, Naruto mangea avec une certaine appréhension face à Sasuke. Cela lui rappelait beaucoup de chose et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire de temps à autre dans son coin, surtout en repensant à leur première mission sérieuse. L'autre ne disait rien mais ça ne dérangeait pas Naruto qui s'amusait à le regarder vivre calmement, être tout simplement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Temari était arrivée sur le terrain comme le jour précédent. Ni en avance, ni en retard. Et pourtant Naruto était déjà là en une centaine d'exemplaire, essayant apparemment tout autre chose que ce qu'elle lui avait montré. Elle le regarda faire. Naruto griffait l'espace devant lui et cela semblait couper ce qui lui faisait face, et cela aussi bien que lorsqu'il utilisait son kunaï dans lequel il avait jusque la focalisé son énergie. Il stoppa enfin et se tourna vers elle, du moins l'un d'eux. Vu son état, il devait être là depuis un moment.

-Je croyais que tu aimais te prélasser dans ton lit.

-Mouais mais j'ai mieux à faire pour le moment Temari.

-Et ce que l'on a vu hier ?

-C'est bon, j'ai compris le système. Pour lui montrer que c'était le cas, il envoya un kunaï au loin qui traversa une roche et un arbre avant de se ficher plus loin en fendant un bloc rocheux qui éclata.

-Je vois ça. Ça a été vite.

-Ouais, j'ai eu de l'aide.

-Kyubi ?

-Hm. Il m'a expliqué comment faire pour aller plus vite.

-Ce n'est pas dangereux ?

-Nah. Il a besoin de moi. Et il a besoin de moi plus fort que tout autre.

-Pour quoi faire ?

-…

-Un démon qui a besoin de toi…fais attention Naruto, ça ne présage rien de bon. Vois Gaa…

-T'inquiètes pas Temari.

-Très bien. Et que faisais tu là ?

-Un autre coup dont j'ai eu l'idée au réveil ce matin, ça se cale sur ce que Kyubi a put faire autrefois. Mais sinon, je voulais savoir pour dévier une attaque tu soulève un vent contraire. Il y aurait moyen de faire la même chose sans un éventail ?

-…si tu ne peux l'éviter, tu peux toujours expulser un vent par un geste de la main. Sa puissance dépendra de ton chakra. C'est assez dur à faire…mais vu que tu arrives déjà à te faire des sortes de griffes, ça ne devrait pas être très dur de te faire une sorte de rafale où truc du genre.

-Ok donc si c'est du même genre je devrais le faire comme ça et puis...

Naruto s'était mis à monologuer tout seul et elle le regarda longuement. Elle voulait voir jusqu'où il avait pu aller entre hier et aujourd'hui. Sans le prévenir elle sortit des kunaï qu'elle lui envoya dans le dos. Naruto eut l'air surpris et les évita, mais elle avait déjà enchaîné avec d'autres attaques contre lesquelles il se défendit plutôt bien. Mais le vent contre le vent ne servait à rien. Il fallait que quelqu'un d'autre le test à sa place. Temari s'arrêta, lui fit de même, toujours aux aguets.

-Il faudrait que quelqu'un d'autre que moi t'attaque, de manière à voir si ce que tu apprends est effectif….tu apprends trop vite.

-Tant mieux non ?

-Hm. Continue de t'entraîner Naruto. Je vais aller voir qui pourrait venir se mesurer à toi.

-Si Kakashi sensei est libre, ce ne serait pas un luxe.

-…je vais aller voir ça avec notre cher Hokage.

-Ok. Moi je vais continuer d'essayer mon coup, de toute manière Kyubi m'aide à comprendre plus vite comment varier le flux de chakra qu'il me faut pour…

-Dis que je te sers à rien surtout. Ça me fera énormément plaisir.

-Ne ? désolé je…

-C'est rien. Pour te faire pardonner tu me paieras une bouffe, à moi et à l'autre fainéant.

-Haha.

Quand Temari fut partie, Naruto se remit à s'entrainer. Déjà, ses coups de griffes se faisaient plus précis. Alors il passa à la suite. Lorsqu'elle revint une bonne heure plus tard, elle et Lee assistèrent à un coup qui les surprit. Naruto les accueillit comme si de rien n'était. Un peu plus tard, alors que ses clones continuaient de travailler sous le regard perçant de Temari, l'original écoutait Lee. Quand Sasuke arriva, les deux autres n'étaient plus là. Naruto était toujours en plusieurs exemplaires, les clones travaillant toujours pour les coups de Temari, et le vrai, des poids aux pieds et aux bras, tentant d'user de taïjutsu de plus en plus rapidement.

Comme le soir précédent Naruto le rejoignit, marchant à nouveau à ses cotés lui montrant ses poids, lui demandant comment lui avait amélioré sa vitesse. Naruto monologuait beaucoup, ça ne les gênait pas vraiment. Les vieilles habitudes ne semblaient ne jamais être parties, la vie donnait l'impression d'avoir continuée et de n'avoir jamais été altérée.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto tournait en rond dans la cuisine. Sakura lui avait dit que Sasuke faisait souvent des grasses matinées lors de son seul jour de pause. Lui était levé depuis des heures, d'abord il était resté dans le lit, la face vers celle de son ami, attendant à chaque instant de le voir ouvrir les yeux. Mais Sasuke ne lui avait pas fait ce plaisir, sans un bruit il dormait. Alors Naruto s'était assis dans le lit, il avait attendu. Au point d'avoir eu envi de lui hurler de se lever. Pour se calmer il avait fini dans la cuisine, à se faire un thé plus que sucré, attendant que le brun se lève. Après tout, Sasuke avait aussi droit à un jour de repos. Quand il le vit apparaître, son sourire égala son empressement. Sasuke continuait de tout faire lentement alors que Naruto faisait tout pour qu'il accélère. Le regard noir qu'il reçut au bout de dix minutes lui montra que le brun n'irait pas doucement lors de la future bataille.

Sakura était là, avec Kakashi. Sasuke était en train de se mettre à l'aise, s'étirant, bougeant. Naruto sautillait pratiquement sur place. Les deux amants avaient compris en voyant la face de Sasuke qu'il n'abaisserait pas sa garde, pas cette fois, même pour lui faire plaisir. D'ailleurs, il donnait l'impression qu'il n'irait jamais en ce sens. Sasuke prit une pose et attendit. L'atmosphère changea du tout au tout, Naruto s'était calmé en le voyant fin prêt. Il se pencha, remontant son pantalon assez haut pour retirer les poids qui enserraient ses jambes, faisant de même avec ceux qu'il avait aux bras.

Naruto l'attaqua au corps, Sasuke parait tout sans aucune difficulté, cela malgré la rapidité dont le blond faisait preuve à présent. Sasuke semblait lui parler, Kakashi crut lire sur ses lèvres qu'il lui disait avoir été plus rapide avec Kyubi dans le temps. Cela ragea le blond. Il essaya plusieurs coups, utilisant finalement ses griffes de vent. Cela surprit l'Uchiha qui s'en protégea in extremis. Sasuke répondait aux coups, il se défendait mais il n'attaquait pas. En aucune manière.

_-Veux-tu de l'aide Naruto ?_

-Non.

_-Il veut que tu m'utilises._

-Je ne le ferais pas. Je ne compte pas le battre aujourd'hui.

_-Alors pourquoi autant d'impatience depuis ce matin ?_

-C'est l'unique moyen de voir mon évolution de la semaine. Et je ne suis toujours rien.

_-Alors utilise-moi._

-Non je te dis.

Naruto s'arrêta, jaugeant Sasuke de bas en haut. Il se demandait depuis combien de temps ils échangeaient des coups, de toute manière, sachant que cela ne servirait à rien, il pesta. Naruto se mit à courir, plusieurs clones apparurent, certains tentèrent d'immobiliser Sasuke. Il abattit son poing, porteur d'un rasengan et le toucha. Sa face se tordit de douleur, avant de disparaître et d'être remplacée par un bout de bois. Une substitution. Naruto cherchait où l'autre se trouvait lorsqu'il le sentit dans son dos. Apparemment le brun était fatigué d'attendre, il enchainait coup sur coup, Naruto parant du mieux qu'il put. Ça ne l'empêcha pas d'être envoyer beaucoup plus loin, cassant sur son passage quelques épais tronc d'arbre. Naruto se releva, bave aux lèvres mêlée de sang, yeux exorbités. Kyubi commençait à bouillir en lui, il ne voulait pas. Alors il se laissa tomber au sol. Sasuke comprit qu'il ne ferait rien de plus et arrêta d'être sur ses gardes. Il s'approcha du blond qui avait fini par se laisser tomber en arrière, reprenant son souffle et attendant que le démon en lui, guérisse ses plaies.

-Tant que tu ne seras pas sérieux, je ne le serais pas.

-Je le sais Teme. Mais pour le moment, c'est tout ce dont je suis capable par moi-même. Je sais que tant que tu n'auras pas ton sharingan, c'est que je n'aurais pas ce qu'il faut.

-Alors pourquoi n'utilises-tu pas Kyubi ?

-…plus je l'utilise plus le sceau se fragilise. Je ne peux pas en faire n'importe quoi. Il pourrait se briser.

-Et s'il se brise ?

-…je ne sais pas. Sincèrement, je ne sais rien. J'ai déjà du découvrir par moi-même ce que j'avais au fond de moi, comment lui parler, comment l'utiliser…Quand je pouvais lui faire confiance et quand je devais fuir…

Sasuke se découpa dans le ciel lui faisant face. Il était si calme. Naruto soupira, fermant à demi les yeux. Il fallait qu'il devienne extrêmement fort.

_-Si tu m'écoutes, ça peut aller vite._

-Tout ce que tu dis n'est pas la meilleure des solutions. Et t'utiliser reviendrait à nous mener à la mort.

-…_il attend de savoir ce que tu comptes faire. Vas-tu encore te battre ?_

-Non. Je n'arrive même pas à lui porter un coup….Sasuke ? Naruto arrêta son dialogue interne, se tournant vers le brun qui s'était assis près de lui.

-Hn ?

-On s'entraîne ?

-…

-Mais je veux que tu me conseilles sur comment m'améliorer.

L'Uchiha eut l'air surprit. Après tout, c'était la première fois que Naruto lui demandait de l'aide aussi ouvertement. Cela voulait vraiment dire qu'il désirait le dépasser. Il hocha de la tête et Naruto s'était levé d'un bond, lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever. Il l'a prit.

-Ne comptes pas sur moi pour y aller gentiment.

-J'en attends pas moins de toi Sasuke.

-Allons-y, Usuratonkachi.

-Hm…dis Sasuke…

-Quoi ?

-Combien de temps il me faudra pour te dépasser ? arrête de sourire Teme, je suis sérieux.

-…Je pense qu'à l'époque nos niveaux n'étaient pas si éloignés l'un de l'autre.

-Donc j'en ai pour dix ans à te rattraper ?

-Non, je ne pense pas. Vois ce que tu as fait en quelques jours.

-…c'est un compliment que j'ai entendu là ?

-…

-C'est quoi ce rictus Teme !

-Tu trouves cela insuffisant ?

-Ouais.

-Huhu, alors nous sommes d'accord.

-QUOI !! imbécile !! Naruto grognait mais souriait presque à nouveau, cela lui fit plaisir de le voir ainsi alors que deux secondes auparavant il avait semblé si abattu.

-Pour être franc Usuratonkachi, je pense que si tu continus ainsi, et si tu écoutes Kyubi comme Kakashi m'a dit que tu l'as fait durant la semaine, alors tu évolueras bien plus vite que prévu.

-…t'inquiètes pas Teme. Bientôt…

-Bientôt ?

-Héhé. Naruto pouffait, oui bientôt il lui enlèverait ce poids de ses épaules.

Son sourire était resplendissant, bien différent de ceux habituels, du moins de ceux qu'il avait souvent vus durant leur jeunesse. Sous l'œil attentif des deux autres, ils continuèrent d'échanger des coups, Sasuke, plutôt avare en conseil, essayait de faire un effort vocal de temps à autre. Naruto se plaignait mais suivait ce qui lui était dit. Sakura s'était assise sur un tronc qui traînait par là depuis longtemps, elle se focalisait sur Sasuke. Kakashi prit place près d'elle, glissa sa main derrière l'arbre mort et s'empara de la sienne, et ils restèrent ainsi à l'abri des regards.

-Il rit encore.

-Oui.

-Il n'y a que lui qui y arrive. Toutes ses années…il avait l'air mort. Il s'en voulait tellement.

-…

-J'espère que Naruto ne disparaîtra plus jamais.

-J'espère qu'aucun de vous trois ne disparaîtra prématurément Sakura. Parce que lorsqu'un de vous est absent, les deux autres sont toujours perdus et cherchent jusqu'à sans fin. Peut être que tu n'as pas remarqué comment tu as été ces dernières années.

-Moi ?

-Hm. Tu étais devenue aussi froide que Sasuke, tu riais peu et parfois tu avais un masque indescriptible sur la face. Je connais beaucoup de ninjas à qui tu plais, aucun d'eux n'osaient t'approcher, beaucoup croient toujours que tu es avec Sasuke. Il est l'un des seuls à qui tu souriais tu sais ?

-…je n'avais pas vu…

-Hm. C'est pour ça, les changements que tu vois en Sasuke opèrent aussi sur toi.

-Mais lui il n'était pas comme ça plus jeune.

-Vraiment ? je me souviens pourtant très bien de leurs disputes, du soutien qu'ils s'offraient l'un à l'autre et de tous ce qu'ils partageaient.

-J'ai toujours été à part ?

-Non. Tu fais partie d'eux aussi Sakura. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

Sakura tourna la tête vers son sensei. Kakashi regardait les deux jeunes hommes avec une certaine lueur d'amusement dans le fond de sa pupille. Elle suivit son regard, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il avait bien pu capter sur ces deux là. Sasuke retenait ses coups et Naruto semblait le faire inconsciemment par moment, ils se frappaient et pourtant donnaient l'air de s'amuser. Le blond était un peu plus pataud, mais il savait comment le brun bougeait, leur bataille donnait l'impression d'un ballet organisé. Du moins tant que Sasuke s'abaissait à son niveau. Mais Sakura pensa bien vite que si l'un devait prendre avantage sur l'autre, alors ça ne pourrait être que lors d'un combat à mort, chacun en pleine possession de ses pouvoirs. Elle frissonna en y pensant, priant pour que cela n'arrive jamais.

-Tu sembles voir quelque chose qui m'échappe.

-Huhu. Tu vas me dire que tu ne le vois pas ? nous les connaissons bien non ? et toi plus que moi tu les comprends.

-…j'ai l'impression…Sakura hésita sur ce qu'elle devait dire, ses certitudes étaient si frêles.

-…

-Qu'ils s'aiment…bien trop, surtout pour des hommes.

-…tu leur en voudrais ?

-…non. Je les protégerai. Ils ont droit au bonheur après tout ce qu'ils ont vécu. Et s'ils le trouvent l'un et l'autre en étant ensemble, alors c'est ce qui sera et je protégerai cela de ma vie.

-Tu as bien grandi Sakura.

-Hahaha, j'ai bien été obligé avec ces deux là, et sincèrement je ne le regrette pas.

Ils finirent bien plus tard à l'Ichiraku. Naruto était heureux, il avait faillit le toucher plusieurs fois, Sakura se tut pour ne pas briser sa joie en lui disant qu'elle croyait que le brun l'avait fait exprès. Durant la conversation Naruto glissa qu'il voulait avoir des missions et Sasuke acquiesça en silence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto continua de s'entraîner. Parfois l'un de ses nombreux amis venait se battre contre lui, il avait du mal mais arrivait à leur tenir tête, arrivant même par moment à les pousser dans leurs derniers retranchements. De temps à autre, Sasuke venait et participait. Naruto avait l'impression qu'il venait passer ses nerfs une petite heure avant de retourner travailler. Sakura lui avoua qu'avant son retour il allait s'enfermer dans sa pièce qui était maintenant de plus en plus désertée. Cela lui fit un plaisir indicible que ses compagnons d'entraînements regrettèrent vite.

De temps à autre il était seul, suivant les conseils de la bête sommeillant en son sein, se servant de son imagination pour tenter de mettre au point de nouveau jutsu. Sasuke commença à lui confier des missions. Jamais seul, toujours bien entouré, peu lui importé du moment qu'il pouvait tester ce qu'il apprenait dans la réalité. Très vite il demanda des missions plus fortes en sensations. Sasuke l'avait juste regardé un long, très long, moment. Naruto s'était ensuite vu intégré une équipe composée de Kakashi et de Saï. Il aimait ça. Il se sentait revivre.

Sakura vit très vite cette légère lueur dans le regard de l'Uchiha lorsque le blond revenait de mission et elle ne savait trop quel sens lui donner. C'était la première chose que Naruto faisait, il investissait le bureau, prenant place sur le siège et pied sur la table lorsque le brun était de sortie avant de le lui laisser dans un éclat de rire à son retour. Il continuait à s'entraîner autrement, mais il n'arrivait pas à dépasser Sasuke. Pas encore. Il ne perdait pas courage, déjà il n'y avait plus que Néji qui avec sa protection maximale le mettait à mal, tout comme Hinata qui était devenu réellement effrayante. Il avait revu Konohamaru contre qui il avait échangé quelques coups. Ce dernier était doué, il apprenait vite. Il l'époustoufla d'ailleurs en usant d'une technique Mokuton qu'il eut du mal à éviter. Konohamaru avait bien changé, autant physiquement que coté connaissance. Naruto l'accompagna deux ou trois fois en mission, et ils s'entendaient comme larrons en foire.

Quand il était là, Naruto s'abimait dans une routine qu'il aimait particulièrement. Il rentrait ou allait manger avec Sasuke, faisait le tour de ses connaissances, jouait avec Akihiko et s'empiffrait de ramens sans réussir à s'en dégoûter malgré le nombre impressionnant de ce qu'il engloutissait. Il était d'ailleurs en train d'en manger lorsque la face du restaurateur changea. Il venait même de faire une légère courbette. Naruto tourna la tête sur le siège à ses cotés, s'attendant à voir Sasuke. C'était Gaara. L'expression aussi composée qu'à son habitude si ce n'était le sourire qui était en train de se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

-Gaara ? GAARA !!

Le blond lui avait sauté au cou, heureux de revoir cet ami si important pour lui. Le Kazekage porta la main dans son dos, il était si calme et il le fixait. Naruto reprit sa place, lui commandant un ramen, ayant l'impression que chacun de ses mouvements étaient analysés. Il lui offrit un petit sourire crispé, trouvant cela plus qu'étrange, Gaara émit un petit son qui ressemblait à un rire et se tourna vers son bol.

-Quand je t'ai vu dans ces rizières, j'ai pensé comme Sasuke à cet instant.

-Ne ?

-Que tu y serais plus heureux et qu'il ne fallait pas te séparer de cette famille qui t'avait trouvé. Je pense maintenant que je me suis trompé. Pourtant je ne pense pas que tu te serais laissé ramener contre ton gré, n'est ce pas Naruto ?

-Nah. Je vous en aurais voulu. Au moins, jusqu'à la fin j'ai pu apprécier d'avoir une famille…mais pour être franc, je préfère celle que j'ai ici.

-Huhuhu. Ça se voit.

-Hu ?

-…pourquoi tu n'étais pas à la dernière réunion des Kages ? j'aurais pensé t'y voir.

-Tsss, Sasuke à penser que je n'avais rien à y faire et il n'a pas voulu me laisser y aller. Il m'a même très bien remis à ma place lorsque je les ai suivis.

-Hm. Il avait sans doute raison de ne pas t'avoir pris. Tu n'aurais pas aimé le débat qui y a eu lieu. Sasuke est plutôt sage lorsqu'il prend une décision.

-Mouais. Lorsque ça ne concerne pas son frère. Au moins il ne doit plus y avoir de problème pour ça.

-Tu lui en veux ?

-…tu me dis que c'était un bien que je ne sois pas là ? Gaara hocha de la tête. Hmm, alors je suppose que je n'ai pas à lui en vouloir. Seulement il pourrait me le dire de vive voix au lieu de me dégager comme une merde sous sa chaussure.

-Huhuhu. Tu parles de Sasuke tu sais.

-Mouais. Mais il ne peut pas me demander de toujours savoir lire en lui. Naruto fit un vague mouvement de la main, agacé de cet événement mais pouvant enfin y penser sans s'énerver. Tu as des affaires à mener avec lui ?

-C'est fait. Du moins en partie. Nous verrons le reste demain. Dis Naruto.

-Hm ?

-Un petit combat, ça te dirais ?

-…héhéhé.

Il n'était pas vraiment pressé, ils vagabondèrent par ci par là dans le village un petit moment, Naruto posant quelques questions. Ils retournaient les regards mais aucun des deux n'y faisaient attention, perdu dans leur propre petit monde, récupérant le temps durant lequel ils ne s'étaient pas vu. Et ses deux très bon amis se faisaient à présent face, sur le terrain que le blond avait investit depuis les quatre mois qui avaient vu son retour.

Gaara s'était planté là et ne bougeait pas. Naruto voyait qu'il attendait qu'il attaque, mais depuis des années il ne l'avait pas vu, il ne savait pas de ce dont son ami était capable. Préférant tester le terrain, Naruto se clona. Gaara voyait les clones courir à lui, chercher ses failles, l'attaquer, alors que Naruto restait calmement face à lui, observant. Sa vitesse n'était plus la même, il pouvait y retrouver celle de Lee et son sable commençait à perdre du terrain. Il n'avait perdu Naruto des yeux que l'espace de deux secondes, cela lui avait suffit à se rapprocher dangereusement. Il venait de donner un coup dans le vide, cela n'inquiéta pas vraiment Gaara jusqu'à ce qu'il ne voit sa protection se faire scinder en deux et continuer sa route vers lui. Il se jeta en arrière, se rétablissant un peu plus loin gracieusement.

Naruto souriait et lui envoyait déjà quelques kunaïs. Son sable aurait du stopper l'attaque, mais elle pourfendit elle aussi le mur pourtant solide. Rapidement il fit quelques signes, un tanuki apparut, assez résistant cette fois pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin. Gaara aurait cru à un répit, mais s'était sans compter sur l'autre qui l'attaquait de plus en plus vite au corps à corps. Pour s'en débarrasser, il lui fit croire s'être fait toucher, réapparaissant dans son dos alors que son clone de sable gardait en son sein le bras qui l'avait traversé.

-Je n'ai jamais vu mon frère être aussi sérieux dans un combat amical.

-…c'est qu'il devait toujours avoir le dessus.

-Mouais, sûrement. Mais tu fais quoi là au juste ?

-Quand est ce que tu vas lui parler suivant son rang ?

-Quoi ? tu veux que je le vouvoie ? je n'arrive pas à m'y faire, c'est tout. Pour mon frère, il devrait y avoir quelqu'un d'autre au poste de Hokage.

-Temari !

-Taisez vous vous deux.

Sasuke laissa les deux filles pour s'adosser à un arbre, de là il se mit à regarder le combat qui devenait de plus en plus violent. Surtout que toutes roches se dissolvaient pour devenir de sable, et plusieurs démons à une queue se formèrent et se mirent à foncer sur Naruto. Sasuke venait d'activer ses sharingans, Sakura s'était tendue.

-Je croyais que Gaara n'avait plus son démon en lui ?

-Mais c'est le cas, il n'a plus Shukaku. Il n'empêche qu'il l'a porté depuis sa naissance, il a tendance à toujours en utiliser le style.

Naruto allait se faire prendre, il était entouré de part en part. Le blond se plia en deux, Sasuke voyait le changement, son corps commençait à s'accaparer le chakra de Kyubi. Autour de Naruto se mit à tournoyer ce qui semblait être des vents contraire, de plus en plus violent, formant une sorte de carapace qu'il laissa éclater lorsque le jutsu du roux fut à ses cotés. Ils éclatèrent et des mini tourbillons se mirent à tournoyer dans tous les sens, balayant l'espace à la recherche d'autres proies. Naruto s'élança en un bond sur Gaara, évita une attaque et retomba au sol. Le Kazekage leva les bras, préparant ce qui semblait être une tempête de sable, cela arracha un râle plus fort que les précédents à Naruto qui commençait à s'en faire recouvrir. Avant d'y disparaître, son œil changea de couleur il éclata son sarcophage. Gaara allait changer de tactiques, mais sursauta avant ça.

Son ami lui tenait les avant bras de ses mains, un étau de fer, alors que ses yeux se perdaient dans les siens, dangereux, violent. Gaara voulut l'attaquer, son sable format deux immenses pattes griffues et tatouées, les même qu'il avait utilisé dans sa jeunesse. Elles allaient s'abattre sur le blond, mais sans le quitter des yeux, il fit de même avec le chakra le recouvrant. Deux longues et fines pattes attrapèrent les siennes dans une joute, cherchant à gagner du terrain sur celles lui faisant face. Le combat était calme mais pas moins inquiétant. L'énergie de Kyubi le recouvrait, mais Naruto avait encore le contrôle, sa première queue n'était pas vraiment sortie.

-Ils vont finir par se faire mal pour de bon non ? et puis, est ce prudent de laisser Naruto utiliser Kyubi ? je croyais qu'il ne voulait pas ?

-Hmpf. Il ne l'utilise pas contre moi car je reste celui que je suis.

-…tant que tu ne te transformeras pas il ne l'utilisera pas ?

-C'est bien tu comprends vite.

-Hé ! Sakura lui donna une tape sur l'épaule et il lui rendit un petit rictus plus sympa que moqueur. Mais pourquoi ça ? ce serait plus simple de…

-S'il l'utilise avant que je ne me transforme, cela veut dire qu'il n'a même pas mon niveau lorsque je suis au repos.

-Pfff, vous et votre fierté.

-Huhu, tu peux parler. Qui s'est entraîné nuit et jours juste pour réussir à me donner un coup de poing lorsque j'utilisais mes sharingans.

-Hmpffff, au moins j'ai réussi.

-Oui. Je m'en souviens très bien d'ailleurs.

-Je t'ai déjà dis que j'étais désolé Sasuke.

-Hn. Le brun s'écarta du tronc et marcha nonchalamment. Temari murmura alors.

-Tu as réussi à le toucher ? tu as du être rapide.

-Oui, j'ai réussi à lui mettre deux coups, enfin le premier la juste érafler, mais le deuxième…il n'a pas pu manger pendant un bon moment après ça. Je lui avais fait trop mal.

Temari était impressionnée, elle n'aurait pensée Sakura capable de cela. Elle tourna la tête, regardant où en était le brun par rapport aux deux autres. Sasuke fit un nouveau pas et disparut de leur vision. Réapparaissant juste à coté des deux autres hommes. Aucun d'eux ne le virent, ils étaient bien trop perdu dans se combat de force pure.

-Vous êtes au même niveau, il faudrait mieux stopper non ?

Naruto tourna la tête d'un seul coup. Il n'avait pas réalisé avant ça qu'ils étaient là. Cette déconcentration subite profita à Gaara. Avant qu'il ne comprenne, Naruto se sentit décoller en arrière, il roula et boula rudement sur le sol avant de finir sa chute beaucoup plus loin. Gaara avait gardé la même pose, n'ayant pas pensé que Naruto puisse décoller ainsi, Sasuke avait juste ouvert un peu plus les yeux et Sakura courait déjà pour l'aider. Sasuke avança juste un pied et se retrouva pourtant auprès de Naruto qui en était une vingtaine plus loin sans plus d'effort que cela.

-Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas user de Kyubi, Usuratonkachi.

-Je fais ce que je veux. Et puis ça va pas de me faire peur comme ça.

-Hn. Mais un bon ninja ne se focalise pas que sur ce qu'il voit.

-Et gna gna gna.

-C'est bon t'as rien. Imbécile, qu'est ce qui t'as pris de tout relâcher comme ça ?

-J'ai été surpris c'est tout.

-C'est tout ? t'es sur Naruto ?

-Oui.

Gaara arriva près d'eux, Temari aussi, mais Naruto guérissait déjà à vu d'œil et souriait à son ami pour le rassurer. Gaara prit à partie Sasuke pour lui parler, Temari resta dans son coin à les regarder faire alors que Sakura vérifiait une blessure qui se refermait mal et comprit en y trouvant une petite branche. Mais Naruto ne tressaillit même pas lors qu'elle l'enleva, il avait ce regard lointain qui le rapprocher du démon, alors elle ramena en arrière ses mèches dorées et se mit à lui essuyer sa face tâchée.

_-Pourquoi tu ne le lui dis pas Naruto ?_

-…

_-Pourquoi ne lui avoue tu pas que j'ai failli me laisser aller à le tuer dans le feu de l'action ? Il a cette même odeur détestable, à peine différente de..._

-Tais-toi. Il n'est pas lui. Qu'il n'y est pas de prochaine fois Kyubi !

_-Hahahahaha, tu deviens de plus en plus intéressant avec l'âge tu le sais. Ces derniers mois tu as bien évolué, cela reste insuffisant, je pense que tu le sais. _

-…tsss, je sais que je suis encore faible par rapport à lui.

_-Alors utilise-moi._

-Non. Pas tant que je ne lui fasse activer ses sharingans de ma propre force. Si je n'arrive même pas à ça, je ne vaux rien seul. Tu n'interviendras que lorsqu'il les aura, lorsqu'il verra chacun de mes mouvements et que je ne pourrais plus rien faire seul. Alors…, uniquement alors, je pourrais penser à t'utiliser. Je ne pourrais pas me voir dans une glace autrement.

_-Tu ne te regardes jamais dans une glace Naruto._

-Tu te mets à l'humour ? haha, c'était pourri.

_-Alors dépêche-toi de lui faire activer ses sharingans Naruto. Dépêche-toi. _

Naruto revenait enfin à lui, Sakura aurait voulu savoir ce qu'il avait bien pu dire à Kyubi mais n'osa pas l'interroger. Au lieu de se battre contre lui, Sasuke prit congé et retourna à ses affaires. Le blond n'avait plus trop envie de se battre, malgré qu'il ait été battu, il était satisfait de ce qu'il avait fait juste avant. Alors il décida de rentrer chez lui préparer un repas qu'il n'avait pu faire depuis un moment, invitant au passage Gaara et demandant à Sakura de dire à Sasuke de revenir un peu plus tôt avec elle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

à suivre (oui c'est cours fufufu)

* * *


	7. Chap 7 : rapprochement

Je me suis dit que le chap précédent étant cours ben que j'allais mettre la suite plus tôt que prévu. j'espère que ça fera des heureux XD

enjoy :

* * *

**Pas de corps, pas de mort**

**Chap 7**** : rapprochement**

_**Résumé chap 6 **__**:**__ Naruto s'entraîne pour dépasser son meilleur ami. Il veut le poste et il l'aura…enfin pas tout de suite._

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Naruto ne changea en rien ses journées, les autres non plus. Et le combat contre Sasuke arriva vite. Il trouva cette bataille différente. Sasuke était moins attentif, offrant plus d'ouverture. Ils furent gênés en plein combat par une réunion non prévue, Sasuke donnait l'impression qu'il aurait juré si cela ne lui avait pas demandé un effort qu'il n'avait pas envie d'offrir. Naruto le regarda s'éloigner sans rien dire, sachant qu'il ne le verrait sans doute pas ce soir. De temps en temps Sasuke avait ainsi des réunions auxquelles il ne se soustrayait pas, dans ces cas là Naruto restait sur le terrain à en tomber pratiquement d'épuisement.

Il n'en avait pas envie. Il rentra, fit un truc rapide à manger et partit se coucher. Il s'endormit bien vite, ne rêvant même pas, ne bougeant pas dans son sommeil de plomb. D'habitude il n'entendait rien, pourtant cette fois Sasuke ne fut pas aussi silencieux. En entrant il buta dans un meuble et pesta avant d'aller dans la salle de bain pour se soigner. Du moins Naruto l'entendait chercher dans la boite à pharmacie. Sasuke se laissa tomber dans son lit, Naruto pensa qu'il avait du manger pendant sa réunion et se rendormit.

Au matin Sasuke était encore là. Il faisait tout lentement, prenant son temps, fronçant les sourcils la majeure partie de son temps. Et Naruto avait l'impression qu'il ne l'écoutait pas. Ils se séparèrent pour ne se revoir que le soir même. Sasuke rentra tard ce soir là, mais Naruto l'avait attendu, sauf que l'autre ne mangea pratiquement rien, restant dans son monde.

-Si tu n'aimes pas, laisses et fais toi autre chose.

-Non, c'est bon mais je n'ai pas faim. Je vais me coucher.

-…ok.

Naruto le trouva encore plus bizarre que d'habitude et le suivit des yeux. Sasuke lui semblait pataud, il avait quelques couleurs au visage. Cependant le brun ne lui disait rien. Quand il alla à son tour dans la chambre, Sasuke dormait déjà et comme le jour précédent, Naruto l'entendit chouiner, bouger, cherchant de sa main quelque chose qui n'était pas là. Il resta les yeux grands ouverts une partie de la nuit, l'écoutant geindre. Et le lendemain, Sasuke était toujours le même mis à part qu'il avait quelques rougeur aux joues. Mais il faisait comme si de rien n'était, alors Naruto ne fit aucune remarque ne lui demandant qu'une chose :

-Vous avez beaucoup de boulot en ce moment ?

-Hu ?

-Là bas baka, tu rentres tard, tu bouffes à peine, t'as l'air d'un zombi et tu viens même plus t'entrainer avec moi.

-…c'est en train d'être régler. Après ça ira.

-…

-Quoi ?

-T'es sur que ça va ?

Naruto avait passé sa main par-dessus la table et lui touchait le front. Sasuke eut l'air ahuri, c'était bien la première fois qu'il lui voyait cette expression. Il pensa alors que c'était bien la première fois qu'il le touchait au front. Sasuke s'écarta, prenant au passage sa tasse qu'il termina de vider dans l'évier.

-Occupe-toi de tes fesses.

-Pas la peine, elles sont propres et saines. Ce qui ne m'a pas l'air d'être le cas des tiennes vu la tronche que tu tires. Des hémorroïdes peut-être ?

-Hmpf. J'y vais.

-Attends, j'arrive…tu rentres ce soir ?

-Oui.

Après ça, ils terminèrent de se préparer et se séparèrent à l'endroit habituel. Sakura attendait Sasuke toujours à cet endroit, et Naruto vit qu'elle aussi avait vu une petite différence chez l'Uchiha. Mais le regard que lança Sasuke l'empêcha de lui dire quoi que ce soit, et Naruto fut planter là. Sasuke ne rentra pas à son heure habituelle, Naruto décida d'aller se coucher.

Il y avait un bruit dans la chambre, ça l'empêchait de dormir, vraiment, ça en devenait gênant. Sasuke était rentré. Naruto tendit l'oreille. Sasuke bougonnait dans son coin, pas très fort, mais dans le silence de la pièce sut été la même chose que hurler. Et puis lui d'habitude si calme, il bougeait. A force d'intérioriser tout ce qui pouvait se passer autour de lui, ce n'était pas étonnant que le seul moment où il n'avait pas de prise consciente sur lui-même, révèle son vrai état d'inquiétude. Vraiment quelque chose ne devait pas aller, les paroles ressemblaient de plus en plus à un geignement. Naruto s'assit en tailleur dans son lit, dos contre le mur, ne cessant de se demander quoi faire.

Naruto décida d'aller près de son ami, de voir à ce moment là quoi faire. Sasuke dormait profondément, il suait, de sa bouche entrouverte divers sons sortaient. Sa main si pale passa de sous la couette, rampant à la recherche d'une présence. Naruto y posa la sienne. Plus aucun bruit, plus aucun mouvement. Sasuke était serein à nouveau même s'il haletait. Naruto le lâcha et rejoignit son lit en pensant que ça aurait été fini. Ça le reprit. Un peu las il se traîna à nouveau vers son compagnon, prit place près de lui et le poussa un peu.

-Qu'est ce tu veux Baka.

-Que t'arrêtes de geindre Teme. Et apparemment la seule façon de te faire taire c'est de te tenir la main. Mais j'ai pas que ça à foutre, faut que je dorme. Alors fais-moi de la place.

-Hein ?

-Hein, hein, hein ! pfff, allez, bouge.

-Naruto le poussa du mieux qu'il put et se glissa à ses cotés. Le lit était étroit, aucun des deux ne pouvait ignorer la présence de l'autre. Naruto se mit à l'aise, tant pis si ça ne plaisait pas à son comparse. Ce dernier ne se plaignait pas vraiment, il se laissa même virer contre le mur sans pester et c'est ce qui alerta le blond.

-Sasuke ? Ça va ?

-…

-Sasuke ?

-Hnnn…le brun ouvrit un œil larmoyant et brillant dans le noir de la pièce à peine souligné de la lumière d'un réverbère d'en dehors.

-Ça va ?

-…N'ayant aucune réponse Naruto glissa sa main jusqu'à son front, cela malgré le fait que Sasuke ne semblait pas aimer ça.

-Mais t'es bouillant ! qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel ?

-Ça s'appelle…. être malade…espèce d'âne.

-…Uooh, toi malade ? un Uchiha ça tombe malade ?

-Tais toi…tu me donnes…mal…au crâne.

-La prochaine fois que je te questionne, reconnais le au moins.

-J'avais…du travail.

-Ouais ouais, bon.

Naruto se clona et son double partit en trombe, l'autre ne le vit même pas, il avait refermé les yeux, respirant lourdement sans se plaindre plus. Lui de son coté il alla jusqu'à la salle de bain et ramena de quoi rafraîchir le brun dont la température devait être un véritable enfer. Il écarta ses mèches corbeau, et toucha son front, totalement brûlant et moite.

-Ose te plaindre un peu plus Sasuke. Partage.

-Hnnn…mais ce dernier se tourna un peu, comme pour mettre à mal ce qu'il venait de dire.

-T'es un vrai cas social toi tu sais ? Naruto avait remis sa main sur son front, mais Sasuke y posa la sienne pour la lui enlever.

-…ça me rappelle notre combat. Là où tu m'avais exhorté de te toucher le front si j'en étais capable. T'as un fétichisme sur les fronts ?

-…

-Sasuke ?...boooon si tu veux pas répondre, moi tu sais. Allez, tourne-toi par là. Hahaha, débats toi si tu veux, vu comment t'es faible ça ne servira qu'à te rendre KO. Je te toucherai le front cette fois Sasuke.

-…

Patiemment il épongea son front, le regardant un instant droit dans les yeux avant qu'il ne les ferme. Sasuke essayait de respirer calmement, la fraîcheur sur son front lui faisait du bien même s'il ne l'aurait pas avoué. Sasuke se rendormit sagement, parlant juste un peu de temps en temps, il ria même une fois. Un rire que Naruto ne lui avait jamais entendu. Et il se demanda comment Sasuke avait pu être enfant avant que ce drame ne s'empare de sa vie et ne le réduise à ce qu'il était aujourd'hui. Il attendit ainsi que son clone revienne, ce qui fut le cas trois quart d'heure plus tard, ramenant dans son sillage Sakura. Elle trouva le tableau étrange et beau mais ne s'y attarda pas, de l'entrée de la chambre elle pouvait entendre sa respiration. Elle l'examina rapidement ce qui le réveilla alors qu'elle promenait ses mains sur sa poitrine, mais il n'eut même pas la force de lui dire de le laisser.

-C'est bon, ce n'est pas encore bien grave. Du repos, du calme…

-Hé ! Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Je sais me taire lorsqu'il le faut.

-Et puis j'ai amené un sirop. Elle le sortit de sa sacoche. Tu lui en fais prendre une cuillère à chaque repas. Tu le couvres, suer permet d'évacuer plus vite la maladie. Et des repas saint Naruto par pitié.

-Oui compris. Il venait de lever les yeux au ciel, rajoutant dans un souffle plus pour lui-même que contre elle : qui crois tu cuisine depuis des mois dans cette baraque ?

-Bon, ne vous inquiétez pas du reste, Tsunade sama porte encore le titre de cinquième même si elle n'officie plus. Elle prendra l'intérim huhuhu. S'il y a une urgence je viendrais te voir.

-Etre Hokage…C'est mon…rôle.

-Je sais. Mais t'as jamais pris de vacance depuis que tu l'es. C'est pas deux ou trois jours qui vont ruiner le village. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne transcenderais pas mes fonctions habituelles et elle n'en fera pas plus. Repose-toi, Naruto va veiller sur toi.

-Alors comment…tu veux que je…me repose ? huhu.

-Teme.

-Et puis…il doit…s'entraîner.

-T'es vraiment un idiot toi. Tu crois que je vais aller m'entraîner alors que t'es dans cet état ? baaaaka. C'est pas quelques jours d'entraînement en moins qui m'éloigneront de ce poste. Au diable mon entraînement.

-Naruto, calme toi, tu sais comment il est, c'est pas la peine de t'agiter.

-Oui je sais. Et c'est un crétin.

-Bon, je vais vous laisser alors, ne vous entretuez pas.

-T'inquiètes pas Sakura, je me charge de lui. Et s'il devait y avoir un mort, il serait le seul. Dans son état, il ne pourra rien me faire de bien méchant.

-Haha, bien. Moi je vais vaquer à mes affaires. Je repasserai plus tard. S'il y a un problème…

-T'inquiète pas. Je t'ai trouvé une fois, alors une deuxième…merci d'être venu au milieu de la nuit.

-Quand même Naruto, je n'abandonnerais jamais l'un de mes amis quelque soit l'heure du jour ou de la nuit.

-Haha, je sais Sakura. Mais je peux bien te remercier quand même.

-Hm. Bon j'y vais. A plus tard.

-Ok.

Le sourire confiant qu'il lui fit la rassura un minimum. Non pas que Sasuke mourrait de ce qu'il avait, mais elle s'angoissait toujours pour eux. Quand elle fut sortie, Naruto resta à ses cotés à lui éponger le front. Du moins s'était ce que Sasuke voyait lorsqu'il ouvrait de temps en temps les yeux, surtout quand un cauchemar s'immisçait dans un songe qui commençait pourtant toujours bien. Naruto restait là, rassurant, lui parlant ou lui tenant la main. Cela fit qu'il finit par ne plus craindre de dormir profondément, de se laisser aller à un sommeil réparateur qu'il ne prenait quasiment jamais. Sasuke dormait et Naruto continuait de rester près de lui, bataillant cette fois contre Morphée qui avait envi d'emporter le combat. Il voyait Sasuke, si calme qu'on aurait pu le croire mort, s'agitant d'un seul coup au point parfois d'en trembler. Il le fit à un moment où Naruto allait lui passer son gant de toilette sur le front, ce qui fit que le blond lui donna un coup. Sasuke grimaça et garda une mine boudeuse mais mignonne. Naruto en resta bouche bée, encore plus lorsqu'il l'entendit dire dédaigneusement :

-Nii-san !

Juste ainsi Naruto comprit. Sasuke n'aimait pas qu'on lui touche le front car cela lui rappeler son frère. Sasuke était déjà rendormit. Naruto se pencha à son oreille et lui murmura qu'il l'aiderait et le protégerait toujours. Le sourire que le brun eut dans son sommeil fut le plus honnête auquel il eut été déjà confronté. Cela lui fit énormément plaisir, et Naruto reprit sa tâche sans faillir. Il fut confronté plus tard à un problème. Il devait lui faire prendre un cachet que son amie lui avait donné, et la seule solution qu'il trouva lui parut bien trop farfelue. Il préféra réveiller doucement le brun et l'aider à le prendre. Naruto n'en revenait pas de l'idée qui lui avait traversé l'esprit. Le jour était levé à présent. Sakura venait de repasser, Sasuke ne s'était pas réveiller, et Naruto l'avait quitté pour raccompagner la jeune femme à la porte, passant par la cuisine pour se ravitailler un peu.

En revenant il trouva Sasuke qui suait à nouveau, fronçant les sourcils, faisant parfois des petits gestes de la main comme pour se débarrasser de quelque chose de gênant. Il était à bout de souffle et ses inspirations se cassées parfois dans des bruits ressemblant fort à des sanglots. Naruto reprit sa place à ses cotés et passa la compresse sur son front, la promenant un peu sur la face de son ami. Sasuke tendit la main.

-Na…Na…

-…

-Naruto !

-…

-Uuughhh, aaaahhh, Naruto !

-Sasuke ? réveille-toi, hey Sasuke, je suis là. Mais le brun n'entendait pas, enfermer dans son rêve, revivant ce jour noir, il voyait le blond à quelques brassées de lui. Il était sur le point de tomber dans ce puits sans fond d'où s'élever le souffle d'un vent froid et humide.

-Na…rutooo….uuuufff….uuuffff….Sasuke serrait les dents, sa main vibrait l'air.

-Sasuke je suis là, près de toi. Je suis revenu. Réveille-toi ! Naruto le secoua un peu trop, mais au lieu de se réveiller, Sasuke se calma, sa face palissant encore plus que d'habitude.

-Uuuuffff….uuuffff….pas de corps….

-Hein ?

-Pas de mort…pas de corps…uufff….pas de mort…..

Inlassablement l'Uchiha répétait les mêmes paroles, Naruto n'y comprenait rien, mais voir Sasuke se pelotonner contre lui-même dans une position fœtale le rendit mal à l'aise. Encore plus lorsqu'il vit une larme et qu'il se mit à trembler. Ça ressemblait à de l'autosuggestion, du moins Naruto l'interprétait ainsi. Jamais le brun ne montrait ses faiblesses, il semblait si seul, si faible. Naruto avait sa main sur son torse, sa main pale s'empara de la sienne. Il le regarda mêler ses doigts au siens et s'y agripper comme si sa vie en dépendait. C'est là que Naruto découvrit le petit tatouage sur son poignet.

Il crut d'abord à une tâche, mais elle ne s'en allait pas. Alors il l'approcha et distingua mieux le symbole. C'était le sien encerclant celui de la feuille. Regardant l'autre main, il y vit l'éventail. Perplexe un instant, Naruto sentit en lui une douce chaleur l'irradier. Ce jour là il avait du lui faire sacrement mal pour que des années après il agisse comme cela et se fasse ça. Naruto se pencha à son oreille, lui murmurant qu'il était là, il l'embrassa même sur le front pour le rassurer puis se coucha à ses cotés, laissant sa main, emmêlée à la sienne, reposant sur son ventre. Sasuke se calma à cet instant, il souriait à nouveau. C'est ainsi que Naruto s'endormit, souriant à son tour. A son réveil, Sasuke dormait toujours. Et en se redressant il faillit tomber du lit. Sakura et Kakashi, sourires satisfaits en bonus, les regardaient assis non loin de là.

-Bien dormi Naruto ?

-Hmmm. Il n'osait même pas regarder Kakashi qui affichait une bonne humeur palpable.

-Héhéhé, en tout cas moi je ne t'ai jamais vu dormir aussi calmement. Tu lui as fait prendre ce que je t'avais dis ?

-Oui Sakura.

-Bon, pousse-toi, je vais voir un peu comment il s'en sort.

Naruto l'abandonna un instant et partit se faire un encas. Sakura ne s'attarda pas vraiment, et Kakashi lui fit un clin d'œil en sortant. Naruto était un peu moins gêné, de toute manière ils ne comprenaient pas ô combien Sasuke était important pour lui. Il ferait tous pour lui. Tous. Alors au lieu de lui mettre le liquide dans la bouche et de lui pincer le nez pour qu'il l'avale comme le lui avait conseillé de faire Sakura, Naruto le prit dans la sienne et patiemment le lui fit boire en l'embrassant. Il n'avait hésité que deux secondes, regardant ces lèvres qui des années auparavant s'était emparée des siennes par erreur. Puis Naruto se recoucha à ses cotés, gloussant intérieurement en l'entendant soupirer d'aise.

Sasuke se réveilla plus tard dans les bras du blond. En émergeant il s'était demandé pourquoi il avait si chaud et quel était le battement qu'il sentait près de lui. Naruto le tenait tranquillement, toujours dans la même position. Sasuke aurait voulu bouger, il avait faim, mais chacun de ses mouvements lui semblaient lourd. Au fond de lui il avait l'impression qu'il ne pourrait même jamais tenir sur ses jambes. La main de Naruto remonta jusqu'à son front.

-J'ai l'impression qu'elle a baissé un peu. Tu as faim ?

-…

-Je vais aller te chercher de quoi manger, bouge pas.

-…

Naruto agissait le plus normalement du monde, il lui avait sourit, l'avait regardé dans les yeux. Une mer de gentillesse, brillante et réchauffante, dont laquelle il avait eu envie de se perdre. Il avait même retenu sa respiration deux secondes. Naruto n'était déjà plus là, réapparaissant peu après avec un bol fumant.

-Je t'ai fais une soupe de riz. On me l'avait appris là bas parait que c'est bon pour les malades.

-…

-Hey, vas-y plus doucement, tu vas t'étouffer ! et puis c'est chaud, fais gaffe.

-…

-Sasuke ?

-Hn.

-C'est bon ?

-Hn.

-Héhéhé. Bon je vais aller te chercher de quoi boire, tu as aussi un sirop à prendre et un cachet. Et pendant que t'es levé faudrait changer les draps et puis…

Naruto continua de parler tout seul, le laissant manger à son aise. Sasuke mesurait chacun de ses gestes, l'assiette creuse faillit je jamais tenir sur la petite table de chevet. Sa vue n'était pas nette, ses membres lui pesaient. Tout semblait si dur. En se levant il se rattrapa au drap alors qu'il se sentit partir en avant. Une paire de main, forte et vigoureuse, l'attrapa et l'aida. En levant les yeux il vit ceux azur, inquiet et calme, gentil et offrant toute l'aide dont il était capable. Sasuke se sépara de lui et essaya d'avancer mais dut se rattraper de nouveau au mur. Au regard qu'il lança au blond, ce dernier comprit qu'il voulait s'en sortir seul. Il se clona.

-Si tu te sens perdre pied, appelle-moi.

-Tchh.

-Pas de tchh, dis moi encore tchh et tu verras que mon clone ne va pas rester qu'à l'extérieur de la salle de bain, Teme.

-Hn.

Naruto envoya dans les mains de son clone du linge et le laissa suivre son acolyte. Lui s'occupa de changer ses draps et d'aérer un peu la pièce, s'attendant à tout instant de l'entendre s'étaler. Quand il eut fini, il prit la place de son clone. Vingt minutes plus tard il entendit la voix de Sasuke. Jamais il n'aurait vraiment pensé l'entendre. Naruto poussa la porte lentement, n'étant pas sur de lui, il trouva Sasuke assis sur le rebord de la baignoire, tête contre le mur, portant un caleçon.

-Tu veux de l'aide ?

-Hn.

-Ça ne t'arrive jamais de faire des phrases complètes ?

Il entra dans la pièce, buvant du regard celui qui était devant lui. Sasuke avait des cicatrices sur le corps, cela ne faisait que rajouter à son charme. Une bonne baffe mentale qui l'aurait envoyé directement dans la tombe s'il l'avait fait pour de bon, et Naruto l'aida à enfiler un t-shirt, passant ensuite au pantalon. Quand il eut fini et qu'il leva la tête pour le dire au brun, Naruto eut un petit sourire. Sasuke dormait de nouveau. Il le prit dans ses bras et l'amena jusqu'à son lit, l'y recouchant, tirant un peu le rideau pour tamiser la lumière.

Naruto passait son temps auprès du brun, décidant de passer le temps en lisant l'un des bouquins qui traînaient par là. Sakura venait souvent, la plupart du temps Kakashi sur les talons, s'occupant très bien du poste de l'Uchiha par ailleurs. Naruto lui donnait ses médicaments toujours de la même manière lorsqu'il ne se réveillait pas. Ça ne le dérangeait plus. Alors lorsque Sasuke ouvrit les yeux pendant qu'il lui donnait de quoi boire pour avaler son cachet, Naruto continua d'agir normalement.

-Qu'est ce que tu fous ?

-Ben tu dois prendre tes médicaments à horaires précises. Vu que j'ai beau te secouer comme un prunier et que tu n'ouvres même pas un œil, c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé. Il en reste un, tu le prends seul ou je t'aide ? Naruto avait un magnifique sourire.

-Baka.

Sasuke le prit et se mit à tousser, la main du blond se mit dans son dos, le tapotant doucement pour le soulager. Ça faisait si longtemps que personne n'avait pris soin de lui de cette manière. Naruto l'aida à boire à nouveau puis avant de lui donner de quoi manger, posa son front sur le sien, fermant les yeux. Sasuke se sentit retenir sa respiration, alors qu'il le sentait si proche, son esprit était blanc.

-J'ai l'impression que ses remèdes marchent. Sakura est vraiment un super médecin. Demain tu pourras sans doute retourner bosser, mais faudra y aller doucement. Enfin elle passera dans pas très longtemps, elle te dira ça mieux que moi.

-…tu t'es occupé de moi comme ça tout le temps ?

-Hm ? bien sur que oui.

-Et ça ne t'a pas dérangé ?

-Qu'est ce qui aurait du me déranger ?

-Dormir près de moi, m'embrasser comme ça, être au petit soin. Avant…

-Avant c'est avant Teme. Et puis c'est toi, avec un autre mec j'aurai sans doute eu beaucoup de mal. Je me demande même si je l'aurais fait tiens. Je vais aller te chercher de la soupe, tu veux quelque chose de plus consistant ou bien tu ne te sens pas d'attaque pour ça ?

-…et bien…

-Ah oui, hier j'ai envoyé un clone prendre des légumes bien frais, je t'en ai fais un bouillon et tout, je vais aller te les chercher, ça te remplira un peu plus l'estomac. Peut être du poisson aussi ? ça doit être bon du poisson, tu aimes ça ?

Mais avant d'attendre sa réponse, Naruto fila dans la cuisine, rougissant d'avoir été découvert et prépara le tout qu'il ramena peut après s'être repris. Il lui mit un plateau sur les genoux. Sasuke regarda toute cette nourriture, il se sentait affamé. Se forçant à rester calme, il mangea de manière posée.

-C'est bon ?

-Hn. Demain je voudrais de la viande.

-Ok. Mais après il faudra me donner des missions mon vieux, parce que moi j'ai pratiquement plus rien de coté. Tu me payes une misère.

-Huhu, je ferais ça…pourquoi tu souris comme ça Usuratonkachi ?

-Parce que ça me fait vraiment plaisir d'être de retour et de voir tout ça. Surtout de voir que t'es redevenu comme avant.

-…je crois qu'il n'y a que toi qui pense ça Dobe.

-Ah ? mais comparé à comment tu étais une fois Orochimaru rejoint, c'est bien mieux. Je peux à nouveau rire avec toi, où même me disputer en sachant que tu resteras toujours. Ah, ce doit être Sakura. Je reviens.

Naruto riait doucement de bonheur, et Sasuke le regardait faire, souriant en le voyant sortir de la pièce en s'interrogeant sur lui même. Dans l'entrée il l'entendit faire une fête à Sakura, et ils revinrent ensemble, riant sur un sujet dont il ne savait rien. Elle vint lui poser quelques questions et l'examiner alors que Naruto les laissa pour disparaître dans la salle de bain. Sakura changea dès lors de sujet.

-Il m'a impressionné, il a vraiment bien pris soin de toi.

-Ça doit être grâce à son petit séjour avec ces femmes.

-Moui, c'est possible. Mais il ne s'est dévoué qu'à toi.

-Qu'à moi ?

-Il a refusé une mission que Tsunade-sama voulait lui donner. Même en sachant que je pouvais m'occuper de ton cas. Il n'a pas voulu lâcher l'affaire. Il n'a envoyé que des clones à l'extérieur depuis que tu es là ou bien nous a demandé de lui faire des courses. En plus il était vraiment près de toi, il ne voulait pas du tout te laisser seul.

-Près de moi ?

-Ouais.

-C'est quoi ces messes basses vous deux ?

-Rien Naruto. Il voulait simplement savoir si tu n'avais pas abusé de lui pendant son sommeil.

-Heiiiiiin !!

-Hahahaha, je plaisante enfin.

-Pfff. Bon je vais pieuter un peu. Tu te sens mieux non ?

-Hn.

-Très bien. Bonne nuit.

-C'est si fatiguant que ça de s'occuper de quelqu'un qui dort ?

-…

-Naruto ?

Mais ce dernier dormait déjà, Sakura s'approcha de lui, vérifia qu'il ne risquait rien de la maladie du brun après ne pas avoir pris l'air depuis des jours, et voyant qu'il n'y avait rien, prit congé sur la pointe des pieds, laissant Sasuke assis dans son lit. Il profitait de la brise matinale. Quand la porte se referma, la voix de Naruto se fit entendre doucement, presque dans un souffle si ce n'était le cas.

-Comment veux tu que je dorme avec le raffut qu'il a fait ce Teme.

-…qu'est ce que j'ai dis ?

Mais Naruto dormait, lui répondant en ronflant bruyamment. Il grommela dans son sommeil. Sasuke se leva et alla jusqu'à son lit pour vérifier qu'il ne se foutait pas de lui, mais Naruto dormait vraiment. Il remarqua alors les petites cernes sous ses yeux prouvant qu'il n'avait pas du dormir beaucoup. Sasuke soupira en silence. Le dernier des Uchiha ferma à demi les yeux en regardant le jeune homme devant lui, se demandant depuis quand il y avait tant de sentiments qui se battaient en lui lorsqu'il lui faisait face, ou même lorsque ce n'était pas le cas. Sasuke regagna son lit et se retourna sur un soupir de Naruto.

-Tsss. Baka. Tu changes pas.

Il le vit agripper un oreiller et le serrer étroitement contre lui, souriant se faisant. Sasuke se passa une main derrière la nuque. Naruto dormait souvent de cette manière, ça aussi il l'avait remarqué, tout comme il avait observé pas mal de détails venant de son acolyte. Il secoua la tête négativement, qu'est ce que c'était que ce sentiment qu'il n'arrivait pas à nommer ? de la franche camaraderie ? de la fraternité ? en tout cas c'était de l'amour, c'était une sensation qu'il avait pensé avoir oublié des années auparavant. Il fallait croire que non. N'ayant pas trop envie de dormir, Sasuke décida qu'il devrait remercier le blond d'une manière ou d'une autre. N'étant pas fort en mots, il prit une autre décision et alla dans la cuisine, cherchant à voir ce qu'il pourrait faire avec les ingrédients qu'il y trouverait.

Dès son réveil, il eut droit à sourire sur sourire, petites remarques malicieuses et un immense sentiment de paix. Sasuke se sentait si bien auprès de Naruto. Oui, il était vraiment son meilleur ami. Et s'il osait faire comme lui, il lui avouerait qu'il le considérait lui aussi comme son frère aujourd'hui. Mais Sasuke n'étant pas l'homme le plus expansif du monde, il le mira juste en silence de temps en temps, lui offrant parfois un rictus assez doux et des remarques pouvant être jugées par d'autres d'acerbes. Mais c'est ainsi que c'est deux là s'aimaient depuis toujours.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Combien de semaines depuis sa maladie ? Combien de mois depuis Gaara ? Ça lui minait le moral. Il n'en pouvait plus, il était à bout de patience. Pourtant il était fort, beaucoup trop d'après certain. Il faisait peur, intimidant de par sa force et son physique non moins en reste. Mais ceux qui le fréquentait le voyait toujours pareil, joueur et malicieux. Son humeur n'avait changé que récemment, d'abord face à Sasuke qui activait de temps à autre son sharingan mais jamais bien longtemps, mais cela l'agaçait de le voir le faire comme pour lui montrer que cela ne servait à rien qu'il l'utilise sur la durée. Autrement, c'était lorsque Sakura leur avait annoncé après le départ de Gaara qu'elle était avec Kakashi. Et la jeune fille était là, assise à le regarder s'entraîner, un petit sourire aux lèvres. En la voyant justement près de lui, il ne pouvait que se rappeler, elle avait toujours cette main sur son ventre.

Naruto s'était sentit paralysé. Il l'aimait toujours et elle en aimait un autre, son sensei qui plus est. Un mois et des poussières plus tard, elle les avait réunis dans le bureau de Sasuke et, avant de commencer tout autre chose, elle leur avait dit qu'elle était enceinte. Naruto avait ressenti ça comme une trahison, mais Sakura était heureuse, Kakashi aussi malgré son inquiétude face à cet être qui grandissait en elle. Naruto n'avait pu que sourire. La main du brun sur son épaule avait été un réconfort puissant, un baume qui l'avait empêché de s'asphyxier. Puis il y avait pensé au lieu de s'entraîner. Il l'avait aimé, il l'aimait toujours, mais sûrement plus de la même manière. C'est grâce à ça qu'il avait pu par la suite l'aider à déménager chez Kakashi en quelques heures grâce à d'innombrables clones.

Naruto avait toujours entendu dire que faire une croix sur son premier amour était difficile. Il fallait croire que s'était vrai. Cette nuit là, Sasuke n'était pas venu le chercher. Naruto l'avait retrouvé chez eux, posant à l'instant où il entrait dans l'appartement, une marmite à l'odeur alléchante. Depuis son retour, c'était la deuxième fois que l'Uchiha lui avait fait cet honneur culinaire. Il se rappelait lui avoir demandé s'il avait eut l'air si malheureux que ça. Sasuke n'avait pas répondu, il n'avait pas souris, il avait été juste lui : insondable. Et intérieurement cela l'avait aidé plus que tout.

Naruto sortit de ses pensées, au loin il avait entendu des cris, il vit des enfants se poursuivre en riant, heureux. Il soupira, regardant le ciel et leva ses mains pour regarder ses paumes, elles étaient abîmées. Il venait de s'entraîner comme un diable, détruisant, réduisant en poussière, roches et arbres, soulevant des minis tempêtes. Il devait devenir plus fort. Un bruit de pas se fit entendre. Sasuke était là. Naruto se releva et ils se jaugèrent. Comme à son habitude l'Uchiha retira son haut et se prépara.

Une bonne heure et demie plus tard, Naruto riait presque hystériquement malgré sa fatigue. Enfin Sasuke portait son sharingan et le gardait actif pendant le combat. Ils échangeaient coups sur coups et au moment où il passa réellement près de lui, le frôlant, sentant la chaleur de sa peau contre la sienne, Sasuke l'enveloppa de ses serpents et l'étouffa petit à petit. Dans l'étroitesse des anneaux Naruto cherchait à garder son calme, à respirer calmement et à glisser contre leur peau. Il n'y arrivait pas. Naruto entendit alors ses deux compagnons parler, ou plutôt Sakura hurler :

-TU SAIS TRES BIEN QU'IL NE POURRA TE DEPASSER QUAND TE TUANT !!

-…

-Il n'ira jamais à fond contre toi Sasuke ! à moins que tu ne veuilles mourir de sa main ! laisse le maintenant ! LAISSE-LE !!

-…toujours aussi lourde tu le savais ?

-Quoi ?

-Je sais très bien que l'on ne pourra jamais s'affronter au maximum de nos capacités sans que l'un de nous deux ne meurent Sakura. Seulement, j'ai besoin d'avoir la certitude qu'il n'est, sinon plus fort que moi, au moins à mon niveau. Et je ne suis toujours pas convaincu.

-Mais alors…

-Alors tant que je ne le serais pas, je ne lui céderai rien. Je ne veux pas qu'il me batte vraiment, juste qu'il me prouve ce qu'il vaut. Et pour le moment, je ne lui céderai aucunement le poste.

-…

Naruto n'arrivait pas à digérer ce qu'il venait d'entendre. C'était gentil mais humiliant, pensé et pourtant illogique pour sa raison. Qu'il ne le batte pas ? alors qu'il y mettait autant de volonté ? Ça l'enrageait. Quand les serpents se desserrèrent, il se frotta les bras et fronça les sourcils.

-Je veux juste savoir Sasuke…tu as activé le sharingan parce que tu en avais vraiment besoin n'est ce pas ?

-…oui. Dernièrement suivre tes mouvements était un sport intéressant.

-Très bien…mais pas intense ?

-Non. Ce n'est pas suffisant. Toujours faible.

Sasuke avait dit cela sans aucune réaction, montrant qu'il le pensait vraiment. S'il avait sourit, même un rictus, il aurait comprit qu'il pouvait se moquer de lui. Mais là, là ce n'était pas le cas. Naruto ouvrit la bouche pour lui hurler une répartie, mais il ne le fit pas. Ça lui avait fait mal à un point qu'il en avait envie de pleurer. Mais au lieu de se faire, il leva la main et l'abaissa violemment, abandonnant pour aujourd'hui mais abandonnant quand même. En le voyant partir, Sakura courut comme elle put avec ses mains sur son ventre et se planta à ses cotés, ayant lancé à Sasuke un regard mauvais. Ce dernier avait levé la main lorsque Naruto était passé près de lui pour le stopper en la mettant sur son épaule, mais il l'avait rebaissé aussitôt sans que l'autre ne l'ait vu. Dernièrement il trouvait qu'il n'agissait pas normalement : entre ses envies de lui faire plaisir et celles de garder son masque de neutralité le plus souvent.

Sasuke se tourna et se dissipa dans un petit nuage de fumée. Sakura essayait de lui parler de choses et d'autres, mais elle voyait bien qu'il n'écoutait pas, même, il soupira tout en regardant face à lui. Pourtant il ne donnait pas l'impression d'être là, pensif, elle avait peur de ça, car à ces moments là elle ne savait jamais s'il parlait au puissant démon ou s'il réfléchissait tout simplement.

-Naru…ne perd pas courage s'il te plaît. Sa voix était emplie d'angoisse.

-Mais je n'arrive à rien, j'en ai marre ! rien ne marche, rien !

-…je vais te dire une chose…non deux. La première : lorsqu'on lui a dit que tu étais mort, lorsqu'on lui a maintenu qu'il n'y avait aucun espoir, alors il avait une seule phrase à la bouche : pas de corps, pas de mort.

-Pas de corps, pas de mort ?

Naruto se souvenait de cette phrase que Sasuke avait dite durant sa convalescence. Il revoyait en fait comment il s'était recourbé sur lui-même, comment il avait mis ses bras et gémit entre douleur et tristesse. Alors s'était pour lui et lui seul que le brun s'était ainsi senti ? Naruto s'était arrêté et regardait son amie droit dans les yeux. Sakura fit trois pas avant de stopper sa route.

-Qu'importe le lieu, le temps et la personne qui lui disait, il ne décrochait jamais. Il est celui qui t'a le plus cherché après moi. Peut être même plus que moi…à ma grande honte j'ai voulu abandonné après plusieurs années, je n'en pouvais plus de cette incertitude. Mais pas lui.

-Il n'a jamais douté ?

-Oh si. Souvent. Mais tu connais Sasuke hein, jamais il ne l'aurait dit ou partagé. Alors il s'enfermait tout seul et ne voulait plus voir personne, le plus souvent dans cette pièce de son bureau. Mais lorsqu'il ressortait, il était plus déterminé que jamais. Et malheur à celui qui aurait osé remettre le sujet sur le tapis, c'est cela qui a convaincu la Godaime de sa bonne foi. Après quelque temps, il n'y a que moi et la cinquième qui osions d'ailleurs lui parler de toi.

-Hm…il s'inquiétait de moi ? dis plutôt qu'il s'en voulait d'être celui responsable de ma mort.

-Sasuke s'en est voulu Naruto. Que tu sois mort ou non, ça ne changeait pas grand-chose. Il s'en voulait énormément d'avoir été si proche de toi et de n'avoir pas pu te tendre la main à cet instant. C'est d'ailleurs la seule chose que j'ai compris une fois où il est tombé malade. Il parlait dans son sommeil et te hurlait de lui prendre la main. Elle battait l'air devant lui et quand je l'ai attrapé, il m'a agrippé en croyant que s'était toi, ouvrant les yeux avec un espoir que je n'ai jamais vu et revu.

-Mais Sa…

-Il faisait son possible pour garder les pieds sur terre même quand il n'y avait plus d'espoir. Je ne te mens pas. J'avais mal pour lui. Il se martyrisait l'esprit du matin au soir. On pensait tous qu'il allait finir par devenir fou. Même moi j'ai faillis abandonner plus d'une fois, et c'est toujours lui qui me remettait les idées en place.

Naruto avait un peu de mal à croire cela. Mais après tout, il se souvenait très bien de l'attitude du brun dans leur jeunesse lorsqu'il se focalisait sur quelque chose et n'abandonnait jamais, se triturant l'esprit jusqu'à obtenir gain de cause. Sa trahison en était l'une des preuves.

-….et la deuxième chose Sakura, c'est quoi ?

-La deuxième…en fait…c'est quelque chose qu'il faut que tu découvres. Je ne veux pas t'en dire plus. Mais ce changement…il l'a eu grâce à toi.

-Un changement ?

Naruto s'était stoppé et la fixait droit dans les yeux, cela la mis mal à l'aise, surtout que son regard était impénétrable. Sakura eut un frisson désagréable. Il savait ce dont Sasuke avait besoin pour voir ses yeux changés. Il se demandait si c'était de cela dont elle lui parlait. Sakura vit qu'il se doutait de quelque chose, mais elle savait qu'il était loin de ce qui était. Ce n'était pas à 'cause de' lui, mais 'grâce à' que Sasuke les avait. Elle pensa à ce moment là que Sasuke ne les avait pas utilisé depuis le retour de Naruto, soit pratiquement un an auparavant. Un silence assez pesant c'était installé alors que Naruto la regardait. Son prénom fut crié plus loin.

-Sakura !! tu m'as dit que tu allais m'aidé !! Je te cherche depuis tout à l'heure tu sais !!

-J'arrive Ino.

-Tu peux le faire Naruto. Tu as toujours tout pu faire. Tu le sais au fond de toi non ? tu es celui qui est le plus proche de Sasuke. Vraiment. Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va changer. J'y vais, et ne perd pas courage baka.

-…Merci Sakura.

Elle s'en alla un peu rassurée en voyant son sourire et rejoignit Ino qui l'accueillit avec un grand éclat de rire. Naruto n'était plus d'humeur à s'entraîner pour aujourd'hui, au lieu de rebrousser chemin, il décida de continuer à se promener. C'est comme cela qu'il arriva à l'orée de la forêt un peu plus tard, reconnaissant son premier terrain test en tant que ninja. Nostalgique, il repensa à tout ce qui s'y était passé, laissant sa main effleurer les poteaux où plus jeune il avait été attaché. Il revoyait les moments passés avec Sasuke et Sakura, il revoyait ce qu'il avait partagé avec eux. Et plus il y réfléchissait, et plus il se souvenait de ces petits instants où le brun, malgré ses paroles dures, s'était mis à prendre soin d'eux. Certes à sa manière. Mais Sasuke l'avait fait. D'ailleurs, ce qui l'avait toujours convaincu que Sasuke ne les avait pas trahis, qu'il était juste dépassé par ses sentiments et qu'il avait besoin d'aide, qu'il y avait un espoir de le ramener à Konoha. C'était cet événement qui avait eu lieu juste après l'examen.

Sasuke ne l'avait peu être pas compris, ou peut être trop bien. En tout cas Naruto revoyait ses paroles, il le revoyait lui dire de prendre Sakura par n'importe quel moyen et se sauver le plus loin possible alors que lui continuerait à se battre. Il se souvenait de cette boule à l'estomac quand il avait repensé à Sasuke face à Haku, à Sakura prisonnière de la patte de sable, au danger présent et au fait que seul lui était encore en état de se battre. Son hésitation pourrait les tuer à chaque instant passé à ne pas se lancer dans la bataille. Et Sasuke qui était blessé, lui qui souffrait, il lui avait parlé, lui avouant qu'il ne supporterait pas de les voir mourir, pas ses compagnons, pas eux qui comptaient. Naruto avait comprit, lui non plus ne l'aurait pas supporté, même si pour cela il devait enlever la vie à quelqu'un de semblable à lui.

Oui, Naruto avait décidé ce jour là d'agir comme l'Uchiha. C'est pour ça qu'il n'avait ni compris ni accepté de le voir trahir le village. Sasuke n'était pas celui qu'il voulait qu'ils voient. Il n'était pas comme ça. Sasuke était prévenant et gentil à sa façon, simplement il avait un poison dans le sang qui le tué à petit feu et le poussait à faire des actes inconsidérés. Naruto le savait, peut être lui seul, alors il se devait de l'aider de son mieux. Cela le fit sourire. Il avait toujours voulu aider cette personne qui l'avait compris plus que toute autre, la seule qui lui avait tendue la main et l'avait autorisé à entrer dans le monde des humains et se tenir à ses cotés sans à avoir à baisser les yeux, de ne plus être considéré comme un moins que rien, comme un monstre et un déchet. L'un des seuls qui l'aurait protégé contre tous et rien à ses propres dépens. C'est pour ça qu'il avait voulu le sauver, le ramener. Lui savait.

Sasuke n'avait pas supporté de le voir devenir fort plus vite que lui. Il détestait juste se voir plus faible qu'un autre. L'insécurité d'être en danger certainement, de se comprendre faible peut être, de ne pas réussir finalement à atteindre son objectif. Sasuke pouvait donner l'impression d'être un roc, ce n'était qu'une façade et ça lui, le savait. Mais Naruto aujourd'hui était fatigué. Sasuke avait atteint son but, alors que voulait-il de plus ? vraiment le voir devenir plus fort que lui ? se testé lui-même et se prouvait que jamais il ne le dépasserait ? tout à l'heure il l'avait frappé fortement puis l'avait laissé dans les anneaux du serpent un bon moment, et ses paroles avaient été plus dures car dites avec sérieux.

Il savait que Sasuke voulait son bien, que ce dernier voulait les protéger plus que tout et que pour cela, il se devait d'être au moins à son niveau. S'il était si dur pendant les entraînements, c'était plus pour l'encourager à devenir encore plus fort que pour autre chose. Il soupira. Qu'importe finalement s'il était dur, c'était sa manière d'être, sa façon de montrer qu'il en avait quelque chose à faire et qu'ils n'étaient pas qu'un élément du décor de plus. Naruto avait vu de toute manière, Sasuke faisait ce qu'il fallait pour le village mais ne s'impliquait pas vraiment plus comme l'avait fait le troisième à son époque. Il ne faisait pas ce que lui-même voulait faire car ce n'était pas sa vocation. Et pour être sur qu'il tiendrait la barre droite, il fallait qu'il devienne plus fort que tout. Là devait être la motivation de Sasuke pour être si dur pendant les combats qu'ils avaient.

Naruto se mit à rire. Lire en Sasuke était difficile même s'il y arrivait. Pourtant il avait souvent des doutes sur ce qu'il comprenait. Mais aucun d'eux ne pouvaient lui enlever de la tête tous ce qu'il avait vécu avec son ami, tous ce qu'il avait vu et entendu de sa part qui l'avait fait sentir vivant. A nouveau ces paroles entendues des années auparavant lui revinrent en mémoire, aussi fraîche que si ça avait été hier. Lui non plus ne voulait pas perdre d'êtres chers, alors il continuerait ces batailles, et attendrait d'avoir son aval pour obtenir ce poste. Cela le fit sourire et le remit de bonne humeur. Il s'adossa au pilier central et se laissa aller jusqu'au sol, fermant les yeux, profitant de la brise et du soleil jouant sur son corps.

-Que de temps passé depuis.

Au bout de quelques instants tout devint noir, il entendait les battements de son cœur, il entendait le bruit de l'eau, tout semblait en paix, s'était si reposant. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, Naruto se retrouva en lui même. Il avança sans hésitation, connaissant le chemin par cœur. Au détour de ce mur, il verrait l'immense démon derrière ses grilles grisâtres et sinistre. A mesure que Naruto avançait, des bulles s'amoncelaient pour finalement laissé apparaître Kyubi.

_-Maintenant que tu as eu ce que tu voulais de lui, que vas-tu faire pour t'améliorer ? avec son sharingan actif, tu ne peux que m'utiliser._

-Hm. Il faut maintenant que je trouve un moyen de le faire sans risque, sinon nous mourrons tous les deux. J'y ai bien pensé, mais je ne vois pas comment faire. Et toi ?

_-Tu perdras toujours le contrôle à un certain nombre de queue. La douleur sera telle que ton esprit s'endormira pour être préserver, ma force brute s'alliera toujours à ton corps sans mon esprit, tu resteras une bête sans motivation autre que sa survie et son plaisir._

-Alors que faut-il que je fasse ?

_-Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il avait fait de moi, je me suis senti divisé, la douleur était incommensurable. Avant d'être avalé par ce sceau qui me lie à toi, j'ai aperçu un autre élément : un parchemin._

-Qui le détient ?

-…_je ne sais pas. Une personne en qui le quatrième avait sans nul doute une confiance sans bornes et qui pouvait se défendre seul. Qui remplit ces conditions ?_

-…Cette personne devait avoir son respect, sa confiance et une force démesurée ?

_-A qui penses-tu ?_

-Son maître : Jiraya.

_-Alors trouvons-le._

-Hm.

Naruto quitta la pièce, un dernier regard sur le sceau quasi effacé. Quand il fut revenu à lui, il prit son temps, cherchant comment trouver celui qui avait été son maître. Il ne voyait qu'un moyen, parler à celle qui le connaissait le mieux : Tsunade. Il fit donc route pour aller trouver Sakura et savoir où loger aujourd'hui la cinquième. Il n'eut pas à la trouver, en passant sur la route il reconnut la silhouette de celle qu'il cherchait. Elle était au devant d'une stèle et elle ne l'avait pas remarqué.

Il s'approcha d'elle, prêt à lui faire la peur de sa vie. Il ne put pas. Tsunade pleurait, elle essuyait vainement ses larmes en se tenant droite, la tête penchée et les mains pratiquement jointes sur son visage. Naruto laissa ses yeux descendre vers la stèle, cherchant qui pouvait lui faire tant de peine. Il trouva un nom qu'il connaissait, qui lui fit mal, qu'il pensa n'avoir pas sa place sur la pierre. Sans réfléchir, il tomba à ses cotés, la faisant sursauter car elle n'avait rien vu venir. A genoux, il avança la main vers le nom gravé et y passa le bout des doigts.

-Ce n'est pas vrai hein Baa-chan ?

-…

-Il ne peut pas être mort hein ?

-Naruto…il…il…

Naruto leva la tête vers elle, elle pleurait toujours cherchant à rester fière mais n'y arrivant pas vraiment. Malgré les années, sa conversation d'avec lui, lui revenait sans fin et elle n'acceptait toujours pas d'avoir gagné son pari. Le seul qu'elle aurait voulu perdre, elle l'avait gagné. Naruto se releva et passa ses bras autour de cette femme si forte et pourtant si faible qui avait perdu durant sa vie tous les hommes qui lui avaient été les plus chers. Tsunade se laissa aller un instant, puis elle s'écarta.

-Jiraya est mort il y a des années. Lorsque tu as disparu nous l'avons appris.

-Alors il n'avait pas mentit…je n'avais pas voulu le croire, je n'avais même pas voulu y songer.

-De quoi parles-tu ?

-Lorsque j'étais en train de me battre, il m'a dit : j'ai tué l'un des votre, un homme puissant qui avait été mon maître. Il m'avait nommé Jiraya sans se départir de son calme. Je n'ai pas voulu accepter, tout aller mal, je bouillais intérieurement…

-Et tu as perdu contrôle.

-Oui. Mais maintenant c'est trop tard, que vais-je pouvoir faire ? s'il n'est plus là…

-Naruto s'était mis une main au front. Une fois le choc passé, il s'était souvenu de pourquoi il avait cherché Tsunade. Maintenant il essayait de voir toutes les possibilités, de voir comment il ferait pour s'améliorer s'il n'avait pas ce qu'il cherchait.

-Naruto ?

-Dites Baa-chan…je parlais à Kyubi et il m'a parlé d'un parchemin. Enfin disant que lorsqu'il a été enfermé, il en a vu un. Êtes-vous au courant ? je pensais que Ero-sennin l'aurait eu avec lui, mais maintenant qu'il n'est plus…

-…j'espère simplement que le quatrième savait ce qu'il faisait. Et j'espère que Jiraya n'aura rien omis. Suis-moi Naruto, je vais te remettre ce parchemin. J'aurais du le faire avant mais…comment dire…tu…

-J'étais trop faible ?

-…pas vraiment. J'avais simplement peur que tu t'emballes trop vite et ne laisse Kyubi te posséder.

-C'est pas la peine de s'inquiéter Baa-chan, il n'a plus l'intention de me prendre sans mon consentement. En partie parce que cela pourrait nous détruire tous les deux.

Tsunade lui offrit un triste sourire et Naruto la suivit, se retournant une dernière fois, ayant un geste vers la stèle, un salut pour son maître qu'il pensait encore être en train de vagabonder dans le monde. Il découvrit où vivait cette femme, de nombreuses photos aux murs et un autel puant l'encens non loin d'elle, supportant quelques offrandes. Le reste de la maison était vide pratiquement, presque sans aucun sens. Quelques livres dans un coin, quelques plantes, juste ce qu'il fallait d'utilitaire autrement. Elle alla dans une pièce dont elle dut desceller l'entrée. Elle en ressortie avec un large parchemin en travers des mains et le posa dans les siennes.

-Je l'ai ouvert il y a quelques années. Il y a un message qui porte ton nom. Je ne sais pas à quoi il sert ni comment l'utiliser. A mon avis, ne l'utilise pas seul.

-Très bien.

-Le reste de ce qui y est écrit est important Naruto. Ne fais rien d'irraisonnable.

Naruto lui sourit de manière confiante ce qui la rassura un peu mais l'inquiéta tout autant. Il fixait le rouleau, insondable, pensif. Il le mit en travers de son dos, la salua et s'en alla. Il était encore tôt, Naruto ne voulait pas rentrer, il décida de faire autrement et se rendit au bureau de Sasuke. Ce dernier le regarda de travers en le voyant entrer sans prévenir. Il cuisinait quelques anbus devant lui, et le blond lui fit signe qu'il l'attendrait à coté. Sasuke détourna les yeux et la conversation reprit. Naruto prit place et attendit, bondissant pratiquement de sa place à chaque bruit venant de l'autre coté du battant de bois. Enfin il la vit s'entrouvrir, Sasuke entra, Sakura sur les talons elle lui disait de bien réfléchir. Sans rien lui répondre il se laissa tomber sur le siège face au sien, et Sasuke l'interrogea du regard.

-J'ai un moyen de devenir fort.

-…

-Cependant je ne sais pas ce qu'il va se passer. J'ai ce parchemin qui doit m'aider, c'est un cadeau du quatrième à mon encontre. Baa-chan m'a demandé de ne l'ouvrir qu'avec des personnes près de moi. Je veux que ces personnes soient vous.

-…

-Ce sera peut être dangereux Naruto ! et si ce parchemin faisait voler les maisons dans un rayon d'un kilomètre ou…

-Sakura !

-Quoi ? elle était agacée qu'il ait pu la stopper en pleine lancée.

-Crois tu sincèrement que le quatrième puisse faire quelque chose de dangereux pour le village ? penses-tu qu'il n'aurait pas mis une consigne si cela avait été le cas?

-…mais Naruto, on ne sait pas si…

-Naruto a raison. Laissons le faire.

-Mais Sasuke !

Naruto ricanait de satisfaction, il attrapa le parchemin à porter et le posa sur ses genoux. Il le déroula sous l'œil attentif et inquiet de Sakura, curieux et calme de Sasuke. Naruto l'avait déplié et découvrit plusieurs sceaux dont l'un ressemblant étrangement à celui qui se trouvait sur son nombril. Il continua à l'ouvrir et stoppa en découvrant son prénom écrit avec du sang, entouré de plusieurs symboles. Sakura voulut agir car Naruto semblait hypnotiser. Sasuke l'empêcha, continuant de le fixer avec intensité. Le blond devant eux se volatilisa et Sakura poussa un petit cri mais Sasuke lui retint le bras.

-Ne t'agite pas ainsi. Je connais ce genre de sceau.

-Et où est-il !!

-Pfff. Seulement quelque part avec ce qui ressemble à un souvenir. Il y restera tant qu'il aura quelque chose à y faire.

-Mais…mais si on détériore le parchemin…ce n'est pas dangereux ?

-Non. Il en sortira c'est tout s'il a été bien fait. Je vais veiller la dessus, continue ton travail veux tu.

Sasuke prit le rouleau mais ne le plia pas, sortant avec lui posé sur ses avant bras. Il le déposa dans un coin inoccupé de son bureau avec précaution et retourna à son bureau, reprenant son travail. Sakura ne le quittait pas des yeux, il faisait comme si tout cela était normal. Elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches, lassée de les voir se prendre le bec pour un rien et s'entraider de la même manière.

-Tsss, vous feriez vraiment n'importe quoi pour devenir plus fort.

-Sakura rendit à Sasuke le sourire qu'il avait, et bougeant la tête de gauche à droite comme découragée, elle sortie du bureau.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Naruto avait atterri sur ses talons, gardant l'équilibre d'une main posée au sol. Il regarda autour de lui, aux aguets. Il se voyait dans une forêt, près d'une clairière où un homme était assis sur une souche, prenant un bain de soleil. Ce dernier portait un manteau où était écrit : Yondaime Hokage. C'était impossible, et pourtant. Plus il s'approchait et plus cet homme semblait vivant. Où était-il ? il s'approcha de lui jusqu'à quelques pas et stoppa.

Lentement l'autre se retourna, des traits réguliers et calmes, un sourire bienveillant agrémentait de deux perles bleues aussi belles que les siennes. Il se leva et marcha jusqu'à lui, se plantant à quelques pas, mettant ses mains à ses hanches. Il était un peu plus grand que lui, toujours aussi jeune qu'à sa mort. Penchant un peu la tête de coté, il examinait le jeune homme qui lui faisait face avec beaucoup de curiosité et de gentillesse dans le regard. Et Naruto fit un pas en arrière. C'était tellement bizarre, mais il avait la sensation qu'il pouvait y lire un amour infini, et cela lui faisait peur. Son examen sembla prendre fin, son sourire était encore plus large, ses yeux se fixèrent dans les siens.

-Bonjour Naruto.

-…Bonjour Yondaime-sama. Naruto avait à peine murmuré, il ne pouvait lâcher ce regard puissant et pourtant si doux qui lui faisait face.

-Yondaime-sama ? Jiraya ne t'a rien dit ?

-Jiraya est décédé avant de pouvoir me confier le parchemin. C'est Baa-chan qui me la donné.

-Baa-chan ? mais tu n'as plus de parents, les miens étaient morts et ceux de ta mère aussi.

-Hein ?

-…

-HEIN ? que ? je suis VOTRE fils ?

-Oui. Qu'est ce que tu croyais ? on ne se ressemble pas assez ? c'est vrai que tu as la forme des yeux de ta mère, mais pour le reste tu tires sur moi…peut être pas pour la taille…non.

-Tchhh, je sais que je suis pas grand !

-Huhuhu, tu as le caractère de ta mère au passage, amusant.

-Et on est où là ?

-Hm ? il ne t'a vraiment rien dit ?

-Il est mort je vous dis. Il y a environ dix ans alors que j'aurais moi-même du y passer. J'ai passé des années, amnésique, paumé dans un village et j'en reviens à peine.

-…d'accord je comprends un peu mieux. Bien. Ici est une partie de mon âme que j'ai laissé pour toi. Je savais que mon sceau était imparfait, j'avais donc prévu ceci pour bien plus tard, et Jiraya, ton parrain, devait te…

-Parrain ?

-…il ne te l'a pas dit aussi ? mais qu'est ce qu'il a foutu celui là ?

-Alors là. Il est apparu quand j'avais douze ans, et à part écrire des livres pervers et mater les femmes dans les bains publics, pas grand chose. Enfin il renseignait quand même Baa-chan de temps à autres, mais cet ero sennin a…

-Hahaha ero sennin ? hahahah. Et pour ne pas changer il jouait toujours au voyeur ? C'est vraiment dommage qu'il soit mort. Vraiment.

-Mais je ne porte pas votre nom…du moins il ne me semble pas que notre quatrième portait le nom d'Uzumaki.

-C'était le nom de ta mère. Le conseil ne voulait pas que tu te considères comme supérieur en portant mon nom, ni que d'autre ne puisse deviner ce que tu avais en toi de cette manière. Du moins est ce là les raisons mises en avant dans la réunion précédant ma mort.

Il y eut un silence où ils se jaugèrent. Naruto réfléchissant sur les raisons de cet homme, de ces choix, pensant comme il ne l'avait jamais fait sur lui auparavant.

-Et donc je suis ici pour quoi faire ?

-…le temps passe beaucoup moins vite ici. Ce qui en dehors prendrait une journée équivaut ici à quarante huit jours. Nous allons mettre ceci à profit pour que tu puisses améliorer ton lien avec Kyubi.

-Mon lien.

-Oui. ton lien. Tu y es lié à la vie à la mort et je t'ai imposé ce fardeau d'une manière qui te sera profitable. Le plus gros de l'esprit de Kyubi n'est pas en toi, je n'y ai pas tout mis. Enfant tu serais mort sur le coup, tout comme il est étonnant que tu sois toujours sain d'esprit aujourd'hui.

-…

Naruto continuait de le fixer. L'homme face à lui était celui qui l'avait obligé à vivre avec Kyubi, à grandir avec ce démon en son sein, à être détester par tous. Il avait scellé son destin, décidant à sa place. Cet homme puissant et aimé de tous, ce héros, son père. Yondaime avait vu son air pensif.

-Désolé. Je devais sauver le village.

-Hm je me doute bien.

-Mais tous à du bien aller non ? tu dois être un héros ? qu'elle a été ta vie Naruto?

-…

-Naruto ?

-J'ai été détesté et maltraité par tous. Je n'ai pas été un héro, je n'étais qu'un récipient, un tupperware dont ils avaient peur de voir le couvercle sauté s'il chauffait trop. Mais je me suis trouvé des amis, une famille, alors de toute manière je serais le Chitchidaime et je leurs prouverai ce que je vaux.

-Intéressant. Très bien. Nous allons d'abord nous battre que je puisse voir ce que tu vaux. Une fois que j'en aurais une idée, alors je t'apprendrais la suite. Ah oui, tu peux y aller à fond, je ne peux mourir ici, tout comme ce que je pourrais te dire ou t'apprendre est limité. Par contre, lorsque le changement viendra, j'espère que tu le supporteras.

-C'est si dur que ça ?

-…une douleur intolérable te traversera sûrement de part en part.

-Ah ouais ? hahaha. J'attends de voir ça !!

-A peine eut-il fini de dire cela que Naruto disparu de devant lui pour lui enfoncer dans le flanc un rasenshuriken. Le Yondaime se fit toucher et voltigea au loin, surprenant Naruto qui resta abruti à la même place, fixant le petit nuage de fumé plus loin.

-Euh…vous allez bien ?

-Mais il avait à peine finit sa phrase qu'il se sentit décoller du sol alors qu'une douleur sans nom lui irradiait la joue. Le quatrième se trouvait là où il avait été un instant auparavant, un sourire sur les lèvres. Naruto jura et se releva, crachant du sang. Il ria, il aurait cru qu'étant qu'une sorte de projection, cet homme aurait été faible. Une très belle erreur. Ils s'avancèrent l'un vers l'autre.

-C'était un rasengan ?

-Amélioré avec du futon. Une semaine pour en maîtriser votre version. Une autre pour y mêler mon affinité. Cependant, elle est dangereuse, je ne peux la faire souvent, il y a des risques pour mon corps. Je travaille à son amélioration en plus du reste.

-Tu es vraiment intéressant.

-Haha, bien entendu ! Je dois rattraper mon Teme de coéquipier, je n'ai pas le temps d'être faible. Après tout, je suis le futur Hokage.

-Tu veux être Hokage ? oui vraiment intéressant. Et qui est ton coéquipier ?

-Sasuke Uchiha.

-Uchiha. Un grand clan.

-…dont il est le dernier survivant.

-…mourir c'est vraiment désespérant, on rate beaucoup de choses.

-Ouais, mais d'habitude on ne peut s'en rendre compte non ?

-…hahahahaha. Oui logique. Hahahaha. Je t'adore déjà. Qu'elle tristesse que j'ai du donner ma vie, j'aurais aimé te voir grandir.

-…et j'aurais aimé vous connaître. Mais…je suis heureux que vous ayez choisi le village. Tous ces gens, il faut les protéger lorsqu'on le peut.

-…Minato souriait tendrement.

-Quoi ?

-Tu es vraiment comme son héros, nous avons bien fait de t'appeler Naruto. Ce livre a-t-il été publié ?

-…il n'a publié que des livres pervers que Kakashi sensei est bien le seul à lire. Pourquoi Naruto ?

-C'était son personnage principal, un jeune homme comme tu es. Tu le représentes parfaitement. J'aime beaucoup celui que tu es devenu mon fils. Ta mère aurait été fière de toi, j'en suis sur.

-…pourrez-vous m'en parler ?

-Haha, oui bien sur. Si tu arrêtes de me vouvoyer. Naruto lui répondit par un sourire. Et comment va mon élève ? ce cher Kakashi me manque aussi.

Un kage bushin plus tard, Naruto s'exerça à pratiquer un Uzumaki rendan sur son père. Ils se firent tous éclater. L'autre était bien trop rapide. Naruto lui répondit en se battant, et ils continuèrent ainsi à se tester, voyant se que chacun valait. Et puis finalement Naruto stoppa un peu plus loin, cherchant une faille.

-Je te le donne en mille Naruto. Si tu es ici, c'est pour développer Kyubi. Le seul moyen que tu auras de sortir de cet espace, sera de le contrôler. Tant que ce ne sera pas le cas, tu resteras là. Et ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'auras pas faim, mais tu pourras tomber de fatigue car en manque de chakra. Tu pourras le déchaîner, ça ne changera rien. Personne ne sera en danger ici.

-…je pourrais en mourir. Mon corps se dégrade à chaque utilisation trop intensive, Sakura me l'a dit.

-Alors maîtrise-le vite. Je vais t'expliquer comment j'ai pensé la chose.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

et à suivre XD


	8. Chap 8 : une reunion qui changea tout

Je viens juste d'apprendre qu'on vient de me cambiroler en NC...ouf mes coffretsNaruto et mes mangas sont saufs lol. fait chier quand même...bon avec ça, je vais retourner à ma crise Uchiesque (Itaaaa nooooon...Sasu ! imbécile ! raaaaahhhh Madara haine haine haine...), d'ailleurs...pardon les filles mais faut que je crise même sur msn...n'ayez pas peur...

merci aux reviewers XD

* * *

**Pas de corps, pas de mort**

**Chap 8**** : Une réunion qui changea tout**

_**Résumé chap 7 **__**:**__ Naruto trouve un moyen de devenir plus fort, il faut juste qu'il s'absente. Il le fait. Et déjà deux semaines étaient passées._

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Sasuke se faisait cahoter de gauche à droite. Naruto n'était pas revenu et cela faisait deux semaines et des poussières. Sakura avait insisté pour examiner le parchemin, elle n'avait rien trouvé et cela l'avait vexé et énervé en plus d'accroître son angoisse. Il soupira en pensant à la scène qu'elle lui avait faite, cela avait amusé Kakashi et Saï, quelques autres aussi. Car la scène avait peut être été unique, mais elle avait durée sur la longueur. Cette fois ci il bailla, ça faisait deux semaines qu'il avait repris ses vieilles habitudes, dormant à peine, mangeant tout autant, se refugiant à ses heures dans son bureau privé.

La voiture s'arrêta, à sa surprise. La porte s'ouvrit et il fut prêt à protéger à son corps défendant le parchemin qui reposait sur son siège à ses cotés. Sakura était là et elle souleva son masque d'anbu blanc marqué d'une unique larme rouge. Elle regarda, agacée, le bout de papier fin retenant son autre compagnon. Elle non plus ne voulait plus perdre ses deux là, Sasuke savait qu'elle ferait n'importe quoi pour eux. Mais il savait aussi que ce qu'elle ressentait n'était pas comparable à ce qui grondait en lui ou en Naruto. Tout deux était seul, s'il se perdait alors il perdrait beaucoup plus. Sasuke ne savait pas quoi exactement, mais il en était sur.

-Un problème Sakura ?

-Nous prenons une pause. Dégourdis toi les jambes, je vais veiller sur lui.

-…

-Allez Sasuke, tu l'as pas lâché d'une semelle depuis qu'il est la dedans. Il n'ira pas plus loin. Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

-…

-Sasuke !

-Huhu.

Un sourire sardonique en coin, il descendit, se sentant agresser par le joli soleil dardant d'imposants rayons sur tous éléments alentour. Un peu plus loin il vit l'équipe habituelle qui ouvrait la voie, cherchant encore s'il n'y avait aucun danger. Sasuke fit quelques pas et alla même jusqu'au point d'eau non loin de là. Il y avait plongé une main lorsqu'il entendit un cri venir de la voiture. Sakura l'appelait en hurlant.

-Il suffit que je la laisse cinq minutes avec et voilà déjà que ça merde ! chier !

Une seconde et demie plus tard il se tenait devant la porte alors que Sakura lui montrait le parchemin. L'endroit que Naruto avait touché de sa main n'était plus, ou plutôt il disparaissait. Sasuke lui prit des mains le parchemin et en faisant très vite le déposa à même le sol là où il n'y avait rien. Bien qu'aucun vent n'était présent, le parchemin se mit à vibrer, Sasuke recula, l'air impérieux et impénétrable, empêchant Sakura de se jeter sur lui. Les autres s'avancèrent, ayant appris où Naruto avait disparu un peu plus tôt. Un énorme nuage de fumée apparut, se dissipant rapidement, laissant d'abord apparaître de mèches or puis une main qui se chargea de faire disparaître la fumée restante.

Naruto se tenait recourbé sur lui-même, pratiquement à quatre pattes et ses yeux. Ses yeux étaient d'un mauve clair presque transparent, ses pupilles en fentes n'en ajoutèrent qu'une vague d'inquiétude chez ses compagnons qui sentait chez lui une énergie immense et sans fin. Il dévisagea chacun des membres présents et un étrange sourire se dessina sur sa face.

-C'est fait.

Naruto se laissa ensuite tomber d'une masse, dormant. Sasuke fut le premier à réagir, il redressa Naruto puis regarda Sakura pour qu'elle l'examine. Elle ne trouva rien d'anormal. Seulement elle avait vu comme tout autre ici.

-Qu'est ce que c'était que ça ?

-…

-Ces yeux...c'était…ce n'était pas les siens. C'est la première fois que je les vois.

-…ce n'est qu'un changement de pupille. Ça reste Naruto.

-…oui mais quand même. Il faudra qu'il nous dise ce qu'il s'est passé.

-Hn.

Ne pouvant être en retard, ils reprirent route. Sasuke l'avait porté tout contre lui jusque dans la voiture et l'avait allongé sur la banquette, glissant sa tête sur ses genoux devant le regard médusé de tout les autres avant de fermer la porte comme si de rien n'était. Evitant tous commentaires, ils y reprirent leurs postes. Sasuke sentit la voiture repartir. Il s'en fichait. En fait il n'arrivait plus à détacher son regard de la face endormie. En le voyant il s'était senti soulager. Bien trop. Un poids énorme semblait s'être envolé de ses épaules. Il resta ainsi un bon moment à le contempler. Et sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, sans vraiment vouloir l'être pour s'arrêter, il posa ses lèvres sur celles du blond. C'était chaste et insuffisant. Il voulait plus. Mais que dirait Naruto s'il savait ? Sasuke ferma les yeux et laissa sa tête reposée contre le dossier de son siège, s'imprégnant du silence, calmant ses sens, et les battements de son cœur qui n'avaient cessés de croître depuis le hurlement de Sakura.

Naruto ouvrit les yeux et vit Sasuke. Sa première pensée fut qu'il était extrêmement beau. Cela le fit sourire. Il n'avait pas vu beaucoup d'homme égalant son partenaire dans sa vie. Et même si cela n'avait rien à voir, il était extrêmement fier d'avoir un tel ami. Sasuke ouvrit les yeux sur lui, c'est là qu'il comprit qu'il lui touchait la joue. Sasuke avait du dormir, car ses yeux étaient brillant. Et surtout Naruto savait que lorsqu'il se réveillait à peine, alors pendant un faible instant il pouvait voir le Sasuke qu'il avait du être enfant : un regard doux donnant la sensation qu'il n'avait jamais connu la moindre souffrance, un sourire fin et vrai qui rassurait et plaisait. Il irradiait d'une bonté qu'il ne montrait jamais.

-Ça va ?

-Oui. je suis parti combien de temps ?

-Deux semaines et quatre jours.

-…tant de temps.

-Où étais-tu ?

-…dans un monde que mon père avait crée pour moi. Un endroit où j'ai appris plus sur moi et Kyubi que je ne l'aurais pensé. Ça équivaut à…à…woow…c'est comme si j'étais parti 864 jours.

-…

-Ouais le temps passe plus lentement là bas. Une journée ici équivalait à quarante huit jours là bas. Mais c'est fait.

Sasuke le regardait toujours droit dans les yeux, les siens perdaient peu à peu cette lueur qu'il avait toujours au réveil lorsqu'il se sentait bien. Naruto lui offrit un sourire et se redressa, poussant un peu le rideau qui les laissait dans une lumière assez lourde. Il voyait le paysage qu'il ne reconnaissait pas.

-Tes yeux étaient mauves.

-Hm.

-Qu'as-tu fais là bas ?

-…je me suis entraîné avec mon père. Il m'a appris comment faire pour utiliser Kyubi sans que cela n'empiète sur mon esprit et ne tue mon corps.

-Tue ton corps ?

-Ouais. Plus j'utilisais Kyubi, plus j'abîmais mon enveloppe charnelle. Ce ne sera plus un souci maintenant. Où allons-nous ?

-J'ai une réunion secrète. Je ne pouvais te laisser dans mon bureau, je t'ai pris avec moi cette fois.

-…si je n'avais pas été enfermé, l'aurais-tu fais ?

-Hn. Tu avais bien évolué. Le ventre de Naruto se fit entendre, et Sasuke leva un sourcil avant de se pencher sur un sac à ses pieds. Il en ressorti quelques onigiri qu'il lui confia.

-Merciiii.

-….

-Que veux-tu encore savoir, Ô Hokage sama ?

-Hmpf.

-Allez, dis-moi.

-Qui était ton père ?

-…tu n'as pas d'idée, toi le génie ?

-Si.

-…

-Le quatrième.

-Bingo.

Naruto n'en rajouta pas plus. Il gardait le mystère sur ce qu'il s'était passé là bas et continua de manger tranquillement. Sasuke attrapa sa gourde et la lui lança avant de se recaller contre le dossier de son siège. Il se rendormit. Naruto continua son repas, et étant encore fatiguer, il fit de même. Sakura, assise sur le toit de la carriole car ne pouvant marcher longtemps à cause de son état, s'inquiétât de ne plus entendre un bruit à l'intérieur. Se mettant au niveau de la fenêtre, elle en entrouvrit le pan. Sasuke dormait la tête contre l'épaule du blond et ce dernier appuyait sa tête sur celle brune. Ainsi callés, il dormait à poing fermer. Sakura eut un sourire et referma, toute heureuse de son indiscrétion. Ils se réveillèrent pratiquement en même temps, ne faisant même pas de commentaire sur la manière dont ils avaient dormis jusque là. Sakura était à la porte, frappant avant de l'ouvrir. Ils en sortirent un instant plus tard.

-Nous arriverons bientôt.

-Très bien.

Sasuke remit un peu d'ordre dans sa tenue et parti se rafraîchir. Sakura offrit à Naruto un parchemin renfermant des vêtements et il alla se changer. Vingt minutes plus tard, frais et dispo, ils reprirent route rapidement, alerte, entrant dans la zone de réunion. Lorsqu'ils stoppèrent de nouveau, Naruto se planta près de Sasuke, Sakura fit de même et le reste de l'équipe se mit en retrait derrière eux. Ils rentrèrent dans une salle vétuste et stricte. Il y régnait un silence de mort alors que d'autres Kages étaient présent. Il y avait Gaara dans un coin et quelques gardes, tous masqués. La seule personne qui ne l'était pas en dehors de puissants chefs était Naruto. Et il dévisageait tout un chacun. Sasuke lui fit un signe et il baissa la tête, le suivant sans rien dire.

-Excusez-moi de mon retard. Un petit contretemps sur le chemin.

-Vous avez été attaqué Hokage sama ?

-Non. J'ai été rejoint. Mais passons voulez-vous ? Nous n'aurions pas du avoir de réunion avant quelques mois, pour mettre au point le prochain examen. Alors que faisons-nous là ?

-Nous aimerions vous convaincre vous et le Kazekage d'un intérêt commun.

-Qui est ? Gaara avait à peine ouvert la bouche. Il savait tous qu'il ne parlait que pour aller droit au but.

-Nous aimerions agrandir nos villages respectifs et avons décidé d'attaquer les plus petits villages pour nous les approprier. Chacun d'entre nous prendrons ceux qui bordent leurs propres villages, nous ne toucherons pas aux vôtres. C'est en gage de bonne foi que nous vous l'annonçons bien sur. Nous ne vous attaquerons aucunement ensuite.

-Et il y aura des morts inutiles justes pour que vous agrandissiez vos villages ? bande de cons. Avez-vous essayé de leur parler d'abord ? peut être qu'ils accepteraient sans violence.

-Na…

-Laisse le faire Sakura.

-…

-Oui, laisse le faire.

Sakura regarda Sasuke avec surprise. Il avait une petite lueur d'amusement dans les yeux lorsqu'il regardait Naruto, lueur qui se chargeait d'arrogance quand il les posait sur les autres. Il donnait l'impression de regarder des vers et de trouver cela fort déplaisant. L'idée ne lui plaisait pas apparemment, mais que ce soit aussi visible dérangea Sakura. C'est vrai que depuis une semaine, le brun avait été sur les nerfs assez facilement même si mis à par elle, peu l'avait vu. Naruto croisa les bras, levant un peu plus le menton pour les lorgner d'un regard pratiquement haineux.

-Alors, avez-vous tenté de leurs parlé ? je connais bien des petits villages, ils sont fiers et se suffisent à eux même. Pourquoi allez emmerder des gens qui ne demandent rien à personne. Tout ça pour vos propres buts égoïstes. Alors ?

-Mais qui est ce morveux !!

-Kukuku.

Le rire glaça l'assistance, même Gaara eut l'air ahuri. Sasuke avait posé ses coudes sur la table, et sa tête, posée sur le dos de ses mains, montrait un bonheur certain. Cette pose était celle d'il y a des années, et Sakura regardait ces deux là. Malgré le temps, ils restaient les même, se soutenant lorsqu'il le fallait vraiment. Sasuke riait, lui qui ne l'avait jamais fait devant eux et était toujours imperméable ou contrarié à chaque réunion ou événement. Il se redressa, un fin sourire sur la face et regarda tout les membres de l'assemblée.

-Je vous présente mon futur successeur. Naruto Uzumaki.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ! vous êtes bien trop jeune pour penser arrêter maintenant Hokage !

-C'est vrai, il a raison. Vous n'êtes à ce poste que depuis quelques années ! Konoha change bien trop souvent de…

-Huhu, qu'ai-je à vous prouver ? qu'ai-je à vous devoir ? Mais si vous voulez savoir, l'intérimaire c'est moi. J'occupais son poste en attendant qu'il revienne, maintenant, et ce n'est qu'une question de temps, il se trouvera bientôt à ma place. J'en suis certain. Il ne reste que quelques formalités à voir. Donc bientôt, celui avec qui vous traiterez sera lui. Mon seul prétendant sur l'heure.

-Le seul prétendant ?

-Exact. Vous expliquer pourquoi serait trop long, et puis ça ne vous regarde pas. Simplement sachez qu'il prendra ma place, lui et uniquement lui. Son avis m'est donc aussi important que si j'étais son conseiller.

-C'est improbable ! un village ne peut avoir deux chefs !

-Il n'y en aura pas deux vieux ploucs. Tu n'as pas écouté ?

-Naruto, respecte-le tout de même. C'est un Kage.

Sakura ne s'y trompa pas, dans la voix de l'Uchiha il y avait bien une trace de moquerie. Jamais il n'avait réagi ainsi lors d'une réunion depuis son ascension à la tête du village. Naruto avait vraiment le don changer tout le monde. La réponse de Naruto la fit pouffer derrière son masque d'anbu.

-Alors en temps que Kage il devrait penser à son village plus qu'à son propre sort. Un tel baka ne mérite pas ce poste.

-Kukuku.

-Qu'est ce…

-Vous voulez agrandir votre village en vous en appropriant d'autre. Vous allez les annexés par des guerres, mais il y aura des morts dans les deux camps. Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils sont minimes qu'ils n'ont pas de bon éléments. Tccchhh, les imbéciles heureux comme ça qui ne pense même pas aux pertes qui…

-Mais ça nous permettra d'asseoir notre pouvoir !!

-Plus que ce n'est déjà le cas ? à quoi cela vous servira ?

-Je pense qu'ils veulent se mettre au niveau de nos villages respectifs Naruto.

-Tu penses Gaara ? et après ? à part s'ils nous font la guerre, à quoi cela leurs servirait-il ? N'avons-nous pas des accords avec eux qui feraient que l'on ne les attaquerait pas ? nous sommes toujours à cette époque où chacun se tire dans les pattes à la recherche de plus de pouvoir ? hein Sasuke ? Gaara ?

-Nous avons bien des accords avec eux Naruto mais avoir une puissance plus haute au dessus de la tête ça peu angoissé.

-Nous n'avons pas peur de vous !

-Alors ce n'est pas la peine de vouloir augmenté la proportion de votre village, surtout par la violence !

-Et qu'est ce que ça peut faire à un subalterne comme toi !

-Tu sais où tu vas te le carrer le subalterne !

-Ça suffit Naruto.

-Tchhh.

-Si vous ne respectez même pas vos hommes, alors il a raison. Vous n'avez rien à faire à la tête d'un village. Maintenant, les convaincre d'alliances serrait plus astucieux. Obligé les gens à faire ce qu'ils ne veulent pas ne fera que les faire retourner contre vous. Qu'en penses-tu Gaara ?

Gaara jusque là s'était tenu comme à son habitude : assez en retrait, inexpressif. A la question posée, il se pencha un peu en avant, réajustant sa position sur son siège et croisa les bras sur son torse. Il venait de faire un rapide tour de table et regardait à présent Naruto. Ce qui le subjugua un instant fut les pupilles mauves claires. C'était captivant et effrayant à la fois. Un sourire adoucit ses traits, mais cela était si inhabituel, qu'ils se figèrent sur leurs sièges.

-Il est vrai que notre alliance est forte Sasuke. Cela peut faire peur je le consens. Cependant je trouve que ce que Naruto dit est vrai. Les attaquer ne servirait à rien qu'à vous faire haïr et vous créer des ennemis.

-Ce p'tit con est…

-Faites attention à vos paroles. Ce petit con est la personne que je respecte le plus en ce bas monde. Si vous l'attaquez, lui ou son village, vous aurez Suna sur votre dos, ainsi que tout homme ayant une alliance avec nous. Maintenant, vous m'excuserez, mais je ne vois pas l'intérêt de continuer cette réunion. Soit vous les convainquez par la parole, soit…

-Soit ? quoi vous allez entrer en guerre contre nous ? ce ne serrez pas à votre avantage, vous perdrez des vies n'est ce pas ? hahaha.

-Soit je m'occupe personnellement de vos cas messieurs. Si on coupe la tête d'un insecte, son corps s'immobilise rapidement. Et je le ferais sans impliquer quiconque d'autres dans mon village ou dans le sien. Naruto fixait l'homme qui parlait pour les autres avec une haine qu'il ne cachait pas.

-Tu as l'air bien sur de toi. Tu es un ninja bien naïf pour penser que nous pouvons éviter les morts. Et comment oses-tu te dresser face à nous toi qui n'es rien ! je connais les gens de ta sorte, fort en gueule et rien dans…

-Il suffit.

La voix de Sasuke avait sonné comme un glas. Personne ne bougeait plus. Il tenait dans sa main l'avant bras de Naruto qu'il avait vu en avance se lever de la table pour la briser d'un coup de poing rageur. Pendant ces réunions, l'Uchiha portait toujours ses sharingans. Aujourd'hui cela lui avait servi.

-Pesez le pour et le contre. Maintenant y-a-t-il un autre sujet à l'ordre du jour ?

-…ce n'était que ça. Nous voulions vous prévenir de nos futurs mouvements.

-Hmpf. Tout ça pour ça. Je me retire.

-Je te suis Sasuke. Et à mon avis, réfléchissez bien à ce que vous allez faire.

-Mais Kaze…

Sasuke et Gaara se levèrent en raclant leurs chaises. Sasuke traîna Naruto sans le lâcher, sachant qu'il était sur les nerfs et une vraie bombe à retardement. Ils sortirent sans un regard en arrière, reprenant la route ensemble. Naruto abandonna un moment Sasuke pour rejoindre le roux et lui parler, ne le voyant pas assez souvent. Ce dernier l'interrogea à son tour sur la couleur de ses yeux qui avaient changé de couleur pendant la réunion, et après une hésitation de quelques secondes, Naruto lui en parla. Sasuke avait dit à Sakura de prendre sa place dans la carriole. Il ne supportait plus tout ce cérémonial. Il balança toutes ses affaires alentour, attrapa le masque de la rosée et le fixa sur sa face avant de prendre place sur le toit de la voiture. Il n'en pouvait plus de ces obligations, et tout à l'heure il avait bien vu que Naruto méritait le rôle. Même s'il avait faillit se laisser emporter, ce qu'il avait dit avait été pensé et très juste. Il ferait un bon leader même s'il lui faudrait quelqu'un pour l'empêcher de tuer quiconque lui ferait face. Sur cette pensée il s'endormit.

Naruto en avait fini avec Gaara, son cortège bifurqua et il rejoignit celui de Konoha. Il vit Sasuke allongé sur le toit et prit place à ses cotés. Ils restèrent un bon moment comme cela, balloté de droite à gauche par le chemin cahoteux. Il sentit une odeur qui lui déplut, il glissa de petits regards à la recherche de ce qui le gênait. Un soupir vint de son compagnon qui glissa ses mains sous sa tête, s'en servant comme un oreiller.

-S'ils bougent vraiment, ce serait une déclaration de guerre ouverte.

-Hm. Sans doute pour cela qu'ils n'osent pas. Et si j'allais me les faire ?

-…

-Un avertissement tout juste hahaha, me regarde pas comme ça. Je ne vais pas les tuer pour rien tout de même.

La voiture stoppa et Naruto se tourna vers l'avant pour voir ce qu'il y avait. De nombreux hommes étaient là, armés et prêts à se battre. Ainsi ils étaient sortis et étaient prêt à se battre.

-Donnez nous le blond !

-Pfff.

-Trop tard. Ils n'ont pas été assez patients. Allons-y juste pour leur faire peur, qu'est ce que t-en dis ? Oh attends, un multiclonage devrait suffire.

-Huhu, tu penses.

-Ouais.

Naruto lui avait sourit en joignant ses doigts. Un nombre incalculable de clone était apparu. Sasuke en avait déjà vu beaucoup de part le temps, parfois Naruto allait aisément à plus de cent. Mais là ce n'était plus le cas, c'était tout autre, plus imposant, plus dangereux. Il y avait une vallée blonde à disposition, de surcroît surexcitée.

-Si vous voulez que je vienne, je viendrais. Je n'ai pas peur de me battre seul. Mais je vous préviens. Si j'entre en guerre contre vous…

-Konoha entrera aussi en guerre contre vous. Attaquez vous à une fourmi et c'est le nid qui s'en prendra à vous. C'est ainsi qu'est Konoha.

Sasuke s'était relevé et venait d'enlever son masque, sharingan tout actif. Plus d'un homme sursauta. La main de Naruto se mit devant lui et l'empêcha de faire plus.

-Que décidez-vous ? Vous mettre tout notre village à dos ?

-...

Sans un mot de plus, le courage aidant, ils se dispersèrent. Naruto regarda ça l'air dépité, après tout il ne pourrait s'amuser. La face de son compagnon ne bougea pas d'un iota. Cela ne l'étonna même pas. Il en arriva même à pouffer doucement.

-Il faudra faire attention à cela dans l'avenir.

-Hn.

-Bon, je commence à avoir faim moi. Des poufs résonnèrent autour d'eux pratiquement sans fin tellement ils étaient beaucoup, et Naruto reprit sa place.

-On repart.

Sasuke fit signe à l'équipe anbu qui hocha la tête et rouvrit le chemin, Sakura rentra la sienne dans la cabine, enfin rassurée, portant même un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Sasuke croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, regardant au loin tout comme son acolyte. Il regarda Naruto en coin, ne voyant que sa chevelure ondulée face au vent. La main de Sakura passa par la fenêtre et elle l'interpella. Son rire s'éleva alors qu'il la remerciait, attrapant des biscuits qu'il fourra par poignets dans sa bouche.

-Je vais pouvoir te montrer.

-Oh, je vais enfin avoir l'honneur de voir la nouvelle pupille de monsieur ?

-…qui t'en a parlé ?

-Sakura m'a dit que tu as eu un changement. Je me suis souvenu que tu voulais avoir un changement en me tuant. Est-ce cela ?

-…en quelque sorte. Sauf qu'ils ont évolués à cause de ma colère et non pas de ta mort.

-Ta colère ?

-Hn.

-Colère à propos de quoi ?

-De mon impuissance à sauver ceux que j'aime.

-Qui te permet de parler à ma place Sakura ?

-Hahahaha, mais c'est que tu n'allais pas le lui dire. Tu aurais vu sa tête Naruto ! ce jour là…brrrr, heureusement que j'étais de son coté. La jeune femme était assise sur le bord de la fenêtre et avait posé ses coudes sur le toit, regardant avec amusement les deux hommes dont elle partageait le destin depuis si longtemps.

-Hmpf.

-Hahaha. Naruto riait avec Sakura, ce qui vexa Sasuke.

-Ça te ressemble bien ça Teme.

-Hu ?

-Je n'ai pas oublié. Jamais je n'oublierais.

-Quoi ?

-Que tu nous aimes. Pourquoi crois-tu que je n'ai jamais douté de toi Sasuke ?

-…

Naruto regardait lui aussi au loin, tout deux devaient être gêné. Sakura décida de les laisser, se promettant de demander à Naruto comment il pouvait en être convaincu comme ça. Il est vrai qu'il les traitait différemment des autres, mais Sasuke n'avait jamais rien dit de tel. Elle rentra à l'intérieur, profitant pour une fois du confort des coussins. Sasuke resta debout un moment, laissant Naruto assis sur le rebord, chacun contemplant le paysage. Le voyage continua en silence, chacun souriant à sa manière.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Sakura lui avait demandé pourquoi il avait été convaincu de la bonne foi de Sasuke à travers toutes ces années. Il lui avait répondu, lui expliquant l'épisode qu'elle avait raté en étant inconsciente. Cela quelques jours avant le départ du brun, lors de cette bataille où Shukaku était apparu. Et Sasuke ne supportait plus le sourire qu'elle arborait maintenant en quasi permanence. Ils arrivèrent un soir, et elle les quitta promptement pour retrouver son homme. Sasuke congédia les autres, et ils rentrèrent eux deux côte-à-côte, Naruto l'entraînant tout de même à l'Ichiraku où il rattrapa largement son retard de deux semaines et des poussières. Sasuke l'engueula par la suite, devant l'aider à marcher pour ne pas qu'il s'écroule sous le poids de son ventre et le laissa tomber dans son lit.

-La prochaine fois mange moins. T'es un vrai boulet.

-Hahaha. Mais tu l'adores ce boulet hein ?

-Tsss ça pourrait changer.

-Oh tu ne nies pas ! c'est un fait à marquer dans les annales.

-C'est l'effet de la pleine lune. Apparemment elle fait parler les idiots.

-Hahaha, au moins elle adoucie les glaçons trente ans d'âge.

-Je n'ai pas encore trente ans.

-Mouais c'est vrai. J'ai du passer trop de temps ailleurs, ça me tourne la tête. Mais c'est que tu te vexerais presque ? hahahahaha

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel, se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu lui faire pour mériter une tel passé et de tels compagnons. Il se changea rapidement devant son armoire. Enfilant son t-shirt, il ferma la porte de son pied, se tournant vers son acolyte, toujours affalé sur son lit comme une baleine échouée.

-Demain je rattrape le travail rapidement. Et au lieu de m'avancer, je viendrais te retrouver et je te montrerai.

-…

-Usuratonkachi ?

-…

Sasuke s'approcha de Naruto. Ce dernier dormait déjà, tenant dans ses bras un coussin. Cela fit sourire le brun. Après tout, la seule chose qu'il n'aimait pas dans sa vie était cette nuit de son passé, le reste lui aller plus ou moins. En partie la partie concernant l'avant massacre, et celle ou il rencontra celui qui était étendu là. Lui-même ne tarda pas et alla se coucher, regardant pendant un bon moment un même endroit de la chambre. Il laissa le lendemain un mot sur la table qui illumina la face du blond d'un sourire lorsqu'il le trouva. Sasuke lui donnait rendez vous pour se mesurer à lui en fin d'après midi. Mais en début de celui ci Sakura vint le chercher. Quand il entra dans le bureau de l'Hokage, il n'aima pas la face qu'il lui vit. Sasuke avait l'air préoccupé. Il ouvrit son tiroir et lança un bonbon à Sakura qu'elle attrapa au vol. Elle fixa la sucrerie et l'enfourna. Naruto savait ce que cela voulait dire, Sakura lui avait dit cela un peu plus tôt. Elle sortie.

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

-…

-Pour que tu ais quelque chose à te faire pardonner par un bonbec, c'est que tu as du l'engueuler comme du poisson pourri.

-…

-Bon, parle. Sinon je me casse.

Sasuke ferma presque les yeux, vraiment contrarié. Lui si calme, jouait à présent avec un stylo, le tournant et retournant dans ses doigts. Il donnait l'impression qu'il exploserait bientôt.

-…J'ai une mission à te confier. Tu amèneras ceci à l'homme sur la photo. Il faudra être rapide et prudent, c'est une mission de rang S.

-Il n'est pas beau ce mec.

-Peut être, mais il paie beaucoup. Kakashi sera avec toi sur la mission.

-…Kakashi. Ce serait pour cela que vous vous êtes engueulés ?

-…Kakashi a déjà eu affaires à ce contact pour une mission moins difficile. Il est donc très important qu'il t'accompagne.

-Haha, elle a eut peur que je ne le lui ramène pas ?

-Elle a un mauvais pressentiment, c'est tout. C'est pour ça que je t'ai choisis toi au lieu de quelqu'un d'autre.

-…je ne suis pourtant pas des plus patients.

-Je n'avais pas remarqué, tu m'en apprends une bonne Usuratonkachi.

-Haha.

-C'est vrai. Tu n'es pas patient, tu agis stupidement et sans classe.

-Super compliments.

-Hn. Tu es celui en qui j'ai pourtant le plus confiance dans ce village et tu connais Kakashi. Je sais que la mission réussira.

-Où est Kakashi ?

-Je suis là Naruto.

-OK sensei !! alors c'est parti ! et ce n'est qu'une partie remise Teme !

-Hn.

Naruto ne rouspéta pas vraiment, ainsi il pourrait voir ce qu'il valait sur le terrain avant de s'en prendre à son meilleur rival. A peine trente minutes plus tard, et ils partirent. Il n'avait droit à aucune pause pratiquement, les seules qu'ils prenaient, étaient très courtes. Kakashi regardait Naruto, pendant sa petite disparition, il avait pas mal changé. Et pendant une attaque, il n'eut qu'à s'asseoir et regarder. Il avait la sensation d'être revenu au bon vieux temps. Il n'y avait pas Obito, ni Lin, mais en face de lui le même éclair qu'avait semé son sensei se déplaçant avec aisance. Leur mission fut vite menée à bien et les questions lui brûlaient les lèvres. Lorsqu'il les lui posa, Naruto n'y alla pas par quatre chemins, il lui répondit et Kakashi afficha longtemps un sourire.

Quand ils furent de retour au village, plus aucuns chats ne traînaient dans les rues, la nuit était d'encre, les lumières étaient rares mis à part dans quelques rues qui ne dormaient pratiquement jamais. Kakashi pensait aller voir Sasuke le lendemain, pas Naruto. Il fila sans un mot jusqu'à ce qu'il lui demande ce qu'il comptait faire. Kakashi le suivit donc, plus de minuit, et le blond avait raison. D'en bas il avait pu voir la lumière dans le bureau de son ancien élève. Naruto ne se soucia même pas de la lueur, du moins ne le vit-il pas le faire. Kakashi avait pourtant la sensation que la vitesse de Naruto avait monté d'une cadence. Ce qui l'étonna le plus fut de le voir frapper avant d'entrer. Sasuke n'était pas dans la pièce pourtant. Naruto soupira et alla jusqu'à la petite pièce qu'il ouvrit doucement.

-Hn ?

-C'est moi. J'ai fini la mission.

-Ok.

-Je t'ai dis de plus dormir ici Baka.

-Hn.

-Et arrêtes un peu avec tes Hn, tu parlais plus avant, c'est chiant à la longue.

-Tu le préfères sarcastique Naruto ?

-Parfois oui. Au moins je sais qu'il m'écoute vu qu'il réagit.

-Il vient de se réveiller, laisse lui deux secondes.

-Deux secondes, deux secondes, et puis quoi encore. Si j'étais là pour le tuer il n'aurait pas eu les deux secondes !

-C'est vrai que tu es vraiment devenu très rapide. A la fin je n'arrivais plus à te suivre, même avec mon œil.

-Bien sur, je ne suis pas parti autant de temps juste pour me tourner les pouces. AAAiiiieeeuux ! pourquoi tu m'as lancé ça en pleine tête Teme ! ça fait mal.

-Tais-toi un peu. Sasuke se frottait les tempes, assis en travers du canapé et Kakashi n'eut plus à regarder par-dessus l'épaule de Naruto quand celui-ci entra dans la pièce pour se planter devant l'autre.

-Ça va ? t'es encore malade ? Sasuke ?

-Tais-toi un peu.

-Alors réponds à ma question Teme !

-J'ai juste mal au crâne. Un mal de chien. Où sont les pilules qu'elle m'a donné ?

-…Sakura est rentré ?

-Oui. depuis une semaine je lui ai interdit de travailler. J'ai failli revoir ma famille grâce à ça, elle ne se modère même pas avec son gros ventre.

-C'est sur que si tu lui parles aussi directement que ça…

-Pffff. Tous c'est bien passé ? Sasuke alluma une petite lumière tamisée, et Kakashi découvrit cette pièce pour la première fois.

-Je n'ai rien eu à faire pratiquement, Naruto c'est chargé de m'ouvrir la voie. Au moins c'est sur, j'ai plus de chose à apprendre de lui que le contraire aujourd'hui. Ça a été très vite.

-…

-On a juste eu quelques ennuis. Du menu fretin. L'objet a été remis et j'ai l'argent qu'il lui restait à payer avec moi. Il m'a aussi remis quelques notes en me disant que c'était un cadeau pour être arriver en avance sur l'horaire prévu.

-En avance ? très bien. Tu me remettras un rapport Kakashi, le plus tôt sera le mieux. Tu peux aller la retrouver, qu'elle arrête d'être sur les nerfs à me maintenir que tu vas mourir et que je suis qu'un bourreau sans cœur d'enlever le père de son enfant. Et un conseil d'amis, enlève ton bandeau tu en auras besoin si elle est debout. Je ne t'en dis pas plus. A chacun de porter sa croix.

-Hahaha, je sens que tu vas t'amuser Kakashi.

-Je le sens aussi.

L'air d'appréhender, Kakashi se retira sur un dernier signe de la main aux deux jeunes qu'il connaissait si bien quand la porte claqua, Naruto s'installa face à Sasuke. Ce dernier se tenait toujours la tête et ne le regardait pas, fixant le sol, alors Naruto se pencha et éteignit la lumière. Sasuke retint sa respiration deux secondes, sentant le blond très près de lui.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Tu te frottes les yeux de tes paumes, si tu crois que je n'ai pas vu. La lumière te blesse non ? Tu es encore malade ?

-Tsss. D'après Sakura je suis encore faible.

-Qui ne le serait pas après s'être tapé un 40° pendant deux jours ? et surtout que tu as repris le travail direct. Ensuite j'ai disparu, tu n'as pas pu manger ma délicieuse cuisine de….

-Je sais le faire aussi.

-Oui oui. quand tu veux que je fasse quelque chose de précis la plupart du temps. Alors t'essais d'être gentil. Tout comme Sakura et les bonbons. Parfois je me demande comment ça aurait été si tu avais intégré une autre équipe.

-On m'aurait abandonné a mon sort depuis longtemps, et on m'aurait tué avant que je ne puisse me justifier de quoi que ce fut.

-…ton retour a été difficile ?

-… Plutôt. Mais je n'attendais pas autre chose que ce que j'ai eu, après tout, j'ai déserté. Sasuke avait prit son temps pour répondre, relevant un peu la tête mais le regard lointain.

-…j'y avais beaucoup réfléchi Sasuke. Je me suis demandé après notre conversation ce que tu avais pu ressentir. Pourquoi s'était si fort.

-…

-Je suis allé dans tes quartiers.

-Quoi ?

-J'ai vu ce que tu as du voir. Rien n'avait bougé. Tout avait été abandonné. Je n'ai rien connu là bas et pourtant j'avais mal. Ça ma rongé à l'intérieur des jours entiers. Alors quand j'ai pu partir m'entraîner, je n'ai pensé qu'à une seule chose.

-…

-Te dire que je comprenais cette douleur. Mais que ça ne devait pas égaler ce que tu ressentais. Tu es fort. Moi je serais sans doute devenu fou. Totalement fou. Et c'est là que j'ai compris pourquoi tu étais obstiné par cette haine. Tu avais là ton seul salut.

-…

Sasuke se balaya la joue, tentant de cacher les larmes qui tombaient. Il détestait être faible, il haïssait cela. Il leva la tête dans un geste de défi pour que Naruto rie enfin tout haut. Il ne riait pas. Ne souriait même pas. Il avait l'air grave et sérieux, les yeux tristes et voilés d'une douleur. Naruto comprenait. Comme toujours.

-Quand j'ai cru te perdre. Par deux fois. Alors deux fois je suis devenu une bête incontrôlable. J'avais tellement mal. Cette sensation d'avoir le cœur arraché alors qu'il battait encore et de se le voir haché menu. De ne rien pouvoir faire sinon de hurler.

-…

-Alors j'ai voulu te retrouver, coûte que coûte. Juste pour t'aider, pour partager, et alléger ta peine. Je ne voulais plus te voir souffrir ainsi.

-…

-Tu es mon meilleur ami Sasuke.

-Je le sais.

-…

-Tu es le mien aussi Usuratonkachi.

Le visage de Naruto montrait sa surprise. Vraiment, il ne se cachait aucunement. Son sourire devint large, ses yeux s'étirèrent, il se frotta le bas de la mâchoire un peu gêné. Juste par cette phrase Sasuke voyait le plaisir qu'il venait de lui prodiguer. Aujourd'hui lui savait que son Salut n'était plus porté par la haine. Ça lui faisait peur. Peur de dépendre de ce nouveau sentiment qu'il pensait avoir refoulé au plus profond de son âme. Surtout que ce n'était pas ce qu'il leur fallait à tout deux.

-Hahaha. J'adore quand tu es honnête.

-Pourtant tu râles souvent lorsque ça touche nos combats.

-Hm. C'est vrai. Mais c'est autre chose. J'ai sommeil. On rentre ?

-J'ai du travail demain.

-Pffff. Travail travail. Prends toi une semaine, remet toi bien et tout ira bien. Tu fais qu'aggraver ton cas.

-Non ça va aller. Sakura me met au point quelque chose puisque je l'ai jeté du bureau.

-Tu t'en sors seul ?

-Hn. J'ai besoin de dormir. Sasuke se recoucha.

-Pfff. T'es pas malin toi. J'ai amené un futon la dernière fois. Allez, viens là. Naruto avait sorti le futon de nulle part et le coucha au sol avant de s'y asseoir.

-…à coté de toi ?

-Quoi ? t'as peur que je te viole ?

-…baka.

-Hahaha.

Le futon était petit pour deux. Ils durent se serrer. Ça n'aurait pas tant gêné que ça Sasuke si Naruto n'avait pas finis en caleçon car ses vêtements étaient tâchés. Il dormait déjà et lui mit un temps fou à faire de même. Il savait que ça avait été une mauvaise idée. En se réveillant le matin, il trouva Naruto endormit contre lui, les mains contre son torse, comme lorsqu'il s'accrochait à son coussin. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent mais Sasuke garda son calme, même son air neutre, alors que Naruto était rouge jusqu'au torse.

Naruto le laissa et rentra avant de revenir frais et dispo, des ramens dans les mains. Il s'installa dans la pièce et se mit à écrire son rapport qu'il donna un peu plus tard à Sasuke, lui remettant les documents de l'homme ainsi que la somme d'argent. Finis cela il le regarda travaillé et décida de l'aider en remplacement de Sakura. Il voyait déjà la masse de boulot qu'il aurait à abattre, mais cela ne lui fit pas peur. Il continua ainsi plusieurs jours. Plus d'une fois Sakura vint en visite, toujours rattrapée par Kakashi qui usait de tout son charme pour la faire rentrer. Elle ne partait que rarement de bonne volonté. Au bout de quelques jours, Sasuke lui-même lui prit la main pour aller se battre, juste après qu'il ait remarqué pour la vingtième fois le regard insistant du blond sur le rebond qu'arborait son amie. Encore un peu pâle, Sasuke se tint face à Naruto qui râla plus d'une fois, aussi bien sur le terrain que sur le chemin y menant.

-J'ai pas envie de me battre contre un invalide.

-T'inquiète pas pour moi.

-Mais Sasuke tu es à…

Avant qu'il n'ait pus finir sa phrase, Sasuke avait lancé son poing dans sa direction. Coup que Naruto évita facilement. Après un petit échange, Sasuke vit déjà le changement. Pour en être certain, il créa un chidori que Naruto stoppa en le faisant tomber. C'est alors que Sasuke se releva, au lieu de jurer comme il le faisait d'habitude lorsqu'il ne le touchait pas, il eut un petit rire.

-Très bien. Voilà ce que j'attendais.

Sasuke ferma les yeux un instant et les ouvrit. Différent. Encore plus stressant mais tellement beau. Naruto était fasciné. La face blême s'éclaira d'un sourire.

-Si tu continues de me regarder comme ça Naruto, tu risques d'avoir de bien mauvaises surprises.

-C'est clair que face à tous ce qui est illusions j'ai bien du mal à m'en sortir. Mais pour le reste…

Sasuke avait vu ses yeux devenir d'un mauve presque transparent, il voulait lui aussi voir de quoi son compagnon était capable. Pour la première fois depuis le début de ces joutes qu'ils avaient, Sasuke attaqua le premier et fit mouche. Son poing rencontra la mâchoire de Naruto, son erreur après ça fut de s'attarder une seconde de trop sur le sang giclant. Naruto s'était rattrapé, déjà il lui donnait un coup dans les jambes qui le fit tomber en avant. Alors que son poing remontait à la rencontre de son ventre. Sasuke attrapa son avant bras, réussissant à dévier sa chute en y mettant un peu de force, levant son pied pour l'écraser sur le visage du blond. Naruto l'évita à temps, mais la vitesse lui fit une fine coupure sur le bas du menton. Il attrapa la jambe, décidé à soulever Sasuke à bout de bras et à l'écraser fermement au sol avant de se planter sur lui. Ce fut le sol qui s'ouvrit en deux sous eux, les faisant tomber l'un sur l'autre.

-Arrêteeeeez les garçons !! vous allez encore vous faire maleeuuuuuu uuuuhuuuuu.

-Je crois que tu leur as fait plus mal en les faisant tomber Sakura.

-NOoooon. Ils finiront par utiliser le chidori et le rasengan !! uuuuuhhhh, ils vont…sniiif….Avoiiiir maaaal.

-Sakura, ils se battent en toute amitié ils…

-ON NE peut paaaaaas se battre comme çaAAaaaa uuuuuuhuuuu…snifff….uuuu….

-Mais Sa…

-NON !

-Sa…

-NON NON NOOOOoooon.

Et alors qu'ils continuaient de se disputer, Sasuke sentit dans son dos la main de Naruto qui l'aida à se redresser dans le trou. C'est là qu'il vit que le blond avait du sang sur le crâne, poisseux et collant à ses mèches blondes. La pierre près de lui portait une tâche de sang, et sous le coup qu'il avait eu, il en gardait l'œil fermé. Sasuke ne bougeait plus, il ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Naruto se faisait blessé, mais cette plaie lui faisait peur. Un coup et il pouvait toujours redevenir amnésique. Il allait lui demander s'il allait bien lorsque Naruto fit tomber le bloc de pierre qu'il maintenait d'un bras et se mit à parler.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que ça Sasuke ?

Naruto essayait de voir par-dessus la petite butte de terre et vit Sakura et Kakashi en train de se disputer, la rosée ayant l'avantage sur l'ancien sensei qui n'en mener pas large. Sasuke se reprit en voyant que l'autre était toujours lui-même et quand il soupira, Naruto se retourna vers lui. Sasuke espéra qu'il n'avait pas l'air trop soulagé.

-Sasuke ?

-Ça ? notre baka de partenaire féminin, ça ne se voit pas peut être ?

-Je te parle de sa crise ? qu'est ce qu'elle nous fait là ? Naruto avait bondit plus haut et tendit la main à son acolyte. Sasuke l'attrapa, se hissant à sa suite.

-Une crise comme tu dis. J'ai subi ça chaque jour depuis votre départ.

-ARRÊTEZ DE M'IGNORER !! oouuhhhuuuu Kakashiiiiiii. Ils m'ignoooorent !!

-Oui oui. le pauvre homme leva les yeux au ciel. Dites, ça ne vous dérangerez pas de ne pas vous battre pendant un petit moment ? c'est que…

-Mais on ne va pas se faire mal Sakura tu sais bien que…

-PAS SE FAIRE MAL !! PAS SE FAIRE MAL !! comme une furie elle venait de relever la tête, et avant que Naruto ne comprenne, elle était devant lui et le poussait par petite saccade.

-Sa…

-TAIS-TOI KAKASHI ! TOI ! écoute-moi bien Naruto ! TOI TU GUERIS DE TOUS !! TOI et uniiiiquement toiiii !! pas lui ! pas Sasuke ! Sasuke il met du temps, Sasuke…

-Et alors ? L'Uchiha était à bout de patience.

-Alors tu peuuuux avooiiir mal !! je ne veux paaaaaasss….uuuuuhhuuuu….arrêtez de vous battre !! sniiiiiffff….uuuuuhhhh. Sasuke grinçait pratiquement des dents.

-Bon, ça va, arrête de pleurer Sakura, on ne va plus se battre d'accord ?

-Merciiiii Narutooo sniiifff.

-Allez allez, viens là. Hahaha. Tu te mets vraiment dans des états toi.

Naruto attrapa Sakura, passant par-dessus son ventre de manière à mettre ses bras autour de ses épaules et de la serrer tendrement contre lui. Il l'embrassa sur le front en riant pour qu'elle se calme, lui répétant que ce n'était pas bon pour l'enfant. Petit à petit elle se calma, et il garda son bras autour de ses épaules, parlant à Kakashi. Sasuke n'entendait rien. Il voyait simplement. Chaque geste du blond, chaque sourire, chaque regard. Ça l'ensorcelé et son cœur se serrait. La face de Sasuke se ferma un peu plus que d'habitude, devenant complètement sombre quand elle se m'y à lui guérir le crâne en lui disant qu'elle savait que cela allait arriver. Naruto gloussait joyeusement à ses cotés, sous l'œil attentif et attendri de Kakashi. Sasuke se sentait mal, il avait la sensation d'être rejeté de ce cercle, il avait si mal. Il en aurait ri, mais pas aujourd'hui. Pas maintenant. Non.

-Sasuke ?

-…

Le brun releva la tête. Naruto lui souriait à lui. Naruto lui faisait signe. Et c'était son cœur qu'il entendait battre à s'en rompre. Le blond ne s'adressait qu'à lui et ne voyait que lui. Comme il n'avait pas bougé, il vint le chercher, passant sa main dans la sienne, mêlant ses doigts aux siens.

T-'es vraiment une tête de mule toi. Faut toujours venir te chercher.

Sasuke ne put se retenir de sourire. Cette sensation au fond de lui, cela faisait des années qu'il ne l'avait ressentit. C'était si bon, si chaud, réconfortant. C'était comme se faire enveloppé d'un liquide chaud et accueillant qui ne refroidirait jamais. Naruto l'amena jusqu'au duo et Sakura le regarda avec une inquiétude palpable. Déjà, ne plus voir ses yeux noirs l'avait remise un peu d'aplomb.

-Si tu arrêtes de me prendre la tête avec tes soi-disantes crises hormonales, alors j'attendrai que tu accouches pour reprendre ce combat.

-Noooon plus de combat Sasukeeeeeee.

-Et arrête de parler comme ça, je ne te supporte plus. Si tu continues, je vais t'expédier en dehors du village pour être sur de ne plus croiser ta route.

-Kakashiiiiiiii il est mééééchant.

-C'est vrai que ça commence à être fatiguant Sakura.

-…QUOI !! qu'est ce que tu oses dire !! je te renie ! tu ne seras pas le futur père de mon enfant !! Sakura commença à faire quelque pas pour s'en aller.

Sakura ! Kakashi lui couru après comme un chien vers son maître, ce qui fit rire Naruto.

-J'aurais jamais pensé à ça avant.

-Hn ?

-Les voir ensemble, s'aimant autant. Naruto regardait les deux amoureux et Sasuke ne savait quoi penser de son expression.

-T'appelles ça de l'amour toi ? Sasuke voulait être sarcastique.

-Tu appelles ça comment toi ? Naruto continua de fixer le couple jusqu'à ce qu'il ne s'embrasse, Kakashi leur faisant dos. Alors il se tourna vers Sasuke et lui offrit un petit sourire.

-En attendant que ça se passe, je vais te montrer ce que c'est que d'être Hokage.

-Héhé. Merci Sasuke.

-Hn. Et t'en profitera pour m'expliquer le pourquoi de tes yeux.

-Mes yeux ?

-Ils ne sont plus rouges quand tu utilises Kyubi, crétin.

-Ah bon ?

-Pfff, mais tu m'écoutes quand je parle oui ? je t'ai déjà dis qu'ils étaient mauve clair.

Naruto souriait très satisfait, les mains jointes derrière sa tête, riant doucement. Les deux garçons rejoignirent le couple qui échangeait encore leur salive jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent près d'eux. Ils se quittèrent un peu plus tard. Naruto parti voir Tsunade, histoire de lui montrer qu'il avait survécu, laissant Sasuke partir seul vers à son poste. Il ne retourna à lui qu'un peu plus tard. Il l'aidait, faisait ce que Sakura faisait, râlait, riait tout seul, observait. Sasuke n'avait pas à s'en plaindre, juste pour le sport comme à son habitude. Naruto le lui rendait bien. Une petite routine se mit en route, ils travaillaient ensemble, mangeaient ensemble, partageaient parfois le futon de la petite pièce. Naruto exécutait quelques missions, quittant parfois Sasuke pour s'entraîner quelques temps seul, revenant toujours un énorme sourire aux lèvres. Naruto était vraiment gentil, toujours un peu niais, portant sa confiance en chacun. De temps à autres ils se baladaient dans le village, Naruto s'attardait souvent sur les nouvelles générations, aidant, écoutant, conseillant. Vraiment, Sasuke pouvait voir que le blond pouvait aussi être aimé des autres. Pourtant ce qui lui faisait vraiment plaisir, c'était que Naruto accourait toujours à sa suite lorsque lui ne stopper pas. Naruto ne l'abandonnerait pas.

Les mois restant à Sakura pour accoucher étaient pratiquement passé, il y avait toujours cette lueur sur la face du blond lorsqu'il la voyait et cela torturé Sasuke. D'ailleurs ce dernier ne se posait plus la question. Il savait. Il l'aimait. Et cela au point de le vouloir. Dormir dans le même futon devenait de plus en plus dur, pourtant il ne voulait faire autrement. Il aimait ce contact près de lui et désirait qu'il perdure. Et son cœur lui faisait mal à chaque fois qu'il pensait que ce ne serait jamais possible.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura était entrée à l'hôpital sur ordre de Kakashi. C'était bien la première qu'elle l'écoutait depuis un moment. Elle passait ses journées allongée sur son lit à quémander suivant ses envies des sucreries aux choses les plus amères. A chaque fois qu'il allait la voir, Sasuke la trouvait encore plus grosse que la fois précédente. Naruto ne cessait de lui répéter qu'elle était très belle et Kakashi soufflait un peu dès qu'ils arrivaient en rejoignant quelques amis, dont Gaï, qui était à la recherche active d'une femme pour ne pas perdre face à son rival de toujours.

Jusque là, ils avaient tenu leur promesse. Aucune bagarre physique, et Sasuke sentait la force monter chez son acolyte. Quand il revenait de ses excursions, l'aura qui l'entourait, était changée. Ce jour là aussi, Naruto revenait après quelques jours de disparitions. Sasuke l'avait vu entré chez eux, il était tard. Cette nuit là il avait eu envi de rentrer pour pouvoir profiter d'une nuit pleine. En entrant, un parfum délicieux l'avait accueillit. Il trouva Naruto, une serviette autour de la taille, les cheveux plaqués à la tête et des gouttes s'en écoulant, en train de touiller dans un wok en chantonnant. Sasuke l'avait regardé un instant, Naruto s'était retourné et sursauté.

-Oh, j'allais te l'apporter au bureau.

-J'en ai eu marre. J'ai décidé de rentrer.

-Je vois ça. Ben je termine de préparer ça, tu vas te doucher ? et ne me dis pas que tu vas au lit si tôt !

-Huhu. J'arrive. T'excite pas déjà.

-J'm'excite si je veux d'abord.

Sasuke n'ajouta rien, il eut juste un vague sourire et disparut de la vision azure. Naruto sentait son cœur sur le point de lâcher, le regard de Sasuke lui avait fait un effet qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé avoir envers un homme. Malgré sa face amorphe, il était sur de ce qu'il y avait lu. Sasuke revint un peu plus tard, une serviette dans les cheveux et portant pour unique vêtement un pantalon. Naruto avait fait de même et quand son ami était entré, il avait vu plusieurs cicatrices sur son corps. Lui n'en avait pratiquement pas. Il baissa la tête et le servit.

Cela le fit rire intérieurement de voir Sasuke manger. Il était toujours aussi concentré sur sa nourriture lorsque c'était l'heure du repas. Il parlait moins que d'habitude et ne voyait presque rien. Cela amusait beaucoup Naruto qui le regardait toujours en coin. Cette fois ci pourtant, il fit quelque chose qu'il ne faisait jamais. Il ramassa aux coins des lèvres de Sasuke un grain de riz qu'il mangea. Tout deux s'arrêtèrent en même temps. Chacun réalisant l'acte venant d'être fait. Naruto cherchait quelque chose à dire. On faisait ça à un enfant, à son amant, pas à son ami. Sasuke posa ses baguettes, Naruto se voyait déjà recevoir une remarque cinglante, puis une baffe en voyant la main du brun venir à lui. Son cœur faillit lâcher quand quelqu'un frappa comme un malade à la porte. Il sauta de sa chaise et courut jusqu'à elle. Sasuke garda sa main en suspend deux secondes puis mis toute la vaisselle dans l'évier.

-Sa…Sasuke !

-Hn. Le brun avait à peine élevé la voix et Naruto l'appela encore. Il se retourna.

-Sa…Sa…Sakura.

-Elle accouche ?

-Oui. ouiii !

-Pfff l'état dans lequel tu te mets. Bon va te changer et on y va.

-Oui.

Naruto était une vraie tornade blonde, et Sasuke enfila juste un sweat rapidement avant de le suivre. Bien trop lentement de l'avis du blond qui lui attrapa la main et le tira en avant en courant, laissant loin derrière le clone de Kakashi qui se dissipa finalement. Sasuke ne comprenait pas pourquoi Naruto était si pressé, sa vie semblait en dépendre. Quand ils arrivèrent, ils durent attendre un peu à l'extérieur. Et puis finalement on les conduisit à une chambre. Sakura était là, tenant son enfant dans ses bras, Kakashi à ses cotés, caressant la petite tête portant quelques poils gris. Naruto avait l'air émerveillé, et quand Sakura le lui fourra dans les bras, Naruto pleura.

-Je vous présente Obito.

Sasuke regarda le petit être, si mignon, si innocent. Naruto les remerciait de l'avoir laissé prendre. Il le regarda de plus près, avec un certain respect mêlé de crainte. L'enfant ouvrit ses yeux sur lui, vert pale. Naruto l'embrassa sur le front et murmura à son oreille des paroles que seul le nouveau né pouvait entendre. La jalousie Sasukienne se mit en route. Fronçant les sourcils, son air supérieur revenant au galop. Naruto crut qu'il était jaloux de le voir avoir l'enfant en premier, il s'avança et le lui montra en lui souriant, sourire qui le fit fondre de l'intérieur uniquement, pire quand son compagnon lui mit le bébé dans les bras.

-Ça me rappelle que je leur avais promis de retourner les voir. Ça va faire longtemps.

-Ils t'ont sûrement oublié.

-Haha. Non. Quand on a aimé une fois, on n'oubli jamais. Et même s'ils étaient des enfants, je suis sur qu'ils s'en souviendront. Pour eux tous, je faisais parti du village sans doute aucun. J'irais un peu plus tard. Oui, juste un peu plus tard.

Naruto récupéra l'enfant et le berça avec une douceur et une lenteur peu commune chez lui. Naruto donnait toujours cette impression que chaque être de ce village était un membre de sa famille, quelqu'un d'aussi important que s'ils étaient du même sang. Cela même s'il pouvait le détester, il n'en restait qu'il en prendrait soin car ils appartenaient au même arbre. Mais ça, Sasuke savait que c'était en son compagnon et que ça ne changerait pas de si tôt. Naruto avait déjà tout pour être Hokage. Vraiment tous. Il ne restait qu'un détail. Mais même s'il ne le passait pas, qu'importe puisque lui pourrait toujours être à ses cotés et l'aider.

Sakura et Kakashi avait jusque là regardé l'échange entre les deux hommes. Le sourire de la rosée s'était agrandi au fur et à mesure. D'autres tocs se firent entendre à la porte qui s'ouvrit sur de nombreux compagnons. Pour une fois ce fut Naruto qui quémanda le silence, et cela en surpris et fit rire plus d'un. L'ambiance était chaleureuse, ce petit bonheur en avait amené un plus grand. A nouveau le blond récupéra l'enfant.

-Et toi Naruto, tu nous en fais un quand ?

-Hé ?

-Déjà faut qu'il trouve une femme qui le supportera le restant de ses jours Ino.

-Hahaha, tu crois que ça se fera avant Sasuke ? lui aussi a un clan à rebâtir !

Naruto ne souriait plus. Il regarda Obito avec encore plus d'attention. Un enfant ? lui ? en entendant cela il avait eu envi de répondre qu'il pourrait en faire un n'importe quand…Avec Sasuke. Et ça, c'était impossible. Deux hommes. Même pas ensembles. Amis. Impossible. Deux bras se mirent devant lui, Kakashi reprenait son enfant que Naruto regarda repartir, se demandant comment et pourquoi cette idée lui était venue. Il garda le silence, pensif, son équipe avait remarqué, les autres pas vraiment, continuant de parler. Sasuke, accolé au mur ne disait rien de plus, observant simplement et puis il se décida. Il lui avait montré, il ne lui avait rien dit. Et là, tout de suite, il n'avait plus envi de le lui cacher. Sa main se posa sur son bras, aussi doux qu'une caresse ce qui fit frémir Naruto qui se réveilla de sa demi transe. Sasuke se pencha à son oreille pour ne pas avoir à hurler et y parla en son creux. Naruto n'avait d'abord pas l'air eu bien mais ça changea vite quand Sasuke lui dit :

-Je t'ai montré mes sharingans. Je ne t'ai pas dit ce que cela implique. Demain il faudra en parler.

-C'est grave ? Naruto s'était retourné vers lui, yeux dans les yeux, oubliant ses soucis précédant.

-Peut être.

-Peut être ? bon traduction : carrément. C'est ça ?

-…huhuhu

Sasuke n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus, Naruto avait compris que ce n'était pas rien. D'ailleurs pour que Sasuke lui en parle, c'était que ça devait être important. Et quand, avant de quitter la chambre, il rapporta ces paroles à Sakura, cette dernière eu des yeux grands comme des fenêtres. Elle n'était au courant que du changement, de rien d'autre. C'est pour cela que sur le trajet du retour, Naruto se sentit angoissé et surexcité en même temps. Sasuke lui avait parlé à lui et à personne d'autre, car si Sakura elle-même ne savait pas, alors personne d'autre ne devait être au courant. Il ne tenait plus en place. Il voulait savoir. Une fois rentrés, ils n'eurent qu'à se changer, la soirée était bien avancée. Sasuke se coucha le premier, Naruto suivit bientôt.

Mais il n'y arrivait pas, il ne pouvait pas. Sautant du lit, il fut deux secondes plus tard à cheval sur son ami, les mains posées sur l'oreiller autour de sa tête. Sasuke avait l'air si calme sous se rayon de lune qu'il en aurait presque oublié pourquoi il venait de monter sur lui. Le brun ouvrit les yeux le plus naturellement possible et se tourna vers lui, rendant la position plus confortable pour eux deux. Naruto se mordit la lèvre, réalisant qu'il avait l'Uchiha sous lui et que certainement dans la seconde qui allait suivre, qu'il apprendrait à voler à travers le village entier jusqu'au portrait des Hokages où il s'encastrerait douloureusement. Rien de tout ça. Sasuke le regardait juste, attendant sagement de savoir ce qu'il faisait sur lui.

-Je…J'arrive pas à dormir. Pourquoi tu m'as dit ça tout à l'heure ? pourquoi t'as pas attendu demain ? tu sais bien que ça aller me travailler Teme ! comment je fais moi maintenant ?

-Huhuhu.

-Ne ?

-Je n'avais pas pensé au fait que ton petit cerveau ne pouvait traiter qu'une seule information importante à la fois.

-Arrête de te foutre de moi !

-Huhuhu. Rien que part ce rire, Naruto sentit son cœur battre à une vitesse folle. Il avait envie…oui vraiment envie…de l'embrasser.

-Je sais que je suis le seul à qui tu en as parlé.

-Erreur. Tsunade le sait elle aussi.

-…pourquoi moi uniquement ?

-…il faut que tu deviennes fort c'est tout. Et tout à l'heure j'ai pensé que c'était le bon moment d'amorcer le sujet.

-Tout à l'heure ? pourquoi tout à l'heure ? et puis fort ? fort comment ? attends là, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

-…Dors Naruto. Demain je te dirais.

-Je veux savoir maintenant.

-Na…

-MAINTENANT !

L'air impérieux du blond ne le laissa pas indifférent. Tout comme le poids de son corps sur le sien. Ce n'était pas le moment de céder à ses émotions. Un ninja ne cède pas. Surtout pas un Uchiha. Ses yeux étaient si beau, il n'avait pas envi de lui mentir. Pas après ce qu'il s'était passé voilà dix ans. Un sourire s'esquissa sur ses lèvres. Naruto vit apparaître les sharingans de son acolyte. Un instant plus tard, il revit une plaine, un homme qu'il connaissait bien pour l'avoir vu plusieurs fois, sa mort. Un souvenir. Voilà ce que Sasuke lui montrait. Et alors que son frère mourrait, un homme apparut face à lui. Il lui parlait et Naruto entendait tous. Il comprit la menace pesant sur les épaules de l'Uchiha sous lui. Ainsi il n'aura jamais eu la paix dans sa vie. A nouveau se profiler devant lui les sharingans, à nouveau il y avait Sasuke. Il n'avait pas bougé, restant sous lui à le fixer dans la pénombre, ses perles rubis en ressortant.

-Si je veux que tu deviennes si fort, c'est qu'il faudra peut être me tuer si je n'arrive pas à l'annihiler avant.

-…y'aura pas besoin que je te tue.

-…

-Cette fois, je t'aiderai Sasuke. Que tu le veuilles ou non. Je porterai ce poids avec toi et je le tuerai s'il te touche.

-Huhuhu. J'attends de voir ça, toi qui es si faible face aux genjutsus.

-Toi tu ne l'es pas. Si tu le distrait, je pourrais l'attaquer.

-…

-Je déteste quand tu me donnes cet air là Teme, j'ai l'impression d'être le plus grand abruti du monde.

-Huhu.

-Et puis…Kyubi aussi veut prendre sa vie.

-…une raison particulière ?

-Je ne sais pas vraiment. Il m'a juste dit que pour tuer cet homme, il serait capable de bien des choses. Il ne m'a rien expliqué dans les détails.

-En rapport avec tes pupilles ?

-…ouais. J'ai fusionné avec lui. Enfin une partie de lui. J'ai libre accès à son chakra et à son savoir. Mais il est toujours là, en moi.

Naruto lui souriait. C'était presque aussi faux que d'habitude. Un masque que Sasuke lui voyait depuis qu'il le connaissait. Sa main monta sur sa joue et il lui tapota affectueusement le crâne en souriant. Ce même sourire qu'il lui avait fait là bas à la vallée de la fin, triste et heureux à la fois. Peut être un peu timide, comme s'il se dévoilait. Naruto était comme hypnotiser, et il lui rendit alors un autre sourire, bien plus franc.

-Ouais, cette fois Sasuke, je serais à tes cotés ! alors t'as pas intérêt à te barrer où quoi que ce soit.

-Je n'y compte pas.

-Très bien !

-…qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-J'ai pas envi de dormir seul.

-Tsss.

Mais mis à part cette petite protestation, Sasuke ne fit rien de plus. Se tournant vers le mur, bientôt il respira calmement, endormi. Ce n'était plus la première fois qu'ils dormaient cote à cote de cette manière. Naruto le regarda, du moins son dos, pendant quelques minutes, réfléchissant encore à tous ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Sasuke bougea un peu plus tard pour aller travailler. Naruto passa son bras autour de ses hanches et le força à rester coucher.

-Je dois bosser.

-Le boss des boss c'est toi. Si tu ne veux pas y aller, tu n'y es pas obligé. Alors tu vas dormir, un Sasuke malade je te raconte pas la galère. C'est pas pour un jour que le monde va arrêter de tourner.

-Mais…

-Et s'ils ont besoins de toi, ils savent où tu habites.

-…huhuhu. Et c'est le futur Hokage qui parle là ?

-Hn.

Naruto avait à peine grommeler sa réponse, dormant déjà. Sasuke referma les yeux, se rendormant bien vite, laissant au blond sa hanche, sa main s'y épanchant. Le premier à se lever fut Sasuke. Naruto n'avait pas bougé et Sasuke sentait toujours sa main sur sa hanche, il s'était d'ailleurs rapproché, son nez collé dans ses cheveux de jais. L'Uchiha osait à peine respirer. Surtout parce que l'une des jambes de Naruto barrait l'une des siennes et qu'il sentait son entrejambe se gonfler inexorablement. Ça ne lui avait jamais fait ça. Il faut dire qu'il éviter d'habitude les contacts. Et ça empirer, le souffle chaud de Naruto dans le creux de son oreille, la chaleur qui lui parcourait la peau là où il le touchait.

Respirant un bon coup, Sasuke appliqua toute sa maîtrise et se dissipa, réapparaissant un peu plus loin dans la chambre, jurant entre ses dents lorsqu'il percuta un meuble. Troublé, il avait mal jugé son point de chute et il se dirigea dans la salle de bain pour soigner son gros orteil qui pissait le sang. Naruto avait ouvert les yeux dès son départ. Son cœur battait la chamade, il sentait son visage chaud donc certainement rouge, et pourtant il regrettait le départ. Sa main avait froid, et sa jambe tout autant. Mais ce qui le gênait vraiment était la sensation au creux de ses reins. Depuis quelques temps, et particulièrement depuis la naissance de Obito, il y avait en lui des sensations qu'il ne jugeait pas normale. Quand il se leva un peu plus tard, Sasuke était à la cuisine et lui servit en silence un petit déj' rapide, grommelant un salut. Une fois fait, ils allèrent ensemble à l'hôpital voir la petite famille avant de retourner travailler, aucun des deux ne se sentant après ça, d'humeur à frapper l'autre.

L'attitude de Naruto changea après ce réveil rapproché. Et Sasuke le sentait clairement. Deux jours plus tard, il ne supporta plus l'attitude de Naruto, plutôt réservé. D'accord, avec tout le monde il agissait toujours pareil, mais avec lui, il était plus réservé, préoccupé. Sasuke voulait, exigeait de savoir ce qu'il avait en tête. Mais ce ne serait pas Sakura qui pourrait le lui dire, restant un peu plus à l'hôpital car l'enfant était né un peu trop tôt. Kakashi ne les lâchait pas et les autres que le blond voyait, avec qui il riait et échangeait comme à son habitude, au diable les autres, il ne se sentait nullement l'envie d'aller les voir et leur dire : que quelqu'un m'explique Naruto. Naruto était livré sans mode d'emploi. Et là était le pire problème de sa vie depuis toujours.

Il le fixa et l'autre détourna les yeux. Naruto ne savait plus quoi penser, plus il y réfléchissait et plus il comprenait que c'était encore plus fort que tout ce qu'il avait pu ressentir pour Sakura dans sa jeunesse. Et tandis qu'il essayait de se faire une raison, il sentit une poigne sur son bras. Sasuke le mirait d'un air agacé, le traîna par le bras, envoya balader un sous-frire d'un vague signe de main et continua sa route, balançant regard mauvais et moue dégoûtée à ceux qui osaient lui barrer la route. Naruto se laissait faire, cherchant à savoir pourquoi son compagnon était si agacé.

Arrivés sur le terrain, Sasuke ni alla pas par quatre chemins. Jetant au loin sa longue cape noire, il donna un coup de poing au blond qui le fit voler plus loin, ne s'étant pas attendu à tant d'impatience. Naruto allait se relever lorsqu'il vit l'ombre sur lui, il eut juste le temps d'esquiver, le sol sous lui s'ébranla, il roula un peu plus loin, se mettant à genoux. Sasuke fonçait déjà sur lui. Ses yeux bleus d'été virèrent au mauve cristallin, il bougea plus facilement. Sasuke devait vraiment être en colère.

Naruto le voyait se battre avec plus d'énergie que d'habitude. Sasuke semblait vraiment avoir la haine, alors il calla ses gestes qui au lieu d'être imprécis gagnaient en justesse, et plus important, il devint totalement imprévisible. Du moins, beaucoup plus que d'habitude. Il réussit à toucher Sasuke, lui rendant ses coups. Le brun s'énervait vraiment, pourquoi Naruto était-il autant préoccuper ? ça ne pouvait être que pour Sakura. Toujours pour Sakura. Pour elle, il était venu le chercher, pour elle il n'avait jamais abandonné, pour elle, il souffrait, quitte à la laisser faire sa vie avec Kakashi. Cela énerva Sasuke au plus haut point, pourquoi Naruto prenait-il donc ça autant à cœur ? pour la première fois depuis des années, Naruto l'entendit hurler :

-Tu vas arrêter de penser à elle !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Et voilou, finis pour cette semaine XD quand j'aurais fini de poster cette fic...y'en aura une autre...et je crois que vous allez me haïr...pourquoi? euh...cours me cacher


	9. Chap 9 : je t'aime

GYYYAAA Mister paquerette je te hais (entendez par là mister Sasuke Uchiha avec son MS en fleur tssss) Naruto botte lui le cul à ton baka de mec !! grrrrr (bon voilà mon état de haine va continuer off line. a plus les gens et MERCI POUR LES REVIEWS XD )

**Pas de corps, pas de mort**

**Chap 9**** : je t'aime.**

_**Résumé chap 8 **__**:**__ Naruto revient, il n'est plus le même. Sakura les empêche de se battre pour de bon, et Sasuke lui confie une mission. A son retour, Sakura accouche. Naruto est distant. Sasuke n'en peut plus. Il faut qu'il agisse._

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Naruto le voyait se battre avec plus d'énergie que d'habitude. Sasuke semblait vraiment avoir la haine, alors il calla ses gestes qui au lieu d'être imprécis gagnaient en justesse, et plus important, il devint totalement imprévisible. Du moins, beaucoup plus que d'habitude. Il réussit à toucher Sasuke, lui rendant ses coups. Le brun s'énervait vraiment, pourquoi Naruto était-il autant préoccuper ? ça ne pouvait être que pour Sakura. Toujours pour Sakura. Pour elle, il était venu le chercher, pour elle il n'avait jamais abandonné, pour elle, il souffrait, quitte à la laisser faire sa vie avec Kakashi. Cela énerva Sasuke au plus haut point, pourquoi Naruto prenait-il donc ça autant à cœur ? pour la première fois depuis des années, Naruto l'entendit hurler :

-Tu vas arrêter de penser à elle !

-De quoi tu causes Teme ?

-Depuis des jours tu es insupportable. C'est parce que tu ne l'as pas ? Arrête de faire tous ce qu'elle te demande ! c'est moi qui devrais faire la gueule, pas toi !

-Mais de quoi tu parles !

-Même moi tu n'es venu me chercher que parce qu'elle te l'a demandé ! tu n'en avais rien à faire sinon ! tu m'aurais laissé tomber !

-Quoi !! JAMAIS !!

-Tu mens !

-JAMAIS JE TE DIS !! tu es aussi important qu'elle !

Naruto était vraiment énervé, lui qui jusque là n'avait sorti aucune de ses queues en sortit trois de suite, Sasuke roula un peu plus loin comme une brindille volant dans le vent. Il se réceptionna, son regard était mauvais, beaucoup trop. Son signe se mit à se répandre, recouvrant son corps, sous sa colère, il ne cherchait même plus à se contrôler. Quand il fut totalement recouvert, ses sharingan, évolué jusqu'au dernier stade connu, changèrent de nouveau, perdant leurs couleurs. Ils étaient blanc, pigmentés par endroit de petits traits rougeoyants. Sasuke était plus qu'effrayant. Mais Naruto continua de le fixer droit dans les yeux.

-Mensonge ! tu ne peux pas m'aimer comme tu l'aimes elle !

-Et alors ? Naruto n'avait rien compris.

-TU M'ENERVES !

-Qu'est ce qui ne t'énerves pas d'abord ?

-Elle compte donc tant pour toi ?

-D'après toi ? Naruto vit clairement sa mâchoire se serrer. Sasuke avait atteint une colère sans précédent.

Sasuke avait envi de lui dire : et moi ? Il ne le fit pas, au lieu de cela il s'élança, ses coups redoublèrent de rage. Ça énerva Naruto à son tour, il ne comprenait pas se défoulement de haine et de coups, il paraît. La colère de Sasuke ne prêtait pas à les lui rendre, il voulait juste comprendre. Mais comprendre un glaçon n'es pas chose aisée. Il continua de se prendre les coups, ça ne le calmait pas et il força Naruto à se mettre dans une position lui laissant une ouverture. Là, rapidement, il lui vola un baiser. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté. D'accord, il lui donnait des coups, de Sasuke s'était normal. Mais un baiser. Là, il y avait un bug dans l'histoire.

Naruto le regarda droit dans les yeux, la lueur y changea, passant de tristesse à une multitude d'éclairs qui les rendaient vifs et brillants. Sasuke s'écarta aussitôt en gardant son sérieux. Naruto était enflammé, dans ses yeux une lueur meurtrière. Sasuke se moquait de lui, ça ne pouvait être que ça. Comme à son habitude, comme depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Lui, il désespérait de le comprendre, et Sasuke se moquait de lui. Il lui donna un coup que l'Uchiha évita soigneusement, de nouveau il évitait tout, rien n'y faisait, rien. Naruto grogna de rage et envoya son poing en avant. Sasuke lui fit un croche pied et attrapa son bras qu'il bloqua sous son aisselle puis l'embrassa à nouveau avant de s'écarter. Ce fut un petit jeu qui dura pendant une dizaine de baisers. Naruto arrêta ensuite de l'attaquer et le jaugea. Sa colère s'étant accrue au point d'en devenir un dégoût prononcé. La blague allait trop loin.

-Tu aimes ça te moquer de moi ? me faire du mal ?

Mais Sasuke ne répondit pas. Aussi neutre qu'au jour de leur présentation. Au fond de lui Naruto ne savait plus quoi penser. D'un coté ça ne lui déplaisait pas, d'un autre c'était immoral. D'un sens il disait aimer Sakura, mais de l'autre, il le savait depuis longtemps, pour Sasuke il ferait n'importe quoi. Et puis il y avait eu la naissance d'Obito, et cette pensée qu'il avait eue, ce réveil qu'il avait trouvé agréable. Il fut soudainement tiré de ses pensées. Sasuke attaquait encore, arrivant sur lui sans une anse d'émotion sur la face, lui qui attendait toujours de le voir venir, il donnait coups sur coups. Naruto se clona. Combien de blonds apparurent sur le terrain ? une bonne centaine, peut être plus. Sasuke élimina les blonds un à un, s'aidant parfois d'un éclair ou d'un katon, montrant sa puissance et le réduisait au silence.

Méchamment il se fit plaquer à un arbre, sa tête claqua contre le tronc et il grogna sous le coup. En ouvrant les yeux, il tomba sur les nouveaux sharingans de son compagnon, il les fixait, les trouvant beau. Cependant ils s'évanouirent, redevenant noir de jais. Sasuke s'approcha à quelques centimètres de son visage, et s'arrêta au niveau de ses lèvres, le fixant toujours. Naruto avait envi de combler l'espace manquant mais se retint. Il sentit contre ses lèvres les siennes. Elle le cherchait, capturant avec envie celle supérieur. D'abord cela le choqua. Très vite il oublia. Rien que ce baiser. Rien que lui. Il voulait tout dire. Sasuke n'était pas du genre à faire cela sur un coup de tête puis à regretter. Il savait pertinemment que tout ce que l'Uchiha faisait, était toujours pensé et mesuré. Mais pourquoi lui ? Quand Sasuke s'écarta, il lut l'incompréhension totale sur la face de son meilleur ami.

-Crois tu que je sois homme à m'amuser de la sorte Usuratonkachi ?

-…non.

-Alors pourquoi le penses-tu ?

-C'est irraisonnable. Et puis qui te dit que je le pense ?

-Tsss. Mais c'est comme ça. Tu as beau être un âne, tu es celui qui occupe mes pensées, celui qui torture mon esprit du matin au soir depuis des années. Avant je ne voyais pas ça comme ça…aujourd'hui…je me suis résigné.

-…

-Alors…est ce que Sakura à autant d'importance pour toi ? Ne peux tu voir quelqu'un d'autre ?

Naruto savait. Oui, il savait. Ce qui l'avait fait enragé en voyant Sakura avec Kakashi, c'était que cela lui avait pratiquement fait ni chaud ni froid. Lorsqu'elle avait annoncé être enceinte, la seule chose qu'il avait pensé avait été : elle est heureuse, et je le suis pour elle. Ce qui lui avait déplut, c'était que son premier amour n'était plus, que ça ne le dérangeait pas. Peu de choses l'intéressait jour après jour : battre Sasuke, atteindre Sasuke, vivre avec Sasuke, rire avec Sasuke, partageait avec Sasuke, Sasuke. Oui, Sasuke tout simplement. Il s'en était rendu compte depuis quelques temps mais ne voulait pas le voir. Sasuke n'aurait jamais du le voir autrement que comme un ami, lui qui était si inexpressif, si peu apte à aimer et à le rendre si on ne le connaissait pas, et encore, c'était souvent de l'amour vache pour cacher ses propres sentiments. Alors Naruto avait feint pour ne pas se faire humilier, pour ne pas avoir mal et se dire que tout irait bien. Mais à la naissance de l'enfant, sa première pensée avait été : avec Sasuke je ne pourrais en avoir. Cette idée l'avait choqué. Et à son réveil, il s'était dit que ce serait si bien ainsi chaque jour de sa vie, dans cette chaleur bienfaisante dans laquelle il aurait aimé se perdre. Il l'aimait trop. Il voulait oublier. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais.

-VOIS-MOI !!

Sasuke venait de lui hurler dessus. Naruto ouvrit plus les yeux après avoir sursauté. Oui, il le voyait, même trop bien, de trop près, là, juste en face de ses mains. Il leva son seul poing de libre alors que Sasuke lui maintenait l'autre contre le tronc dans une position inconfortable. Il la posa à l'arrière de son crâne et l'attira à lui, tendant le cou, et l'embrassa maladroitement, mais Sasuke, qui semblait avoir fait ça toute sa vie, lui montra la marche à suivre. L'échange durait, l'un l'autre investissait la bouche voisine, jouant de leur langue, laissant uniquement des bruits de baiser et de succion se faire entendre. Sasuke entrouvrit les yeux, Naruto avait fait de même depuis un moment et la couleur de ses pupilles étaient brillante et pourtant embuées d'un plaisir sans fin. D'abord légèrement, avant d'insister un peu plus. Naruto avait brisé la distance restante. Naruto venait d'embrasser Sasuke. Peu importer ce qui suivrait, il l'avait fait et enfin, il se sentait alléger d'un fardeau. Encore plus lorsqu'il l'avait sentit le rendre. Il en aurait pleuré de joie. Au lieu de ça, il repoussa l'Uchiha qui eut l'air étonné et vexé.

-Ne crois surtout pas que parce que je t'aime, je te laisserai mon poste, Sasuke. Maintenant que j'ai vu ce dont tu es capable, je vais m'entraîner beaucoup plus.

-Que tu m'aimes ? en un claquement de doigts ?

-Haha, si tu savais.

-Si je savais quoi ?

-Oh ? t'as pas la science infuse ? c'est étonnant chez môssieur parfait.

-…

-Hahaha, j'adore te faire enrager. C'est si facile. Pourquoi les autres n'y arrivent pas ?

-Parce que l'avis des autres ne m'importe pas.

Naruto leva les sourcils bien hauts. Ainsi Sasuke l'avait en telle estime. Cela le fit glousser et Sasuke s'énerva. En un pas il fut à ses cotés, au deuxième Naruto se sentit partir en arrière. Il se redressa avec douleur et l'Uchiha le regardait de haut.

-Ne crois surtout pas que parce que je t'aime, je te laisserai avoir ce poste juste par un faux retour de sentiment, Usuratonkachi.

-… Si tu crois que je fais ça pour ça Sasuke, c'est que tu me connais mal. Naruto avait un sourire malicieux, il se régalait de cet étalage de sentiment de la part de son coéquipier.

-Je te connais mal ? mais tu es un imprévisible baka de première, doublé d'une dobe puissance dix. Comment veux tu que je te comprenne ?

-Haha, t'as raison. Je ne suis pas parfait.

Naruto avait disparu de devant lui et écrasait son poing dans son estomac. Sasuke le sentit se retourner, il sentit sa bile remonter et s'écarta à temps pour ne pas se prendre son poing dans la face. Ils recommencèrent à échanger des coups, cette fois ci c'était Naruto qui cherchait à l'embrasser et parfois l'Uchiha le laissait faire si ce n'était lui qui lui donnait au lieu d'un coup, une caresse. Parfois il arrivait à capturer ses lèvres sans que Sasuke ne le voit venir, ça l'amusait, ça l'excitait surtout. Sasuke n'arrivait plus à suivre, Naruto enchaînait les coups et les baisers bien trop rapidement, toujours plus poussé par son envie de lui. L'Uchiha avait pourtant réactivé ses yeux à son maximum, son sceau aussi, rien n'y faisait. Il voyait quatre queues se balançant au vent, la moitié d'une autre sur le point de surgir, il vit le sourire du blond apparaître avant qu'il n'arrive, magnifique et impétueux. Naruto avait ralentit.

Cela le ragea. Voir Naruto se réfréner pour lui le vexer plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Naruto arrivait sur lui, il lui tint les bras, se penchant pour l'embrasser. Il lui lança un regard fier, d'immenses serpents s'enroulèrent autour du corps du blond, le faisant tomber sur le sol. Sasuke se laissa tomber sur lui et l'embrassa dans le cou, terminant en le croquant assez fort pour lui laisser la marque de ses dents. Naruto grogna, faisant éclater les serpents, roulant sur le brun pour lui mettre un coup violent. Sasuke le fit se rapprocher et l'évita de justesse, sa joue contre le poignet, il cherchait son souffle. Comme des années auparavant, il vit l'énergie entourant Naruto se détachait comme douée de sa volonté propre. Il se prépara au coup que le démon allait lui donner. Ce n'était pas lui, l'énergie ressemblant fort à une patte du démon lui entoura les joues et lui tourna la face vers celle du blond. Lentement se dernier combla les quelques centimètres les séparant, posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

-Je t'ai dis que je le contrôlai TEEeeme.

-…

Sasuke ne put rien répondre, Naruto jouait toujours avec sa lèvre, le mirant derrière ses paupières à demi fermées. L'éclat mauve était brillant, presque pervers, il le voyait se délecter de sa saveur. Ils n'avaient plus envie de violence, juste de se toucher plus, d'aller plus vite, mais aussi de faire durer le plaisir. C'est ce que chacun pouvait lire dans le regard de l'autre. C'est ce que chacun attendait de son vis-à-vis.

Quand il sentit sa langue lui caresser la commissure de sa bouche, Sasuke l'entrouvrit et accepta cette étrange présence. Naruto bougea, se positionnant mieux sur lui, laissant les battements de son cœur se répercutait dans la poitrine de l'autre homme. Chacun sentait des battements des deux cotés de leurs poitrines, comme s'ils avaient eu chacun deux cœurs dans la poitrine, et leurs langues continuées de se joindre, de les lier, ce n'était pas assez. Sasuke le renversa dans un grognement, lâchant ses lèvres pour investir sa gorge. Il lui lécha là où il l'avait mordu, l'entendant gémir, voyant la peau frissonnait sous la chaleur qu'il lui prodiguait. Sasuke se mit à le mordiller, lui laissant finalement un suçon qu'il reproduisit à plusieurs endroits avec de plus en plus d'envie.

**Euh…lemon.**

Son pantalon le gênait, il avait envie de le déchirer pour être libre. Naruto haletait au creux de son oreille qu'il titilla de la langue, mordillant le cartilage quand le brun remontait un peu trop. Sasuke sentit contre sa jambe le ronflement qui se dessinait, les mains de Naruto devinrent plus aventureuses. Il le renversa, le chevaucha, son regard était envieux, enfiévré, sa langue se promena sur sa lèvre supérieure. Naruto lui arracha son haut, s'attaquant au fermoir de sa ceinture, se débattant avec elle. Sasuke posa ses mains sur le torse du blond et le poussa en arrière, le faisant s'asseoir sur ses talons, s'empara de sa bouche, quémandant sa langue qui l'avait tant attirée. De ses mains il lui enleva son t-shirt, grommelant quand sa tête se coinça un instant, soupirant l'instant d'après la libération.

Il agrippa fermement l'arrière du crâne blond, adorant la sensation de la chevelure entre ses doigts. Naruto lui baiser la clavicule, laissant sa marque, descendant inexorablement vers le torse de son amant. Il inspira, sentant l'odeur suave du brun, passant sa langue sur un peu de sueur avant de prendre avec douceur le téton et de le mordiller avec un soin tout particulier. De ses doigts de libre, ceux qui n'essayaient pas d'ouvrir la braguette de Sasuke, il pinça et agaça l'autre sein. Laissant des traînées de bave pour passer de l'un à l'autre, il entendit plus d'une fois les glapissements de Sasuke. Surtout quand il commença à descendre plus bas. L'Uchiha qui jusque là s'était laissé faire, s'enivrant de l'odeur de la chevelure juste un cran en dessous de lui, le tira en arrière par ses mèches blondes perdues sur sa nuque, replongeant sa face dans son cou, remontant jusqu'au lobe qu'il mordilla. De sa langue il traça un sillon jusqu'à ses lèvres, il la passa sur la chaire fine et gonflée de plaisir, fixant les yeux bleus emplis de passion non dissimulée. Il l'embrassa. Avant de le pousser du bout des doigts jusqu'au sol. Naruto se laissa faire, un étrange sourire à la face.

Sasuke se pencha sur lui, l'embrassant avec une telle fougue qu'une fois descellées, un fin filet de bave relia leurs bouches. Ses doigts essuyèrent la traînée qui s'écoulait de la bouche du blond jusque dans sa gorge parsemée de point rouge presque mauve. Sasuke descendait, l'immobilisant en le tenant par les poignets. Ça aurait été facile de se libérer, mais Naruto ne voulait pas ça, il voulait savoir jusqu'où cela les mènerait, après tout, il ne savait pas comment deux hommes pouvaient s'aimer physiquement. Sasuke agissait comme s'il savait. Il allait lui laisser la main. L'idée que le brun ait pu connaître d'autres hommes lui traversa l'esprit. Naruto jura, et cela se finit dans une plainte un peu plus aiguë quand il le sentit quitter son nombril pour, après avoir libérer son sexe, le prendre dans sa bouche.

Sasuke ne savait pas trop quoi faire, lorsqu'il avait vu la verge de Naruto, il avait déglutit et puis s'était dit qu'il ne pouvait plus reculer. Il le prit, le lécha, cherchant à imposer un rythme de la même manière qu'une masturbation. Le rire de Naruto se fit entendre.

-Hahaha.

-Qu'est ce t'as ! BAKA !

-Hahahaha !

-Naruto ! le ton était sans appel. Encore un rire et le brun se serait casser sans un regard en arrière, et ce malgré son état. Naruto en était sur.

-Je me disais que c'était peu être pas ta première fois…Sasuke devint rouge fluo mais maintint son regard…..mais…je pense que c'est le cas en fait.

-Peut être pas pour toi !

-Si si, pour moi aussi. Amène-toi par là, que je vois si c'est si dur à faire que ça.

Le regard de Sasuke s'était ouvert d'un cran devant le sourire aguicheur et gourmand du blond, mais Naruto ne lui laissa pas le loisir de se plaindre. Après s'être passé la langue sur la lèvre, il se redressa un peu, lui passa une main sous le ventre et le tira à lui. Sasuke se sentit basculer dans l'autre sens. Et malgré toute sa réserve, se savoir dans cette position lui laissa plus qu'une marque rouge aux joues. Quand il sentit son pantalon et son dessous descendre le long de ses cuisses, son esprit devint blanc, ne reprenant conscience que lorsqu'il sentit son membre dans la cavité buccale totalement bouillante de son partenaire. Sasuke en avait le souffle coupé, et en se reprenant, pour ne pas lui laisser le terrain de libre, il s'appliqua à trouver comment lui fournir le maximum de plaisir. Ça le fit rire intérieurement de penser de cette manière alors qu'habituellement il ne se souciait jamais de laisser le moindre plaisir à quiconque.

Les mouvements de Naruto, que ce soit de sa langue, de ses doigts, de ses dents, sur son membre le laissèrent essoufflé. Il se sentait sur le point d'exploser, son ventre se serrait et pas que lui, ces sensations étaient étranges. Naruto ressentait la même chose, Sasuke ne cessait de s'améliorer. Le brun avait cette envie, cet instinct. Celui qui lui disait de se déhancher en son partenaire. Il ne voyait qu'une solution pour cela. Il ne savait pas comment Naruto le prendrait. Lui-même aurait du mal à le faire consciemment. Mais son amant ne semblait pas encore avoir pensé à ça. Plutôt, Naruto en avait envi, mais il ne voyait pas comment faire. Quand il sentit l'un des doigts de Sasuke à l'orée de son intimité, Naruto se raidit.

Sasuke s'était humidifié les doigts, se disant que cela lui ferait sans doute moins mal s'il le préparait. Après tout, il avait déjà entendu des conversations de filles sur le sujet puisqu'elles étaient fan de ce genre de situation. Son premier doigt entra. Naruto râla et arrêta de bouger, Sasuke changea de position, et continua de bouger. Les yeux bleus s'ouvrirent à lui, Sasuke fut rassuré, aucun dégoût, juste la présence d'une légère douleur et d'une moue un peu boudeuse, comme déçu de n'y avoir pensé avant. Il se pencha et l'embrassa, encore, encore, encore, toujours plus loin, toujours plus longtemps. Si bien que Naruto se détendit finalement. C'est lui qui mena bientôt la danse de leurs lèvres, l'embrassant par moment sur le bout du nez, le menton, s'aventurant jusqu'à son front. Ses mains lui griffaient le dos, lui enserraient la taille, jusqu'à descendre finalement plus bas, reprenant entre ses doigts le sexe tendu. Sasuke en avait profité pour lui glisser deux autres de ses doigts, sa main libre se promenant sur son corps moite. Il le préparait, s'imaginant ce que ce serait d'être en lui. De ne faire qu'un.

-Sasukeeee.

Le brun ouvrit des yeux noyés de plaisir qui n'équivalaient en rien celui imbibé de désir de son amant. Ce dernier avait écarté les jambes depuis bien longtemps pour lui laisser l'accès à son intimité. Il l'attrapa en l'enserrant dans ses bras et le fit se coucher sur lui, murmurant à son oreille.

-T'as de la chance que je t'aime. Je t'aurais tué autrement de m'avoir fait ça.

-Huhuhu. Vraiment ? la voix de l'Uzumaki était teintée de plaisir et Sasuke sentit son ventre fourmillait de plaisir.

-Haha, ouais. C'est chez Orochimaru que t'as appris ce genre de truc ?

-Baaaka. Sasuke l'embrassa là où battait sa veine gorgée de sang dans son cou.

-Hahaha, ça ne m'aurait pas étonné avec ce pédophile pervers psychopathe névrosé antipathique obsessionnel sadique au cerveau d'huitre.

-Huhuhu, au moins il m'aura appris à être bien plus fort.

-Pfff, parlant pas de ça, je risque de m'énerver. Maintenant, si tu voulais bien retirer tes doigts et y mettre autre chose si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Tu as envie de plus ?

-Ouais.

-Et de quoi ?

-…

-De quoi Usuratonkachi ?

Naruto soupira, le brun était toujours joueur dans les mauvais moments. Alors il décida de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Il mit ses mains sur chaque coté de son visage, le lui ramena face au sien, lui offrit un magnifique sourire en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Si tu veux de la franchise ok. Je veux ton pénis au lieu de tes doigts dans mon…

-Ok ! mais tais-toi, baka.

-Hahahaha.

Naruto laissa échapper une plainte à la suite de son rire, Sasuke lui baisait une coupure à l'épaule qui ne s'était pas encore renfermée, avec douceur et lenteur il y passa sa langue. Ça faisait mal mais s'était si bon, il en râla de plaisir mal contenu. Sasuke avait positionné son corps, attrapé son membre, et commença à le présenter au lieu de ses doigts. Quand il commença à entrer en lui, Naruto gémit, ses mains serrèrent l'herbe au sol, crispées de douleur. Pourtant Naruto aimait ça. Sasuke ne bougea plus, entièrement avalé par son ami. La main de Naruto passa par-dessous son aisselle, se mettant dans le dos de Sasuke. Sans ouvrir les yeux, il lui demanda de bouger. Ce que le brun fit. Lentement, prenant son temps, gravant chaque millimètre, savourant le fait qu'il ne faisait qu'un avec son meilleur ami. Il sentait son sexe ripper contre l'intérieur chaud et étroit du blond, mais s'était si bon. Et Naruto savourait l'instant, il se mordait la lèvre, ondulant des hanches à son tour. Son gémissement se transforma en une supplique : son nom. Petit à petit Sasuke avait accéléré, touchant un point précis qui faisait rendre fou Naruto. Mais la position n'était pas vraiment la meilleur, du moins le ressentait-il comme ça. Il embrassa Naruto qui ouvrit les yeux, à nouveau mauve sous la passion.

Sans parler, il se laissa faire, grognant en le sentant sortir de lui sans avoir eu ce qu'il voulait. Quoi ? il ne le savait pas lui-même, mais il se sentait incomplet. Naruto se retrouva sur le ventre, penché en avant, une main de Sasuke dans le ventre, l'autre dans le dos. Il se sentit de nouveau complet, il sentait à nouveau les mouvements. Il aimait ça. Et il ne se cachait pas pour le lui faire entendre. Sasuke se pencha et l'embrassa dans la nuque, sur l'épaule, capturant ses lèvres lorsqu'il se tourna vers lui.

Il sentit sa main au niveau de ses omoplates, elle l'appuyait contre le sol, elle l'aplatissait carrément alors que Sasuke se déhanchait derrière lui. Sa position inférieure le dérangeait un peu mais la masse de plaisir qu'il avait en contrepartie le faisait accepter cela. Il le sentait entrer et sortir, rapidement au point de lui en couper le souffle. Et puis il diminua le rythme, le faisant râler d'impatience, il voulait plus, quoi ? il ne savait toujours pas vraiment. Cependant il savait que seul Sasuke pourrait y répondre. Ce dernier s'enfonça jusqu'à la garde violemment et se mit à jouer des hanches, s'appuyant toujours plus loin, gémissant avec lui. Sasuke aimait ça et Naruto n'en prenait que plus de plaisir, même s'il avait mal par moment, mais les autres sensations faisait qu'il oubliait. L'autre s'arrêta encore et il sentit son souffle dans sa nuque.

Sasuke l'embrassa, remontant le long de son épaule avant de lui tendre ses lèvres qu'il scella, échangeant quelques baisers langoureux où se mêler des gémissements de plaisir, en particulier lorsque le brun donnait une brusque poussée alors que leurs langues se joignaient. Son déhanchement repris, lent et mesuré, se terminant parfois brutalement, s'accélérant sans prévenir par moment. Naruto se sentait devenir fou, surtout lorsqu'il sentait le membre de son amant qui percutait sa prostate, alors ses doigts s'agrippaient aux herbes folles devant lui. C'était bon. Bien trop. Au point que ça en faisait peur. Une peur déraisonnée, comme s'il allait le perdre là, il se mit à pleurer sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, bien trop focalisé sur le fait qu'il voulait l'agripper. Le seul endroit qu'il atteignait, était l'une ou l'autre de ses cuisses. Qu'importe, ça le rassurait assez.

-Haaaa Sa…

-…

-Sasu…Sasuke…

-Hn ? le brun déposa un baiser sur son épaule, le mordant légèrement, le faisant gémir à nouveau.

-Sasukeee… le blond n'arrivait plus à dire quoi que ce fût d'autre. C'était tous ce que son cerveau lui autorisé à dire.

Plusieurs fois il murmura son prénom, entre deux baisers où lorsque les poussées le laisser pratiquement sans voix. Et Sasuke y prenait de plus en plus de plaisir, il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de continuer indéfiniment, de le voir ainsi se tordre sous lui de désir et d'envie. Il était une véritable appelle à la débauche, de par son regard qui se teintait lentement de petites paillettes oranges, de par son souffle chaud et de ses baisers. Même son nom était un appel à la luxure les plus appétissantes. Sasuke passa sa langue sur sa lèvre, le regard enfiévré de Naruto s'ouvrit un peu plus, comme surprit de voir son visage exprimer autant de bien être. La main tannée se posa contre sa joue et se glissa dans ses cheveux corbeaux. Il l'amena à lui et l'embrassa voracement.

Ce signe qui lui montrait qu'il en avait autant envie que lui donna un coup au cœur de Sasuke qui battait déjà à s'en rompre. Il mit fin au baiser et reprit sa position dans son dos, recommençant à se déhancher en lui. Mais ça ne le satisfaisait pas autant, il avait plus de plaisir en voyant le visage de Naruto. Il se retira, excité par le râle d'insatisfaction qui s'éleva de l'être sous lui. Sasuke le retourna et se pencha pour l'embrasser alors que sa main dirigeait sa main à nouveau vers cette intimité qui l'acceptait déjà comme un vieil ami. Naruto serra à nouveau les pauvres et innocentes herbes, en arrachant quelques unes, alors que Sasuke l'empala d'un coup de rein, gardant ses hanches levées pour mieux pouvoir bouger.

Le visage rosi de plaisir, le souffle court, la bouche entrouverte d'où perler un mince filet de bave, Naruto avait les yeux quémandant encore et encore, scintillant derrière les mèches or qui balayaient son front. Sasuke le regardait avec attention, son air impénétrable sur la face, mais ses yeux parlant pour lui, tout comme la sueur sur son corps et la chaleur de son corps. De son regard brillant, Naruto sembla y lire qu'il lui appartenait. Ce n'était pas dérangeant. C'était ça qu'il voulait. Exactement ça. Son impatience devint encore plus grande. Naruto entrouvrit la bouche, Sasuke l'embrassa, terminant ainsi son examen et reprit ses mouvement de va et vient en continuant d'échanger leurs salives.

De son coté il pouvait voir sa face, pratiquement aussi neutre que d'habitude si ce n'était ce sourire satisfait qu'il arborait en plus de yeux de jais aussi brillant que les siens. La sueur perlait le long de son visage et Naruto l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser. C'est lorsque leurs lèvres s'unirent que Sasuke reprit son déhanchement. Il passa sa jambe au dessus de ses épaules, se penchant en avant, l'embrassant toujours, ses mains s'occupant du sexe de son amant. Il y imprégnait des mouvements précis et Naruto se tordait toujours sous lui.

-Sa…suke…Sa…Sa…

-Na..Ruto ? sa voix comme la sienne était teintée de se plaisir charnelle, transformant leurs intonation comme jamais.

Naruto aimait voir la face du brun, grimaçante sous l'effort, comme s'il avait le plus grand mal du monde à faire ce qu'il faisait. Il l'aimait. Sasuke se noyait sous l'expression du blond. Naruto acceptait ça pour lui. Naruto était à lui. Il l'aimait.

-SaAAAaaah ahh…lâ…lâche…Sa…Sasuke lâ…che…sa main essayait de lui enlever le doigt qui l'empêcher de venir. Voir sa frimousse lui avait donné un coup de sang.

-Attends…Na…raaaahh aaah.

Sasuke le laissa jouir, venant lui aussi. Il s'était cambré un instant, raidit sous cette sensation qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie avec personne d'autre. C'était plus que bon de le faire avec quelqu'un d'aimé. Sasuke s'écroula sur Naruto, sentant contre son ventre la semence de ce dernier. Naruto ne bougea pas, cherchant son souffle, passant juste ses mains dans son dos, écoutant chacun le cœur et le souffle de l'autre. Sasuke sentit une caresse légère dans son dos, Naruto était à nouveau calme. Dans ses yeux il y avait tant de douceur et de joie. Sasuke tendit les lèvres et il les captura.

_**Fin lemon**_

-Tu sais si tu voulais me dire que tu m'aimes, deux mots et c'était bon. T'étais pas obligé d'attendre que l'on se batte pour me sauter dessus comme ça.

-Dis que t'as pas aimé.

-Non j'ai pas aimé.

-Hmpf.

-J'ai adoré Sasu-chaaaaan.

-Tssss.

-Ouais moi aussi je t'aime hahaha.

Naruto l'embrassa sur le coin de ses lèvres, lui en donnant un autre sur le front.

-….Naruto je…

-Hm ?

-…je…je….

Il ne semblait vraiment pas à l'aise. Après tout, c'était un Uchiha, et jusque là, les membres de ce clan qu'il avait pu croiser avaient toujours du mal à montrer leurs sentiments. D'accord, Sasuke le charriait, Sasuke interagissait avec lui. Mais avouer quelque chose comme ça, Naruto le savait, ça devait être vraiment quelque chose pour lui.

-T'inquiètes pas Sasuke. C'est pas urgent que tu me le dises aujourd'hui. Du moment que tu me le dises un jour.

-…

-Et puis pour l'instant ça peut se lire sur ton visage.

-Baka.

-Hahahaha. Enfin c'est surtout que je sais que tu ne ferais jamais quelque chose comme ça à quelqu'un que tu aimes juste comme ça. Il…

-Je ne le ferais pas non plus à quelqu'un que je déteste idiot.

-Hahaha, il t'en faut plus. T'es trop entier comme gars. Tu ne peux pas t'éparpiller sur plusieurs sentiments.

-C'est un compliment ça ?

-Euh…je crois ?

-Tsss baka. Et…ça te dérange pas ?

-Quoi ?

-Qu'on soit deux mecs.

-Ben…au début si…mais bon, réflexion faite, je t'aime beaucoup plus et c'est la seule manière d'y répondre. J'y peux rien, ce sera plus fort que moi de toute manière. Si les autres ne sont pas d'accord avec ça, tant pis pour eux. J'ai pas la sensation de faire quelque chose de mal. Pour la première fois depuis quelques jours, je me sens totalement bien. Dedans, dehors, partout.

-…

-Je t'aime. C'est tout. J'ai pas envie de chercher plus loin alors que c'est si simple.

-…je t'aime aussi Usuratonkachi.

-Ne ? tu l'as dit ! hahaha.

-Baka.

Sasuke se pencha, échangeant un nouveau baiser langoureux. Oui, il aimait ça lui aussi. Cette chaleur, ce goût, cette sensation d'être un, il sentit à nouveau l'agréable papillonnement dans son ventre, bientôt rejoint par une autre envie. Mais Naruto ne semblait plus trop en état. Il souriait béatement, profitant de la brise rafraîchissante et de quelques rayons de soleil. Sasuke n'en revenait pas, il avait fait ça là, comme ça. Il espérait que personne n'avait vu ça. Et puis après réflexion le souhaita. Au moins, son territoire serait marqué. ( Non Hagane, Sasu ne va pas pisser sur Naru, non non, ne cherche pas lol) Il resta dans les bras de Naruto, nichant sa face dans sa gorge après l'avoir fixé un instant, se demandant quoi faire après ce déchaînement de passion.

-Naruto.

-Hm ?

-Cette face, ces gémissements…

-Hm ?

-Je veux être le seul à la voir et les entendre. Tu entends !

-Haha, je te retourne ta phrase Sasuke.

Naruto était en train de glisser dans un sommeil réparateur. L'Uchiha n'avait pas envie de penser à autre chose, au risque quel qu'ils furent d'être ainsi vu et quoi que ce soit d'autre. Sasuke envoya à Naruto son caleçon, et lui entra dans son boxer. Deux minutes plus tard, il dormait ainsi vêtus à l'ombre d'un arbre où Naruto avait eu un mal de chien à se traîner. Sasuke était contre le tronc, et contre son torse était son amant. Et Morphée vint aussi à sa rencontre, mais avant de lui tendre la main, il pensa comme à son habitude à tous ces changements. Tous cela. Grâce à une seule et unique personne. Celle entre ses bras, celle qu'il aimait plus que tout et protégerait jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.

-Je t'aime Usuratonkachi.

Naruto ne lui répondit pas, dormant profondément. Ça ne le dérangea pas. Vraiment pas. Cette paix était celle qu'il désirait depuis longtemps. Malgré ce qu'il lui restait encore à accomplir, malgré ce qui allait encore venir. Pour le moment il désira oublier. Fermant les yeux, les couleurs devant lui s'étalant, s'estampant dans une myriade chaude et colorée, comme son amant, Sasuke s'endormit, souriant à cette dernière pensée.

Quand Naruto ouvrit les yeux, il sentit le froid sur sa peau, même s'il y avait une petite chaleur dans son dos. Il tourna la tête, voyant Sasuke dormir, la tête contre la sienne, s'appuyant sur son épaule. Cela le fit sourire. Son cœur s'était serré avant de battre comme un fou. Il l'aimait. Qu'importe homme ou non. C'était tout ce qui lui importait.

-Hey, je t'aime Teme. J'espère que tu prendras tes responsabilités.

Naruto posa sa main sur sa joue et l'embrassa doucement, pressant ses lèvres contre les siennes, gardant les yeux ouvert pour rencontrer ses iris. Sasuke lui offrit ce qu'il cherchait, ses bras se resserrèrent autour de lui, le baiser devint un peu plus profond. Quand ils stoppèrent, ils n'attendirent pas vraiment avant d'en refaire un et un autre. Finalement ils se levèrent, et Naruto jura entre ses dents. Sasuke l'embrassa encore pour se faire pardonner et lui ramena ses vêtements, l'aida, ponctuant tout cela de baiser et de caresse. Naruto n'en revenait pas du changement. Jamais il ne l'avait vu ainsi. Mais tant que c'était envers lui…et haussant les épaules, il gloussa avant de hoqueter de douleur. Un pas de trop, il avait un mal de chien. A pas de loup, pire que s'ils marchaient sur des œufs, ils rentrèrent avec pour seul témoin la lune, Naruto maugréant que c'était bien la dernière fois, et Sasuke soupirant en sachant que ce ne serait pas vrai. Cette nuit là, après une douche à deux qui faillit finir de la même manière que la bataille de l'après midi, les deux amants s'endormirent dans le même lit, se serrant l'un contre l'autre, agrippés comme s'ils n'avaient plus que leur vis-à-vis en ce monde.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Leur relation fut vite connue de tous. Non pas que Naruto voulait se vanter de se faire l'Hokage, loin de là. Il avait simplement sauté à moitié sur Sasuke lors d'un repas chez Sakura pour fêter sa sortie de l'hôpital. Naruto était apparu, s'était jeté sur ses genoux et l'avait embrassé avec envie, s'agrippant à lui sous le regard éberlués de ses amis qui avait eu des yeux grand comme des soucoupes. Naruto se fichait des regards, et Sasuke resta stoïque, levant juste un sourcil devant ceux-ci. Enfin il fit cela juste un instant, avant de sourire et de capturer ses lèvres pour approfondir le baiser.

Certains avaient ris en disant qu'ils le savaient, d'autres avaient du mal à ramasser leurs mâchoires au sol, d'autres, surtout des filles, étaient tristes d'avoir perdues la possibilité de se faire de si beau bisho. Toute la soirée, ils sentirent des regards sur eux deux, les autres s'assurant de ce qu'ils avaient vus. Mais il n'y eut plus aucun doute quand Naruto vint prendre place entre les jambes de Sasuke, assis sur une chaise contre laquelle le blond s'appuya, et que le brun se mit à caresser la mâchoire de son amant, remontant parfois dans ses cheveux. Parfois Naruto bougeait de manière à ce que Sasuke, en se penchant, puisse l'embrasser. Si certains avaient voulu dénigrer cette relation, ils auraient eu du mal. La majorité du groupe avait déjà accepté le fait. Ce qu'il en restait n'y fut plus attention au bout de quelques heures. Après tout, l'un et l'autre se pourchassait depuis leur adolescence.

La rumeur se répandit comme une traînée de poudre dans le village, et tous auraient pu trouver à y redire si ce n'était le bonheur qui se lisait sur la face des deux amants. Certes, l'expression de Sasuke était toujours la même, cependant, il était possible de voir une lueur inhabituelle recouvrir sa face, en particulier lorsque Naruto était dans les parages. Et puis de toute manière, ni l'un ni l'autre n'y accordait d'importance. Il n'y avait rien de plus précieux en l'instant que l'un et l'autre. Sasuke défendit aussi bien son couple que son choix de prétendant au titre de Hokage, beaucoup appelant ça de la promotion canapé. Mais Naruto dédramatisait toujours : ils ne savaient pas, ils ne savaient rien. C'était toujours pareil. Pas de quoi se prendre la tête.

Naruto ne perdait plus son sourire, même face aux insultes, l'indifférence énervait encore plus ceux qui osaient. Sasuke quant à lui devenait tout de suite inquiétant avec ses sharingans de sortis quand il trouvait cela agaçant. Il agissait ainsi en partie avec un morceau du conseil qui auraient du se mettre autre chose qu'un balai dans le cul. Il travaillait un peu moins en bureau, s'entraînant souvent avec le blond. Et il devait reconnaître qu'il se prenait de plus en plus de coup. Même s'il soupçonnait Naruto de ne pas y aller encore à fond. Ensemble ils développèrent quelques coups communs.

Mais il ne lui donnait toujours pas le poste. Lui-même se demandait pourquoi. Mais il trouvait que ce n'était pas encore le moment. Naruto et Sasuke étaient restés les mêmes. Toujours les mêmes remarques acerbes ou ironiques, les mêmes tensions même si d'autres plus agréables s'étaient ajoutées. Souvent les autres pouvaient les retrouvés avec des commotions qu'ils s'étaient faites dans l'après midi, cela n'empêchait que le soir, ils s'embrassaient à pleine bouche.

Naruto demanda des missions, partant parfois quelques semaines. Il partit revoir son petit village, passa même à Suna, alla dans des contrées qu'il n'avait jamais vue. Et il revenait toujours victorieux. Rien mis à part Sasuke ne se dressait sur son chemin pour passer Hokage. Et à nouveau il se trouvait sur le terrain. Mais il y avait un changement aujourd'hui. Dès le départ Naruto l'avait senti. Sasuke avait repris cette position qu'il n'aimait pas, croisant les bras, le regardant d'un cran trop haut. Cela faisait trois mois qu'ils étaient ensemble. Aujourd'hui il avait la sensation d'être revenu au point de départ. Naruto s'élança, le frappa, Sasuke répliqua mollement. Les coups s'enchaînèrent, Sasuke paraît uniquement et l'autre s'énervait de plus en plus. Il ne voulait pas de traitement de faveur lié à ce qu'ils étaient dans le privé. Ça lui prit la tête, il voulait le voir agir. Très vite il monta à quatre queues, cela ne lui faisait plus rien. Sasuke changea de forme automatiquement.

Il savait que Sasuke le suivait encore à se niveau. Tant pis. Plusieurs crochets, plusieurs coups de pieds. Des prises et des chutes. Mais le brun résistait toujours. Naruto se mit à courir, formant des signes, Sasuke les voyait. Il ne pouvait pas ne pas les voir. Et pourtant. Le coup l'atteignit dans le ventre et le fit tomber beaucoup plus loin. Plus que l'inquiétude qui le prit aux tripes, ce fut la colère qui inonda Naruto. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Sasuke n'avait pas évité, pourquoi il ne s'était pas écarté. Vraiment, il détesté être sous estimé ou pire, recevoir de la gentillesse dans de telles circonstances sous prétexte qu'il l'aimait. Sasuke avait un genou à terre, se tenant le ventre d'une main. Il cracha du sang, et Naruto se sentit mal face à ça. Deux secondes à peine, et Naruto se retrouva à cheval sur lui, l'ayant poussé à la renverse. Il aimait ce petit acte de soumission que lui permettait toujours le brun. D'une main il se mit à soulager le coup à son ventre.

-Pourquoi tu n'as pas répliqué !

-D'après toi !

-Tu ne veux toujours pas que je te batte à la loyale ! tu crois toujours que je n'aurais pas ce poste ! tu…

-Tais-toi baka. Vraiment, il faut toujours tous t'expliquer à toi. Sasuke avait dis ça d'un air las et blasé, levant les yeux au ciel.

-Ne ?

-Si je ne t'ai pas frappé c'est simplement que ça ne sert à rien. Tant que j'aurais mes sharingans, je veux dire, tant que tu ne crèveras pas mes yeux, alors tu auras un désavantage bien trop important Usuratonkachi. Il suffit que j'use d'un de mes jutsus et tu es fini.

-Mais je vais pas te crever les yeux rien que pour être Hokage quand même !

-C'est pour ça que je te dis que se battre ne sert à rien. J'aurais toujours cet avantage sur toi. A moins que tu ne décide d'aller plus loin.

-Hein ?

-Tu m'as dit que tu contrôlais Kyubi, et pourtant, tu ne dépasses pas plus que tes quatre queues habituelles. Que se passe-t-il au-delà ?

-…

-Pas la peine de me faire cette tête baka. Ce poste, je te le donne.

-…hein ?

-T'es sourd ? On ne pourra pas aller plus loin dans nos batailles sans en attenter à nos vies. Je reconnais que tu me vaux largement, mis à part cette faiblesse face aux dojutsus. Mais pour ça…Sasuke se tut.

-Ouais pour ça, j'aurais toujours un spécialiste : toi.

-Huhu. Je ne pourrais pas toujours te sauver la peau des fesses. Tu veux bien te lever ? tu m'écrases.

-J'ai pas envi.

-Naruto.

-Haha. J'ai pas envie. Oui, vraiment pas envie.

Sasuke le vit se pencher sur lui, l'embrasser, sa main s'accaparant avec délectations de son cuir chevelu. Naruto était câlin, coquin et un brin pervers. Cela ne lui déplaisait pas. Ils avaient remis ça plus d'une fois, et il avait remarqué que la douleur ne faisait pas peur au blond, même s'il l'aimait aussi bien rude que doux.

-Il faudrait que l'on arrête de se tomber dessus à chaque combat que l'on fait. On finira par nous voir.

-Pffff.

Naruto leva les yeux au ciel, se levant d'un bond en lui présentant sa main pour l'aider à se relever. Il boudait. Sasuke adorait ça, même s'il ne le montrait jamais d'habitude. Pourtant, pour une fois, il le laissa le voir, pouffant d'un plaisir pur et simple, fermant les yeux, une main devant la bouche comme pour l'empêcher de l'entendre rire.

-Oh ça va Teme, j'ai compris que t'as pas envie qu'on nous voit en train de le faire.

-Ça te déplairait pas à toi ?

-…bof. Ce serait même excitant non ? hahahahaha.

-Baaaka. Au moins je sais ce que je voulais savoir.

-Hein ?

Naruto se retourna et se retrouva les lèvres prises par les siennes alors que ses mains descendaient le long de son corps musclé et tanné. Son corps se frottait au sien. Il adorait voir Sasuke ainsi, il se montrait alors vraiment lui-même, taquin et joueur, aimant surtout, humain tout simplement. Sasuke descendit dans sa gorge qu'il découvrit et y laissa un suçon qu'il s'amusa à léchouiller, faisant frissonner son amant.

-Hn, au moins s'ils nous voient, ils sauront à quoi s'en tenir. Tu es à moi et à personne d'autre Naruto. Et ça, je veux qu'ils le savent tous. Sasuke avait mit ses yeux au niveau des siens et le fixait sans flancher.

-…

-Si on essaie de t'enlever à moi, je tuerai.

-…t'es grave comme mec.

Vraiment il l'aimait. Naruto le savait. Aussi bien de ses gestes que ses paroles, tout en lui, le lui disait. Et si jamais il pouvait douter, alors ses deux perles d'un onyx pur les le lui rappeler. Ce sourire que Sasuke aimait tant apparu sur la face de Naruto. Un sourire si vrai. Imperceptiblement, il s'avança à lui et l'embrassa. Ils avaient pris l'habitude de se mirer droit dans les yeux en le faisant, c'était comme un jeu, comme un défi. Mais plus aucun des deux ne détournaient à présent les yeux lorsqu'il le faisait. Que ce soit pour un baiser ou pour plus. Naruto sentit les mains pales outrepasser la barrière qu'offrait son pantalon, elles descendaient le long de ses hanches, s'acheminant sans se presser vers ses fesses. Sasuke continuait de l'embrasser, et leurs langues se chamailler, cherchant à se battre l'une l'autre. Naruto mis fin au baiser, laissant les lèvres rougies de plaisir pour descendre le long de la gorge blême.

-Je croyais que tu étais contre.

-Huhuhu, si tu es pour, alors je m'en fous. Après tous, si on nous voit, je n'aurais plus à m'en faire.

-Tu n'as pas peur que si on découvre cette face que seul toi connais, alors je pourrai être convoité, hm ? car vu l'effet que je fais à l'iceberg Sasuke, je dois être vraiment…hot. Naruto avait soufflé se dernier mot à l'oreille de son compagnon avec malice. Je me demande bien si on me voit, qu'elle sera leur attitude…Naruto lui titillait le lobe de l'oreille, y déposant par moment de petits baisers.

-…on arrête tout de suite.

-Ne ?

-Stop, stop et stop. La voix calme de Sasuke s'était chargée d'un ton grave et rude. Je tuerai quiconque verra cette face chez toi ! idem pour ceux qui oserait t'approcher de trop près ! et…

-HAHAHAHA. Allez arrête Sasuke, j'ai compris. Je vais vivre en reclus avec une pancarte : propriété de Sasuke, hahahaha, ça te vas ?

-Baka.

-Hahahaha. Mais tu l'aimes ton baka hein ?

-…

-Hein ?

-Hn.

-Héhéhé. Et le baka aime son Teme. Naruto s'empara à nouveau de ses lèvres, jouant avec elles. Allant par là, c'est moins ouvert, on aura moins de chance d'être vu.

-T'es vraiment un pervers en constant manque sexuel.

-Regarde qui parle. Hahaha.

-Huhuhu.

Sasuke devait se l'avouer, il n'avait jamais eu autant envie de contact physique que depuis qu'il était avec Naruto. Il se laissa faire, suivant docilement le blond, son rictus devenant de plus en plus large, montrant son plaisir. Naruto était le seul qu'il suivrait les yeux fermés et le seul qui pourrait lui dire le fond de sa pensée sans qu'il n'en doute. Sasuke se retrouva acculé à un tronc, contre son corps celui parfait de son amant, qui se frottait à lui en l'embrassant, en le caressant. Sasuke eut l'un de ses rictus habituel en pensant qu'il n'en aurait jamais assez de celui qui l'aimait sans s'en cacher. Naruto commençait déjà à lui enlever ses vêtements, ses mains se promenaient à présent sur ses hanches. Il se sentait vivant. Et à celui qui lui faisait face, il voulait lui faire ressentir la même chose. Mais le blond le stoppa, de ses yeux rieur il put comprendre qu'il n'accepterait pas de le voir bouger. Sasuke ne lâchait pas ses deux billes bleues, ni même la face colorée qui descendait toujours plus bas, dépassant bientôt son nombril.

**Mini lemon**

Sans aucune honte, Naruto découvrit son sexe et s'en amusa, lançant de temps à autre des regards espiègles à Sasuke qui le fixait toujours, sa langue remplaçant parfois ses dents sur sa lèvre qu'il mordait. Naruto s'était amélioré à chaque fois. Entre ses paupières il pouvait toujours voir se même regard joueur et qui prenait tant de plaisir, une vrai invitation, totalement assumée. Naruto remonta le long de son corps, l'embrassant par endroit. Ce qu'il préférait, s'était de laisser au brun des suçons sur sa hanche, ce qu'il fit, avant de poursuivre sa route. Sasuke releva un peu la tête, et la langue de son blond vint lui titiller le menton, remontant par petite lapée jusqu'à sa lèvre qu'il avait trituré. Naruto l'invitait à l'embrasser, et il n'y résista pas. Mettant fin au baiser, Sasuke grogna et inversa alors les rôles.

Naruto sentit le tronc derrière lui, il aimait cette impatience chez Sasuke. Lui seul arrivait à le faire réagir ainsi, ça l'excita encore plus. Un râle s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres, finissant sur une note un peu plus aigue quand Sasuke s'occupa de son bas ventre. Déjà il le préparait avec ce que son membre avait régurgité sous l'effet de l'excitation. Après un dernier baiser, Naruto fit face au tronc, si appuyant alors que Sasuke plongeait en lui, profondément, percutant sa prostate comme il l'aimait tant. Le mouvement de hanche de Sasuke le tuait quasiment. Il adorait et détestait en même temps lorsqu'il ralentissait d'un coup ses à-coups pour s'enfoncer en lui le plus loin possible, le plus lentement aussi, prenant son temps pour se mouvoir en lui de manière à le rendre fou. Des petits coups, suivit de rien et puis il reprenait son rythme puissant et audacieux que le blond aimait tout autant, imposant au passage son rythme sur le sexe de Naruto.

L'un et l'autre se gorgée des râles et gémissement. Sasuke adorait particulièrement la manière dont le blond prononçait son prénom lorsqu'ils le faisaient, et Naruto aimait particulièrement le voir ainsi réagir, découvrant parfois au détour d'une caresse, une face inconnue de son amant. Ça l'excitait encore plus. Ils ne voyaient plus comment se passer l'un de l'autre, et cela même s'ils n'en disaient rien. La passion était aussi chaude que les sensations qui se battaient en eux. Naruto épancha sa main vers celle du brun qui l'enserrait dans un étau, il voulait venir. Sasuke se contracta, émettant un son plus fort que les autres, mordant Naruto à l'épaule et libérant son membre de sa prise. Il s'écroula sur le dos en sueur de son amant, repassant les traces de ses dents par le bout de sa langue.

-T'es obligé de me mordre à chaque fois Sasuke ?

-Tu guéris.

-C'est pas une raison baaaka.

-Huhu. Tu dis ça, mais je sais que tu aimes tout autant. Sasuke commença à se retirer lentement, profitant au maximum de l'expression que portait Naruto en cet instant.

-…

-Hu ? Sasuke l'embrassa sur l'épaule, avant de le retourner vers lui. Naruto avait fermé les yeux et les ouvrit doucement en sentant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sasuke attendait sa réponse et lui souriait.

-Tss. Embrasse moi au lieu de causer inutilement, Teme.

Sasuke lui offrit un sourire rayonnant. Vraiment ils s'aimaient. Naruto y répondit, avançant ses lèvres à la recherche des sienne, impatient de regoûter aux siennes. Leurs lèvres se scellèrent, laissant entendre le gloussement du blond lorsqu'il sentit contre sa jambe l'érection du brun qui se réveillait à nouveau.

**Fin du mini lemon**

Un peu plus tard, ils repartirent cote à cote comme si de rien n'était, se chamaillant sur tout et rien. Sasuke reprit vite sa face neutre que tous lui connaissait et cela fit rire le blond qui le savait passionner comme un diable en d'autre circonstances. Au loin, il vit plusieurs de leurs amis, il leur fit signe, attrapant la main de Sasuke pour arriver plus vite à leur niveau. Et alors que son blond discutait avec animation du prochain ramen qu'il allait commander, pour cause de faim subite après exercice, Sasuke eut un sourire et leva la tête au ciel, évitant les regards suspicieux des autres. La couleur bleue lui rappelait celle de son amant. C'est à ce moment qu'il entendit son rire, et que ses lèvres le marquèrent d'un baiser dans le creux de sa nuque. Ce n'était pas ça qui impressionna les autres, mais plutôt le regard chargé que Sasuke lui lança. Non pas de la haine. C'était bien trop chaud pour ça.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto ne s'en vanta à personne. Sasuke en avait été surpris mais n'avait rien dit. Quand il rentra ce soir là, il trouva Naruto assis sur la rambarde de sa terrasse, il regardait les portraits des Hokages. A ses cotés, se tenait Tsunade. Un large sourire comme elle ne lui en avait jamais fait sur les traits, elle riait doucement, mais se simple rire montrait tout son contentement. Près d'elle le blond lui souriait, montrant ce collier qui n'était plus le même mais qui portait encore toute sa signification. La cinquième, cette femme qui semblait avoir à peine dix à quinze ans de plus qu'eux, se pencha à son front et l'y embrassa. Sasuke s'approcha sans se presser.

-Très bien Naruto. Puisque ça a été décidé entre vous deux, moi je ne m'y oppose pas. Pas du tout. Je commençais même à trouver le temps lent.

-Je vous l'avais dit que j'y arriverai. Vous doutiez encore ?

-Disant que je voyais les années passées, et un idiot restait à sa place.

-Ha ha pourquoi je n'arrive pas à rire de votre cynisme Baa-chan ?

-Huhu, allez, je te taquine.

-Encore heureux. En tout cas, vous avez intérêt à tous les faire accepter.

-Hm. J'y vais de ce pas.

-Ok. Et n'oubliez pas de dire à Shizune de s'occuper un peu plus d'Akihiko !

-Oui, oui, je lui dirai.

-Ordre du futur Chitchidaime.

-Tiens, tu ne dis plus Rokudaime ?

-Nah. Sasuke l'est. Et il l'a été très bien. J'ai pas envi qu'on l'oublie comme ça.

-Il n'aura vraiment pas été à la tête du village très longtemps.

-Haha. On ne fait rien comme personne, vous ne l'avez pas encore remarqué Baa-chan ?

-Ça, j'ai remarqué. Entre vous courir après, sortir ensemble, gouverner tout autant…c'est fatiguant de vous suivre. D'ailleurs, quel poste lui donneras-tu ?

-A Sasuke ?

-Oui.

-…ce qu'il veut, du moment qu'il reste ici dans ce village avec moi.

-Le poste que je prévois de prendre est la tête des anbus.

-…pourquoi tu te cachais Teme ?

-C'est vous deux qui n'étiez pas sur vos gardes, baka.

-Bon je vais gérer tout ça Naruto. J'y vais.

-Ça marche.

Il lui faisait un signe de la main alors qu'elle s'élançait en bas du balcon, préférant largement marcher que de sauter de toit en toit. Sasuke se planta près de lui, et ce fut Naruto qui porta ses bras autour de ses hanches, l'embrassant sur le bras avant de lui tendre ses lèvres. Sasuke regardait la femme s'en aller, passant son bras en travers de ses reins et se pencha à demi pour l'embrasser tendrement.

-Tu étais là depuis longtemps ?

-Non.

-Elle va s'occuper du conseil qui est réfractaire.

-Hn.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? t'en a gros sur la patate à cause de quoi ?

-…

-Te fais pas prier. Cet aspect de ta personnalité me fatigue toujours autant. Un sourire se dessina sur la face de son compagnon, mais il resta calme et silencieux quelques instant. Jusqu'à ce que Naruto ne le pince de sa main l'enserrant.

-Je me disais…qu'à la base tu étais hétéro.

-Hein ?

-Tu as encore du rouge à lèvres sur ton front.

Sasuke le laissa perplexe et retourna à l'intérieur. Quand Naruto l'y suivit, il le trouva au fourneau, concoctant un nouveau plat qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu faire. Quelque chose devait le préoccuper, et ça ne devait pas être minime.

-Un problème dans la journée ? quelqu'un est mort ?

-Non.

-…

-C'est quoi cette histoire de : tu étais hétéro ? quelqu'un t'as fait une remarque ? on t'aurait dis que je t'ai trompé ?

-Non.

-Putain Sasuke, s'il te plaît !

-…je me disais juste qu'un jour tu pourrais me quitter pour une femme.

-Ouais, je te retourne le compliment dans ce cas là. T'en as bien plus que moi collées à tes basques. Pfff, si tu ne me fais même pas confiance.

-…

-C'est quoi ces yeux Teme ? je vais juste te dire une chose Sasuke, et après, tu y réfléchiras. Ok.

-Hn.

-T'ais-je déjà trahis une fois dans ta vie ?

-…

Après ça, Naruto put voir une sorte de soulagement sur sa face et resta tout sourire pour lui. C'est un peu plus tard dans la soirée, alors qu'ils étaient en pleine action que Sasuke remarqua deux marques sur le corps de Naruto. Il s'arrêta, recevant un grognement d'insatisfaction du blond pour toute réponse mais ne reprit pas de suite. Il venait de voir sur ses poignets les deux mêmes tatouages que lui à une exception près : un éventail et un tourbillon dont le centre n'était pas le symbole de la feuille. Naruto arborait les mêmes symboles que lui, et pour l'en remercier, il y mit un peu plus de vigueur, cherchant à lui donner le plus de plaisir possible.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke le tint à l'écart des bureaux. Surtout après qu'il eut failli mener les petits vieux à leurs tombe plus vite que prévus. Alors pour passer le temps, il s'entraînait avec Konohamaru, faisant parfois pareil avec Akihito même si cela ressemblait plus à un jeu. Ça n'évoluait pas. Et puis Sasuke le convoqua dans son bureau. Naruto avait trouvé ça bizarre d'avoir été convoqué par un serpent. Sasuke ne l'avait jamais fait. Il entra dans le bureau, la bête autour du cou et regarda Sasuke hésitant sur l'attitude à avoir.

-Oui ?

-Te voilà enfin. Toi tu peux disparaître maintenant.

-Je regrette le jour où tu as apposé ton nom sur notre parchemin pour nous invoquer Uchiha.

-Pas moi. Le serpent siffla, mais Sasuke ne l'écouta pas et continua, ouvrant un de ses tiroirs pour en ressortir des parchemins. J'ai besoin de toi sur une mission Naruto. Tu iras à Suna pour remettre ceci en main propre à Gaara. Et tu attendras de savoir ce qu'il désire faire.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Il se peut qu'il décide de venir ici.

-Ok. Si c'est le cas, je m'occupe de sa protection. Autre chose ?

-Non.

-Même pas pour le conseil ?

-Pffff. Non. Il commence à me faire perdre patience. Mais j'ai encore quelques cartes à jouer. Ne t'impatiente pas.

-Hm. Je te fais confiance. Bon j'y vais alors. Je serais seul ?

-Kakashi va se joindre à toi. Il m'a supplié. Kukuku, s'était très…amusant.

-J'en doute pas. Il ne supporte plus Sakura ?

-Il a besoin d'un peu de vacance c'est tout. Autant de bruit, je ne sais pas comment il fait.

-Il les aime c'est tout.

-Peut être bien. Bon, c'est tout ce que je voulais te dire. Tu peux y aller.

-Bon ben, on se revoit d'ici une petite semaine alors ?

-A toi de voir.

-Tsss, j'espère que si au moins je disparaissais, tu viendrais me chercher.

-C'est ce que j'ai fait pendant dix ans Usuratonkachi.

-Ah ouais, c'est vrai ! hahahaha. Alors j'espère que si ça reproduisait, je pourrais compter te voir venir me rechercher.

Naruto avait contourné le bureau et posé ses avant bras sur ses épaules, mettant sa frimousse face à celle du brun. Sasuke l'embrassa, passant sa main derrière sa nuque et puis, lorsqu'il eut fini, il posa son front sur le sien, restant un moment sans rien dire. Naruto le regarda avant de fermer les yeux à son tour. C'était un petit rituel que le brun faisait parfois, surtout quand la mission pouvait être vraiment dure. Il savait que Sasuke lui donnerait ensuite un parchemin qui, s'il l'ouvrait, le préviendrait de tout problème et pourrait même en quelque sorte l'acheminer jusqu'à lui.

Sasuke s'écarta de lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux alors qu'il lui mettait dans la main ledit parchemin. Naruto lui offrit un sourire et le rangea dans sa sacoche. Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour disparaître dans Konoha comme à son habitude lorsqu'il recevait une mission. Quand il posa son pied sur le rebord, il entendit le siège du Kage craquer alors que son amant se levait.

-Si tu venais à disparaître, bien sur que je te chercherai. Même en enfer.

-…

Naruto tourna la tête vers lui, incrédule juste un instant de l'entendre ainsi l'avouer. C'est que l'Uchiha n'était pas prompt à parler, plutôt à agir. Alors cela lui faisait toujours extrêmement plaisir quand il le faisait. Sasuke en plus le faisait toujours soit en le regardant directement dans les yeux, mais c'était plutôt quand il lui disait qu'il l'aimait. Soit en tournant un peu la tête, le rouge aux joues, comme maintenant, lorsqu'il en était gêné car ce qu'il disait, était mignon.

-Et s'il le fallait, cette fois ci pour te ramener, je te briserai les os des bras et des jambes et te traînerais à ma suite.

Naruto se souvenait de ces paroles. Elles étaient siennes. Voilà très longtemps maintenant il les lui avait dites pour le ramener à la raison. Pour ces liens qui aujourd'hui avaient atteint un sommet. Juste par ces quelques mots, Sasuke lui prouvait qu'il ne pourrait réitérer la décision de l'abandonner dans un village inconnu, cela même s'il perdait à nouveau la mémoire.

-Hahahaha, définitivement tu ne sais que copier ce que les autres inventent. Mais ça fait plaisir à entendre de ta part. Bon je reviens, te laisse pas mourir Teme.

-Hn.

-Ah oui. Et attention, j'ai des espions dans le village ! si jamais tu me trompes…

-Hmpf.

-Hahahahaha.

Continuant de rire à plein poumon, il se jeta par la fenêtre sur un toit non loin de là. Sasuke le regarda partir jusqu'à ne plus le voir. Là, il prépara quelques tas de papiers, Sakura n'ayant pas repris son travail, et partit les remettre en main propre, n'ayant pas confiance en d'autres suppléants pour ce faire.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

et voilà, enfin en couple, génial hein ? ben semaine prochaine ? reprise avec...des bobos, de la souffrance...mdr je dois être sadique.


	10. Chap 10 : prémonition d'un combattant

merci alia du couteau XD

alors ici c'est soft, tout lent, annonciateur de ce que vous verrez dans le prochain chap...et c'est un petit chap mdr. (sourde aux plaintes, en ce moment je suis de mauvaise humeur à cause d'un certain teme-paquerette)

**Pas de corps, pas de mort**

**Chap 10**** : prémonition d'un combattant.**

_**Résumé chap 9 **__**:**__ Ils sont ensemble, ils s'aiment. Naruto se voit confier une mission. Sasuke sent l'approche d'un combat important. Bientôt._

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Naruto avait revêtit sa tenue spéciale, celle qui montrait que son grade était celui d'un anbu spécial. Ils n'étaient pas beaucoup à porter un masque animal entièrement coloré et barré de traces noires au lieu de rouge. Naruto se tenait sur une branche d'un arbre près du lieu de rendez vous habituel pour ce genre de mission entre lui et Kakashi. Quand il le vit arriver, se matérialisant dans un nuage de fumée et de feuilles, il le rejoignit. Alors, l'un au masque orange portant trois fines traces noire sur les joues et l'autre, portant un masque vermeil où s'entrelacer de longues lignes sinueuses et dont le résultat donnait une immense impression d'insécurité, partirent du village de Konoha pour atteindre Suna.

Leurs masques colorés ne les empêchèrent pas de se cacher parfaitement parmi les feuillages qui défilaient autour d'eux. Silencieux comme des chats, aux aguets, ils arrivèrent sans encombres au prochain village. En pleine nuit. Et Naruto, ayant déjà rendu visite à Gaara, savait où le trouver. Il ne s'était pas trompé. Après s'être faufilé comme une ombre, il était arrivé chez le roux et se laissa tomber devant lui sans un bruit, s'amusant de voir le sable réagir, faisant quelques sauts en arrière pour ne pas se faire prendre dans l'attaque du Kazekage.

-Naruto ?

-Héhé, oui c'est moi. Désolé d'entrer comme ça, Sasuke voulait un maximum de discrétion. Je viens te remettre deux parchemins de sa part.

-Très bien. Et sinon, qu'elles nouvelles ?

-Temari ne te tient pas au courant ?

-Si. Mais elle ne sait pas tout. Tu es le plus proche de l'Hokage non ?

-Hahaha. Ça pour être proche on l'est. Mis à part ça, j'ai été écarté des bureaux dernièrement.

-Un problème ?

-Sasuke veut me passer le poste, le conseil ne le veut pas et Tsunade l'aide à les convaincre.

-Hm. C'est ce que je vois.

-Ne ? Gaara avait les yeux sur l'un des parchemins que le blond lui avait donné.

-Donne-moi deux minutes.

-Gaara se mit à lire les deux rouleaux, sa face s'éclairant lorsqu'il eut fini le deuxième. Il les reposa côte à côte et souriait. Il prit place sur le coin de son bureau, bras croisés et fixa Naruto.

-Il me demande de venir à Konoha, enfin plutôt de profiter de mon passage là-bas, pour plaider en ta faveur.

-Plaider ou faire pression ?

-Huhuhu. Bref, ça ne me dérange pas. Puisque de toute façon je vais y aller. Temari et Shikamaru vont se marier.

-Vraiment ?

-Hm. Ça fait un moment que c'était prévu, mais ils voulaient tous mettre en place d'abord. C'est pour la semaine prochaine. Je vais prévenir Kankuro et nous partirons d'ici deux jours. En attendant je vais envoyer un message pour les prévenir que ça me convient.

Gaara se pencha sur son bureau, écrivant un message qu'il scella. Quand il eut fini, il se clona. Et donna le message à son double de sable, lui demandant de l'envoyer expressément à Konoha.

-Tu es le seul à savoir pour moi au fait Gaara, alors ne le dit pas à qui que ce soit ok ?

-D'accord. Tu es venu seul ? Les yeux turquoise se baladèrent de droite à gauche, sur le qui vive.

-Non, Kakashi est à l'extérieur.

-Bien. Toi, trouve-moi Kankuro. Toi, tu vas remettre cet ordre au chef de la brigade spéciale. Vous rentrez directement Naruto ? Gaara remettait à son clone un ordre dument signé.

-Non, Sasuke m'a demandé de t'escorter si jamais tu décidais de venir chez nous.

-Alors allons manger. Tu veux peut être te changer avant ? on ne part que dans deux jours après tout.

-Héhé, j'appelle Kakashi et je pense qu'un peu de fraîcheur ne nous fera pas de mal.

-Fais comme chez toi. Chez moi c'est…

-Comme chez moi, je sais Gaara tu me le répètes à chaque fois. Je vais donc prendre la chambre du fond. Tu me fais à manger ce soir ? j'aime bien ton plat épicé là, le tout bizarre avec des légumes.

-Si tu veux. Comment va Sakura autrement ?

-Oh, elle a accouché ! attends, Kakashi t'expliquera mieux que moi ! KAKASHI !!

Et le trio se déplaça dans le mini palace de Gaara qui était pourtant sobre. Kakashi parlait de sa famille, Naruto écoutait d'une oreille, allant d'un pas vif vers sa chambre, enlevant son masque dans cette maison où il n'y avait personne d'autre que le roux mis à part des photos. D'innombrables photos s'étalant sur les murs du couloir, le montrant avec des villageois tout sourire. Naruto aimait voir ces photos.

-Dis Gaara ?

-Hm ? le blond l'avait coupé, mais le roux ne s'en plaignait jamais, naturellement, il passa de Kakashi à Naruto sans sourciller ou relever la chose.

-Tu lui as demandé alors ? Naruto pointa la photo d'une jeune femme que Kakashi semblait connaître.

-Oui.

-Et alooooors ? le sourire du blond faisait déjà un bon kilomètre de long.

-On sort ensemble.

-Hahahaha, supeeeer, faut fêter çaaaa !! yattaaaa !!

Kakashi regarda de plus près la photo alors que Naruto entraînait le roux avec lui. Il reconnut dans la jeune femme, une jeune fille qu'il avait vu longtemps auparavant. Elle avait été l'élève du Kazekage. Cela le fit sourire, lui rappelant sa propre histoire. Il ne fit pas un seul commentaire, suivant les deux jeunes hommes qui disparaissaient dans cette fameuse chambre du fond.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Il y a un problème Hokage sama ?

-…

-Je demande puisque depuis quelques jours il est impossible de vous tirer une phrase de plus de cinq mots.

-Naruto doit être arrivé à Suna ?

-Hm, je pense oui. Un problème ?

-…J'ai un mauvais pressentiment Shikamaru. C'est tout.

-Vous vous en faites pour lui ? pas de problème à avoir avec Naruto, en plus il possède Kyubi et Kakashi le seconde.

-…hm, mais ça ne fait pas tout.

-Vous pensez encore à ce qu'il c'est passé il y a dix ans ?

-…

-On ne peut pas toujours tout prévoir. Mais dans le cas qui est, c'est une bonne formation.

-Hn. Des nouvelles sur ce que j'ai demandé ?

-La formation 8 est sur le coup. Pour le moment, tout est calme.

-Là est le problème. Tout est trop calme. Bien trop.

-A quoi pensez-vous ?

-…qu'une tempête va bientôt s'élever. Totalement imprévisible. Que prévois-tu ?

Shikamaru n'aimait pas lorsque l'Uchiha demandait conseil aux autres, c'était alors que la situation lui déplaisait vraiment et que ce serait plus que dangereux. Sasuke se tenait sur le large promontoire lui permettant de voir le village et bien au-delà, ses sharingans étaient là, comme s'il surveillait chaque villageois de sa place. Plus que jamais il donnait l'impression de se soucier d'autre que de lui, et Shikamaru savait pertinemment qu'il ne faisait ça que pour Naruto. Pour lui, ce village n'avait un sens que si le blond y était et y était heureux. Mais tant que ce serait le cas, il n'aurait pas à douter de la foi du brun qui lui faisait face, s'effaçant pratiquement dans la nuit environnante.

-Shikamaru ?

-S'ils nous attaquent maintenant, ce ne serait pas très futé de leur part. Ils n'auraient pas assez de force pour nous tenir en état de siège, cela même s'ils possèdent des clans performants. Cependant, l'attaque n'est pas à négliger. Ils pourraient tenter de le faire. En particulier s'ils ont des accords inconnus de nos espions.

-Hm. C'est ce que je pense aussi.

-Que faisant nous alors ?

-Tu dois attendre avec impatience que Naruto te prenne ce rôle hein Sasuke ?

-Que fais tu là Sakura ?

-Je viens aux nouvelles pour Kakashi.

-Toujours rien. Si Gaara me répond, j'aurai une réponse dans un jour, peut être un peu plus.

-Ok. En attendant, continue de faire de ton mieux, Naruto ne tardera pas à prendre ta place.

-Hn.

-Et là nous aurons vraiment du souci à nous faire pour le village hahaha.

-Huhuhu.

-Quand je pense que vous êtes ses meilleurs amis et pour l'un son amant. Je le plains.

-Hahaha. Mais c'est comme ça que l'on s'aime nous Shika. Bon, j'étais passée en coupe vent, je retourne chez moi. En plus, à cette hauteur Obito risque d'attraper froid.

-…Sakura.

-Hm ?

-Demain j'aimerais que tu passes à l'académie et que tu fasses un test d'alerte. Que tout enfants sachent où aller se cacher.

-Très bien. Ils posent vraiment un problème alors ?

-Oui, ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

-Bon, j'y vais alors. Après le test, je reviendrai te voir pour te dire comment ça c'est passé.

-Je serais à mon bureau.

-Oui ça je sais, comme d'habitude dès que Naruto n'est plus là, tu t'y terres.

Shikamaru regardait la jeune femme qui parlait à l'Uchiha sans aucune crainte. Elle aussi avait bien changé, ayant parfois des réserves sur ses dires, mais osant plus depuis le retour de Naruto, elle souriait beaucoup et n'avait plus cet air morose et dépressif qu'elle avait porté pendant un long moment. Elle disparue dans la nuit noire, lui faisant un clin d'œil et un signe de main, portant contre elle son enfant avec soin. Sasuke la regarda partir, impénétrable. Puis ses yeux dévièrent vers le Nara, reprenant cet air un peu agacé qu'il avait eu avant d'être interrompue. Shikamaru savait qu'il avait prit une décision.

-Va me chercher Konohamaru.

-Konohamaru ?

-Tu es sourd ? Shikamaru fronça les sourcils, sa joue tiquant. Malgré les années, il ne le supportait toujours pas.

-…j'y vais sur l'instant.

-Hn. Quand ce sera fait, reviens, puis tu pourras rentrer chez toi.

-Très bien, Hokage sama.

Shikamaru le trouva vite. Malgré l'heure, le jeune homme était en train de s'enfiler des ramens. Il s'assit à ses cotés, le regardant mangé avec autant de bonheur que l'Uzumaki lui même. Le jeune homme termina d'aspirer une nouilles qui lui avait glissé sur le menton et se tourna vers l'autre.

-Oui ?

-Hokage sama veut te voir.

-Une mission ?

-Certainement. C'est pressé.

-Ok. Je termine. Et c'est parti.

Shikamaru marchait près du neveu de son ancien maître, se demandant pourquoi l'Uchiha le demandait lui et pas quelqu'un d'autre. Ils montèrent ensemble retrouver Sasuke qui n'avait pas bougé, fixant toujours l'horizon, comme s'il avait peur qu'on le lâchant, quelque chose d'irrémédiable ne survienne.

-Konohamaru, à vos ordres Hokage sama.

-…

Sasuke prit place sur le rebord de la large terrasse et regarda les deux hommes lui faisant face avec un sérieux sans égal. Shikamaru était dressé près du jeune homme, fixant Sasuke sans flancher alors que l'autre avait toujours un peu de mal face au sharingan. Il avait entendu tant de chose là-dessus. Mais les sharingans ne s'attardèrent pas sur Konohamaru, ils reprirent possession de l'horizon, détaillant chaque parcelle de terrain visible.

-J'ai une mission importante pour toi Konohamaru. J'ai plusieurs équipes en dehors de Konoha, ils sont en mission comme tu dois t'en douter. Je vais te révéler leurs positions et j'aurai besoin que tu utilises des Kages bushin pour tous les rappeler à l'ordre. Qu'importe ce qu'ils font, remet juste leur le message suivant : Konoha risque d'être pris d'assaut sous peu, votre retour est prioritaire sur tout le reste.

-On va être attaqué ?

-Je le pense oui. sûrement dans quelques jours. Rien n'est certain. Mais j'ai besoin de toute la force de Konoha. Même si je peux protéger le maximum d'entre vous, je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir prévenir certaine mort. Suivez-moi, je vais te montrer qui sont ceux que tu vas faire revenir en te les situant sur une carte. Le mot de passe pour ce genre d'urgence est toujours le même, ainsi s'ils te le demandent, tu sauras quoi répondre n'est ce pas ?

-Oui.

-Très bien. Shikamaru, résumes lui la situation, je dois encore réfléchir à ceux que je vais rappeler. Je t'en parlerais après. Coté stratégie, tu n'es pas à prendre à la légère.

-Dites-moi Hokage-sama.

-Hn ?

-Et pour Naruto ?

-…Naruto doit revenir d'ici quelques jours. Et…attends.

Shikamaru le vit lever sa main gantée, un faucon de Suna s'y accrochant. Sasuke avança sa main libre jusqu'à la patte de l'animal, retirant le message qu'il renfermait et le lu à la faible lueur venant de l'intérieur des bâtiments. Il se dérida un peu et rangea le petit papier, gardant l'oiseau à son bras, reprenant sa route.

-Naruto est arrivé à Suna il y a un peu moins de deux jours. Ils devraient partir de là bas d'ici…demain midi.

-N'est ce pas dangereux de faire venir le Kazekage si nous encourrons le moindre trouble ?

-…je lui ai proposé, il a accepté en connaissance de cause. Et sur ce coup là, nos deux villages sont concernés.

-Une question Hokage sama. Konohamaru avait toujours la trouille face à ces yeux qu'il n'avait pas quitté, alors sans s'en rendre compte, il avait levé la main comme au temps de ses anciennes classes.

-Oui ? Sasuke continuait toujours sa route, répondant d'un air las.

-Pourquoi attaqueraient-ils notre village et pas Suna en premier lieu ? surtout si le Kazekage n'y est pas.

-…c'est pour ça que Gaara vient ici incognito. Et puis, d'après son message, lui aussi à eu vent d'une attaque sur Konoha.

-Mais…

-S'ils nous prennent, alors Suna qui a moins d'habitant deviendra une cible facile. Enfin je pense que c'est ce qu'ils pensent. Shikamaru ?

-Je pense que c'est ça. A moins…qu'ils n'aient une aide imprévu et qui pourrait nous déstabiliser ?

-…c'est possible.

-De quel niveau ?

-…nous avons tellement d'ennemi Shikamaru.

-De quel niveau Sasuke ! les sharingans se posèrent, calmes, sur le Nara. Konohamaru n'aurait jamais pu soutenir ce regard aussi longtemps.

-…Un jour il viendra me chercher. D'ici là, j'espère être assez puissant pour le tuer. Mais je ne sais si c'est lui qui les aidera ou pas. Je n'ai plus aucun signe de vie de cet homme depuis des années.

-De qui parles-tu ?...le seul homme qui pourrait…celui de ce jour là ? le dernier membre de l'Akatsuki ?

-Hn. Mais je n'en sais rien. C'est juste que depuis le retour de Naruto, j'ai la sensation qu'il ne tardera pas à revenir.

-S'il est là, alors il serait normal qu'ils nous attaquent en premier ? pour quelle raison ?

-Tu poses trop de question.

-Je suis l'expert en stratégies ! normal que je pose autant de questions !

-Huhu, tu t'emportes. Ne t'inquiète pas. S'Il vient, je m'occuperai de lui. Et vous aurez largement le niveau pour vous occuper des autres….Konohamaru.

-Oui ?

-Il faudra aussi que tu passes discrètement jusqu'à nos espions les mieux infiltrés. Qu'ils nous préviennent de tous départ précipité ou de réunion étrange dans les villages concernés.

-Hokage sama.

-Hn ?

-Cet ordre je l'ai donné hier aux Aburame les plus confirmés.

-Aux Aburame ?

-Oui. Ils préviendront à l'aide de leurs insectes les hommes voulus. Ceux qui peuvent contrôler leurs insectes le plus loin ont été envoyés à des points stratégiques pour ce faire. C'est beaucoup plus discret par cette voie.

-Très bien. Tu as bien fait. Mais la prochaine fois, mets moi au courant. Fais lui un topo rapide.

Sasuke disparu dans un coin de son bureau, ouvrant une large armoire dans dont il retira quelques papiers, dossier et une immense carte qu'il déroula sur un mur. Il pointa sur celle-ci quelques punaises, regardant par moment des notes. Shikamaru s'approcha et pointa à son tour des villages d'un certain nombre d'aiguilles à bout blanc.

-Là sont ceux qui ont été prévenu de nous avertir au moindre geste suspect. Les principaux villages. Rien n'a bougé, nous recevons des messages réguliers, et ils restent calmes. Rien n'est fait inhabituellement.

-Hm. Ici non plus il ne faut alerter personne. Pas que la panique s'empare des gens, ni qu'ils soient prévenus que nous avons connaissances de ce qu'il se prépare. Voici les équipes à rappeler d'urgences. Les plus proches. Celles-ci je les ais prévenus moi-même par faucon. Ils sauront bientôt. Les réponses viendront par intermittences.

-Mais c'est dangereux pour les gens du village.

-Si nous affolons tout le monde, nous subirons certainement plus de perte Konohamaru.

-Au lieu de t'inquiéter de ce dont nous prenons soin, viens ici et mémorise moi ces lieux. Tes clones devront partir par équipe, que si tu te fais attaquer, l'un d'eux puisse continuer. Peux-tu te cloner autant que Naruto ?

-Lorsqu'il se met en colère, il me bat largement. Mais…Konohamaru compta le nombre de punaise au mur…il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème. Ça, je peux le faire.

-Alors fais-le. Si l'un d'eux se fait intercepter en cours de route ou remarque quoi que ce soit, préviens-moi. Je resterai ici.

-Entendu, Hokage Sama.

-Fais des équipes de trois ou quatre. A toi de voir. Du moment que ça marche le plus vite possible. Shikamaru, tu peux rentrer chez toi, sinon je n'ai pas fini d'entendre ta future femme. Tu peux lui dire que son frère arrive, mais qu'elle garde le silence sur ça.

-Compris. Je reviendrai demain.

-Hn.

Sasuke fixait encore le plan alors que de nombreux clones s'y massaient pour en retenir un lieu avant de disparaître. Shikamaru laissa les deux autres seuls, partant retrouver son énergique jeune femme qui l'attendait de pied ferme. Konohamaru eut fini après un moment, et quand il n'eut plus de clone, il trouva Sasuke près de la fenêtre, regardant toujours au loin, alors que l'oiseau qu'il avait laissé sur un perchoir s'acharnait à dépecer un bout de viande qu'il venait de lui donner.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Hokage sama, tout va bien aller non ?

-…c'est ce qu'on dit toujours. Sasuke avait à peine murmuré, regardant le ciel avec insistance.

-Mais ? parce qu'il y a un mais n'est ce pas ?

-…mais il y a toujours des imprévus. Rentre chez toi Konohamaru. Reste sur tes gardes.

-J'ai encore une question Hokage sama.

-Hn ?

-Avez-vous au moins fait circuler l'information aux shinobis dont vous avez la confiance totale ?

-…une certaine partie, parmi les connaissances de Naruto.

-…Malgré votre passé, on est nombreux à vous faire confiance Hokage sama. Quoi qu'il puisse se dire. Alors…faites ce que vous avez à faire. On vous suivra.

-Huhuhu. C'était impertinent en un sens Konohamaru. Vraiment. Mais je pense que si cet idiot t'aurait entendu me flatter ainsi, alors il t'aurait sourit comme à son habitude.

-Hahaha, n'empêche que son vrai sourire, il ne le réserve qu'à vous Hokage sama. Sasuke eut un étrange sourire qui fit déglutir tant bien que mal le jeune homme. Je…si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, je m'en vais.

-Fait.

Konohamaru prit congé, le saluant d'une petite courbette. Mais déjà l'Uchiha était retourné à sa contemplation. Sasuke resta ainsi quelque temps, s'attendant à tout instant à voir ce silence se troublait de cri de douleur, de rage et de tristesse. Mais il n'y eut rien. Pour ne pas céder à cette peur qu'il avait toujours au fond de lui de se réveiller et de voir tout le monde mort autour de lui, il se dirigea dans la petite pièce, s'y enferma, prit place dans le futon qu'ils avaient tant de fois partager et s'y cloîtra.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Naruto.

-Hmmm, pas encore…Suke…l'est…tôt.

-Justement Naruto. Lève-toi, on y va.

-…

-Sasuke va finir par t'attendre Naruto. Et si Konoha se faisait attaquer pendant que tu traînes au lit ?

-HEIN ?? Naruto s'était levé d'un bond avant de se laisser tomber d'une masse sur le lit. Y'a d'autres moyen de réveiller les gens Gaara.

-Dépêche-toi, il faut partir tant qu'il fait encore nuit. Je laisse mon second à la tête en attendant, il devrait être la bientôt et l'on partira ensuite.

-D'accord Gaara, je m'habille, là, tu vois ?

-Je vois ça oui. C'est ton pantalon ça, pas ton t-shirt.

-Grrmmblll.

-Huhuhu.

-Et tu as choisi qui comme second alors ?

-C'est vrai que je ne te l'ai pas présenté…je ne peux le faire lorsque tu es masqué.

-Et bien vu que bientôt je serais Hokage, tu pourras.

-Hm. Je le ferais alors officiellement.

Gaara laissa entrer un jeune homme, bruyant et vif mais qui se calma en prenant ses ordres. Sa face devint aussi sérieuse que possible et puis il se concentra un minimum. Naruto cligna juste une fois des yeux, et devant lui se tint deux Gaara. Identique, de vrais jumeaux. Derrière son masque, Naruto le regarda avec étrangeté.

-Tu pourras maintenir cette illusion le temps qu'il faudra ?

-Bien sur que oui Kazekage sama. Je peux maintenir cette illusion un bon moment. Tant que je ne sortirais pas de votre bureau, il n'y aura pas de problème.

-Très bien. Je te fais confiance sur la gérance du village.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je donnerais ma vie pour que vive Suna.

-Je le sais et je n'en doute pas. Je devrais être de retour d'ici deux semaines. Que personne ne doute.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous l'ai dit, je gère.

-Hm. Kankuro.

-Oui. l'homme sorti d'un coin d'ombre, apparaissant comme s'il n'avait jamais été là.

-Je vais en réunion à Konoha. Ces deux là m'escorteront. Je compte sur toi pour que tout se passe bien ici, que personne ne remarque quoi que ce soit. Compris ?

-Je m'en occupe. Mais tu ne devrais pas prendre quelques hommes avec toi Gaara ? si jamais ils venaient à apprendre que tu as pris par à une bataille et que tu es allé là bas sans aucune escorte que celle envoyée par Konoha.

-Le conseil sait pertinemment ma manière de penser. Konoha est pareil que Suna pour moi.

-Il n'en reste pas moins que si une attaque est prévue, alors le mieux est de prendre quelques uns de nos hommes.

-J'ai pris mes dispositions Kankuro.

-…

-Quand j'ai décidé que je partirais avec eux, j'ai réquisitionné certains hommes et les ai envoyés vers Konoha où ils devront se joindre à moi. Une autre part revient au village. Si jamais il se fait attaquer, je compte sur vous deux pour prendre les décisions en mon nom. Je sais que vous pourrez le faire.

-Je m'occupe du village petit frère. Tu peux compter sur moi. Je vais garder un œil sur cette carne que tu veux prendre comme successeur.

-Hey !

-Bien. Je peux donc y aller.

Gaara s'emmitoufla dans une lourde cape lui recouvrant le visage. Après ce qui ressembla fort à un salut envers son frère, le trio disparut dans la fraîcheur de la nuit. Il filait rapide comme le vent glissant sur les dunes, au loin le soleil commençait à darder ses rayons, colorant le ciel de couleurs éclatantes. Naruto ouvrait la marche avec son flaire, Kakashi la fermait, bandeau relevé pour prévenir toute attaque. Mais ils ne croisèrent personne. En fin de soirée, Naruto voulut continuer, mais Kakashi l'en empêcha. Eux d'eux n'avaient son endurance à courir toute une journée en s'accrochant dans les arbres sans en subir un minimum de fatigue.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu as à t'exciter comme ça Naruto ?

-…vous ne sentez pas cette tension !!

-Tension ?

-Là, dans l'air ! c'est électrique !! totalement malsain !!

-…Kakashi regardait Naruto qui se dandinait à moitié pour essayer de se soustraire à cette tension qui l'enveloppait.

-Naruto.

-Oui Gaara ?

-Assis toi un instant.

-Mais…

-Assis. Laisse-moi cinq minutes. Ensuite on repartira.

-Merci.

Naruto sauta sur une branche plus haute, regardant le plus loin possible, cherchant des traces de vies humaines dont il aurait fallu se méfier. Rien. Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils repartirent sur des montures de sable qu'avait conçu son ami de Suna. Ainsi ils gagneraient en vitesse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La porte s'ouvrit. Il entra dans cette atmosphère lourde qui ne partait plus depuis un moment. Une autre porte s'ouvrit. L'Hokage entrait dans son bureau, abandonnant la petite pièce attenante. Il partit à son bureau et regarda le nouveau venu directement dans les yeux.

-Désolé Hokage sama, j'ai frappé mais…

-Ça ira Konohamaru. Les nouvelles.

-J'ai fais le plus rapidement possible. Tout ceux proche de Konoha se sont mis en route. Ceux qui étaient plus éloignés seront atteints d'ici quelques heures. Moegi m'a aidé en invoquant plusieurs…

-Très bien, continue de me porter au courant.

-Hokage sama.

-Hn.

-Naruto devrait être sur le chemin du retour non ?

-Il devrait arriver demain dans la matinée. Où est Shikamaru ?

-Il fait le point sur ceux qui sont présents, il a averti comme convenu les familles les plus puissantes, les clans en qui nous pouvant tous avoir une confiance aveugle.

-Bon, pour le moment, tout va dans le sens prévu. Aurais-tu vu des choses suspectes autrement ?

-Rien de ce genre Hokage sama.

-Hn.

-Le calme est si inquiétant que ça ?

-…

-Hokage sama, excusez moi.

-Entre Shikamaru.

-J'ai donné les ordres dont nous avons précédemment parlés. J'ai aussi prévenu les filles de se préparer à mettre leurs progénitures en lieu sur. Que dois je faire d'autre maintenant ?

-…repose toi. Si tu n'arrives plus à penser pendant l'attaque, nous perdrons un avantage sur.

-Sasuke !!

-Sakura.

-Excuse moi de te couper en pleine discussion, surtout si…

-Que veux tu ?

-Des renforts de Suna commencent à arriver par ici. Nos patrouilles nous en fait le rapport à l'instant.

-Bon. Qu'il reste sur leurs gardes….où est Obito ?

-Je l'ai laissé avec Ino. Elle s'en occupe comme son fils.

Sasuke lui offrit un sourire avant de retourner voir l'horizon. Il sentait que ça approché, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais cette oppression dans sa poitrine, qui aurait pu le laisser suffocant, était bien là et ne partait pas.

-Préparez de quoi accueillir les hommes de Suna. Nourriture et chambres, qu'ils soient en totale possession de leurs moyens.

-…on dit que les grands combattants sentent venir les conflits, afin de toujours être paré à se battre.

-Si vous avez fini, rompez.

-Oui, Hokage sama. Les trois voix avaient répondues d'une seule.

Dans le couloir, Sakura se mit au niveau de shikamaru alors que Konohamaru se tenait un peu en retrait.

-Que voulais-tu dire Shika ?

-Que j'ai rarement vu de grands combattants. Je n'ai jamais connu de personne assez désespéré pour sentir venir un combat de cette manière là.

-…tu ne comprends pas. Si Sasuke est aussi sur le qui vive, ce n'est pas pour lui. S'ils lui tombaient dessus uniquement, il s'en ficherait royalement. Vu comment je le connais, je suis sur qu'il ne se poserait même pas de question comme il le fait depuis quelques jours. Mais là, ça implique le village, qui plus est, village dont la future responsabilité ne sera plus sienne. S'il ne le sauve pas pour Naruto, il ne pourra jamais se regarder en face plus tard.

-Tu crois ?

-J'en suis certaine. Bon, je dois y aller. Je vais aménager les sous sols avec des vivres au cas où cela durerait.

-Si ça durait plus d'un jour il faudrait évacuer le village Sakura.

-Ah ?

-Crois-moi.

-…très bien, alors je m'occupe des shinobis de Suna.

-Je viens avec toi, il y a un mot de passe que nous a donné Gaara pour être sur que les ninjas arrivant soit vraiment là sous ses ordres.

-Ok. Konohamaru, tu devrais te reposer un peu, tu es pâle. User ainsi de Kage bushin doit être épuisant.

Sakura le salua, Shikamaru la suivit en grommelant, d'autres gens bougeaient, entrant et sortant de pièces. Konohamaru resta seul un instant, voyant qu'ils ne semblaient même pas paniquer. Une sensation le prit, il assimila l'information. Au lieu d'aller se reposer là où ça ne servirait à rien, il retourna dans le bureau du Hokage, s'excusant, le mettant au courant de la nouvelle équipe qui se dépêchait de revenir. Puis il s'installa dans un coin du bureau, près à sortir la moindre info que l'un de ses clones aurait assimilé. Quand il ne somnolait pas, il regardait du coin de l'œil ce que Sasuke faisait, comment il agissait et les informations qu'il passait. Konohamaru voyait ce qu'allait requérir ce rôle de Kage. Cela le fit sourire. La route pour qu'il le soit lui-même allait encore être longue, surtout s'il devait égaler au mieux le futur Hokage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke dormait dans le futon, l'odeur de son blond n'y était plus, il ne restait que la sienne. Dans un sursaut, il se leva. Son cœur faisait des bonds comme cette nuit là. Pourtant il était calme tel que le soir de son départ. Et au fond de lui il y avait le même besoin profond d'aller là où serait l'homme qu'il devait tuer. Sasuke rejoignit son bureau et se planta à la fenêtre, réveillant Konohamaru qui dormait dans son coin, perplexe après s'être repris de se voir couvert d'un drap.

-Hokage sama ?

-…ne panique pas. Ceux qui ont un certain niveau doivent déjà être au courant.

-De quoi vous parlez ?

-Suis-moi. Tu comprendras.

Sasuke venait de glisser son sabre dans son dos, il descendit le long du bâtiment, toujours très calme et stoppa une seule et unique fois pour toquer à une porte et l'ouvrir sans attendre la réponse. Il y avait là une ombre inquiétante, éclairée par un feu dorant les murs par endroit.

-Hokage sama.

-Il est arrivé. Je suppose que vous l'avez sentit.

-Si je suis ici, c'est que oui.

-Hn. Réunissez vos hommes sans ébruiter l'affaire. Je ne veux pas créer de panique inutile. Dites à ceux qui s'occupent des abris de regrouper dans le calme leurs protégés et de faire ce qu'ils ont à faire. Je vais au devant.

-Nous serons dans votre ombre Hokage sama.

Après un hochement de tête, Sasuke referma la porte. Konohamaru venait de comprendre, il voyait pourtant l'Uchiha parfaitement calme. Lorsqu'ils marchèrent dans le village, il n'y eut aucun bruit, aucune présence. Le ciel commençait à peine à s'éclairer, au loin il devenait légèrement bleuté, l'air était frais, et c'est alors que le petit fils du troisième réalisa. Malgré la beauté de ce qu'il pouvait voir, l'air était dense, aucun insecte ne se faisait entendre, le noir donnait des ombres inquiétantes. Inconsciemment sa main se glissa dans sa sacoche, près à intervenir au moindre problème, ses doigts agrippant bien trop fort le manche d'un kunaï.

Sasuke n'arrêta sa déambulation qu'à l'entrée du village. Il s'y planta, à la surprise de ceux qui la surveillait. Dans le contrejour, un homme prenait son temps, marchant nonchalamment. La silhouette se découpa, donnant tout d'un homme normal si ce n'était que l'aura qu'il dégageait ne l'était pas le moins du monde. Il se planta un peu plus loin, ses longues mèches lui balayant le dos et le front. Madara avait à nouveau les cheveux longs mais était toujours habillé de noir. Sasuke croisa les bras et le mira de haut, dédaigneux.

-Alors tu décides enfin de te montrer ? aurais-je atteint le niveau auquel tu aspirais me voir arriver ?

-Huhuhu.

Madara prit la même pose que lui, et de tout coté, s'éleva des ombres des arbres des formes mouvantes, rampantes, qui devenaient de plus en plus humaines. Il y avait là de nombreux, très nombreux Madara. Une centaine, peut être plus. Ils avançaient en rythme et stoppèrent au niveau de celui qui devait être l'original. Sasuke avait déjà activé son sharingan, celui que l'autre avait voulu le voir développer toutes ces années.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu attaquerais seul.

-Seul ? huhuhu. Que tu es amusant. Si c'était le cas, tu n'aurais pas prévu tout ça.

-…

-J'ai appris à ne jamais sous estimer mes adversaires, en particulier quand je sais ce dont ils sont capables. Ça amène bien trop de mauvaise surprise le cas contraire. Et puis, je savais que tu serais là pendant cette attaque.

-Huhuhu, et comment savais tu que je serais de la partie ?

-…au fond de moi, quelque chose me hurlait que tu serais là. C'est comme cette révolte. Aucun signe, et pourtant.

-Huhuhu, on dit qu'un guerrier sent toujours l'approche d'un combat important.

Autour de Sasuke, des ombres s'élevèrent. De nombreux hommes masqués. Certains arboraient des couleurs sur ceux-ci, montrant leurs grades supérieurs. Des villageois arrivaient alors que les surveillants au poste de la porte sonnaient le gong. Le bruit se répercutait dans le village, des sons se faisaient entendre. Alors que les plus puissants se lorgnaient dans le blanc des yeux, d'autres partaient se mettre aux abris. Quelques minutes passèrent pendant lesquelles rien ne se passa, et d'un même mouvement, Madara et Sasuke se jetèrent à la gorge de l'autre, les anbus faisant de même avec les clones de l'homme qui se battait contre leur chef.

Rapidement le bruit des ferrailles s'entrechoquant remplirent le silence du matin se levant, les souffles puissant et les râles aussi. A plusieurs ils arrivèrent à bout des clones, après tout, seul un coup bien placé suffisait à les faire disparaître. Mais chacun, avant de se volatiliser, jeta en l'air un parchemin. Et Sasuke entendit le rire de cet homme qui prenait beaucoup de plaisir à cette joute. Les rouleaux tombèrent au sol, ils s'ouvrirent et par prudence, les combattants prirent leurs distances.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

et la suite bientôt si j'arrive à fiquer, sinon semaine prochaine...parce que là en ce moment c'est adieu sasunaru. il m'enerve cet idiot. (réagis bordel !!)


	11. Chap 11 : bataille

_Y'aura que 13 chap, je sais pas ce que j'ai branler pour dire qu'il y en aurait 14. bref. Me suis bien amusé à écrire ça. Faut que je fasse encore plus fort la prochaine fois pour mes combats (surtout concernant un certain vioque…je te hais)_

_Bonne lecture et merci à tous pour les reviews._

**

* * *

****Pas de corps, pas de mort**

**Chap 11**** : bataille.**

_**Résumé chap 10 **__**:**__ la bataille commence, Naruto n'est toujours pas arrivé, les ninjas sont en effervescence. _

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Les deux ninjas de Konoha en faction n'en revenaient pas. Depuis quelques jours ils étaient en surveillance rapprochée, passant inaperçu dans le village en se faisant passer pour des civiles. Et là, au détour d'un mur large et haut, ils venaient de voir les hommes passer dans des cercles noirs, des sortes de trous noirs.

Cela se faisait dans tous villages engagés contre Konoha. Beaucoup d'espions voyaient se faire. Et à Konoha, les parchemins révélèrent ces trous noirs, laissant passés les villageois. Ils arrivaient en masse, ainsi c'était pour cela qu'ils n'avaient bougés ces derniers jours. Uniquement parce qu'ils savaient qu'ils prendraient part à la bataille certes pas en toute sécurité, mais sans éveiller les soupçons. Et l'effet de surprise était toujours un avantage dans un combat. Plusieurs anbus réagirent. Il fallait faire disparaître les parchemins le plus rapidement possible. L'un envoya des boules de feu, elles passèrent dans le trou, ramenant en arrière des hommes.

Ils entendirent les commentaires. La guerre dans le pays du feu venait de débuter. Ils devaient tentés de les gêner au maximum. Certains décidèrent de placer des explosifs dans les villages attaquants. D'autres, décidèrent de rentrer, ne jugeant pas être assez nombreux pour s'opposer aux hommes. Et le meilleur moyen restait de faire diversions avant de passer dans le passage.

Ils firent ce qu'ils avaient à faire.

La bataille avait reprit à Konoha. Des hommes arrivaient et aidés les shinobis du feu, venant de Suna, rentrant de mission pour d'autres. Sasuke amena Madara à l'écart, là où user de ses jutsus les plus puissants ne seraient pas un danger pour autrui. Une explosion lui fit tourner rapidement les yeux. Sakura venait d'entrer dans la bataille, totalement en pétard, suivies de plusieurs autres femmes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Naruto ?

-Il faut se dépêcher !

-On n'est plus très loin, encore deux heures et…

-On a pas le temps je vous dis !!

-Et comment tu veux faire ! tu réfléchis oui !

-…

Naruto stoppa sa course, se coupant le bout du pouce il invoqua Gamabunta. Avant que ce dernier n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Naruto le changea en Kyubi, lui ordonnant de foncer sur Konoha après avoir pris place sur son museau. Les deux autres ninjas sautèrent sur le dos de l'animal, et ce dernier se mit à bondir et courir, avalant les kilomètres restant.

Sasuke invoquait de jutsu raiton suivis de coup de genjutsu pour ne pas tomber dans son piège. Futile. Souvent il subissait les pires illusions qu'il aurait pu imaginer, se prenant ensuite des coups qui le réveillait de ses transes. Il avait la désagréable impression d'être un joué sans grand intérêt que celui de prendre les coups sans broncher. Il s'énerva, lançant un katon qui laissa le décor en feu par endroit et qui ne toucha pas son ennemi. Parant de son sabre un coup, il essaya de rendre mais n'y arriva pas. Madara s'amusait, riant par moment, et lorsque Sasuke sentit son sabre entrer en contact avec le corps de son adversaire, il répandit un chidori nagashi surpuissant qui surpris son ennemi et le toucha trop peu longtemps à son goût.

Pour rendre se coup qu'il n'avait pas aimé, Madara lui fonça dessus, sortant de nulle part deux lames qu'il abattit sur son descendant. Sasuke en para un de son kusanagi, faisant pareil de l'autre en se créant un sabre de foudre qu'il allongea en en déviant la forme pour en faire une sorte de lance tordue, et ainsi le toucher. Il lui écorcha l'épaule. Coup qui lui fut rendu, suivi d'autres, sans interruption. Sasuke se retrouva finalement ventre au sol, mains dans le dos, le poids de son ancêtre sur le dos. Ne pouvant bouger les doigts, il se concentra pour créer un nouveau chidori nagashi, ce qui écarta Madara de son dos. Il se releva, cherchant comment l'atteindre. Il devait trouver et vite. Après tout, s'était à lui de protéger le village, et là il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose s'il ne battait pas d'abord cet homme.

Les ninjas sortaient tous des techniques montrant leurs puissances, les villages ennemis avaient mal jugés à qui ils avaient à faire. Un homme s'éloigna des combats un instant malgré le carnage qu'il avait fait dans les rangs. C'était un Kage, et il venait de hurler à Madara que ce n'était pas suffisant. Sasuke aurait voulu le tuer sur place. Cet homme trahissait leur confiance, et pour une fois, Sasuke comprenait la douleur qu'avait du ressentir ses deux amis à son départ. Car rien que ce qu'il ressentait à présent était déjà désagréable, alors qu'il ne portait pas cet homme dans son cœur. Sasuke frappa le vide. Madara réapparut un peu plus loin. Rapide, au point qu'il ne put suivre ses mouvements que grâce à ses sharingans, ce dernier fit une invocation.

Tsunade hurla de rage en l'entendant faire, mais elle était bloquée avec un Kage qu'elle détestait et ne put s'en défaire à temps. Un large nuage de fumé se répandit alors que s'en dégagea des corps sortant de boîtes. Pourtant, Sasuke était sur qu'on lui avait dit les avoir brûlés. C'était impossible. Et pourtant. Là, devant lui, se tenait un groupe qui n'aurait pas du y être. Plusieurs Madara se plantèrent derrière les silhouettes, enfonçant dans leurs crânes ce qu'il fallait pour les contrôler.

-Itachi ?

-Huhuhu. Un petit cadeau surprise Sasuke. J'ai ramené ton cher frère à moi. Je le contrôle, il ne peut aller à l'encontre de mes désirs. N'est ce pas formidable ?

-…

-Pein, Karin, Zetsu, Deidara, Kisame, vous pouvez prendre part à l'hécatombe que voilà. Votre ordre est de tuer tout ninja de Konoha et Suna. Le groupe hocha la tête et se dispersèrent. J'avoue avoir eu du mal à ramener Deidara, tu n'en avais pas laissé grand-chose, et Sasori…si seulement il avait encore eut une part humaine. Pour lui je n'ai rien pu faire. Par contre Konoha à bien fait de me cacher mes deux derniers membres, ils…

-Tu as bientôt fini ?

-Huhuhu, si pressé de mourir ? Itachi ?

-Oui ?

-Il faut mettre Sasuke à terre et éviter de le tuer. J'ai besoin de son corps.

-Bien.

-Ah oui. on peut briser son esprit bien sur. Je n'ai pas besoin de cette chose inutile.

Itachi le fixa droit dans les yeux, et Sasuke se dépêcha de briser l'illusion qu'il venait de lui lancer. C'est ainsi qu'il les vit. En duo les deux Uchiha l'attaquèrent et ce dernier en bloqua un de son sabre, répondant à l'autre par un jet de shuriken. Un coup de pied lui répondait déjà et lorsqu'il le bloqua il se prit un coup dans le dos, s'ensuivit un combo qui ne lui laissa toucher terre que bien après. Deux Uchiha, chacun avec sa manière de se battre et ses yeux, s'étaient bien trop. Il entendit Sakura hurler, mais il ne pouvait se soucier d'elle maintenant. Il venait de sentir une douleur peu commune dans le haut de son bras droit. Un coup d'œil et il jura. Il y avait là un shuriken qui lui faisait un mal de chien et ralentit ses mouvements. Il eut à peine le temps de l'arracher qu'il se retrouva dans un rêve qui datait de tellement longtemps qu'il s'en était cru à l'abri. Il voyait son passé, il revoyait cette nuit.

Sasuke était accroché en croix et ne pouvait bouger. Il voyait et revoyait le meurtre de ces gens tant aimés, il revit ses parents à ses pieds. Immuablement, il revivait leur calvaire de fin de vie. Itachi près de lui dégaina un katana, et lentement il le planta encore et encore en son corps. Quand il sortit de cette illusion ce fut pour entrer dans une autre, celle-ci n'était pas la même. Il y vit Naruto, ce dernier lui souriait, mais de la commissure de ses lèvres perlait un fin filet de sang. Le sourire devint grimace, les yeux bleus se chargèrent de colère et de dégoût. Tout autour de Naruto, tous étaient mort. Il ne restait qu'eux deux. Et le blond s'avança, plantant en son sein un kunaï, qu'il tourna et retourna, de manière à rendre inutile toute tentative de guérison de la plaie. Des mots se formèrent sur ses lèvres :

-Je te hais.

-Na…

-Meurs.

Naruto s'approcha le plus près possible, il sentait sa respiration contre sa peau. Ça avait l'air si vrai. Il sentit les griffes du blond pénétrer en son corps alors qu'un cri de rage venant du plus profond de lui résonna à ses oreilles. Les doigts s'enroulèrent autour de ses tripes, se préparant à les lui prendre et lui referma ses bras sur le dos de celui qu'il aimait. Sasuke hurla de douleur. Il se réveilla, il respirait mal, il avait mal tout simplement, son corps frissonnait sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Et sa haine qu'il n'avait plus eue, dansait de nouveau dans ses prunelles brillantes.

-Alors, as-tu aimé mon illusion ? qui as-tu vu te tué ?

-Aaafff…aff….

-Kukuku, sache que c'est la personne que tu aimes le plus en ce bas monde. D'ailleurs, si je faisais devenir se rêve réalité ? il suffirait que j'use de mes yeux pour qu'elle le fasse. Alors qui est-elle ?

-..aaaff…haaa…fff…

-Qu'en penses-tu Itachi ?

-…qu'il n'a jamais rien pu protéger de toute manière.

-CREVEEEE !!

Dans ce cri de rage, Sasuke montra au combien il pouvait haïr les deux hommes lui faisant face. Il fit plusieurs signes, des nombreux serpents envahirent la scène de combat, et pendant qu'ils attaquaient, il continua, enchaînant des coups. La terre se creusa par endroit, des éclairs léchaient le sol en y serpentant jusqu'à leurs ennemis. Plus d'une fois il lança des boules de feu suivies de larges murs de flamme. Et comme son sabre ne les atteignait pas, il sortit un parchemin et l'ouvrit en le mettant face à eux. Plusieurs fuma shuriken partirent, l'un d'eux coupa un bras à Itachi qui repoussa sans mal. Il haletait.

-Tu as fini ?

Madara le regardait froidement, agacé semblait-il. Sasuke allait répondre. Pas assez vite, Madara arrivait déjà sur lui, levant la main. Il avait accéléré et Sasuke eut juste le temps de se protéger. Plus bas, plusieurs hommes hurlèrent, mais les Uchiha ne s'y attardèrent pas, continuant leur combat familial.

Au loin venait de se dessiner dans le jour maintenant parfaitement lever, la carrure d'un énorme animal, et il se rapprochait à chaque enjambée qu'il faisait, révélant son pelage rouge, ses crocs énormes et ses yeux fous. Il ne pouvait attaquer sans risquer de tuer des ninjas propres au village. Naruto était au sol, plongeant déjà dans la bataille, tuant à coup de kunai bien placé ceux qui se mettaient sur sa route. Kakashi avait fait de même alors que Gaara les rejoignit. Il frappa quelques hommes lorsque se dressa devant lui une personne qu'il reconnut.

-Cette fois-ci je ne me ferais pas avoir.

-…si je t'ai battu une fois, une deuxième ne saurait être plus dure.

-Penses-tu ?

-Kuku. L'art est explosion.

Gaara eut juste le temps d'ouvrir en grand les yeux et de se protéger de son sable qu'une bombe explosa à ses cotés. Devant lui se dessiner le visage de son ennemi, un sourire carnassier sur le visage, il bloqua le coup et décida d'y répondre rapidement.

-Tu sembles avoir oublié ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois ?

-…

Non, Gaara n'avait pas oublié que son sable avait pris en lui des explosifs et qu'il avait perdu. Mais il avait du préserver son village, là, il était plus libre de ses mouvements. Deidara faisait manger son argile à ses mains, créant de nombreuses petites bombes qu'il commença à envoyer vers lui. Gaara s'en protégea par des murs de sable. Il s'y fondit, disparaissant dans le sol pour réapparaitre derrière son ennemi. Il usa de taijutsu, arriva finalement à l'agripper à la main, cherchant la paume de son ennemi qui hurla. La bouche le mordit, il n'en eut cure, déjà il y enfonçait ses doigts entre les lèvres, sentant contre eux la langue visqueuse, d'un coup de pied il le fit tomber en avant en affirmant sa prise sur son bras. De cette manière, il concentra son chakra, augmenta sa force un instant et s'aidant de son sable qui y entrait par les petites aspérités qu'il laissait, lui cassa la main en la pliant en deux. La langue pendait, Deidara grimaça violement, laissant un petit râle, s'éloignant du mieux qu'il put pour se la remettre en place.

Gaara arriva par derrière, le plantant au sol par des pics de sable qui s'enfoncèrent loin dans la terre. Puis, il souleva une quantité effarante de sable, le manipulant comme si Shukaku était toujours au fond de lui. Il allait l'utiliser lorsqu'il vit une ombre se profiler près de lui. Un homme venait de sortir du sol et s'apprêté à lui envoyé une bourrasque de Kunai.

-Je m'en occupe !

La tornade verte de Konoha venait de planter son talon dans le crâne de l'homme alors que Tenten intercepta les kunais. Gaara eut un mince sourire et en profita. En tant de guerre, il n'y a pas de pitié. Son sable enveloppa le corps du mort et l'enserra pour le tuer, mais il fut gêner par sa manipulation lorsque de l'eau si mêla. Lee démarra en trombe, courant sur Kisame pour l'envoyer valser de nouveau avec le diable, derrière ce dernier il vit arriver un homme qui lui fit signe. Gaï venait l'aider dans sa tâche, ensemble, ils enchaînèrent des coups, ne laissant pas de répit à l'homme poisson. Gaara vit alors venir sur lui plusieurs hommes, alors qu'il commença à lever les mains, Temari hurla aux alliés qui se trouvaient là de déguerpir. Un instant plus tard une déferlante de sable s'abattit sur le groupe qui courait au Kazekage pour le tuer, avalés, ils finirent broyés dans une mer dorée.

Sasuke n'avait même pas le temps de se soucier de se qu'il se passait plus loin, il avait beaucoup de mal à suivre ses deux ennemis qui se battaient en symbiose quasi parfaite. Il prenait de plus en plus de coups, et il n'avait même pas le temps de changer d'apparence, le tumulte était trop intense. Il venait de se prendre un coup dans les jambes qui le lança jusqu'au sommet de son crâne et laissa sortir une plainte. Il savait que se battre à coup d'illusion ne serait pas utile, il essaya pourtant, le temps de se donner un répit pour changer de forme. Il lui fallait juste quelques secondes qu'il n'obtint pas.

Un homme s'était présenté devant Naruto, lui bloquant le passage lorsqu'il avait voulu courir à Sakura qui se battait contre Karin et était en mauvaise posture. Il se souvenait d'une scène similaire, vieille de plusieurs années. Il était grand, ses yeux étaient neutres. Pein était venu se dresser devant lui. Naruto se clona et l'attaqua, donnant coups sur coups, osant même un rasenshuriken. Kakashi voyait qu'il était en mauvaise posture alors qu'il était venu aider Sakura un instant mais se trouvant encercler par plusieurs hommes.

-Naruto !

-Ouais ? le blond continuait d'éviter les coups, pourtant il s'en prenait quand même, son corps subissant des coupures assez profondes.

-Il est celui qui a tué Jiraya !!

Le long de sa face, une goutte de sueur perla. Kakashi ne savait pas s'il avait bien fait. Mais Naruto ne devait pas perdre. Il venait de stopper ses attaques et fixait l'homme droit dans les yeux. Il n'arrivait même pas à parler tellement les émotions qui se battaient en lui étaient fortes. Trois queues apparurent d'un coup, se balançant en rythme dans les airs. Elles se plantèrent dans le sol, surprenant Pein qui les vit ressortir derrière lui. Il les évita, mais Naruto avait déjà prévu ça, son instinct lui disait comment bouger et il suivait. D'ailleurs il venait de sauter dans la direction de son ennemi, évitant l'un de ses coups, allongeant le chakra d'une de ses mains pour l'attraper.

Néji avait pensé à protéger Hinata. Ce n'était pas la peine, elle s'en sortait magnifiquement bien, scindant l'air de ses bras. Alors il enchaîna, voyant d'autre membre de leur famille faire de même. Hanabi venait d'ailleurs d'apparaître à quelques pas, et elle finissait sans aucun sentiment plusieurs hommes, coupant quelques carotides avant d'enchaîner parfaitement les 64 coups du Hakke sur un homme de deux fois sa taille et corpulence. Un bourdonnement intense se fit entendre, suivit de cris de douleur. Les Aburame venaient d'arriver, du moins les meilleurs combattants, Shino à leur tête, gouvernant un nuage d'insectes. Kakashi venait d'invoquer ses chiens ninjas, d'autres se mirent à l'entourer, il vit la sœur de Kiba qui ordonnait avec autant d'ardeur qu'un chien prêt à mordre, de tuer ses ennemis. S'entrecoupait par endroit des Akimichi, roulant ou donnant des coups surpuissant à leurs ennemis, ouvrant des passages dans la foule de combattant.

Tenten se battait avec deux sabres, en profitant par moment pour balancer des tornades de Kunais, près d'elle se tenait Saï qu'elle protégeait. Il était un genou à terre et dessinait à toute vitesse, de nombreuses formes s'animèrent, dévorant sur leur passage ce qu'ils pouvaient mettre sous leurs dents. Par endroit, de nombreux Konohamaru attaquaient, d'autres ramenaient à l'écart les blessés pour les faires soigner, aidaient pour cela de ses deux coéquipiers. Tout Konoha agissait, et les renforts arrivaient au fur et à mesure, entrant dans la bataille sans craindre la mort pour la survie de leur village, alors qu'à l'intérieur de celui-ci, d'autres prenaient soin des futures générations on les amenant aux abris aménager. Certains se terraient chez eux, attendant de savoir si ceux qu'ils aimaient, reviendraient.

Naruto venait de se faire mettre au sol, il avait mal, terriblement. Il arracha de sa cuisse une longue épine noire, son corps se chargeant naturellement de refermer la plaie. Ses yeux s'étaient ambrés de mauve, il haletait, une nouvelle queue venait de sortir pour le protéger de plusieurs coups, empêchant son ennemi de s'abattre sur lui. Il entendit Sakura lui hurler de ne pas aller plus loin, de ne pas perdre contrôle. Il en aurait ri. Personne n'avait encore vu jusqu'où il pouvait maintenant aller. Il se ramassa un coup dans la mâchoire, le goût métallique du sang lui coula dans la gorge, et il roula un peu plus loin, se relevant pour contrer une nouvelle attaque. Pein n'avait aucun problème à enchaîner ses coups.

_-Naruto._

-Quoi.

_-Il est là._

-Je sais, mais je suis occupé là.

_-IL EST LA !_

-Je sais bordel ! attends un peu !! chaque chose en son temps !!

Kyubi bouillonnait en lui. Naruto n'arrivait pas à le toucher réellement, Pein l'évitait toujours au bon moment. Naruto trébucha sur un corps, il reconnut un ninja de Konoha, un homme qu'il avait côtoyé durant certaines de ses missions, une personne qu'il appréciait. Il s'attarda un peu trop et eut juste le temps de voir une ombre. Il ne reçut rien. Deux énormes monstres ressemblant à des chiens s'étaient jeter sur lui, gueule ouverte au maximum. Akamaru venait de s'interposer entre lui et le coup, le prenant à sa place, couinant puis grognant, échangeant coup de dents et de pattes avant de tomber et de se faire mordre au sang le flanc. Kiba, qui essaya de porter un coup se fit éjecter comme une brindille, broutant l'herbe un peu plus loin, s'éraflant tout un coin du visage. Des gouttes de sang tombèrent sur la face du blond alors que l'Inuzuka se mit à se tordre de douleur. Une large plaie lui ouvrait le ventre. Pein marchait sur lui, ses deux chiens s'acharnant pour l'un sur Akamaru et pour l'autre le suivant de près. Il ne tourna même les yeux vers le blessé, mais le transperça de sa lance. Naruto avait un blanc, malgré toute sa colère, il n'arrivait pas à réagir. Et il y eut ce cri. Un appel mitigé de douleur et de rage.

Pendant l'espace d'un instant qui sembla duré indéfiniment, il vit Sakura qui se tenait le ventre. Il était transpercé d'une épée ressemblant fort à du papier et dans la garde était surmontée d'une sorte de Dalhia. Karin n'avait plus sa fleur dans ses cheveux qui tombaient librement et négligemment sur son épaule. Naruto voyait le sang qui coulait, et pourtant Sakura qui se soignait d'une main, lança son poing sur la brune pour l'éloigner d'elle. Sakura resta l'épée dans le ventre, essayant de l'enlever et de guérir en même temps. Ino venait d'arriver pour lui prêter main forte et la laissa quand Tsunade prit sa place. Ino se battait à présent contre Karin, mais elle tomba, ses cheveux se colorant de rouge. Sakura hurla de nouveau.

_-Utilise cette force que je t'ai donnée. Je ne peux plus agir à ta place dorénavant. _

Pein était juste devant lui, il venait de lever la main, et la lance qui si était formée, parsemée de piques, visait sa cible. Un nouveau râle. Malgré le bruit, Naruto l'aurait reconnu entre tous. Sasuke venait de l'émettre. Du coin de l'œil, il le vit, maintenu par Madara alors que la lame de son propre katana lui passait en travers de l'épaule. Itachi, sans aucune émotion, retirait la lame, l'enfonçant maintenant dans la jambe de son frère. Naruto n'eut même pas d'effort à faire pour se retrouver sur ses jambes. Il se mit à hurler alors que les traces sur ses joues s'épaississaient, devenant d'un rouge bordeaux prononcé, sa peau devint encore plus mate, faisant ressortir l'éclat animal de ses yeux dont les pupilles étaient devenues des fentes.

-NE LE TOUCHEEEEEEEEEEZ PAS !!

Beaucoup se tournèrent vers lui, son chakra se répandit au sol, recouvrant le champ de bataille, de temps à autre, une forme prenait place dans le liquide rouge, comme s'assurant de son avancée. Et à chaque corps qu'elle avalée, elle laissait une trace de brûlure qui s'élargissait, les chaires se mettant à vif sous la pression de ce chakra puissant et cruel qu'était celui de Kyubi fusionné au sien. Tous ceux qui n'y étaient pas pris voyaient ce qu'il était en train d'advenir des prisonniers du liquide. Un sort peu enviable, surtout lorsqu'ils hurlaient et que le liquide s'engouffraient dans leurs gorges encore plus tendre que leurs peau. La douleur devait être intolérable.

Pein ne pouvait plus bouger, il était prit dans le liquide. Naruto continuait de hurler sa rage, Gaara hurla à ceux de Konoha de déguerpir de là alors que la masse rougeâtre enveloppait les ennemis du village. Certains essayaient de fuir, même les Uchiha avait pris une pause un instant. Madara avait un regard plus qu'intéressé par ce qu'il voyait, sa pupille en était dilatait d'envie.

-Epatant.

-…

-Ton compagnon…il faudra que je l'affronte…oui…

Sasuke en était dégoûté, il devait protéger Naruto de ce fou. Alors qu'il en était obnubilé, il en profita pour se sortir de leur poigne, faisant son possible pour stopper le sang qui s'écoulait en flot important. Madara n'y prêta même pas attention. Il se focalisait sur ce qu'il voyait. Le coup n'était pas des plus répandus et là en était l'intérêt. Itachi détourna son regard de la scène, fixant son petit frère. Quelques secondes plus tard, d'immondes bruits d'os surmontés de cris d'horreur se firent entendre alors qu'il refermait ses poings pour les briser. Naruto avait usé des 'funérailles impériales' de Gaara à sa manière, tuant la plupart de leurs adversaires dans un large rayon. Et au travers du liquide, il était possible de voir les corps désarticulés qui finirent par retombés comme des pantins mal assemblés. Naruto ne relâcha pas les membres de l'Akatsuki qu'il tenait. Eux ne mourraient pas, continuant de reprendre leur forme initiale indéfiniment même une fois leurs os brisés en de milliers de petits morceaux, cela même si leurs peau partait en lambeaux. Ils se régénéraient sans fin. Cela l'énerva.

-Les morts devraient le rester. Gaara !

-J'y travaille.

La terre se mit à trembler, s'élevant, gratifiant l'espace d'un tsunami de sable qui recouvrit les hommes déjà à terre, puis le Kazekage s'abaissa jusqu'au sol et y apposa ses mains. Le tremblement s'intensifia et les derniers râles se turent. Il ne restait là qu'une poignée des villages ennemis, deux Kages sur trois et ils hésitaient sur quoi faire. Naruto regardait vers Sakura qui gémissait de douleur, elle n'était pas la seule, et beaucoup prenait sur cette accalmie pour se soigner.

-Putain, SASUKE !!

-QUOI !! le temps condescendant de son amant l'énervait déjà.

-MAIS BOUGE-TOI BORDEL !! QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS TOUJOURS SOUS CETTE FORME !! SI TU PERDS, JE TE LE PARDONNERAI JAMAIS !!

-Tssss. PARCE QUE TU CROIS QUE JE M'AMUSE USURATONKACHI !!

-Qu'est ce que j'en sais moi ? quel est l'idiot qui n'userait pas de toute sa force dans un tel combat.

-Kukuku, c'est juste qu'on ne lui a pas laissé le…

-Je t'ai causé toi l'épouvantail antique ? alors la ferme. ET VOUS KAGES ! COMPTEZ-VOUS VOUS RENDRE ?

-…

-COMPTEZ-VOUS LE FAIRE !

-PLUTÔT CREVER QUE DE RECULER MAINTENANT.

-…très bien. Vous l'aurez voulu. Sur la face de Naruto pouvait se lire un profond dégoût. Sachez que Konoha jamais ne plis. NINJA DE KONOHA !! ALLIES DE SUNA !! METTEZ FIN A CETTE GUERRE TOTALEMENT INUTILE, occupez vous d'eux !! et que nous pardonnent ceux qui suivaient seulement la volonté d'hommes incompétents.

La voix caverneuse de Naruto s'était répandue fortement dans la place rase qu'avait faite divers jutsu, même sa réplique plus basse. L'entrée de Konoha ressemblait à une rivière de sable par endroit, n'ayant plus d'arbre par d'autres. Elle se couvrit à nouveau de cris, certains ninjas ennemis lâchèrent leurs armes, alors ils furent laisser vivant. Sasuke esquiva à temps une attaque de son frère.

-Ainsi tu ne nous montrais pas tout Sasuke ?

-Huhuhu. Penses tu pouvoir nous battre tel quel peut être ?

-…

Sasuke ne prit pas la peine de répondre aux boutades, son sceau s'était répandu un moment auparavant, mais il n'avait pas encore activés ses yeux. En un clignement de paupière, ils se vidèrent de leur couleur caractéristique pour devenir d'un blanc presque transparent où brillèrent entre les virgules inhabituelles de petits points rouges. Sasuke était paré, Itachi était perplexe et dans l'unique œil visible de Madara, il vit scintiller l'intérêt malsain que beaucoup lui portait depuis son adolescence. Il se déplaça, rapidement, au point qu'il put donner un coup à son frère et en esquissé un autre vers son aïeul. Naruto ne s'attarda pas trop, après tout, Kyubi lui hurlait toujours de tuer l'homme qui se tenait face à son amant. Mais surtout, il lui avait promis de se battre avec lui.

-Gaara.

-Oui.

-Ils sont encore vivants n'est ce pas ?

-Oui. il faut que je les retienne, sinon ils sortiraient. Ils ne sont pas vraiment vivant…des morts vivants.

-Ok, je vois. Fais ton possible. Y'a-t-il des Hyuga encore en état ?

-Bien sur.

-Très bien. Surveillez leur situation, s'ils s'approchent trop près de l'air libre, alors…des Aburame ?

-ICI. ON ARRIVE ! quelques uns se détachèrent d'un plus grand nombre qui se battait avec ardeur.

-S'ils sortent du sol, pompez leur tout leur chakra. Et s'il le faut, que ceux encore en état protège ceux qui ne le sont pas. Sakura, tu t'en sors ?

-Oui, ça ira. Je vais m'occuper des autres.

-Ménage-toi un peu, ta blessure était grave.

-Je sais Naruto, je suis médecin.

-Et moi je sais que même en connaissant tes limites tu irais le plus loin possible. Je vais aider Sasuke. Il a l'air en mauvaise posture.

-Naruto !

-Oui ?

-Occupe toi d'abord de Itachi, il est moins puissant mais gêne le combat à chaque fois au bon moment.

-Sasuke se chargera de lui.

-Quoi ?

-Oui, tu ne le sais pas Shika ? je suis bien plus rapide que Sasuke.

Et sur un sourire, l'image de Naruto s'évapora, laissant dans l'image du Nara la dangerosité d'un regard mauve qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Kakashi comprit une seconde avant les autres où il était : juste devant Madara. Son poing le toucha au ventre et l'homme n'eut pas le temps d'éviter l'attaque en la laissant passer à travers lui. Il recula de quelques pas, lâchant la gorge de Sasuke qu'il avait agrippé et enserré avec brutalité au point d'y laisser une marque rouge bien présente. Naruto ne le laissa pas s'en sortir ainsi, il était déjà sur lui et lui donnait plusieurs coups que l'autre se mit à éviter parfois de justesse. Sasuke vit les queues du blond plonger dans le sol, deux nouvelles étaient apparues, lui permettant encore d'accélérer la cadence. Sasuke avait un peu de mal à le voir se mouvoir, ce qu'il remarqua fut deux des queues qui venaient de rentrer dans le sol et qui ressortirent derrière Itachi, l'immobilisant en lui fondant la peau par endroit.

-Sasuke ! Mais le brun était déjà prêt. Déjà, il avait fait plusieurs signes d'invocations et il ouvrit un parchemin devant lui qui s'effaça, laissant s'envoler un sceau de fumée rouge qui disparut.

-Kinton no jutsu : les milles larmes sanglantes !!

Un grondement se fit entendre, suivit d'un bruit strident qui devenait assourdissant. Le groupe plus loin leva les yeux au ciel d'où tombèrent plusieurs centaines de sabres affutés qui se plantèrent sur le groupe se battant. Certains pourfendirent Itachi, l'immobilisant à la place de Naruto dont les queues se rétractèrent. Les lames se plantèrent un peu partout, certaines les effleurant, mais Naruto cicatrisait presque instantanément. Il fit l'erreur de regarder l'homme par le trou béant de son masque. Il se retrouva en lui, auprès de Kyubi, juste devant sa cellule.

-C'est donc ici que tu vivais démon.

_-Je te tuerais._

-Huhuhu, en le laissant faire ? pathétique. Qu'un monstre aussi puissant que toi doit faire une alliance si…

_-Ferme là Uchiha. Sans tes ambitions démesurées, nous n'aurions jamais investit ce monde._

-Huhuhu, tu vas me dire que tu ne t'ais pas amusé à tous détruire ?

_-Qui est l'imbécile ayant enfermés nos esprit ? qui est celui qui nous a poussés à commettre l'irréparable en ne répondant qu'à nos instincts primaires. Toi. Uniquement toi. Et rien ne saura être trop pathétique pour T'ENLEVER LA VIE !!_

-Tu t'énerves Kyubi. Naruto jusque là n'avait rien dit, se tenant près de la cellule en regardant l'homme qui se trouvait en lui.

-…fils du quatrième c'est cela ? Naruto Uzumaki. Huhuhu, tu as les yeux de ta mère…oh et il se charge de colère de la même manière. Ça me rappelle…lorsque j'avais détruit ce pays…avec quelques amis. Sa face n'avait jamais été aussi belle qu'en ce jour.

-Je vais te tuer. Naruto le fixait droit dans les yeux de ses billes mauves foncées à présent. Il s'était courbé un peu en avant et autour de lui émaner une énergie rougeoyante qui dansait contre sa peau dans un ballet sensuel et malsain.

-Huhuhu. J'aimerai voir ça…mais dit moi gamin, pourquoi l'énergie de se monstre est sur toi et non dans cette cellule ?

-J'ai accepté. Naruto et Kyubi avaient parlés en même temps.

-Accepter quoi ?

_-J'ai accepté de partager mon âme avec lui, comme lui avec moi. Je lui ai donné ce qui lui manqué sans un regret. Ce que je t'ai toujours refusé Uchiha, à lui, de mon plein gré, je lui ai tout donné. Il n'y a que mon esprit qu'il n'ait pas intégré…qu'il n'a pas pu vu qu'ici je ne suis pas complet._

-Pfff, le quatrième et sa manie des scellés compliqués c'est ça ?

_-Hm, en partie. Il y a surtout que je voulais pouvoir te voir mourir._

-Tu m'en veux toujours ?

_-D'APRES TOI !!_

-Huhuhu.

_-Nous n'étions pas des démons ! seulement des esprits ! c'est toi qui nous as enlevé toute logique et poussé aux massacres._

-Si vous pouviez le faire, alors c'était que s'était dans votre nature, tout simplement Kyubi. Pourquoi ne l'assimiles tu pas ?

-Ce n'est pas parce que l'on peut faire du mal au gens que l'on doit le faire forcément.

-…comme c'est triste. Tu es bien son fils. Uuugghhh.

-Une gerbe de sang venait de sauter du bras de Madara, et celui-ci s'effaça. Naruto allait le suivre quand la voix de Kyubi se fit entendre.

_-Etripe-le. Qu'il n'en reste rien !_

-T'inquiète.

En reprenant place dans son corps, Naruto vit Madara qui se retirait une lame de son bras. Sasuke se battait contre les deux clones restant sur les quatre que l'ancêtre avait fait avant d'entrer dans Naruto. Il émettait un rire sinistre alors qu'il refermait la plaie, et Naruto n'attendit pas qu'il se rétablisse, tout comme il n'attendit pas que Sasuke en finisse avec ses deux ennemis. Il fit un croche pied à son adversaire, monta sur lui et, ayant sortit un kunaï de sa manche, le fit descendre en piquer vers la gorge onyx. Il se dissipa, réapparaissant derrière le blond qui para et disparut à son tour par une permutation. Madara évitaient toujours les attaques de Naruto qui venait de se cloner pour mieux l'attaquer après avoir vu plusieurs sabres lui passer au travers du corps. Deux d'entre lui avaient rejoint Itachi et l'immobilisaient, Madara avait remarqué, tout comme Sasuke dont un autre clone venait de se poster près de lui et lui parler de ce qu'il avait prévu qu'un autre s'était rendu au coté du groupe.

-Que ceux qui utilisent les jutsus de Suiton se réunissent maintenant ! Dépêchez vous !!

En tête apparurent Konohamaru et Yamato. Kakashi se mit auprès d'eux, quelques autres ninjas firent de même. Ils regardaient Naruto, attendant ses ordres et se dernier pointa l'endroit où se tenait la bataille.

-J'ai besoin que vous inondiez la place. Qu'elle se recouvre d'eau.

-Quoi ? Konohamaru ne semblait pas comprendre.

-Cherche pas et exécute ce qu'il dit.

Yamato faisait déjà plusieurs signes, copié à la lettre par Kakashi. Konohamaru connaissait ce coup, il l'avait appris avec Yamato lorsqu'il avait développé ses jutsus puisqu'il avait les mêmes affinités que cet homme et qu'il était donc devenu son professeur. Naruto se tourna vers les autres.

-Il faut vous protéger !

-Mais qu'est ce que tu comptes faire Naruto ?

-On va électrifier toute la zone Baa-chan !

-Hein ?

-Protégez-vous du mieux que vous pouvez. Et le clone disparut.

-Tsunade Sama ?

-UN ABURAME !! IL ME FAUT UN…

-Je suis là moi.

La voix calme et atone de Shino venait de s'élever de juste à coté d'elle. Kiba qui se faisait soigner eut un bref rire en le voyant vexé qu'elle ait pu le rater. Shino se tenait un bras et s'avança à elle, attendant l'ordre.

-Envoi le signal d'urgence propre aux anbus de la section de protection. Toi, tu le connais ! c'est encore mieux !! Vas-y, dessine le signal dans le ciel !

Le jeune homme leva les bras vers celui-ci, faisant s'élever un nombre incalculable d'insectes qui formèrent le signal dans un nuage pratiquement noir et totalement grouillant. Plusieurs ombres sautèrent du champ de bataille, rejoignant des points précis du village, alors que plusieurs nuages de fumée vert foncé s'élevaient dans les airs. Des anbus se placèrent devant le groupe à terre, englobant, même si s'était risqué, les membres de l'Akatsuki enlisé dans le sable du Godaime du sable. Avant que le Kekkai ne se forme, ceux qui avaient pour ordre l'utilisation de leur suiton lancèrent leurs attaques conjointement, faisant devenir l'endroit où se tenaient l'Hokage et son amant en une mini mare. La barrière se referma sur eux.

Naruto continuait de donner des coups lorsqu'il rencontra le regard rubis. Son regard s'ouvrit de surprise, il se retourna et vit le village dévasté, il vit toutes personnes mortes sur le sol, baignant dans une rivière de sang, et lui marchait dedans, seul, alors que la nuit tombait, recouvrant son monde d'obscurité sans fin, de désespoir infini. Il savait que c'était une illusion. Il le savait. Il ne sortit de sa torpeur que sous la douleur, se réveillant en hurlant son mal. Fiché dans son flanc, se trouvait un bout de fer tranchant, relié à d'autres par un fil de fer semblant solide. Madara fit un petit mouvement de bras et cela se délogea de son corps, se regroupant pour former une épée solide. Du moins cela s'apparenter à deux épées pendant comme des nunchakus, que Madara s'amusait à faire tournoyer des deux cotés de son corps. Il en envoya un du coté de Sasuke qui les évita, lui, lui envoyant une traînée de flamme qui courut le long de la lame mais que l'ancêtre stoppa d'un mouvement impatient qui fit s'éteindre le feu. Naruto qui avait à peine guéri vu la profondeur de la plaie essaya de l'attaquer mais se fit frapper en plein dans la blessure encore fraîche. Il tomba à genoux, s'en prenant un de Madara dans le menton. Il roula, se tenant la mâchoire.

Sasuke de son coté avait attaqué, s'engageant dans un combat de dojutsu dans lequel il ne faisait que perdre mais dont il arrivait à s'en sortir, sachant qu'il ne vivait qu'un cauchemar à chaque fois. Naruto et lui attaquèrent conjointement, le blond l'empêcha de se prendre un coup d'épée en s'interposant. Il tenait l'un des bouts, haletant, une nouvelle queue se dessina, sa guérison s'améliorant encore plus. Sakura voyait ça avec inquiétude, mais ce n'était pas comme d'habitude, Naruto avait toujours le contrôle. De toute manière, elle ne pouvait que se reposer sur eux. De nouveau il s'élança.

-Sasuke, prépare-toi !

-Je sais.

Le brun avait déjà commencé à agir avant que le blond ne le lui dise. Et pendant qu'il s'exécutait, Naruto s'élança sur Madara, continuant de l'occuper. De Sasuke s'envola vers le ciel un serpent chargé d'électricité, brillant d'éclair bleuté de toute beauté. Madara comprit, mais un poil trop tard. Naruto venait de s'abaisser, apposant ses mains au sol, et éjectant assez d'énergie pour que l'eau décolle et mouille tout autour de lui. Madara se volatilisa après avoir été arrosé, prenant appui sur un pommeau d'épée pour ne pas être en contact direct d'avec le liquide, déjà il préparait un contre, faisant des signes que Naruto connaissait. Madara allait utiliser le vent, jutsu dont il n'usait pratiquement plus mais dont l'urgence était à présent palpable. Naruto devait l'arrêter. Ce que Madara n'avait pas prévu fut que Naruto fit de même que lui, réapparaissant derrière lui, et lui fit un simple croc de jambe. L'homme tomba dans la masse liquide, les quatre fers en l'air, et avant qu'il n'ait pus disparaître de nouveau, le serpent qui avait éclaté, laissa plusieurs éclairs retomber sur terre et se répandre dans l'eau à une vitesse fulgurante, l'électrisant et électrocutant les Uchiha qui s'y trouvaient. Naruto avait sauté à temps sur un pommeau d'épée, se mettant à l'abri tout comme Sasuke l'avait fait alors que l'autre Uchiha hurlait de douleur, affirmant sa prise avec ses queues innombrables.

-NARUTO !

-OUAIS !!

-Fais gaffe abruti !

-T'occupe pas de moi Teme !

Naruto avait sauté vers Sasuke, manquant de rater le pommeau du sabre sur lequel il voulait atterrir et manquant du coup de tomber dans l'eau électrifiée. Sasuke déjà avait inspiré, malaxant son chakra et se mit à cracher des flammes d'entre ses lèvres. Naruto fit quelques signes, le vent se leva, faisant bruisser les quelques arbres alentour avant de s'emparer du feu pour l'amener à Madara. Ce dernier venait d'arrêter de se tordre de douleur et vit les flammes venir sur lui, il tenta de se dissiper, mais il n'y arriva pas. Ses atomes chargeaient d'électricité ne répondaient pas à son appel, il était gêné par cette condensation inhabituelle en son sein. Il ne put se dissiper et essaya de se transposer un peu plus loin mais n'y arriva pas. Les flammes s'emparèrent de lui et il se mit à brûler, hurlant de nouveau de cette douleur atroce qui dévorait chacun de ses membres.

Itachi, électrocuté jusque là, regarda son ancien mentor se pourfendre de douleur. Lui-même, brûlé à un très haut degré, était en train de guérir lentement, sa peau se reformant là où elle avait lâché. Madara se roulait dans l'eau sous tous les regards, finissant par faire quelques gestes, un jutsu de terre s'éleva, le recouvrant, éteignant les flammes. Avec beaucoup de mal et surtout beaucoup de volonté, Madara se releva, regardant les deux hommes face à lui. L'un souriait et l'autre non. Son descendant était heureux et l'autre le regardait un mépris tout à fait lisible sur sa face. Ils se tenaient par la main. Du moins était ce se qu'il voyait. Ce n'était pas vraiment ça.

Naruto venait de créer un rasengan, et dans celui-ci se mêla la foudre d'un chidori que maintenait Sasuke. Le temps de voir leur image s'estamper, il sentit une douleur fulgurante à sa poitrine. En y baissant les yeux, il y vit en travers leurs mains. Il comprit. Alors avant de se laisser aller, il leva ses bras et donna un coup en arrière, plantant ses sabres tranchants. L'un pourfendit Sasuke et l'autre érafla Naruto. Lentement Madara se sentit partir, et tout autant il tomba en avant, s'étalant dans des bouts de peau et de sang qui une seconde auparavant avait été encore sur lui. Dans sa chute il comprit qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Il venait de respirer pour la dernière fois. Il n'eut même pas le temps de fermer les yeux et mourut ainsi, face à moitié dans l'eau, celle-ci remplissant le trou béant dans sa poitrine, alors que le dernier Uchiha et Uzumaki baissaient leurs mains le long de leurs corps, les gardant liées. Naruto se tourna rapidement vers son amant, passant un bras autour de ses hanches.

-SASUKE !

-Braille…pas…tu me donnes …mal…

-Tais-toi abruti !! SAKURA !! SAKURA !!

Puis Sasuke se plia en deux, la souffrance à son ventre venait de le rappeler à l'ordre. Respirer était difficile. Beaucoup trop de sang était perdu, mais surtout que prendre de l'air ravivait la plaie à chaque fois que son abdomen bougeait. Naruto l'aida à s'asseoir, faisant signe à Sakura qui déjà courrait à eux après que le Kekkai fut annulé. Il y avait encore des ninjas qui se battaient. La plupart de leurs adversaires fuyaient à présent.

Sakura n'en crut pas ses yeux. Juste derrière Naruto venait d'apparaître un des Kages. Aucun de ses deux compagnons n'avait réagis, Sasuke fermait les yeux de douleurs, et Naruto devait être trop focalisé sur l'état de son amant pour y prêter attention. Sakura voyait qu'ils étaient en danger. Elle ne pouvait rester en retrait. Pas cette fois. Elle ne supporterait pas d'en perdre un de nouveau. La jeune femme qu'elle était devenue s'élança, de toute sa vitesse, de toutes ses forces restante, déterminée à ne pas être faible. Elle leur hurla de faire attention, arrivant à deux mètres à peine d'eux et lança son poing au sol.

Il éclata la terre en des plaques immenses qui se soulevèrent aussi facilement qu'un simple fétu de paille. Elle en attrapa un à deux mains, tournoya sur elle-même, et l'envoya à la vitesse d'un boulet sur son adversaire. Les autres blocs retombèrent au sol, lui créant des cachettes dont elle profita en voyant d'autres hommes venir à la rescousse de leur chef. Derrière eux elle se glissa, cachant sa présence et avança prudemment. Naruto qui avait pris Sasuke pour le mettre à l'abri, profita de cette inattention pour lancer sa main en avant, une large paume de chakra alla de l'avant pour s'emparer de son opposant, mais celui-ci s'écarta. Et Sasuke eut un sourire. L'homme ne comprit que trop tard.

Sakura avait vu l'ouverture, elle disparut, réapparaissant dans le dos d'un homme dans un nuage de pétales rosées, elle le poignarda, courant le plus vite possible ensuite, elle s'adhéra à la pierre la plus proche d'un autre homme et y prenant appuis s'éleva dans les airs. Dans son dos brilla le soleil qui la magnifia, jouant sur sa peau et dans sa chevelure, mais cela avertit également son ennemi qui se retourna à temps pour contrer sa lame qu'elle portait toujours sur ses reins. Elle lâcha l'arme, se réceptionnant au sol. Sa main glissa dans sa sacoche et en ressortit un kunai qu'il contra avec sa propre arme. Elle ne plia pas, son regard devint plus dur que jamais. Sakura se baissa rapidement, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre face à la force qui ne contrait plus celle qu'il employait pour se défendre. Elle brisa le sol pour qu'il tombe, tournoya sur elle-même et lui envoya plusieurs petites billes dans un magnifique nuage de pétales rosées qui la fit disparaître de leur vue. Elles explosèrent, emportant avec elles l'homme qui s'était jusque là dresser. Naruto hurla. Sakura se retourna alors qu'elle était apparue plus loin.

Devant elle se tenait trois autres hommes, mais son regard au lieu de s'agrandir de surprise se ferma juste un peu plus de colère et de volonté. Elle leur semblait la plus dangereuse pour le moment. Sakura vit la serpe s'abattre sur elle et dans un crissement le Kusanagi le retint contre sa lame. Naruto le lui avait lancé et machinalement elle l'avait attrapé pour contrer. Elle échangea quelques coups, entendant Naruto pestait alors qu'il protégeait Sasuke du Kage. Il s'énerva, ses queues s'excitèrent et comme des tentacules jouèrent à trouver des ouvertures pour attraper l'homme qui hurla en sentant le chakra se poser sur sa peau et lui effiler la peau.

Sakura faillit se faire empaler par derrière, mais Sasuke venait d'arriver près d'elle, faisant fi de sa douleur, il retint l'arme, posant un genou un terre car affaiblit, et de son autre main le terrassa d'un chidori qui se répandit dans l'homme. Sasuke souriait presque de le voir avoir si mal. Sakura avait vu Naruto près d'elle, un deuxième Kage était apparu, aidant le premier, ils venaient vers elle et Sasuke. Alors Naruto venait de s'interposer, et les signes qu'il composait ne lui avaient pas échappé. Elle laissa Sasuke, trouvant plus urgent de retourner près de l'immense pierre sur laquelle elle avait pris appuis précédemment et son poing s'y écrasa.

La roche se détruisit en d'innombrables petits bouts de pierre le plus souvent assez pointus. Avec la force qu'elle y avait mis les pierres volèrent jusqu'au blond qui ne put que sourire face à cela. Son attaque ne pourrait qu'être encore plus violente. Elles entrèrent dans le tourbillon qui s'était créé autour de lui. Les deux hommes restant couraient déjà pour s'enfuir, ne trouvant pas comment répliquer. Sasuke essayait de voir les possibilités pour ralentir leurs courses le temps que Naruto envoie son attaque. Sakura y répondit avant lui, le surprenant. Elle se posta près de Naruto et leva la jambe très haut, avant de l'abaisser. Sakura avait dosé son coup, l'impact se creusa sous elle, et une immense fissure se créa face à elle, sillonnant jusqu'à ses proies. Le sol s'ouvrit, elle recommença, éclatant le sol en deux puis en trois jusqu'au point où ils n'eurent plus de prise, le sol tremblant bien trop à leur niveau. L'attaque de Naruto partie, s'enroulant autour d'eux, les écorchant par les pierres qui se plantaient dans les corps et les faisant horriblement hurler de douleur alors que la pesanteur les faisait se compresser et se condenser. Ils crachaient déjà du sang, mais essayaient de joindre leurs mains pour faire des jutsus.

Il ne fallait pas leur laisser la moindre chance. De vives couleurs s'élevèrent et filèrent au loin. Sasuke avait utilisé l'une des première technique qu'il avait du acquérir dans son enfance, l'une des formes du Katon qu'il maîtrisé parfaitement. Deux boules de feux filèrent jusqu'aux deux hommes et se mêlèrent au vent, les flammes s'élevèrent, immenses, colorées, et avec elle l'odeur de la chair alors que les cris se taisaient pour laisser uniquement le crépitement des flammes s'entendre sur deux corps calcinés au sol. Sakura reprenait son souffle et la main du blond s'abattit dans son dos. Il riait, heureux, un peu euphorique.

-Ouah, je me souviens pas de t'avoir déjà vu te battre comme ça Sakura !

-Hn, je ne voudrais pas vous gêner, mais je vais finir par mourir. Sasuke se tenait affalait au sol et avait un rictus. Mais un rictus assez bon, presque fier.

-Meuuu non. Si t'arrives à faire de l'ironie maintenant, ce n'est pas ça qui te tuera. Hein Sakura ? ça fait mal Teme ?

Naruto résorba ses queues et la laissa. Sakura pensait qu'elle devait rêver Naruto s'était accroupi devant l'Uchiha qui souriait du mieux qu'il pouvait pour rassurer son amant, qui, même s'il blaguait, montrait clairement son inquiétude. Décidément, elle ne se ferait jamais aux sourire de Sasuke pour Naruto, cela la surprenait toujours autant. Naruto toucha du bout du doigt la plaie, faisant grimacer le brun qui d'après elle ne tarderait pas à hurler qu'il était stupide de poser cette question. Au lieu de ça, il lui attrapa la nuque et l'embrassa. Naruto se laissa faire et puis Sasuke tomba dans les pommes. Naruto se mit à hurler dans tous les sens, elle l'envoya bouler sur le coté pour soigner Sasuke, mais le blond continua de lui casser les oreilles.

-BON NARUTO ! CA SUFFIT !!

-Mais Sa…

-Ecoute imbécile ! le village est en crise, Sasuke je peux le soigner et je le ferais ! alors occupe-toi du village. Va donner les ordres !

-Mais…

-Montre leurs au conseil et aux autres que tu peux le faire. Déjà tout à l'heure tout le monde t'a écouté sans discuter. Tout à l'heure tu as été le chef des shinobis de Konoha et personne ne s'est plaint. VA ! qu'ils comprennent pourquoi Sasuke te veut comme prétendant unique. TOI, TOI et UNIQUEMENT TOI !

-…tu me le gardes en vie hein.

-Bien sur baka !

-Ok. Merci Sakura. Je t'aime tu sais ?

Naruto l'embrassa sur le front et se releva, regardant au loin le reste du village qui secourait les morts. Elle lui avait secoué les puces. Elle avait toujours su l'apaiser. Les membres de l'Akatsuki avaient disparus en même temps que Madara, il ne restait là que ceux des villages attaquants. Il descendit au pas de course croisant Tsunade qu'il voyait courir pour la deuxième fois. Il lui fit un rapide signe de tête et rejoignit l'amas de ninjas plus loin

-Bien sur que je le sais baka. Sakura n'avait pas vu Tsunade venir et parla plus pour elle qu'autre chose.

-Et bientôt ils comprendront que pour lui, chaque villageois quel qu'il soit est un compagnon important qu'il s'efforcera de protéger au péril de sa vie.

-Il a vraiment l'étoffe d'un Hokage, hein Tsunade sama.

-Tu l'as dit. Alors on va faire en sorte qu'il ne s'inquiète pas au moins pour celui là.

-Hm. Si Sasuke mourrait, je ne donne pas cher de lui.

-C'est ce que je pense aussi. Huhu, Sasuke sera sa plus grande force et sa plus grande faiblesse.

-Oui, mais c'est le cas pour chaque personne en aimant une autre non ?

-Oui.

Tsunade eut se sourire particulier qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle pensait à son frère et son seul et unique amour. Elle tomba à genoux près de son ancienne élève et l'aida à refermer la plaie de Sasuke qui commençait à être un peu trop pale. Plus loin, Naruto venait d'arriver face au groupe réunifié. Tous savaient avec un peu de logique qui il était. Il n'allait pas se cacher. Bombant un peu le torse face à tous ces regards, il stoppa et leur fit face fièrement.

-Hokage sama est en train de se faire soigner. En attendant, il faut que l'on remette le village sur pied et que nous restions sur nos gardes, d'autres ennemis pourraient en profiter pour attaquer. Que l'on ramène les blesser à l'intérieur et qu'on leur apporte les soins nécessaires, que des équipes de deux se forment pour veiller à ce qu'il n'y ait pas d'intrus dans nos murs pour ceux qui se jugent assez en forme pour le faire. Pour ceux qui se sont rendus, que la garde spéciale les amène dans les cachots le temps que nous décidions de leurs sort. Shikamaru !

-Je suis là.

-Penses-tu que sortir nos protégés des cachettes soit…

-Non, il vaut mieux être sur qu'il n'y ait aucun intrus.

-Ok. Alors...les filles, vous êtes encore en état.

-Toujours prêtes Naruto.

-Super. Vous allez prévenir chaque section que la menace est écartée mais que l'on va vérifier l'état du village tout d'abord.

-Ok.

-Hinata attend. Viens là. Kazekage sama, vous…

-Tout va très bien pour moi Naruto.

-Ok. Bon Hinata, puisque tu es à la tête des Hyuga, j'aimerai que tu en poste plusieurs dans le village et qu'ils cherchent tous signes suspects.

-J'y vais Naruto-kun.

-Pour ce qui est des abords du village, les Inuzuka sont-ils toujours présents !

-Comme jamais baka !

-Haha, très bien Kiba, j'en attendais pas moins de ton clan. Alors que ceux qui le peuvent circulent aux abords du village. Au moindre signe suspect je veux être informé. Compris ?

-Ça marche.

-Les Aburame encore sur pieds vont vous secondés. SHINO !

-Je suis là.

-Merde tu es blessé…et pas encore guéri ?

-C'est pas très grave.

-M'en fiche. Tu te soignes d'abord et tu y vas… vous vous soignez tous avant d'y aller !! Que les équipes médicales s'avancent !et s'il y a des Hyuga encore de disponible, alors joignez vous aux Aburame. Mieux vaut avoir une défense totale.

-Je vais voir la Soke pour ça Naruto.

-Ok Néji. Merci infiniment. Que tous les autres restent sur leurs gardes et rentrent au village. Au moindre problème, référez vous à moi. Je laisserai mes clones en faction un peu partout pour ça.

-Naruto.

-Hm ?

-Pour les morts ?

-…il n'y aura jamais de place dans notre morgue hu ?

-Non je ne pense pas.

-…quelqu'un ici use du Hyoton ?

-Moi Naruto. Kakashi s'avança, marchant un peu de travers.

-Bon, tu vas me suivre. Que tous ninjas de Konoha et de Suna mort durant leur faction soit amenée sur la plateforme où ont lieu les cérémonies officielles. Les autres…rassemblés les pour le moment de ce coté là. Tout le monde sait ce qu'il a à faire ?

-OUI.

L'affirmation s'éleva, parfois un peu différente, mais le plus gros du village avez répondu ainsi et d'une même voix. Ils obéissaient et n'avaient pas pris peur en parti parce que les hommes de confiances du Hokage avaient décidés d'obéir à ce blond, même s'il était porteur de Kyubi. Et la majorité des clans les plus puissants le servaient à présent.

Naruto se clona, se mêlant à la population, aidant par moment un ninja mal en point, attentif à qui aurait besoin de soins. L'original retourna près de son amant et le prit contre lui pour l'amener non pas jusqu'à chez eux, il avait d'autres choses à planifier avant de pouvoir se reposer pour ça, mais dans son bureau. Arriver sur le promontoire, il demanda à Kakashi de créer un énorme bloc de glace où fut entreposer les corps des morts. Il demanda à son ancien maître de veiller à ça et parti, emportant Sasuke toujours contre lui. Une fois dans le bureau de l'Hokage, il le plaça confortablement dans la petite pièce attenante, laissant Sakura ajouter une perfusion au brun et y laissa un clone. Il repartit ensuite, prenant les décisions, jugeant, ordonnant. Il ne fut pas surpris de voir venir le conseil à lui, juste terriblement ennuyé et contrarié de ne pas s'être trompé.

-Et tu comptes prendre ainsi le pouvoir espèce de démon renard !!

-Je n'ai pas choisi à avoir Kyubi en moi. On me l'a mit dans le corps. Et sans doute que même sans lui j'aurai désiré devenir Hokage. Maintenant vous m'excuserez bande de vioques séniles, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre en délibérant maintenant avec vous. J'ai plus urgent que de me prendre le bec avec des vieux gâteux.

-QUOI ! comment nous parles-tu ! et tu voudrais le poste de…

-Son père l'a bien eu, même s'il n'était pas aussi irrespectueux je le confirme. Pourtant il a la même volonté que le quatrième de mener se village à sa plus grande splendeur.

-TSUNADE TU…

-Je me passerais de vos commentaires et de votre avis. Mon père lui-même serait fier de me voir à ce poste avec ce que j'ai en moi. Il me l'a dit lui-même, j'aurai dû être vu tel un héros et non comme le monstre de foire bon à blesser à la moindre occasion.

-Quoi ? et comment aurais-tu vu le quatrième.

-Oui. bon, j'ai un village à protéger, ce n'est peut être pas votre volonté, et dans ce cas j'irais contre. Tsunade eut un petit rire et disparue dans la pièce où se trouvait Sasuke pour vérifier que tout aller bien.

-Naruto…

-Ah Gaara, justement j'allais aller te chercher. Tu as pus envoyé ton message à Suna ?

-Oui. je ne peux qu'attendre maintenant.

-…veux tu que j'envois des ninjas au cas où il…

-Non. Konoha est en état de faiblesse, ne donnant pas à d'autres l'envie de l'investir.

-Mais Suna…

-S'en sortira aussi bien que Konoha. Que pourrait subir mon village de pire que cette attaque ? nous avons éliminés les trois autres Kages les plus importants, ce sont leurs villages qui auront à s'en faire maintenant.

-Oui, c'est sur.

Et devant la bonne entente des deux hommes, les membres présents du conseil n'en revinrent pas. Le Kazekage s'entendait encore mieux avec le réceptacle qu'avec le Hokage. La porte où Tsunade avait disparue s'ouvrit, et le Hokage en sortit, pale et se tenant au chambranle de la porte pour ne pas s'écrouler.

-Naruto ?

-Oh Sasuke ! tu te réveilles enfin ! ça va aller ? le blond avait tout lâcher pour aller à lui et passer son bras en travers de son omoplate, l'aidant à gagner son siège.

-Comment ça se présente ?

-Très bien pour le moment. Je…

-Tu gères le village ?

-Oui.

-Ils t'écoutent ?

-Oui.

-Il n'y a aucun problème en particulier ?

-Non.

-Naruto gère parfaitement.

-Parfait. Et toi Gaara ? Sasuke accouda l'arrière de son crâne dans son siège, fermant les yeux pour profiter de ce repos.

-Tout va bien.

-Je suis HS depuis combien de temps ?

-Ça ne fait que quelques heures seulement. Les patrouilles n'ont rien vu d'inhabituel, j'ai fait fermé les portes du village et ait ordonné la surveillance externe comme interne, par groupe de deux pour éviter les attaques isolées. Les blessés sont en traitements pour certains et je pense lever l'isolement demain matin pour ceux qui se sont réfugiés dans les abris. Et puis …

-Je me repose sur toi.

-Hein ?

-Fais ce que tu as à faire. Agis en mon titre. Et vous, voyez ce qu'il est. Au lieu de le rejeter en bloc. Voyez ce qu'il peut faire.

-Mais Hokage sa…

-Pas de mais qui tienne. Aujourd'hui, sans Naruto Uzumaki, moi, Sasuke Uchiha serais sans doute mort. Et avec moi une bonne partie, si ce n'est tout le village de Konoha.

Et pour les empêcher de se plaindre, Sasuke retourna dans sa pièce et se recoucha. Il avait vu Naruto. Il avait vu qu'il n'avait rien et était en meilleur forme que n'importe qui. Juste ça lui permit d'aller mieux. Sans penser à rien d'autre, il se coucha et se rendormit profondément. Naruto essayait de cacher son sourire, il ignora les membres du conseil et accueillit des ninjas qui voulaient lui faire un rapport. Il enchaîna avec ceux qui s'occupaient des hommes mis en cachot, et quand cela se calma, il rejoignit Sasuke. Ce dernier dormait profondément. Alors il s'en approcha en douceur et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue, glissant ensuite jusqu'à ses lèvres. Sasuke grommela et ouvrit à peine les yeux.

-Sasuke.

-Hnn ?

-Je reviens, je laisse un clone dans le bureau à coté si tu as besoin de moi, ok ?

-Hn.

-Repose toi, il faut que j'aille sur le terrain voir comment tous se passe. Naruto se leva, prêt à partir, mais la main de Sasuke s'agrippa à son pantalon.

-'Tonkachi.

-Oui ?

-…

-Hahaha. A tout à l'heure.

Et le blond se pencha pour l'embrasser, car c'était ce que le brun voulait. Un peu plus tard, il rejoignit Kakashi et évalua les morts, sur ses talons les membres du conseil le suivait. Naruto s'en fichait, il n'avait pas envi de baliser en pensant à leurs avis, il y avait plus important. Il alla ensuite au nouvelle sur les équipes, apostrophant quelques duos, demandant des nouvelles. Le conseil aurait pu essayer de dire ce qu'il voulait, il se devait de reconnaître que Naruto gérer très bien la situation. Arrivés à l'hôpital, ils virent plusieurs familles de ninjas venir remercier le blond qui les avait sauvés en usant de ce pouvoir particulier qui l'habitait. Il resta humble, se contentant de sourire et de s'inquiéter de certain sort, rendant visite au fur et à mesure aux blessés les plus importants et les gratifiants d'éloges sur ce qu'ils avaient accomplis. Il finit finalement par ses propres amis, voyant Sakura, Tsunade et Shizune au loin qui continuaient d'agir sans repos aucun. Ainsi il ne faisait pas passé ceux qu'il aimait en priorité, il pouvait encore être assez fort pour voir les cas les plus urgents. Leurs faces étaient sombre, jusqu'à maintenant, mis à part son irrespect, Naruto n'avait fait aucun mauvais pas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

OMG itachouuuuu qu'est ce que je t'ai fais faire dans cette fic (OUIIIIIN, je recommence ma crise Itachiesque) et je suis pas assez mauvaise avec ce sale vioque :'(

A suivre (oui mon eternel à suivre lol, mais patience, plus que deux chap)


	12. Chap 12 : mon prétendant au titre

**_hem, j'ai oublié de poster hier...en ce moment je suis tellement dans la colo de mes dessins pour mon fanzine que je n'écris plus. du coup, j'ai même oublié de mettre. enfin au moins vous l'avez aujourd'hui lol. donc après le chap précédent qui était l'un de mes préféré, je vous laisse celui là :)_**

**_bonne lecture à tous_**

**

* * *

**

**Pas de corps, pas de mort**

**Chap 12**** : mon prétendant au titre, c'est lui.**

_**Résumé chap 11 **__**:**__ Madara est mort, la paix semble revenir sur le village. Naruto prend soin de ce dernier alors que Sasuke est HS dans son lit._

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Sasuke se réveilla. Le clone n'était pas là, Naruto en personne non plus. Il était seul. Mesurant ses gestes, il se leva, chacun de ses membres le lançant violement. De l'autre coté, il entendit des murmures ponctués parfois d'un petit éclat. Quand il ouvrit la porte, il trouva Naruto assis sur son siège, discutant avec Gaara et Shikamaru. Les deux autres firent silence en le voyant, et Naruto se retourna en souriant.

-Tu te lèves enfin ? j'ai cru que t'étais dans le coma.

-Je dors depuis longtemps ? sa voix était éraillée et il se racla la gorge plus d'une fois. Elle resta néanmoins un peu pâteuse.

-Non. Enfin…ça fait deux jours depuis la bataille. Tout se calme, j'ai fait sortir les villageois des caches et on a reçu le faucon le plus rapide de Suna. Il n'y a rien eu là bas, tout est calme. Tu as faim ?

-Beaucoup de perte ?

-Moins que ce qu'on aurait pu penser. Nous étions en train de parler des funérailles justement.

-Non, nous avions fini ce sujet Naruto. Et on te disait d'aller te reposer un minimum. Ce n'est pas en ne dormant plus que tu seras de la plus grande utilité. En plus, tout va bien. A la moindre crise, on te préviendra. Dors un peu.

-Tu penses Gaara ?

-J'en suis sur.

-Bon. Mais Sasuke ? t'as pas faim ?

-…si.

-Alors on va manger d'abord, et j'irais dormir un peu ensuite. Il y a de quoi faire dans tes placards ?

-Hn.

-Gaara, Shika, on se voit demain ?

-Ouais.

-Au fait le mariage devra attendre un peu.

-Ouais mais on s'y attendait dernièrement. Bon, elle nous attend pour manger en plus, il est quelle heure ?

-On est en retard.

-Galère. Bon on y va. Salut.

-Ouaip.

Ils sortirent, et Naruto resta assis, saluant une dernière fois d'un geste de la main celui qui ferma la porte. Il était si fatigué, mais il y avait eu tant de chose à faire. Les bras de Sasuke passèrent autour de ses épaules, et il l'embrassa sur l'épaule. Naruto tourna son siège, l'attirant à lui pour le faire s'asseoir sur ses genoux, prenant ses lèvres, prolongeant le baiser. Il avait l'impression que l'Uchiha y mettait beaucoup trop de passion, embrassant plus longtemps qu'à son habitude. Il y mit fin mais ne s'écarta pas vraiment de sa face, Sasuke le regardait droit dans les yeux. Ils étaient bleus, soulignés de cernes et striés d'un peu de rouge. Malgré ça, Naruto lui offrit un sourire et l'embrassa rapidement. Ils étaient si heureux de voir l'autre en vie. Et Sasuke avait eu si peur de le perdre comme lors de cette bataille voilà dix ans.

A nouveau il avança ses lèvres sur les siennes, le posant doucement, donnant l'air de tester leur présence juste en les effleurant, se gorgeant de leur chaleur. C'était pudique et érotique en même temps. Naruto pouvait sentir son souffle sur sa peau, et cela lui laissa un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Il l'aimait tellement. Quand il l'avait vu se faire planter, son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour, son cœur avait cessé de battre. Il ne pouvait plus le perdre. Sasuke l'embrassait maintenant dans le cou, ses mains s'étant immiscées sous le simple t-shirt que Naruto portait alors qu'il s'était mieux positionné sur son amant, le chevauchant une jambe de chaque coté du corps. Il pouvait sentir la langue du brun qui passait lentement sur sa peau, de même pour les caresses. Ça l'électrifiait, il en avait envi, mais au lieu de céder à ses pulsions et à son désir, il repoussa Sasuke. Ce dernier le fixa droit dans les yeux de son regard le plus perçant. C'était la première fois que Naruto se refusait. Obstiné, Sasuke recommença, et cette fois, Naruto se recula plus en douceur, gêné.

-Naruto.

-Ou…oui ?

-Je veux le faire.

-…

Sasuke attrapa la main de son compagnon qui eut un mal fou à déglutir. Sasuke le fixait toujours dans les yeux, sans honte, léchant ses doigts et jouant avec eux. Dès qu'il était question de ce genre d'intimité, le brun n'avait plus aucune inhibition, tout était bon pour arriver à ses fins. Et ce qu'il faisait, Naruto le savait, était en train de commencer à faire son petit effet. Sasuke l'embrassa furtivement et, maintenant toujours son regard, murmura des paroles qui le surprirent.

-Mais…je veux être celui qui est pris cette fois.

-Hein ?

-Je veux ta place.

-…

Naruto n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il avait bien essayé d'inverser les rôles deux ou trois fois, mais à chaque fois le brun avait reprit le contrôle. Alors il avait décidé de le laisser faire, que ça lui importait peu. Et là, tout de suite, là maintenant, Sasuke le regardait avec tout le sérieux du monde et le lui demandait. C'était un regard emplit de détermination et d'opiniâtreté qu'il lui connaissait bien.

-Sasuke…c'est pas que je ne veux pas. Mais dans ton état…et dans le mien.

-Tu es parfaitement en forme.

-Ce n'est pas ton cas. Je dois te rappeler tout ce que tu t'es pris ? entre le coup de sabre et…

-Ça va.

-Haha. On le fera bientôt si tu veux. Mais attends tu veux. Attends d'aller mieux. J'ai pas envi que tu ais mal.

-…

-Sasuke…

-Je veux me sentir vivant. Et il n'y a que toi qui arrive à faire ça.

-…Naruto se jura que cette phrase resterait graver dans sa mémoire, jusqu'à sa mort et même après si s'était possible.

-Naruto ?

-Ok.

Naruto l'embrassa, jouant langoureusement de sa langue avec la sienne. Cela scella cet accord comme s'il s'était agi d'une promesse. Et puis au lieu de rester, ils décidèrent de rentrer. Naruto colla en vu un mot sur la porte disant où les trouver, et au rythme de Sasuke blessé, ils partirent, cote à cote. La nuit était calme, ils croisèrent quelques patrouilles qui les saluèrent, en passant devant certaines maisons ils entendirent des rires. Tout semblait aller pour le meilleur des mondes, mais ce qui plaisait à l'Uchiha était le sourire de son amant. Un sourire fier et heureux.

-J'avais raison.

-Ne ?

-Si on s'était battu à fond la dernière fois pour que tu ais mon poste.

-Oui et ben ?

-On se serait sûrement entretuer.

-Tu crois ?

-…non. Je pense que je serais mort, il aurait juste fallu que tu me touches aux yeux d'une manière ou d'une autre. Pendant le combat…je n'aurais pas pensé que tu étais si fort. Je t'ai sous estimé.

-Héhéhé. Je t'ai surpris Teme ?

-Plutôt Usuratonkachi.

-Héhéhé, ça fait plaisir de le savoir. Et si on allait manger un ramen pour fêter cet excès d'honnêteté ? l'Ichiraku doit être encore ouvert.

-Hmpf.

-Hahaha.

Naruto l'embrassa dans le cou, l'attrapant par la main pour le traîner à sa suite. A sa vue le patron leurs offrit plusieurs bols. Ce ne fut que bien plus tard qu'ils arrivèrent chez eux. Naruto laissa à Sasuke l'honneur de la douche, car ce dernier portait encore une légère odeur de sang. Finalement, ils s'endormirent l'un près de l'autre, se serrant étroitement dans leur couche confortable et douce, si différente des horreurs d'il y avait quelques jours.

Sasuke s'était tourné vers l'endroit habituel où se tenait Naruto dans leur lit. Il n'y était pas. Son cœur se mit à se battre à son rompre, mais il se calma du mieux qu'il put. Il savait que Naruto était encore vivant, et il fallait qu'il arrête d'angoisser pour rien. D'ailleurs il l'entendait, Naruto devait être juste à quelques pas. Sasuke se retourna et trouva son amant en train de se changer, les cheveux encore mouillés de la douche qu'il venait de prendre. En se retournant pour attraper son bandeau sur le dos de la chaise qui traînait par là, le blond le vit réveiller et pour simple bonjour lui fit un magnifique sourire qui s'accompagna rapidement d'un baiser. A genoux près du lit, Naruto laissa son menton sur ses avant bras, regardant Sasuke ouvrir un peu plus les yeux. Il lui ramena quelques mèches sur le coté, dégageant son front.

-T'es déjà guéri ?

-Héhé, bien sur.

-Tsss.

-Quoi ? t'aurais préféré porter Kyubi en plus de tes sharingans ? hahaha, plus le sceau d'Oro, tu aurais donné un cocktail explosif et certainement très moche.

-…

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Comment tu peux plaisanter sur ce qui t'as le plus fait souffrir dans ta vie ?

-…c'est grâce à ça que je suis ce que je suis. J'aurais pu être le fils pourri gâté d'un Hokage, et toi sans ton passé, tu aurais pu devenir aussi insouciant que moi et…

-Tu es un faux insouciant. Comment tu t'occupes de ce village le montre bien. Quand tu veux tu as un cerveau.

-C'est un compliment ça ?

-Va savoir.

-Hahaha.

-Naruto.

-Hm ?

-Qu'ont-ils décidés ?

-…qui ça ?

-Usuratonkachi.

-Haha, rooh je peux bien t'embêter un peu non ?

-Non.

-Hahahaha.

-Alors ?

-Héééé, te lèves pas, ordre de Sakura tu…

Naruto. Sasuke n'avait pas hurlé, n'avait pas élever la voix d'un poil. Mais rien que cela était un avertissement. De quoi ? Naruto ne savait pas, et il ne voulait pas savoir.

-…rien. Pour le moment rien. Ils acceptent que je gère la situation. Ils attendent apparemment le moindre faux pas. Mais…Gaara a prit mon parti, tout comme Baa-chan. Et quand ils ont voulu me jeter à un moment, plusieurs de nos amis ont pris ma défense…dont ceux des plus grands clans. Hahaha, je me suis bien marrer quand Néji et Hinata s'y sont mis, et surtout quand le vieux c'est rangé de leurs cotés en disant que je gérais très bien l'affaire. Et puis mis à part ça, ils ne disent plus rien et observent juste.

-Hn. Alors je vais me retirer.

-Ça va criser.

-Et bien que ça crise que veux tu que je te dise ? j'ai fais ce que j'ai pu jusque là, ce rôle n'est plus mien.

-…tu me fais pas une crise là hein ? tu vas rester dans le village avec moi, hein Sasuke ? Hein ?

Naruto avait mis ses mains sur les épaules du brun, le serrant un peu trop fort et celui-ci sentit une petite douleur se répandre dans son corps. A son contraire, il n'était pas encore rétabli, les blessures, même guéries par leur coéquipière, lançaient toujours quelques jours surtout lorsqu'elles avaient été importante. Mais au lieu de les lui enlever, Sasuke le regarda droit dans les yeux, fronçant juste un peu les sourcils devant cette question et le regard inquiet qu'avait revêtis le faciès de son aimé.

-Pourquoi veux-tu que je parte ?

-…

-Pourquoi ?

-Et bien…à chaque fois que je t'ai dépassé, ne serait ce que d'un iota, tu piquais une crise et envoyais péter le monde.

-…je ne suis plus un gamin.

-Oh. Et ben il réapparait souvent j'ai l'impression.

-Tsss.

-Hahaha. Hey ! qu'est ce que tu fais ? Sasuke s'était levé et venait de se diriger vers la penderie pour prendre des vêtements.

-Je suis encore Hokage pour quelques temps, faut bien que je sorte de chez moi tout de même. Et je veux qu'ils comprennent une chose.

-Ah ouais ?

-Hn. Que la seule personne qui peut mettre supérieur, et que je peux reconnaître comme telle, est la seule qui se tient près de moi maintenant. Pour cela, je n'accepterais jamais d'autres Hokages qu'elle, et si jamais ils passent outre, alors…leur prétendant pourrait disparaître jeune. Après tout, je n'ai pas vu beaucoup de ninja qui puisse vraiment m'inquiétez si je me mets à fond.

-…euh…ça y est, tu nous répètes un câble ? xxl celui là j'ai l'impression. Tes neurones sont encore connectés ?

-Ils vont très bien, merci.

-Uuuoh, merci ? hahahah, je le crois pas. T'es qui toi ?

-Ton imbécile de Teme, Usuratonkachi.

Sasuke l'embrassa et disparut dans la salle de bain. Quand il ressortit, il mangea sur le pouce et puis ils y allèrent. Il avait dormi pendant presque trois jours, ne se réveillant que de temps à autre. Et là il voyait que tout était redevenu à peu près à la normale. Il y avait toujours beaucoup de patrouille dans les rues, et il semblait y avoir moins d'enfants qui y couraient et y jouaient, mais mis à part ça, tout était calme. Sasuke passa par l'entrée du village, voulant voir les dégâts, mais il semblait n'y avoir rien eu.

-Que ?

-…euh j'ai demandé à certains ninjas de me remettre tout ça en état. Ça le fait pas trop d'avoir notre entrée principale totalement HS.

-Tu as demandé à des ninjas d'utiliser leurs jutsus pour replanter des arbres ??

-Ouais.

-…huhuhuhuhahahahahaha…

-Sa ?? Sasuke ?? Naruto n'en croyait ni ses yeux, ni ses oreilles. L'Uchiha était mort de rire devant ses yeux. S'était le premier fou rire qu'il avait ainsi depuis qu'il le connaissait. Jamais ça n'avait été comme ça et n'avait duré aussi longtemps.

-Hahahahaha. Sasuke ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer des silhouettes quelconques assignées à cette tâche.

-Bé quoi ? baka.

-Hahahahahahahuhuhu….huuu…huu…hahahaha…

-Bon t'arrêtes de rire ?

-Mais…hahaha….y'a que toi…hahaha….pour faire des trucs aussi….uuuufff….attends laisse moi…uuufff huhuhu…..

-Bon respire quand même Teme, me clamse pas d'un fou rire, ce serait ridicule.

-Huhuhu.

-Stupide.

-Non mais…y'a vraiment que toi qui irais demander à des ninjas de faire repousser des arbres et autres.

-Ben c'est plus esthétique. Voilà.

-Huhu, arrête de bouder et j'arrête de me moquer.

-Pourquoi je ne te crois pas ?

-Sûrement à cause de son sourire non ?

-Hm ? Saï ? Naruto se retourna et tomba sur le brun qui lui faisait un geste de bonjour, accompagné de son sourire habituel.

-Salut. Je m'étais demandé qui pouvait rire comme ça, je m'attendais pas à ça.

-C'est clair que même moi je l'ai…

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Rooh Sasuke, sois pas de mauvais parce qu'il t'a entendu.

-Hmpf.

-Huhu, je suis passé chez vous, Sakura m'a demandé de vous amenez ça en vous disant d'en prendre toute les deux heures.

-Et pourquoi n'est-elle pas passée elle ?

-…t'as peur que je t'empoisonne Sasuke ? Saï souriait, de se même sourire agaçant qu'il avait depuis leur adolescence.

-Exactement.

-Si je le faisais, sois sur que j'essayerai de ne pas rater mon coup. Si l'un de vous survit, il ne restera rien de ma carcasse vu le combat qui a été mené. En toute sincérité, on s'attendait à beaucoup de chose, mais là…au moins on vous respectera et on vous craindra tout autant. Surtout toi Naruto.

-Il y a eu des commentaires dans mon dos ?

-Non pas vraiment. Des petites remarques sur le fait qu'ils ont peur que tu perdes le contrôle de Kyubi, mais on les remet souvent en place en disant que si tu l'avais perdu, on ne serait plus là pour en parler.

-On ?

-Oh, Kiba, Néji, Lee aussi. Lui est catégorique c'est assez comique. Enfin ça c'est ce que j'ai vu de mes propres yeux. Ah oui, je suis là parce que Sakura est à ton bureau, elle essaie de parer au plus urgent. Le village à besoin de rentrer d'argent et pour ça il faut trier les missions en sachant que les ninjas les plus forts ne pourront pas y aller s'ils défendent nos murs.

-Je lui avais dis de m'attendre pour ça !

-Elle t'attend depuis deux heures Naruto. Elle m'a d'ailleurs dit de te dire de ne surtout pas prendre le pli sur Kakashi, sinon elle te tuera tôt ou tard.

-Merde, le temps passe trop vite. Dis-moi, Gaara n'est pas encore parti hein ?

-Non. Je l'ai vu dans le bâtiment principal, il allait voir comment ramener ses ninjas tombés au front d'après ce que j'ai entendu.

-…le mieux serait qu'il les incinère ici…à moins qu'il veut que les familles les voient d'abord et…raaah faut que je lui demande s'il veut les faires venir où bien….

Naruto avait commencé à maugréer tout seul, et était parti dans ses pensées, avançant vers le chemin menant aux bureaux du Hokage. Après quelques pas, il se tourna vers les deux autres, l'air interrogatif. Sasuke eut un simple sourire en coin, et Saï le regarda rejoindre le blond, mains dans les poches, l'air détendu et approchable, si différent de celui qu'il avait vu dans l'antre du serpent voilà des années. Il eut lui-même un sourire en pensant comment Naruto avait un don pour changer les gens, et il leur emboîta le pas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Deux semaines étaient passées, les morts avaient été célébrer, les villages attaquants étaient maintenant sous surveillance stricte. Sasuke avait repris son poste mais laissait Naruto prendre les devants, le village était toujours sur surveillance, Gaara avait été raccompagné chez lui avec quelques puissants ninjas. Plusieurs ninjas félicitèrent le réceptacle du village, certains vinrent s'excuser de ce qu'ils avaient pu lui faire. Pour tous, Naruto y répondait de la même manière et d'un sourire énorme. Ce fut un matin que le conseil s'invita dans le bureau de Sasuke. Naruto était là, vaquant à quelques préoccupations stratégiques avec Shikamaru, cherchant à savoir s'il ne fallait pas qu'il fasse un tour des troupes à l'extérieur pour vérifier par lui-même que tout allait bien. Ils s'étaient postés dans le bureau et Sasuke les regarda de haut.

-Oui ?

-Après concertation…nous validant votre choix de prétendant. Nous espérant simplement ne pas faire d'erreur terrible quant à…

-L'erreur terrible serait de ne pas le faire, je vous l'ai déjà dit ! ce gamin veut protéger le village depuis son enfance !! vous m'écoutez quand je parle ?

-Nous avons compris Tsunade. Mais il n'en reste qu'il est l'enfant démon.

-Kyubi est plus sympa qu'il n'y parait.

-Quoi ?

-Hahaha. Bref, je peux avoir le poste alors ! Sasuke…

-Non.

-Quoi non ? qu'est ce qu'il y a encore Baa-chan ?

-Il y a que changer maintenant de Hokage serait une mauvaise politique aux yeux des autres régions et pays. Pour le moment, Sasuke doit encore rester quelques temps à la tête du village.

-Tssss. N'importe quoi. Amène-toi Usuratonkachi.

Sasuke parti d'un pas décidé, traversant les allées et se faisant suivre par le conseil qui craignait ce qu'il allait faire, Naruto et Shikamaru qui avait adoré la tête des vieux lorsque le brun avait nommé irrespectueusement le futur Hokage. Ils arrivèrent sur la petite terrasse surplombant une place : celle des annonces officielles. Il osa un haussement de sourcil vers Shikamaru.

-Galère. Pourquoi c'est à moi de faire ça ?

-Sasuke ?

-Viens là toi.

-Hokage sama ! qu'est ce que…

Mais le reste de la plainte fut couverte par un Gong sonore. Shikamaru venait de sonner celui du rappel sur la place publique, et de nombreux ninjas et passants de Konoha s'y regroupèrent, levant la tête vers le petit monticule. Quand il y eut assez de monde, que le silence s'était fait, continuant d'ignorer les vieillards du conseil, Sasuke, de toute sa prestance, se planta face à ses hommes.

-Habitants de Konoha, aujourd'hui j'ai une annonce importante à vous faire.

-HOKAGE SAMA !

-Voyez vous, lorsque j'ai accepté ce poste, je n'avais qu'une idée en tête : protéger le village que mon meilleur ami aimait plus que tout en attendant qu'il revienne. A cette époque il était porté disparu et je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un puisse avoir son poste. Aujourd'hui, il ne l'est plus depuis près de deux ans et j'avais émis une seule demande au conseil lors de ma promulgation en tant que Hokage : que je puisse décider d'abandonner mon poste au moment où je le jugerai prêt à embrasser ce rôle.

-…

-Comme moi vous avez vu pour la plupart le combat qu'il y a eu lieu à nos portes. D'autres on seulement entendu des choses. Aucun de vous n'est cependant resté dans l'ignorance la plus totale face à ce qu'il s'est passé. Nos ennemis ont été vaincus grâce à nos shinobis, prêt à perdre la vie pour défendre leur village et car nous étions préparé à l'éventualité d'une bataille imminente. Mais si l'on doit une victoire avec si peu de mort et de destruction, c'est grâce à celui qui est à mes cotés maintenant. Celui pour qui j'ai occupé ce poste. Et je le juge paré à être un Hokage digne de ce nom.

-…

-Voici donc pourquoi je vous ai fait appeler. Cet homme, Naruto Uzumaki, sera votre futur Hokage, et il le sera bientôt. Pensez vous qu'il soit digne de ce poste ?

-Sasuke avait attrapé l'avant bras de son amant et venait de le poster à ses cotés. Naruto vit la grande place du village en contrebas, des centaines d'yeux levés vers lui, le dévisageant. Il avait peur. Peur que le silence s'éternise. Peur d'être rejeté. Il regarda dans la foule et un groupe attira son regard.

-WWOUUUHHHOUUUU !! TU VAS CLAQUER EN HOKAGE NARUTO !!

-Ouaiiiiiiisssss !! vas-y Naruto !!

Naruto ne put s'empêcher de sourire et d'écraser une larme rapide. Tous ses amis étaient là. Sakura applaudissait en cadence alors que Kakashi berçait leur enfant, Kiba continuait de jouer au hibou, Shino applaudit quelques instants. Ino sautillait sur place, près d'elle Lee prit la pose nice guy, tentant de l'apprendre à Saï qui se mit à pouffer alors que Gaï, en béquille, le faisait en équilibre. Tenten portait un des enfants d'Ino sur ses épaules alors que Néji souriait comme s'il l'avait toujours su, cela même s'il avait pu douter dans leur jeunesse. Plusieurs autres de ses connaissances étaient là, plusieurs applaudissaient.

-HEY BANDE DE BAKA !! IL EST CELUI QUI NOUS A SAUVE !! ALORS UN PEU D'ENTHOUSIASME ! MERDE !!

-Ouaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiissssss !! t'as raison Kiba !!

-EN PLUS IL EST RECONNU PAR NOTRE HOKAGE !! RIEN QUE CA, CA DEVRAIT VOUS CONVAINCRE !!

Et à cette phrase, ceux qui n'applaudissaient pas déjà se mirent à le faire. Une clameur impressionnante s'éleva de la place, et déjà l'information se mit à courir à travers tout Konoha. Naruto monta en équilibre sur le rebord de la barrière et leva la main pour demander le silence. Tous stoppèrent, attendant de savoir ce qu'il voulait rajouter.

-Je sais que beaucoup ici ne m'aime pas. D'autres ont peur de moi. Certains préféreront avoir un Uchiha à leur tête. Mais, ce que j'aimerai vous dire c'est que je ferais toujours de mon mieux pour le bien de ce village et de ses habitants.

Naruto se pencha en avant, saluant la foule qui reprit ses applaudissements, Kiba sifflant à présent, Saï essayant de faire pareil alors que Lee en était rouge sous l'effort. Plusieurs senseis se mirent à rire en gratifiant Kakashi de quelques remarques sur ses élèves à présent beaucoup plus fort que lui. De nouveaux venus étaient là, des chefs de clans. Ils s'alignèrent et saluèrent, Naruto y répondant sous le regard éberlué du conseil.

-Je vous avais dit qu'il n'y aurait que lui pour être mon remplaçant.

-Et je vous avais dit que ce baka y arriverait.

Tsunade s'était mise près de Sasuke et applaudissait à son tour, un immense sourire aux lèvres, quelques larmes s'échappant le long de ses joues. Elle pouvait voir dans son regard tant de fierté et de bonheur, tellement de reconnaissance. Elle posa sa main sur son épaule, Sasuke se mit juste derrière en retrait mais regarder lui aussi cette foule qui s'exultait de plus en plus.

-On ne pourra pas te nommer de suite Naruto. Mais au moins on sait ce qu'ils en pensent.

-Rien que ça, pour le moment, je m'en contenterai.

Leurs mains se joignirent à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Dire cela attendra sûrement un moment, pour ne pas gâcher le moment si certains ne l'acceptaient pas. D'en bas, beaucoup de regard se levèrent du jeune homme au portrait de pierre qui s'étalait dans son dos. La montagne aux portraits semblait déjà porter le sien, mais ce n'était que celui de son père. Quand Sasuke entraîna Naruto par la main en passant devant le conseil, il put voir le conseil s'abaisser devant eux. Son cœur manqua un battement. Plus qu'un pas, rien qu'un pas, et il aura atteint son rêve si longtemps attendu. Un peu plus tard, un groupe investit le bureau du Hokage, ressortant de là avec en leur sein l'Uzumaki qui ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Ils le conduisirent sous la direction de Choji dans un restaurant et y mangèrent après avoir répondu à divers salutations d'habitants du village sur le chemin.

Quelques heures plus tard, un long repas et quelques coups dans l'aile, Naruto ressortit de l'établissement en riant et en parlant un poil trop fort. Il était si heureux, au point qu'il se mit à pleurer en leur disant merci à chacun. Ses amis se regardèrent entre eux, échangeant des petits regards de connivence. Kiba lui tapa dans le dos en cadence, un peu gêné de l'avoir en train de pleurer dans les bras, et il se mit à rire doucement, tentant ainsi de lui montrer qu'il était heureux pour lui. Quand il se calma enfin, s'était uniquement parce qu'il s'était endormi sous l'effet de l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité. Alors Sasuke le rattrapa et le hissa sur son épaule, saluant la troupe d'un vague signe de main et un sourire en coin. Il ramena son blond dans son bureau et lui laissa le futon, reprenant son rôle, commençant à mettre en place ce qui allait changer sur une liste.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gaara était revenu depuis trois mois maintenant. Et alors qu'il prenait soin de la paperasse habituelle, quelqu'un toqua à sa porte. Ses yeux turquoise s'y posèrent, il entendait des murmures. Prudent, il glissa sa main dans son tiroir, en sorti un kunaï, prit le temps de ranger un des documents importants qu'il lisait et de sa voix la plus calme invita son visiteur à entrer. Lee pénétra dans son bureau et se posta devant son bureau, essoufflé et tout rouge.

-Bonjour Kaze…kage…sama….uuff.

-C'est si urgent que ça pour qu'ils t'envoient ?

-Ils….huuum hum, excusez moi. Ils voulaient que vous soyez au courant le plus rapidement possible et que ça vous soit vraiment remis en main propre, ordre de Naruto.

-Ordre de Naruto ? tu m'expliques ?

-Il…lisez, ce sera mieux. Il attend depuis un moment pour vous le dire.

-…merci.

Gaara prit des mains du jeune homme le parchemin scindé d'un sceau officiel et le défit, le dépliant sur toute sa longueur. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, son regard devint plus doux et un étrange sourire s'empara de ses traits. Il pouffa même.

-Je vais te donner une chambre pour que tu te reposes Lee. Je vais préparer mon départ et puis on partira ensemble.

-Il faut que je lui donne votre réponse.

-Huhuhu. Vu ce qu'il a écrit dans ce parchemin, il sait pertinemment qu'elle sera ma réponse.

-…

-J'accepte de venir bien entendu. Qui n'irait pas à l'ordination de son meilleur ami et par ailleurs, ma sœur se mariera une semaine plus tard. Je fais le nécessaire et je pense que l'on partira demain.

-D'accord Kazekage sama.

-Huhu, tu n'as pas l'air très sur de toi.

-Ce n'est pas Naruto qui m'inquiète, c'est Sasuke il faut toujours respecter les règles avec lui.

-J'ai encore moins envi de le prévenir dans ce cas.

-…

-Huhu. Je ne veux pas que tu es des problèmes. Kankuro ! la porte s'ouvrit sur le frère du puissant Kage.

-Oui ?

-Envois un message à Konoha, dis leur que nous arrivons. Je vais de ce pas prévenir ceux qui le doivent de mon départ pour quelques jours.

-Ok Gaara.

-Ah oui Kankuro !!

-Ouais ? ce dernier avait repassé sa tête par la porte alors qu'il allait la fermer.

-Tu partiras avec moi. On y va pour Naruto, il devient Hokage.

-Ouais.

-Et aussi pour Temari.

-Un problème ?

-Elle se marie.

-Ooh. Enfin. Pas trop tôt. J'ai perdu mon pari avec ta chère et tendre.

-Huhuhu. Tu sais bien qu'il ne faut pas jouer avec elle, elle gagne à chaque fois.

-Ouais je sais. Bon j'y vais.

-Kankuro.

-Ouaiiis ?

-Amène donc Lee à une chambre après ça, et on partira dès que possible…demain ou après demain.

-Ok. Tu me suis.

Lee prit congé de Gaara après une rapide courbette et suivit Kankuro qui prit les dernières nouvelles de Konoha après lui avoir demandé s'il avait vraiment couru d'une traite jusqu'à Suna sans pause aucune.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gaara avait eu une place d'honneur parmi les nombreux invités, près de lui Matsuri (son ancienne élève pour info que l'on voit dans les derniers HS de l'anime) se tenait là, un peu intimidée par les regards envieux qu'elle pouvait attirer en étant si proche de son petit ami. En contrebas il voyait le village de Konoha, réunit en un immense groupe mouvant et murmurant, tous levés le visage vers eux. Naruto et Sasuke se tenaient face à la foule, le brun leva la main, visible par tous.

-Moi, Uchiha Sasuke, Rokudaime de Konoha, passe aujourd'hui le titre de Hokage à Uzumaki Naruto. Ainsi, il devient Chitchidaime de Konoha, nouveau Hokage du village caché de la feuille du pays du feu. Sasuke tourna la tête vers Naruto, ce dernier regardait lui directement les villageois. Mais sa main entra en contact avec celle pale et l'enserra fortement.

-Moi, Uzumaki Naruto, accepte ce rôle avec gratitude et promet au villageois de Konoha de préserver au mieux leurs vies et le village, cela au péril de ma vie et jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'éteigne où que je ne sois trop vieux pour mener à bien cette mission. Dans ce cas, je vous choisirai le meilleur des futurs chefs qu'il me sera possible de croiser.

Une musique traditionnelle s'éleva, accompagnée de chants, le conseil apparut près d'eux et s'abaissa respectueusement devant ce choix. Sasuke prit le large couvre chef portant le symbole du feu qui complétait sa tenue et se tourna vers son compagnon pour le poser sur son crâne. Ainsi il venait de compléter la tenue de Hokage du blond. De sa hauteur il put le voir sourire. Il put aussi voir une larme rouler le long de sa joue alors qu'il le posait. Puis Sasuke se recula d'un pas pour se mettre sur le coté de la terrasse ouverte. Une clameur s'éleva : Konoha fêtait son nouvel Hokage avec chaleur et exaltation. Un à un les membres du conseil passèrent devant le blond pour le féliciter et lui dire leur vœux. Gaara passa en dernier, réitérant devant le village entier son alliance avec Konoha. Puis le nouvel Hokage tout juste promu ouvrit les deux jours de fêtes et de repos dans lesquels le village allait vivre. Sasuke quant à lui choisi cet instant pour révéler le nouveau portrait qui ornait à présent l'immense façade du Mont Hokage.

Une large bande de tissu révéla enfin le travail acharné des tailleurs de portrait. Il était là, juste aux cotés de son amant, finement ciselé dans la pierre pour un long, très long moment. Naruto regarda son portrait, un bon moment il le mira. Tant d'émotions se battaient en lui, il avait encore du mal à intégrer cette information, à comprendre qu'il l'était enfin. Que cette face là-haut était la sienne. Il eut du mal à s'en défaire, ce fut d'ailleurs le devoir qui l'y obligea. Sans ça, il serait resté là.

Un banquet général convia tous les villageois, les hommes les plus importants avaient cependant les leurs un peu plus loin pour plus de sureté. Cela changeait tellement de l'ordination du troisième envers la cinquième qui n'avait pratiquement pas eu cet honneur vu l'urgence des événements de l'époque. Naruto s'éclipsa un instant. Pas à pas il se rapprocha de la montagne, comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois. A nouveau il ne sut décrire se sentiment en lui. Et puis il eut ce besoin, celui de monter là haut, au sommet de ces faciès et voir ce qu'il n'avait pu voir depuis si longtemps. Ça faisait des années qu'il n'y était allé.

A présent sur les hauteurs de la falaise portant les portraits, il se mit à regarder au loin. Il voyait ce que beaucoup avaient sans doute du mal à voir. Naruto souriait, chaque villageois d'ici ressemblait à une petite feuille, feuille qu'il devrait protéger. Pour ça, il pouvait compter sur ses deux meilleurs amis et de nombreux autres, il le savait. Ces derniers mois rien n'avait pu l'en faire douter. Ainsi heureux, il continua de veiller de toute sa hauteur sur son village. Une ombre apparue près de lui, une silhouette qu'il aimait particulièrement, surtout qu'après tant d'années elle continuait de le malmener même si elle savait se trouver tendre dans leurs intimités.

-Hokage sama.

-Huhu. Ne serait ce pas la première fois que tu es si poli envers l'un de tes supérieur ?

-Hmpf. Tu es le premier que je reconnais en tant que tel.

-Hahahaha.

-…

-T'as vraiment un problème d'égo surdimensionné toi.

-Tsss. Qui à part toi pourrais me battre ?

-Hmmm…c'est à méditer. Dis Sasuke…

-Oui Chitchidaime Sama ?

-…arrête, t'es lourd là.

-Kukuku.

-Tsss Teme.

Naruto ria sur cette remarque alors que son amant prit place à ses cotés, regardant l'horizon avec lui. Deux autres ombres se découpèrent non loin de là. Gaara et Kankuro était venu les chercher car il se faisait un peu lent et que de nombreuses personnes se demandaient où il était. Sasuke l'avait trouvé avant eux, et Gaara eut un sourire en coin en les voyants si proches. Après tout, lui savait. Mais pas Kankuro. Il se demandait comment son frère allait réagir en comprenant.

-Dis Gaara, tu as remarqué ?

-Hm ?

-Sasuke…il…

-Quoi Sasuke ?

-Il ne marque jamais aucun signe de respect.

-…

-Tu sais, il croise Kakashi il ne mettra ni san ni sama ni rien. Bon je n'attends pas qu'il me le mette non plus accolé à mon nom mais…et c'est pareil pour tous. Si je me souviens bien, il le faisait même ado non ? A la limite pour le Sandaime il usait du terme Hokage. Et avec toi ? une fois sur deux il n'en use pas.

-Ça lui écorche la bouche c'est tout.

-Oui surement. Mais j'ai remarqué depuis tout à l'heure que depuis que Naruto est Hokage, il utilise le sama pour lui. Et il le nomme avec un respect que je ne lui ai jamais vu…

-Ah oui ? Gaara riait déjà d'avance. Il n'avait jamais dit à Kankuro pour les deux autres.

Avant d'avoir pu dire autre chose, un éclat se fit entendre. Naruto s'était tourné d'un tiers vers son amant et venait de poser sa main sur le haut de son bras, l'enserrant étroitement. Sasuke s'était changé, à nouveau habillé d'un noir total, la main dorée se découpait donc clairement sur son haut corbeau.

-Sasuke ?

-Oui Chitchidaime sama ?

-Hé ? p'tain je t'ais déjà dis d'arrêter d'être si formel. Merde quoi ! ça fait trois jours que t'arrêtes pas avec ça !

-Je fais ce que je veux. Faut bien que je m'habitue. L'Uchiha avait un énorme rictus de satisfaction sur la face.

-Dis plutôt que c'est pour me faire chier. Tu ne marques jamais ton respect à personne et là, tu ne le fais qu'avec moi depuis que la cérémonie a eu une date arrêtée.

-…tu avais remarqué alors.

-Bien sur. j'ai peut être l'air con…

-Peut être ?

-Hey !

-Kukuku, mais ce n'est qu'un signe de respect, Chitchidaime sama.

-Et tu vas me dire que ce que tu viens de me dire était respectueux ? baka de baka. Et pourquoi à moi et pas aux autres alors. Et Puis, le dis pas comme ça ! grrr j'ai la sensation d'entendre Orochimaru avec cette consonance merdique !! je déteste ça !!

-Ok, j'arrête.

-Donc t'es exempté ! voilà ! et arrête de sourire ! ça m'énerve encore plus de voir que t'en a rien à foutre.

-Huhuhu. Ok Usuratonkachi.

-Haha ! j'ai réussi tu l'as dit ! alors arrête avec tes sama, tu me gonfles. Et si tu n'arrêtes pas je t'appellerai Sasu-chaaaan devant tout le monde.

-Oses.

-Hahaha, ne me tentes pas Sasu-chaaaan !

-Hmpf.

-Hahaha.

Le brun avait juste constaté la chose avec un sourire en coin. Et Kankuro semblait encore plus perdu que d'habitude face à cet Uchiha là. Avec Naruto, il n'était plus du tout cet être totalement détestable qui méritait juste un coup de poignard en plein cœur.

-…tu es la seule personne que je pense ne pas pouvoir battre. Du moins sans en mourir par la même occasion. Donc tu es la seule à qui je marquerai ainsi mon respect.

-Hein ? c'est complètement stupide.

-Hmpf. Soit en plutôt fier Usuratonkachi.

-Bon, quand y'a des trucs officiel je dis pas. Mais quand y'a que nous, au moins, utilise autre chose.

-Je croyais que tu voulais plus que tout que je te reconnaisse. Sasuke, très fier de lui, continuait de sourire.

-Ouais. Mais aujourd'hui, y'a d'autres moyens pour ça, non ?

-Hnnn ?

Naruto se hissa un peu sur la pointe de ses pieds, tirant sur le haut de son amant, et il l'embrassa tendrement. Kankuro lui sursauta violement, manquant de glisser et de bouler tout le long du chemin qui l'avait mené là. Gaara ne put retenir un pouffement qui tétanisa son frère encore plus, toujours pas habitué à l'entendre émettre ce genre de son. Naruto et Sasuke se tournèrent vers eux, le blond un peu le rouge au joue mais un sourire aux lèvres. Il leur fit signe de la main et murmura à l'oreille de son amant avant de jeter un dernier regard sur le village puis de les rejoindre. Entretemps, Kankuro avait eut un regard pour son frère, même pas surpris par ce baiser qu'ils venaient d'échanger en toute simplicité.

-Je ne te l'ai pas dit Kankuro ? ils sont ensemble.

-…j'avais cru comprendre.

-Huhuhu.

-Gaara, Kankuro ! un problème ?

-Hm, non pas vraiment. On te cherchait, c'est tout.

-Sasuke doit avoir un radar greffé dans le cerveau pour te retrouver. Il a filé directement vers ici lorsqu'on lui a dit qu'on te cherchait.

-Hahaha, mais non. C'est juste qu'il me connait bien.

-Et que je t'ai vu partir un moment auparavant.

-Hahaha. Voilà, tout s'explique Kankuro.

-Allons-y Usuratonkachi.

-Ouais.

Les deux Kages étaient cote à cote, portant leurs tenues officielles, parlant comme si de rien n'était, Naruto riant comme à son habitude et Gaara laissant un léger sourire transparaître sur sa face. Kankuro et Sasuke se tenaient juste derrière eux, et beaucoup les regardèrent descendre avec une sorte de prestance irréelle. Cela fut troublé par Sakura et Temari qui coururent, appareil photo aux poings, pour les mitrailler sous toutes les coutures possibles. Naruto fut le premier à réagir, attrapant Gaara par le cou, les filles continuèrent de vider leurs pellicules alors qu'il l'embrassait sur la joue, lui ébouriffait les cheveux ou essayait de le chatouiller. Kankuro avait un regard horrifié et ce fut Sasuke qui stoppa sa Dobe d'un coup sur la tête. Ce dernier explosa de rire et se mit alors à faire de même sur l'Uchiha qui resta stoïque un bon moment. Puis Sakura se posa avec eux, prenant une photo en trio et ils furent rejoints par une vingtaine de personne et des poussières. Et plus ça aller, plus le groupe augmentait. Ils rirent en pensant que les têtes se verraient à peine sur l'image par la suite, mais ne s'arrêtèrent pas pour autant.

Ce fut un peu plus tard dans l'après midi qu'arriva un petit cortège, de nombreux enfants se firent entendre et la face de Naruto s'illumina. Il partit accueillir les nouveaux venus, attrapant au passage une fillette dans ses bras. Sasuke reconnut ces paysans chez qui le blond avait trouvé refuge et qui l'avaient acceptés sans le rejeter le moins du monde. Il riait avec les enfants, serrait des mains et recevait des hommages de cette seconde famille qu'il avait eu pendant dix ans, attrapant par les épaules Kei. Il les laissa vagabonder dans l'immense village qu'était Konoha à leurs yeux, leur disant de se servir copieusement au buffet mis à disposition.

L'ambiance de fête était bien présente, rien ne semblait pouvoir gâcher ça. Les rondes étaient changées à intervalles régulières pour que tous puissent profiter de la fête en l'honneur du nouveau chef. De nombreuses personnes ne la finirent pas, continuant jusqu'au matin et même après. D'autres rentrèrent au milieu de la nuit. C'est ce que fit Naruto. Depuis un moment Gaara était beaucoup plus préoccupé par Matsuri que par ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux. Au centre de la place, il y avait beaucoup de personnes qui dansaient encore, mais la liesse avait emportée les raisons. Maintenant il pouvait s'éclipser. Et ça le taraudait depuis qu'il avait vu Sasuke en train de s'amuser à dépiauter une petite brochette avec un certain appétit. Il le faisait encore, attrapant délicatement le bout de viande entre ses dents, le mâchant et faisant rouler les muscles de sa mâchoire, se léchant le coin des lèvres pour récupérer la sauce qui avait pu s'y perdre.

Voyant que tous étaient plus ou moins occupés, que la soirée pouvait se poursuivre sans lui, alors Naruto posa sa main sur la cuisse de Sasuke sous la table et la remonta dangereusement le long de sa cuisse. Sasuke laissa juste ses yeux glisser jusqu'au siens, interrogatifs, et continua de manger sa petite brochette avec toute sa grâce possible, ricanant intérieurement. Il voyait pertinemment le regard de son acolyte : un peu trop chaud, un peu trop lumineux et se pigmentant déjà par endroit de cette couleur mauve qu'il avait lorsqu'il subissait une émotion trop forte. Naruto se pencha vers Gaara, le dérangeant juste un instant pour lui dire qu'il rentrait et l'autre lui fit signe qu'il ne tarderait pas lui aussi. Cela se voyait de toute manière, vu comment il tenait sa petite amie.

Ainsi faisant, Naruto glissa sa main, toujours sur la cuisse de son brun, dans sa main et se leva. Sasuke le regarda faire, se demandant s'il avait conscience qu'on pouvait les voir. Mais Naruto ne se préoccupait pas de ça, comme d'habitude, on aurait pu lui lancer le pire des regards qu'il aurait juste regarder l'autre droit dans les yeux en souriant comme si de rien n'était et aurait continué ce qu'il faisait. Cela fit sourire à son tour Sasuke qui se laissa traîner à sa suite, déambulant en travers de la foule. Ils évitèrent de justesse Lee et laissèrent à Néji le soin de s'occuper de ce dernier en pleine furie après avoir bu de l'alcool grâce à Saï que ça amusait à chaque fois.

Ils s'enfoncèrent dans la nuit noire, voyant la fête se propager alentour. Par endroit des enfants encore debout éclataient des pétards. Et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, Naruto accélérait la cadence. A peine à l'intérieur de chez eux qu'il plaqua Sasuke contre la porte, l'embrassant vigoureusement. Et lui put voir dans le noir ses deux perles mauves, brillantes et emplies de désir mal contenu. Le bas de son visage disparut dans la chevelure dorée, Naruto lui embrassait la gorge, grignotant un bout de peau d'albâtre et s'amusant à le rougir. Ses yeux se plantèrent à nouveau dans les siens.

_**Lemon, eh oui. Un narusasu pour l'occase.**_

-Depuis le temps qu'on l'a pas fait…tu dois être totalement rétabli hein ?

-Hn.

A deux centimètres de la bouche du blond, Sasuke avança la sienne pour la lui capturer. Il l'embrassa en prenant son temps, laissant ensuite glisser sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents. Cela faisait depuis la bataille et même un peu avant qu'ils n'avaient rien fait, tout ça parce qu'après le blond avait eu peur de lui faire du mal en le voyant encore porteur de bandages. Ensuite, s'était enchaîné plusieurs missions, plusieurs actions, et chacun avait été occupé sans possibilité réelle d'être ensemble, et surtout seul, plus de cinq minutes. L'attaque avait laissé voir des ouvertures aux autres ennemis, ils avaient du repositionner au plus vite le village.

-Toujours partant pour expérimenter la chose ? la langue de Naruto roula de son menton à sa lèvre, et ils s'embrassèrent.

-D'après toi ? Sasuke avait murmuré, sa voix était déjà changé, un ton plus grave, plus lourde.

-Haha, d'après moi ? tant que tu n'as pas ce que tu veux avoir, t'es un vrai âne. T'avance pas et tu butes sur tout et n'importe quoi.

-C'est censé me donner l'envie de te sauter dessus ?

-Nah, puisque c'est moi qui vais le faire Sas…Uke…

-Tsss. Agis au lieu de parler comme un idiot.

-Huhuhu. Très bien chef. Je vais te montrer la carotte qu'il va falloir que tu suives alors.

-Hmpf, baka.

-Hahaha.

Naruto posa ses mains sur ses joues et lui fit descendre sa face à son niveau, s'emparant de ses lèvres et jouant avec elle, le chauffant rien que par ce baiser prolongé. Il sentait déjà contre sa cuisse le sexe de Sasuke se durcir, et cela l'excita à son tour. Ses mains dezippèrent le haut noir et se glissèrent contre la peau pale, y faisant courir une chaire de poule que Sasuke accepta d'un petit râle. Naruto s'attaquait déjà à son torse, y laissant baiser et morsure, prenant son temps pour le déguster à sa manière. Cela n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Sasuke aimait prendre son temps dans ces moments là, lorsqu'il allait plus vite, c'était uniquement parce qu'il savait que Naruto aimait ça. Aujourd'hui, s'il voulait prendre son temps, alors il le laisserait faire sans brancher.

Et Vraiment, il le tortura. Il s'amusa à glisser sa langue le long de son torse, s'arrêtant sur ses tétons, s'appliquant à lui arracher quelques râles, continuant sa descente jusqu'à son nombril jusqu'à l'orée de son pantalon. Puis il se laissa tomber à genoux, faisant glisser sa chevelure contre ses abdos, ce qui lui laissa un frisson de plaisir. Sasuke le regarda faire. Naruto venait de descendre son pantalon, déposant au passage plusieurs baisers sur ses hanches, s'approchant de son membre. Clairement il l'avait vu se passer la langue sur ses lèvres, trouvant cela érotique et pervers. Mais il aimait ça chez son blond, alors il ne se plaignit pas, regardant juste son pénis disparaître entre sa bouche et ses doigts. La sensation de chaleur moite laissa encore s'échapper de lui un gémissement, et Naruto se mit à le titiller, le débarrassant au passage de ses derniers vêtements. Lui était totalement nu, Naruto pas encore. Habituellement, c'était le contraire. Les vêtements rugueux du blond remontèrent contre son corps galvanisé. Sasuke était déjà tendu à l'extrême, depuis un moment il avait laissé sa tête choir en arrière contre le mur, dernier rempart le soutenant encore debout.

C'était le baiser sur son menton qui l'avait fait redescendre sur terre, ça et le contact âpre des vêtements qui l'électrisèrent. La main du blond ne l'avait pas lâché, toujours sur son membre gonflé de désir, il sentit le sien, encore cerclé de ses vêtements qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps de retirer complètement. Naruto les masturba en même temps, frottant sa verge à la sienne, allant de plus en plus vite pour les faire venir. Sasuke jouit avant lui, Naruto ne fut pas lent à suivre, surtout que l'Uchiha s'était laissé tombé sur lui, fourrant sa face d'un coté de son cou alors que son bras opposé s'était posé sur l'épaule musclée et tannée.

Naruto le tira à sa suite, le menant sur leur lit et lit laissa tomber sur le dos, avant de se mettre entre ses jambes. Il continuait de l'embrasser alors que ses mains se servaient de sa semence pour humidifier certains de ses doigts. Il lui triturer le lobe de l'oreille lorsqu'il présenta son premier doigt et entendit la plainte de son amant, gêné par le membre incongru. La respiration du brun s'accéléra, et la seule crainte de Naruto était de voir son propre cœur le lâcher maintenant. Il continua de le caresser, de l'embrasser, le préparant comme Sasuke l'avait fait tant de fois avec lui.

Quand il le sentit près, il commença à le pénétrer, s'imprégnant de cette sensation qu'il n'avait jamais connu, c'était différent de ce qu'il connaissait et ça lui plaisait. Il grava chaque centimètre de son amant, prenant son temps, ne voulant pas le blesser et il voyait la face de Sasuke qui avait fermé les yeux. Il était à bout de souffle, ses joues légèrement rosée et ses lèvres si attirantes. Il l'embrassa, bougeant un peu plus les hanches pour aller en lui. Cet étau qui l'enserrait lui prodiguait des sensations sans nom. Sentant qu'il ne pouvait aller plus loin, Naruto stoppa tout mouvement et se mit à embrasser Sasuke un peu partout, lui faisant finalement ouvrir les yeux sur ses sharingans. Ce dernier l'attrapa et l'attira à lui, scellant leurs lèvres avec impatience.

Sans se presser il commença ses mouvements, se déhanchant en lui, continuant de jouer avec sa langue. Dans son dos les ongles du brun se plantèrent, il s'écarta un peu, sa bouche s'affaissant dans une petite grimace de douleur. Naruto le laissa, continuant juste de le regarder, le trouvant infiniment beau. Chaque grimace, chaque souffle, même la sueur qui perlait le long de sa face. Naruto ne perdait rien de cela. Sasuke se mit à respirer par la bouche, cherchant plus d'air.

-Na…aaaah…too…

-Sasuke ? il l'embrassait toujours, s'attardant particulièrement sur sa mâchoire et le coin de ses lèvres.

-Plus….haaa….vite.

-Non.

-NaRUto !

-Non je te dis.

Calmement, Naruto qui lui avait parlé au creux de l'oreille se redressa surs ses avant bras et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il vit un voile sur les yeux si rouge, un besoin que lui seul pouvait combler en cet instant. Ça lui donnait l'envie de répondre à son attente, mais il ne voulait pas. Pas encore.

-Laisse-moi prendre mon temps Sasuke. Sa voix s'était faite traînante, suave. Je suis sur que ça sera la dernière fois que tu me laisseras te faire ça. Alors patiente !

Et avant que Sasuke n'ait pu ajouter quoi que ce fut, il reprit ses mouvements, tout aussi lentement qu'avant et l'embrassa dans le cou, sur l'épaule, laissant à son amant le soin de lui griffer le dos à sa convenance. Il pouvait sentir son cœur contre sa poitrine, il aimait ça. Bientôt il n'eut plus aucun mal à se déhancher en Sasuke. C'est ce moment là qu'il choisit pour le faire basculer sur le coté, tenant sa jambe d'une main, se penchant de l'autre pour se tenir en équilibre, Naruto accéléra, s'excitant au fur et à mesure que la voix de Sasuke devenait plus forte, plus quémandante. Il l'embrassa encore, délaissant sa jambe pour s'occuper de son membre auquel il imposa un rythme soutenu, l'empêchant de venir d'un doigt.

Sasuke râlait, lui aussi. Il se sentait très proche de la jouissance. Naruto changea encore de position, faisant se retourner Sasuke qui se laissa mettre à quatre patte ou presque. Il mordait un oreiller, serrant le drap dans sa main alors que Naruto donnait des à-coups de plus en plus puissant, tenant d'une main sa hanche et continuant de s'occuper de son pénis de l'autre. Sasuke se sentait sur le point d'exploser, de sa main libre il essaya de dégager celle de son amant, sans succès. Ça en devenait intolérable, surtout depuis que le blond avait trouvé sa prostate et qu'il s'appliquait à la percuter à chaque pousser un peu plus. Il gémissait, ne pensant à rien d'autre qu'au plaisir qui le submergeait et au fait qu'il n'arrivait pas à venir. Enfin il le libéra.

Naruto s'écroula à moitié sur lui puis se laissa glisser de coté, sa respiration était courte, son corps était bouillant, son cœur battait à un rythme fou. Sasuke ne bougeait plus, lui aussi n'était pas mieux. Naruto passa son bras autour de son corps, se serrant contre lui, l'embrassant dans le creux du dos. Sasuke en profita pour se retourner contre lui et mettre sa tête dans son cou. Il aimait ça. Parfois l'idée lui venait que vraiment Naruto pourrait le protéger de tout et qu'il n'aurait à s'en faire de rien. La main tannée lui caressait le dos. Et sans s'en rendre compte, il s'endormit.

_**Fin lemon.**_

Ce n'est que quelques heures plus tard qu'il se réveilla et essaya de bouger. Ça l'électrifia et il se retint de gémir. Naruto posa sa main sur ses reins en le voyant se recoucher en quatrième vitesse, retenant un rire qui aurait plus que vexé son amant, il le savait. Sasuke grommela au contact de ses doigts. Sasuke essaya de nouveau.

-UUGhhh !! P'tain de merde !

-…

-Aaah. Une certaine douleur flottait dans la voix de son amant. Là, aaah aiiie…bordel…là je te respecte vraiment Naruto. Le blond roula sur le lit alors que Sasuke tentait désespérément de s'en sortir. Comment tu as fais pour prendre ça sans broncher jusqu'à aujourd'hui ?

-Hahaha, c'est pour ça que je t'ai dis qu'il fallait que je prenne mon temps parce que tu voudra pas le faire à nouveau avant loooongtemps. Hahahaha.

-Tssss. Aide moi à me lever baka !

-Hahaha. Tu veux faire quoi ?

-Aller à la salle de bain. Sentir…ça me couler entre les cuisses c'est…bizarre.

-Hahahahaha.

-Et arrête de te foutre de moi.

-T'as quand même eu du plaisir non ? Naruto s'était porté à son secours, l'aidant à marcher puisqu'il ne voulait pas être porté.

-Bien sur que si ! mais ça fait mal !

-Hahaha, bon alors c'est que j'ai du devenir maso avec le temps. Tu me diras à force de te courir après et à me prendre des coups depuis que je suis né.

-Tsss.

Mais Sasuke savait qu'il n'avait sans doute rien dit parce que c'était lui qui le prenait et que par ailleurs, c'était une manière de lui prouver qu'il l'aimait. Sasuke resserra sa prise autour de ses épaules et posa sa main sur sa mâchoire, tournant sa face vers lui pour l'embrasser. Sasuke le regardait droit dans les yeux, sans ciller, et Naruto commencer à se sentir un peu mal à l'aise.

-Sasuke ?

-Je t'aime Dobe.

-…

Cette manière de le lui dire était différente de d'habitude. Déjà que l'Uchiha n'était pas du genre à s'étaler sur ses sentiments mais plus à les montrer sans en avoir l'air. Alors qu'il le fixe ainsi retourna la pauvre Dobe. Naruto avait battu le record d'Hinata en couleur rouge sur sa face et tourna la tête face à lui, un peu gêné. Cette réaction fit sourire Sasuke qui l'embrassa sur la tempe.

-Je t'aime aussi Sasuke.

-Hn. Ça ne veut pas dire que je te laisserai me prendre plus souvent que ça.

-Hahaha. Ça ne me dérange pas d'être le receveur hahaha. Du moment que c'est avec toi.

-…

De nouveau Sasuke l'embrassa et puis, ils entrèrent dans la douche, Naruto s'occupant de son uke d'un soir, presque sur que l'expérience n'aurait plus lieu avant un bon et long moment. Il le laissa s'appuyer contre le mur, un peu pencher en avant, et il lui lava le dos.

-Aujourd'hui c'est repos de toute manière. Reste à la maison.

-Et toi ?

-Je vais aller voir si tout s'est bien passé.

-Tout le village doit être en train de dormir Naruto.

-Tu crois ?

-Non j'en suis sur. Y'a que la garde et la relève qui doit être active. Et puis, les quelques commerçant habituels et d'autres personnes complètement inconnues de nos services qui…

-J'ai pigé c'est bon. Je me clonerais juste.

Le sourire goguenard qu'eut Naruto toute la sainte journée l'exaspéra au plus haut point. Et il n'osa plus faire un pas dès que les visites commencèrent. Sasuke se planqua sur le canapé du salon, prenant une pose décontractée, laissant le blond s'occupait des invités qui le rejoignaient finalement pour s'asseoir. Il participait à de rare moment aux conversations, se prenant pour la plupart du temps la tête avec Naruto qui continuait de sourire. Autour d'eux, il y avait les gamins d'Ino qui jouait avec Akihito, Obito passait de bras en bras, dévoilant de magnifique yeux verts sur une chevelure typiquement Hatake, tant par la couleur que par les tifs rebelles. La petite réunion se complétait au fur et à mesure, et Naruto chargea plusieurs clones d'aller faire des courses rapides. Il adorait l'ambiance qui s'était établie, cela faisait si longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient ainsi tous retrouvés. Shikamaru en profita pour lancer le sujet de son mariage qui aurait lieu dans le courant de la semaine. Le premier que Naruto rendrait officiel et il en trépignait déjà d'impatience.

Les filles se mirent à parler des cadeaux, du menu, des tenues et de tout se qui s'ensuivait. Shikamaru avait une main au front et répéter sans cesse qu'il s'embarquait dans la pire galère du monde, alors Gaara lui demanda quand ils viendraient le rendre aussi officiel à Suna. Les autres le charrièrent après ça, lui demandant comment il voudrait enterrer sa vie de garçon. Ce fut Temari qui répondit que s'il s'approchait d'une autre femme, alors se serrait lui qu'il faudrait enterrer. Naruto se laissa tomber près de Sasuke, passant d'une conversation à une autre. Sasuke le regarda, vraiment heureux de pouvoir le voir là après tout se temps passer sans lui. C'est là dessus qu'il s'endormit à moitié, laissant la majorité des ninjas présents complètement ahuris de le voir ainsi se laisser aller. Mais Naruto continua de parler comme si de rien n'était, ne baissant même pas le son de sa voix, alors ils firent de même.

Naruto raccompagnait Sakura à la porte et allait la fermer quand Saï arriva avec sa petite famille en prenant congé rapidement, riant dans sa barbe. Ino elle-même s'empêcher de rire et Naruto n'y comprenait rien. Plus personne n'étant là, il retourna dans le salon, ramassa quelques cannettes, faisant un peu de ménage. Plus personne n'étant là, Sasuke se réveilla. Le silence l'avait sortit de son demi sommeil réparateur. Naruto se retourna à se moment là et lâcha tout ce qu'il avait dans les mains, ayant un mal de chien à se retenir de rire.

-Quoi ?

-Hahah. Riiiien.

-Usuratonkachi. Sa voix montrait clairement qu'il voulait une vraie réponse. Naruto se laissa tomber à coté de lui.

-Tu ne bouges plus ?

-Ch'ui en vacance.

-Ah ?

-Ouais. J'ai plus de boulot.

-T'inquiètes pas Teme, tu ne seras pas au chômage longtemps, ça c'est sur.

-…

-Tu vas prendre la tête de ta brigade spéciale et tu auras des missions tout aussi spéciales.

-Ah ouais.

-Ouais. Ordre de moi. Au fait…

Naruto se leva et partit un peu plus loin, farfouillant dans un sac. Il en revint avec une petite boite et la tendit à Sasuke. Ce dernier la posa sur ses genoux et en déboita l'accès, ouvrant doucement le couvercle. Il y trouva un masque qui n'avait pas de ressemblance animale. C'était juste une sorte de plaque lisse totalement noire de la forme d'un visage avec deux emplacements pour les yeux qui étaient soulignés d'un pur rouge sang. Et au niveau du front était tracé le kanji du feu dans une couleur magnifiquement vermeil.

-J'aurais aimé mettre ton sceau du ciel sur le front, mais vu que ça rappelle ton sharingan ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Tu aurais été repéré trop vite. Donc j'ai préféré mettre celui là, c'est plus général.

-Hn.

-T'en aura bien besoin pour cacher ta face.

-Merci. Le brun était en train de se pencher vers lui pour l'embrasser, et alors Naruto ne put se retenir de rire.

-Hahahaha. Surtout avec…hahaha. Avec ce qu'il y a dessus.

-Hu ?

-Hahahaha.

Sasuke attrapa une bouteille et tenta de se regarder dedans. Il vit des traces de marqueur indélébiles sur sa face et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Naruto se mit à rire encore plus fort, surtout que l'Uchiha avait ouvert la bouche sous le choc alors qu'il arrivait à déchiffrait ce que l'autre avait écrit. Entre autre : uke, baka et propriété de l'Uzumaki. Cela entouré de quelques dessins dont de longs cils qui lui partaient des yeux pratiquement jusqu'au bas de ses joues.

-QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CA !

-Hahahahaha.

-NARUTO !!

-Hahahaha, je te dirais…hahahaha, je te dirais pas qui l'a fait, hahahahah, tu irais le tuer, hahahaha.

-…cette écriture…je connais cette….SAÏ !! C'EST SAÏ !! je vais me le AAIIIieeee.

-Hahahaha.

-Bordel de Dieu !! je vais me le faire mais demain !!

-Hahahaha. Tu veux que je te porte jusqu'à la salle de bain ? tu auras moins mal qu'en marchant.

-Peuh, je peux le faire tout seul !

-Oh oui pardon, j'avais oublié que tu détestais perdre contre moi. HAHAHAHAHAHA, fronce pas les sourcils Teme, c'est encore plus horrible !

-Tsss, au lieu de te foutre de ma gueule viens m'aider à enlever ça ! et pourquoi tu l'as pas arrêté Usuratonkachi !

-J'étais en train de raccompagner Sakura à la porte, j'ai rien vu. Hahaha. Allez Sasuke, te vexe pas autant. Y'a que moi et Saï et Ino qui t'auront vu ainsi. Hahahaha.

-J'espère pour lui que ça va partir.

-Héhéhé.

-Ça appelle à la vengeance.

-Toi et tes vengeances. Bon tu accélères Monsieur Vengeance ou je viens te chercher ?

Naruto l'avait dépassé depuis un bon moment et l'attendait à l'entrée de la salle d'eau alors que son amant avait trop de mal à faire les quelques pas le menant là bas. Sasuke étant Sasuke, il rouspéta pour un rien tout le reste de la soirée ou l'ignora à moitié, ne voulant pas de son aide.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Bon mister paquerette je pense savoir comment tu vas te retourner contre le viok (enfin du moins c'est mon espoir profond. en attendant, tu risques de devenir uke mdr) plus qu'un chap pour cette fic donc._

_merci à tous ceux qui suivent et qui le disent._


	13. Chap 13 : Konoha et ses feuilles

**J'avais fait un dessin de Naru et Sasu pour la fin de cette fic. Il est sur mon compte deviant art, toujours sous xyz263103 pour ceux que ça intéresse (c'est celui qui s'appelle Sasunaru). Ensuite, merci d'avoir suivit jusqu'ici et à toutes ces reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir. et pour finir, lorsque vous verrez la prochaine...ne venez pas me tuer si vous me voyez à la Japan (kawai eyes no jutsu mode ON), surtout que celle que je fais en ce moment...j'y remets les pendules à l'heure mdr, vous comprendrez en voyant la prochaine.**

**a +**

* * *

**Pas de corps, pas de mort**

**Chap 13**** : Konoha et ses feuilles.**

_**Résumé chap 12 **__**:**__ Mariage de Shika/Tema prévu, ordination de Naruto faite. La vie continue._

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

-Je le veux.

-Alors embrassez la mariée.

Rouge tomate, mais lançant un 'galère' dans un murmure, Shikamaru se pencha sur la jeune femme pour l'embrasser alors que de nombreux applaudissement se mirent à raisonner dans la salle aménagée pour ça près des bureaux dont celui de l'Hokage. Elle avait décidé d'un mariage occidental à Konoha et traditionnel pour Suna. Tout deux de blanc vêtus, ils se tenaient à l'autel devant Naruto et le Kazekage, parés de leurs tenues d'apparat. Gaara était un peu en retrait, laissant Naruto faire ce qu'il avait à faire. Et voilà que Temari, trouvant le baiser trop soft, s'accapara les lèvres de son aimé avec une fougue non retenue. Des sifflements résonnèrent autour d'eux, des applaudissements, il y avait beaucoup de sourire, et Temari entraîna Shikamaru qui se fit houspiller par les garçons pour qu'il la porte. Ce qu'il fit.

Seuls les ninjas les plus importants avaient droit à l'honneur d'avoir l'Hokage à leurs mariages. Et les quelques passants purent voir que ce couple ne serait pas le seul à obtenir cet honneur. Naruto s'était mis dans la foule, auprès de ses amis, et balançait du riz mélangé à des confettis sur les jeunes mariés. Il hurlait, riait, montrait une joie sans nom. Les passants eurent des yeux encore plus gros lorsqu'ils virent le Kazekage à ses cotés. Ce couple devait vraiment être plus qu'important.

Le cheminement se fit à travers le village, les filles prenaient des photos par centaines, les garçons furent les premiers à s'ennuyer de ça, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se firent arroser de flashs et n'eurent plus un instant pour faire la tête. La plupart plaignait Shikamaru à voix haute, même s'il le taquinait juste vu les faces qu'ils avaient. Le gros groupe d'amis, entouré de quelques amies de la blonde venant de Suna et d'une autre de Konoha, se rendirent sur le domaine Nara. Là, la fête continua, autour de tables aménagées alors que le soleil se couchait. Des groupes s'étaient formés, la nuit tomba vite, des lampions s'allumèrent autour d'eux mettant une ambiance douce et feutré à la soirée. Les Nara voulurent donner leurs égards aux Kages, mais ces derniers n'acceptèrent pas les places données, préférant se mêler au reste de la foule.

Sasuke ne quittait pas Naruto des yeux. Il avait laissé ses cheveux pousser un peu plus devant ses oreilles et aujourd'hui encore plus qu'avant, il était le portrait pratiquement craché de son père. Sasuke voyait les jeunes femmes lui tournoyait autour, il voyait le blond parler et rire. Lui s'était retiré en haut d'une branche et voyait tout ça d'un œil attentif.

-Sasuke.

-Hn ?

-Hn quoi, tsss, j'ai un nom !

-…

-Naruto te cherche.

-Il s'amuse depuis tout à l'heure.

-Et depuis tout à l'heure il renvoit tout le monde en souriant pour te retrouver. Il est en train de paniquer là. T'es pourtant son mec non ? pourquoi tu ne le comprends pas ?

-…

-Ouais. Il doit dealer avec tout le monde, c'est son boulot après tout. Alors arrête d'être jaloux comme ça.

-…qui t'as dit que j'étais jaloux Kiba ?

-Ça se voit sur ta face.

Au loin il vit Hinata s'agripper à la manche de Naruto pour attirer son attention. Elle hochait de la tête et lui, tourna la sienne en suivant l'endroit qu'elle pointait. Le blond distingua dans la pénombre la silhouette de son amant. Il souffla, l'air rassuré et fit un signe de main à ceux avec qui il parlait et alla aux garçons.

-C'est là que tu te cachais Teme !

-…

-T'aime vraiment les endroits sinistres ma parole. Shika a dit de ne pas aller trop par là bas, c'est une forêt dangereuse.

-Tu me crois faible ?

-…non. Qu'est ce t'as ? t'es vachement bizarre.

-Rien de spécial.

-…tu veux qu'on rentre ?

-Ça ne fait même pas deux heures qu'on est là Naruto ! si tu rentres maintenant les Nara le prendront mal.

-Je m'en fous Kiba. Le plus important ce ne sont pas eux. J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire, je suis venu à la fête, et si j'ai un impératif que je juge plus important, c'est -simple, je m'en vais.

Naruto le regardait comme si s'était si simple. Kiba voyait que c'était une décision sans équivoques pour Naruto. Il tourna la tête vers Shino qui haussa juste les épaules. Et c'est alors qu'un frisson lui parcourut l'échine entière comme à chaque fois que ça se produisait. Beaucoup ces derniers temps. Sasuke riait doucement. Pour lui s'était toujours lugubre, un Uchiha qui riait, c'était signe de mauvais augure.

-Huhuhuhu.

-Sasuke ?

-C'est pour ça qu'il te faut de bons conseillers. Konoha ira à sa perte avec toi à sa tête.

-Crève Teme.

-Et si je te prenais au mot, que feras-tu hu ?

-…mais qu'est ce que t'as ?

-Rien je te dis. Juste un peu les nerfs en ce moment. Je voudrais rester seul un instant ! c'est possible !!

-…ok, ne hurle pas comme ça. Puisque tu veux être tout seul et bien sois tout seul. Kiba, Shino, on retourne à la fête. Laissez-le donc pourrir dans son coin.

-Euh…Naruto…

Mais le regard bleuté le fit se taire. Naruto était vraiment effrayant par moment, surtout dans ses colères sourdes, beaucoup plus à craindre que celles qui éclatées et au bout desquels il se calmait assez vite. Naruto avait déjà tourné les talons et s'en allait sans un regard, Kiba le suivit. Seul Shino s'attarda un instant.

-Il est vraiment en colère.

-Et qu'est que t'en as à faire ?

-Ce n'était qu'une remarque. Juste une remarque.

-Et bien garde les pour toi tes remarques.

-Hmpf. Tu ne changes pas. Tu n'écoutes que toi et tu as toujours raison…même quand tu as tort.

-…

-Si tu doutes de lui, alors tu n'as pas à le faire. Naruto ne voit que toi, jour après jour, il n'y avait que toi. Depuis son retour, c'est pareil. Et toi, je t'ai vu pendant dix ans. Tu peux être froid et distant. Non tu l'es. Mais avec lui, tu changes, tu t'adoucis.

-Qu'est ce que tu me veux Shino ? sa voix était sourde et mauvaise.

-Juste te dire de ne pas faire d'idiotie. Si tu le perds pour des conneries, tu t'en voudras, il s'en voudra et vous ne serez jamais heureux.

-Ça je le sais.

-Alors ne doute pas. Crois en lui comme il croit en toi. Shino venait de lever la tête vers lui et Sasuke put distinguer un sourire puisqu'il n'était pas aussi couvert que d'habitude.

-…

-Tu ne comprends pas ? ça se voit que vous vous aimez. Ce qui se voit chez toi, c'est de la jalousie. Surtout quand il y a des femmes autour de lui, comme en ce moment même. Alors tu as des yeux qui feraient pisser sur lui le meilleur des gros bras.

-Tsss.

-Sur ce, je te laisse. J'ai quelque chose à faire ce soir.

Sasuke le regarda s'éloigner pour s'approcher de la sœur aînée de Kiba. Il lui parlait avec assurance et elle le regardait, un sourire en coin. Naruto s'était mis dans un coin de table, un verre à la main et le descendit d'une traite, grommelant dans sa barbe en jetant des regards tueurs vers l'arbre de son amant. Kiba prit place près de lui, essayant de le dérider, commentant de loin les tentatives de Shino avec Hana qui était une célibataire endurcie. Sasuke voyait que Naruto n'était plus du tout dans la fête, il pestait à moitié et Sakura apparue à ses cotés.

Un instant plus tard, Naruto dansait. Bientôt ce fut Temari qui remplaça la jeune femme, prenant d'abord la dance avec lui, continuant avec son frère qu'elle vola à Matsuri qui continua avec Shikamaru qui murmurait en litanie qu'il fallait que tout ça cesse avant qu'il ne meurt de fatigue. Une fille était accrochée au cou de Naruto, il la regardait mais il ne la voyait pas. Son attention était ailleurs.

-Usuratonkachi.

-…

Les yeux un instant triste et déçu se levèrent mauvais et fier. La jeune femme sentit son cœur manquer un battement. Naruto semblait plus hautain que jamais, cela cachait une sourde colère. Sasuke eut un sourire en coin mais Naruto bougea la tête de droite à gauche, le fixant toujours droit dans les yeux. Il n'acceptait pas cette excuse sourde de la part de son acolyte. Sasuke continua de le fixer puis poussa la fille sans cérémonie avant de se coller contre le blond.

-Je suis désolé.

-…

-Vraiment Naruto. Je suis désolé.

-J'en ai marre que tu deviennes lunatique à chaque fois que l'on me reconnaît Teme.

-Désolé je te dis.

-Non.

-Na…

-Et si on me tourne autour par la même occasion, j'y peux rien merde ! fais-moi confiance comme je te fais confiance.

-…je ne suis pas aussi fort que toi, tu le sais bien.

-…

Sasuke avait murmuré dans le creux de son oreille. Il sentit les bras de Naruto se poser sur lui. Ce dernier lui déposa un baiser rapide sur l'épaule, soutenant le regard de ceux qui les regardait avec surprise. Ça fit vite le tour des conversations, mais Naruto s'en fichait. Ce n'était pas quelques regards et commentaires qui allaient tous changer. La musique devint tout autre, oubliant le slow. Ça bougeait nettement plus, et Naruto se mit à sourire, lâchant l'Uchiha, un air de défi dans les yeux. Il se mit à gesticuler. Sasuke le regarda un instant, poing sur les hanches, menton levé et yeux totalement impérieux. Il accepta se défi muet et se mit lui aussi à bouger, suivant parfaitement le rythme de la musique sous les yeux ébahis de nombreuses, très nombreuses autres personnes. Les billes bleues s'adoucirent, à nouveau le rire de l'Uzumaki s'éleva. Sasuke continua de danser avec classe, Naruto ne perdait pas de terrain, et Sakura, ayant entendu quelques commentaires déplaisants lorsqu'ils se mirent à danser de manière synchro et coller-serrer, s'élança sur la piste, bientôt suivit de toute la troupe où presque constituant leur groupe d'amis. Les plus jeunes s'en fichaient, excepté quelques jeunes femmes au cœur brisé. Les plus vieux mirent un peu plus de temps à accepter la chose mais le firent pour certains en les voyant finalement, les autres décidant de les ignorer ou de garder pour eux leurs idées.

Quand une musique moins rythmée revint, Sasuke stoppa et Naruto, l'air tout heureux, le suivit. Il prit place entre ses jambes lorsqu'il s'assit à même le sol. Sakura leur tendit des bières, d'autres s'installèrent et la conversation s'engagea. Ce n'est que bien plus tard, ne supportant plus les baisers et suçons que Sasuke lui faisait, que Naruto s'excusa, levant un dernier verre aux mariés, avant de s'en aller. Sur le chemin pour rentre, certains pensèrent qu'ils s'aidaient à marcher, soules ou quelque chose du genre. Ce n'était pas le cas. Sasuke l'embrassait dans le cou, Naruto répondait parfois en le plaquant sur un mur où en capturant ses lèvres. C'est pour ça qu'ils donnaient l'impression de marcher en titubant et autre.

La porte s'était à peine fermée que Sasuke s'étant collé à Naruto le souleva par les fesses. Ce dernier enroula ses jambes autour de lui, gloussant en l'embrassant. Dans un rire qui aurait tué Kiba sur place, Sasuke emporta son fardeau dans la chambre. Un bon moment plus tard, le tenant dans ses bras alors qui dormait profondément, il ne cessa de le fixer, voyant devant lui la personne qui l'acceptait le mieux en ce monde, au point d'accepter cet acte contre nature et foncièrement douloureux. Sasuke s'approcha de lui, resserrant sa prise autour de son corps, sentant son cœur battre à s'en rompre en l'entendant soupirer puis se rapprocher de lui. Naruto l'aimait, il en était certain.

Le lendemain Naruto était déjà sur pied, allant d'une pièce à une autre, et Sasuke le regarda faire avec un réel respect au fond des prunelles. Quelques heures plus tard, l'Hokage raccompagna son pendant de Suna jusqu'au porte du village et lui fit un au revoir plus que chaleureux, lui disant de revenir dès qu'il le souhaitait. Gaara s'en alla donc, suivit de sa sœur et de son mari puisqu'ils devaient réitérer la cérémonie au pays du vent.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke comprenait enfin ce que Naruto avait voulu lui dire bien longtemps auparavant. Lui aussi restait parfois au bureau très tard, désertant leur appartement. Ça ne l'arrangeait pas. Surtout quand il partait en mission pendant des jours et en revenait épuisé. En plus de ça, il avait pris la tête de la brigade spéciale et avait presque autant de travail que Naruto, surtout sur l'espionnage et l'échange d'information. Il avait envi de son blond et pouvait à peine dormir avec lui. Il se souvenait parfaitement de ses premiers mois à la tête du village, alors il patientait, se contentant de le rejoindre dans la petite pièce que le blond avait gardé et dont il avait ajouté quelques nombreuses photos du jour de son ascension. Là, il le trouvait toujours fatigué et pourtant Naruto ne se refusait que rarement à lui. Le plus souvent uniquement parce qu'il avait une réunion importante le lendemain ou des annonces.

-Ça aurait pu continuer.

Simplement, en revenant d'une mission, il entendit des rumeurs : le Hokage s'intéresserait enfin aux femmes, il chercherait une épouse et avoir ainsi une descendance. Entendre ça l'avait glacé. Sasuke devint suspicieux, le regardant en coin, cherchant le contact. Naruto ne semblait pas avoir changé, et pourtant les rumeurs allaient bon train. Et maintenant cela faisait trois mois et des poussières qu'il pensait à ça. D'un pas décidé il alla dans le bureau de son amant et le trouva en pleine discussion. Près de son blond, il y avait une femme aux formes généreuses, fine de taille, aux longs cheveux et à la peau blanche. Elle avait dans sa main un masque d'anbu et était en tenue. Naruto la tenait par l'avant bras, elle rougie en le voyant ainsi planter dans l'entrée. Ce qui l'horrifia sans qu'il ne le montre fut qu'ils arrêtèrent de parler. Naruto fit signe à la jeune femme et elle disparue sur un sourire entendu et un petit mouvement de tête.

-Bonsoir Sasuke.

-'soir.

-Je pensais que tu rentrais que demain ?

La première pensée du brun fut : alors tu as pensé à me tromper en attendant ? Mais Sasuke n'ouvrit pas la bouche, il observa le blond qui rangea quelques papiers avant de venir jusqu'à lui et de l'embrasser après avoir fait glisser son masque sur le haut de sa face. Sasuke s'accola à lui et l'embrassa avec bien plus de passion et d'avidité que d'habitude ce qui surpris un peu son compagnon. Il se laissa tout de même faire, se faisant traîner jusqu'à la petite pièce où la porte claqua. Il le voulait. C'était là, un désir, un besoin de lui sans nom. Tout comme sa haine des années auparavant. Ça le mangeait de l'intérieur et il devait la calmer avant de s'y perdre. Naruto gloussa, se laissant faire, jouant le jeu. Sasuke oublia un peu ses peurs.

Mais ça ne s'arrangea pas. Parfois il le croisait en pleine discussion, entouré de femmes de la plus jeune à la plus mure, toutes parées comme pour une chasse dont le petit renard était la proie numéro un. Le pire était qu'il rentrait de plus en plus tard, et Sasuke en était malade de l'attendre. Sakura semblait l'avoir compris, même si elle lui avait dit ne rien savoir sur ce que le blond faisait, avant de rajouter que cet état dans lequel il se trouvait à présent était celui dans lequel eux s'étaient trouvés des années auparavant. En entendant cette remarque il eut envi de lui en foutre une, mais ne le fit pas. C'était encore ses hormones, et cette fois ce n'était pas des envies qu'elles avaient, mais un caractère de chien un peu trop franc qui lui donnait envie de mordre.

Alors un soir, au lieu de rentrer chez eux, il se décida à le suivre. Son travail était grandement facilité par ses sharingans. Mais aussi par le fait que Naruto arborait en permanence un manteau coloré. A son contraire il n'avait pas privilégié le noir, il aurait très bien pu s'accommoder de blanc. Mais non. Naruto, sur une tenue de chuunin noire classique, portait un manteau orange flashy sans manches avec dans le dos le signe du feu et les kanji du Kage en noir profond. Cela était maintenu par une ceinture à ses hanches dont la boucle était surmontée du symbole gravé de du village. Il vit le blond mettre des gants à la Kakashi, rabattre sur ses poignets ses manches longues noires de son sweat, avant de saluer de loin quelques hommes et de partir.

Naruto bien que partant de son bureau, n'alla pas chez eux, mais directement à l'Ichiraku. Le patron s'anima en le voyant, et le blond aussi. Il les entendit même parler, comprenant que Naruto n'était pas revenu là depuis au moins deux semaines car il y avait trop de travail et qu'il n'arrivait pas à échapper à Sakura. Il mangeait avec appétit quand deux femmes encerclèrent SON blond. Sasuke avait déjà son bras sur le manche de son kusanagi mais stoppa. Ce n'était pas lui de perdre ainsi son sang froid. Alors il attendit de voir. Et il s'énerva. Naruto se mit à discuter avec elle comme si de rien n'était. Et en sortant de l'échoppe, il les quitta d'un signe de main qu'elles agrémentèrent chacune d'un baiser sur ses joues.

Naruto ne prit pas la route menant à leur demeure. Loin de là. Il partait même en sens inverse. Alors la rage le prit au ventre. Mais avant tout, il voulait s'assurer que le blond pouvait le tromper. Après tout, il n'avait eu aucun geste déplacé. Il usa du sexy jutsu de son amant et se plantant en amont de la ruelle. Sasuke s'était fait un peu plus petit que Naruto, des yeux d'un noir mystérieux, les lèvres pulpeuses et un teint à faire pâlir la lune. Il ramena en arrière sa chevelure noire corbeau et prit une pose qui le mettait en avant. Naruto le regardait. Il ralentissait même, mais n'allait pas vers lui. Alors Sasuke alla à son encontre roulant des hanches et la bouche en cœur, l'aguichant de tout son savoir faire en la matière. La plantureuse beauté brune se planta face à lui, posant ses bras fins avec grâce sur ses hanches, le regardant en levant ses yeux qui donnaient une impression de noir bleuté.

-Salut. Sasuke avait usé de tout son talent, sa voix était aussi doucereuse qu'une caresse.

-…'soir. Et ça semblait marcher, son vis-à-vis lui souriait.

-Tu cherches quelqu'un pour la soirée ? je suis libre tu sais ?

-…les yeux de Naruto s'était agrandis de surprise, encore plus quand Sasuke passa ses bras autour de sa nuque pour avancer ses lèvres à quelques millimètres des siennes et murmurer tout contre sa face.

-Ça te dirait une petite partie de…

Mais Naruto l'embrassait déjà. Le plaquant contre un mur proche, posant ses mains sur son corps fin et frémissant de haine. Sasuke n'arrivait plus à se retenir, limite il en aurait pleuré s'il n'avait été aussi fier. Son poing s'écrasa dans son estomac, et le blond le mordit à la lèvre en se reculant sous la douleur qui le laissa plier en deux, la face grimaçante.

-JE LE SAVAIS

-Ne ?

-CONNARD ! CHIEN ! JE VAIS TE !!

-Mais ? Sasuke ? qu'est ce que tu…héééé me frappe pas ! TEME !!

-…hein ?

-Mais qu'est ce t'as ? je croyais que tu te faisais un trip en m'accostant en fille alors j'ai répondu au jeu ! mais ça va pas ? pourquoi tu me frappes ?

-Tu savais que c'était moi ?

-Ouais ! bien sur que oui baka ! j'en étais pas sur quand je t'ai vu de loin, j'ai un peu hésité, mais dès que t'a parlé, c'était évident.

-Tcchhh.

-Mais qu'est ce que t'as à la fin ?

-TU ME TROMPES !

-De quoi ?

-TU ME TROMPES IMBECILE MENTAL !

-Que ? de quoi tu parles Sasuke??

-…

-Eclaire moi s'il te plaît, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-Toutes ces femmes autour de toi…à te faire les yeux doux…ET TOI !!

-Moi ?

-Au lieu de venir à moi, tu restes avec elle !!

-…j'ai envi de rire mais je suis sur que tu m'en voudrais à mort. Elles ne sont rien pour moi Sasuke.

-Ah ouais ! tu vas me dire que tu veux pas de famille peut être ?

-…pas spécialement. Pour moi, Konoha est ma famille. Chaque membre est une partie d'elle et c'est pourquoi je m'efforce de les garder en vies…et je travaille un peu trop, je l'avoue.

-…

-Et puis quoi ? t'es pas heureux qu'on me drague ?

-Non.

-Moi, je le serais.

-…

-Parce que je sais que tu n'es qu'à moi et qu'elles ne t'auront jamais. J'adore les faire rager en sachant qu'elles pourront toujours rêvé. J'ai confiance en toi. Je sais que beaucoup te voudront, mais que tu ne seras qu'à moi uniquement.

-Tu ne doutes jamais ?

-Si. Bien sur que si. Sincèrement, qui de nous deux attire plus les filles ?

-Tu ne t'es pas vu dernièrement.

-Ne ? mais toi non plus baka…et j'avoue qu'en fille t'es extrêmement mignon.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça.

-Et pourquoi pas ? tu me fais une magnifique déclaration en me disant que t'es jaloux, au point de te transformer en fille pour savoir si j'allais te sauter dessus.

-Hmpf. Sasuke venait de détourner les yeux, ce qui était rare. Ses joues blanches s'étaient un peu colorées.

-Hahaha, et puis je vais te le dire Teme. Naruto l'attrapa par les épaules et le força à le regarder. Il n'y a que toi. Vraiment. Je te jure sur ce que tu veux.

-…je veux bien te croire. Mais…

-Mais ?

-Les femmes qui te courent après, j'avoue que tu n'as eu aucun geste spécial envers elles.

-Oui ?

-Sauf celle dans ton bureau.

-…dans mon bureau ?

-Le regard que tu lui as lancé. J'avais l'impression d'être mis de coté.

-Ah elle ! hahaha. C'était pour. Je ne voulais pas que tu saches.

-…

-Fais pas cette tête baka. Allez viens avec moi, tu vas piger. Justement, si je traînais ce soir c'est parce que je devais la voir avant de rentrer.

-Quoi ?

-T'excite pas, pfiiouuulalala qu'est ce que t'es fatiguant comme mec. Enfin comme nana. Tu vas rester longtemps comme ça ?

-Hmpf, je croyais que tu me préférais comme ça ?

-Faut pas croire tout ce que tu penses être vrai, ça pourrais te jouer des tours. Bon allez, je vais être en retard sinon.

Sasuke eut juste le temps de reprendre son apparence que Naruto glissa sa main dans la sienne et se mit à le tirer à sa suite dans les rues du village, s'enfonçant dans des ruelles que le brun ne prenait jamais. Ils arrivèrent dans un endroit couvert, parfait pour une embuscade avec toutes ses ombres. Naruto continua d'avancer et se planta sous un arbre. Sasuke sut qu'il n'avait pas besoin de lui demander ce qu'ils faisaient là, à l'air qu'avait l'autre, il suffisait d'attendre.

-Kanae, je n'ai pas toute la nuit.

-Excusez moi Hokage Sama…je pensais juste qu'il ne devrait pas être là normalement.

-Je t'aurais envoyé un clone autrement. Alors ?

-J'ai trouvé et j'ai ramené ce que vous m'aviez demandé. Voilà.

-Très bien.

-Dans ce cas, tu peux rentrer chez toi. Quelque chose de spécial en cours de route ?

-Non. Mais mon rapport est déjà prêt.

-Ok. Demain sur mon bureau alors ?

-Oui Hokage sama.

L'ombre de la femme s'effaça, tout comme sa présence. A nouveau il était seul dans la nuit. Et Naruto lui prit la main et l'entraîna de nouveau à sa suite. Il ne stoppa qu'une fois près du petit pont où autrefois ils s'étaient ignorés à demi et se laissa tomber dans l'herbe, assis, l'invitant d'un regard à le suivre. Sasuke fit donc comme lui, prenant place sur l'herbe humide à la seule lueur de la pleine lune.

-Voilà donc pourquoi je faisais tant de mystère. Il est quoi ? minuit là non ?

-…ouais.

-Ok c'est bon. Naruto l'attrapa par la nuque et lui dévora les lèvres. Sasuke le regardait faire, alors que les yeux bleus le fixaient toujours. Il ne le laissa qu'un bon moment après, le souffle court. Tiens.

-…qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Ouvre le Teme.

-Et pourquoi tu m'offres un truc ?

-J'ai l'impression que tu te fous de ma gueule. On est quel jour exactement ?

-…oh.

-Ben oui oh. Pfffff. Oublier son propre anniversaire. C'est pas possible.

Sasuke n'ajouta rien, regardant la petite bourse qu'il avait dans la main. Naruto venait de s'allonger dans l'herbe, les mains sous la tête, le regardant de coté. En l'ouvrant, glissa dans sa main une pierre ronde, ressemblant à une perle, mais dont la couleur était d'un bleu azur pailleté de petit points vermeil. Il était monté simplement, pendant au bout d'une lanière de cuir noir.

-Joyeux anniversaire Sasuke.

-…

Pour tout remerciement, l'Uchiha chevaucha Naruto, se pencha et l'embrassa. L'autre se laissa faire. Sasuke savait que c'était là une pierre très rare (comment ça les opales on en trouve partout, maiiiis non pas chez eux là bas mdr). Une fois accroché, il l'embrassa encore une fois avant de se coucher à ses cotés et resta ainsi, regardant le spectacle qu'offrait le ciel.

-Pardon.

-Hm. Ça m'a fait plaisir pour dire vrai. Au moins je vois que tu tiens à moi.

-Quand je dis à quelqu'un je t'aime, c'est pas le contraire Usuratonkachi.

-Et moi donc crétin. Mais t'inquiètes plus. Tant que tu me seras fidèle, je te le serais.

-Donc si je te trompe, tu ?

-Je te tue. Et après…je ne sais pas. Mais déjà je tue celle qui t'auras écarté de moi et ensuite, c'est toi qui y passe.

-Jolie programme.

-Hm.

-…

-On est deux parfaits abrutis quand même.

-Huhuhu. Parle pour toi Dobe.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Quoi ? cette pierre est mon seul cadeau d'anniversaire ? kukuku.

-Hahahaha. BAAAaaka !

Naruto entendait le pouffement de son amant qui lui laissait déjà un suçon dans le cou alors que ses mains faisaient glisser à la ceinture de son manteau pour le lui enlever. Il aimait ce changement chez le brun, un peu extraverti dans l'intimité, même si autrement il pouvait être carrément chiant. Il savait qu'il ne l'échangerait pour rien au monde, et il était déterminé à le lui montrer maintenant.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Le lendemain matin, sur la route menant aux bureaux, deux personnes arrivèrent vers eux, l'une accélérant la cadence, tirant à sa suite son amant. Sakura se planta avec Kakashi devant eux. Elle était intenable, ils voyaient bien qu'elle tournait autour du pot dans les sujets de conversation qu'elle tenait. Naruto stoppa, croisant les bras en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Il souriait à demi.

-Alors qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Hm ?

-Pourquoi tu es surexcitée comme ça ?

-Je t'avais dit que ça se verrait Sakura. Kakashi, dont la face souriait, ferma son œil en s'étant tourné vers eux.

-Eh bien…je suis enceinte.

-…encore ? hahahaha, fais gaffe aux bourrelets, ça partira plus.

-QUOIII !! tu me dis que je suis GROSSE !!

-Cours Usuratonkachi.

-Quoi ? tu me protèges même pas !

-Alors là, non.

-Gyyyaaaaa, PARDOOOON SAKURAAAA !!

-Tu ne vas vraiment pas l'aider ? Kakashi regarda avec un air moqueur l'Uchiha qui ne cachait pas son plaisir à les voir courir.

-Huhuhu, non pas la peine.

-Hmmm…

-Hn ?

-Non je pensais juste que…toi aussi il t'avait bien changé. Il est vraiment formidable ce Naruto.

-Qu'attendiez-vous du fils de votre maître ?

-Huhu, tu as raison. Il a bien grandit. Vraiment.

-SASUUKKEEEEEEE !! SAUVE MOIIIII !!

Kakashi se frotta l'arrière du crâne en voyant le sol s'effriter sous Naruto qui s'y fit engloutir dans un cri un peu trop aigue. Sasuke croisa juste les bras, soufflant et ricanant en même temps, bougeant lentement la tête de droite à gauche. Une fois calmée, elle laissa Naruto sortir. Ce dernier riait à en perdre haleine, s'excusant entre ses fou rire. Il l'a prit finalement dans ses bras.

-Félicitation Sakura !

-Ah quand même.

-Hahahaha. Désolé, je blaguais je te dis ! et cette fois, tu nous ponds quoi ?

-Je ne SUIS PAS une poule !!

-Ok ok paaaardon. A quoi vas-tu nous donner naissance ?

-Une fille.

-…une toi ?

-Oui, UNE MOI !! un problème !!

-…j'ai l'impression qu'on va encore manger avec ton caractère !

-REPETE !!

-Pffff, et cette fois j'ai l'impression qu'on ne va pas avoir droit à une Sakura qui pleure tout le temps et crise d'inquiétude mais…

-QU'EST-CE QUE TU DIS SASUKE !!

-Mais à une furie qui va nous éclater à la moindre contrariété…

-QUELQUE CHOSE CONTRE CA LES GARCONS !!

-Non non.

Naruto entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux de Sasuke qu'il avait rejoint et lui murmura qu'il faudrait peut être la mettre rapidement en congé maternité. Le brun suivit son blond en riant, Kakashi et Sakura sur les talons. Cette dernière avait l'air d'une paranoïaque en pleine crise, accrochée solidement à son homme qui était quant à lui pratiquement désespéré, surtout quand il se mit à penser qu'elle n'était enceinte que d'à peine trois mois et qu'il restait encore de quoi faire avant la délivrance. D'ailleurs, il avait compris qu'elle était enceinte bien avant qu'elle ne le sache. Il avait remarqué son changement d'humeur, cela le désespéré.

-Ohohohohoh !!

-Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Ino ! nyaha je vais aller lui dire que je suis enceinte.

-Elle devrait être contente non ?

-Naaaon, elle voulait en faire un autre avant moi.

-Pffff. Sasuke regarda Sakura courir vers son amie. Le trio de garçon resta cote à cote. Bonne chance Kakashi.

-Pensez à moi pour les longues missions s'il vous plaît les gars.

-Kukuku, qu'est ce que t'en dis Naruto ?

-C'est magnifique quand même.

-Hn ?? Sasuke tourna la tête vers son amant. Ce dernier regardait avec un bonheur certain la scène devant eux.

-Et vous deux, vous ne voulez pas de descendance ?

-…Sasuke avait eu envi de répondre non directement. Il ne voulait pas que son nom puisse encore se voir transmis, surtout avec les horreurs qu'il avait apprises sur son clan.

-Moi non. Ma famille est assez grande et je n'ai pas vraiment ce besoin d'avoir des enfants. Ça changera peut être plus tard, qui c'est ? mais si c'est le cas, on trouvera un moyen hein Sasuke ? en tout cas, avec le boulot que j'ai en ce moment, j'en ai pas envi.

-Et toi Sasuke ? j'en connais qui seront déçus.

-Qu'elles soient donc déçues. Ce Teme est à moi uniquement.

-Je n'ai pas envie d'une descendance. Mon clan a un passé que je ne veux pas transmettre. Ni maintenant, ni jamais. Il regarda en coin Naruto, s'attendant à le voir en colère, triste, ou autre. Mais il lui souriait.

-De toute manière, on a beaucoup à faire pour protéger notre grande famille qu'est ce village, hein Teme ?

-Hn.

-Je suis fière d'avoir été l'un de vos professeurs, même s'il y a certaines choses que je n'ai pu empêcher.

-Il y a toujours des choses que l'on ne peut contrer. La voix de Naruto était assurée.

-En tout cas, vous vous devez être aveugle non ? vous auriez au moins pu ne pas tomber dans les filets de cette furie.

-Que veux-tu dire Sasuke ?

-Ça ne se voit pas ?

-Naruto se mit à rire, et Kakashi suivit le mouvement de tête qu'avait eu son ancien élève. Sakura et Ino s'hurlaient l'une sur l'autre mais de manière de plus en plus excité et hystérique. Saï se recula avec prudence dans le magasin, emmenant dans son sillage ses enfants.

-KAKAAAASHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!

-…Kakashi déglutit tant bien que mal et fit un petit geste de la main aux deux femmes.

-INO AUSSI EST ENCEINTE !! ON DOIT ACCOUCHER EN MÊME TEMPS !!

-Génial. Oooh génial. Le Hatake avait murmuré tout doucement, feignant de sourire.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Ino vient tout le temps chez nous. Et je me souviens parfaitement d'elle lorsqu'elle était enceinte.

-C'était comment ?

-Kukuku. Pareil que Sakura en ce moment même. Sauf qu'elle est plus que jalouse.

-Hm. Limite elle avait attaché Saï avec une corde à son poignet lorsqu'ils sortaient. Et le pauvre n'osait plus regarder une fille parce que Ino ne prévient pas, elle frappe.

-Elle a fondue en larme aussi en disant qu'elle était victime de son homme, une pauvre âme, qu'il ne l'aimait pas et qu'elle ne servait qu'à procréer non ?

-Ouais c'est vrai, elle était venue te dire de l'exécuter sur la place publique non ?

-Hn, en disant qu'il était la source de tous ses maux et qu'il n'avait le droit de vivre.

-Les femmes sont des monstres.

-Hn.

-Ouais, et encore vous ne vivez pas avec.

-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Les trois hommes se mirent à rire, continuant pour deux d'entre eux à faire des petits signes aux filles qui se rapprochaient, piaillant de plus belle, se disputant d'après ce qu'ils entendaient sur laquelle mettrait son enfant au monde la première.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto, dans son bureau, planchait sur un projet. Il était en train de dessiner sur un plan quand il sentit une présence. Il leva la tête et remarqua que la nuit dehors était plus que noire, seulement troublée par quelques rayons de pleine lune qu'un nuage cachait en parti. Quelqu'un était là, près de lui, et cette personne le laissait savoir. Du coin le plus sombre de son bureau, il vit un mouvement rouge et fluide qui se stoppa et révéla le kanji du feu avec deux fins traits un peu plus bas. Sasuke sortit de l'ombre, s'avançant calmement et déposa sur le bureau un parchemin tâché de sang. Le même certainement que celui qui était sur sa tenue dont le gris sombre, au lieu de gris clair, portait de nombreuses éclaboussures.

-Merci Sasuke. Je vais le remettre à qui de droit. Tout va bien ?

-Oui.

-…oui mais ?

-J'ai rencontré une vieille connaissance.

-…et ?

-Elle ne m'ennuiera plus. Je le mettrai dans le rapport.

-Ok…va te reposer un peu à la maison, à moins que…

-Si je suis revenu à temps, ce n'est pas pour rester dormir à la maison.

-Hahaha. Ok. Pars devant. J'arrive, je finis deux trois trucs.

-Hn.

Sasuke disparut en silence et Naruto continua son travail. Plus tard il partit donner le parchemin aux équipes de décryptage et rentra. Il trouva Sasuke en train de dormir sur le canapé du salon, habillé et paré pour la soirée. Il ne put détacher ses yeux de lui, strict dans son ensemble noir qui lui rappela fortement sa manière de s'habiller lorsqu'il était Hokage. Il fit de même avant de le réveiller tout en douceur. L'Uchiha le suivit docilement, une main dans une poche, l'autre dans la sienne, après les avoir gantés car il avait un haut de kimono noir de style débardeur sans manche. Il bailla plusieurs fois mais se reprit quand il vit Naruto pouffer.

-Quoi ?

-T'as l'air crevé.

-Pas étonnant.

-…qui as-tu donc revu ? ce mec d'eau ?

-Hu ? Suigetsu ? Non. J'ai revu quelqu'un que tu détestes du plus profond de tes tripes.

-…

-Kabuto…enfin il n'avait plus rien de lui, c'était presque devenu Orochimaru. Ça faisait une drôle de cohabitation.

-Et tu l'as fini cette fois ?

-Hn. Un coup d'Amaterasu en pleine tête, je n'avais pas que ça à faire, j'aurais été en retard pour ce soir.

-Quoi ! je t'ai dis de pas utiliser cette merde ! tu vas encore avoir des problèmes à l'œil !!

-Ça ira, ce n'est rien qu'une fois.

-Pfff. Viens pas te plaindre quand tu seras aveugle.

-Ouais, je sais. Tu me l'as déjà dit.

Ils arrivèrent sur la place du village qui s'était animée, plus ils s'en étaient approchés. Ils passèrent sous une banderole souhaitant un joyeux anniversaire à l'Hokage pour ses trente cinq ans. L'atmosphère était douce avec une musique d'ambiance tout autant, déjà une partie du village était venue le fêter, des petits groupes discutant. Sakura lui fit signe de loin, finissant de tresser les cheveux d'un gris rosé de Hana, sa fille. Il marcha vers elle, saluant plusieurs personnes dont Ino qui discutait avec Hinata. Cette dernière montrait son deuxième enfant, un petit bébé d'à peine quelques semaines, à Kokoro, la petite dernière des Yamanaka. Kiba juste à coté de sa femme, discutait avec Néji et Lee, accompagnés de Tenten qui se tenait un petit ventre rebondit.

Shino venait d'arriver et les rejoignit, se tenant près de lui la sœur de l'Inuzuka qui n'avait pas résisté longtemps à ses avances. Leur fils était là, aussi fier que son père et ayant les répliques de sa mère malgré son jeune âge. Il écouta son paternel, rentrant ses insectes, prenant dans ses bras le chiot déjà imposant qui était à terre pour lui parler. Le fils de Saï vint à sa rencontre, et ils partirent dans un coin pour parler. Naruto stoppa, venant de mettre la main sur Gaara qui se tenait avec ses exactes répliques aux pieds. Deux petits garçonnets, des jumeaux, dont l'un rosissait en n'osant pas parler, se cachant souvent derrière son frère qui n'hésitait pas à défier quiconque du regard étaient là. Il faisait d'ailleurs peur aux autres avec ses mèches sur les yeux, mais il ne voulait pas que quiconque y touche. Il n'aimait pas ses yeux dont la couleur des pupilles n'étaient pas les mêmes, au contraire de son frère qui les portait normales. C'était d'ailleurs la seule différence physique qui aurait pu les différenciés s'ils avaient eu la même coupe de cheveux.

Un cri raisonna, Naruto vit partir au pas de course Akihito qui riait à plein poumons. Derrière lui, ils virent Obito les cheveux colorés de rose qui pleurait de rage en le poursuivant, lui hurlant qu'il se vengerait. Le gamin était aussi fier que Shino, et il était la cible préférée du fils Umino. Sakura sembla catastrophée et Kakashi avait disparu comme par miracle au bon moment. La voix d'Iruka raisonna en même temps que celle de Shizune, qui ordonnèrent à leur fils de se rendre. Ce dernier ne rendit les armes que lorsque sa petite sœur de quatre ans se mit à pleurer en entendant ses parents hurler ainsi. Il essayait de calmer sa sœur, et Obito le voyant aussi catastrophé vint à son aide, oubliant pour un temps sa magnifique chevelure rose. Sakura arriva en pestant, fatiguée, et attrapa son fils pour essayer de réduire les dégâts. Attrapant son fils, elle lui fit pencher la tête en avant et l'arrosa d'eau pour faire partir rapidement la couleur, ce qui fit qu'il n'eut plus qu'une légère couleur rosée comme sa sœur durant la soirée.

-Mamaaaan !! ça fait mal !!

-Oh ça va !

-Mais frotte moins fort !

-Fiouuu attend, bouge pas !!

Quand elle eut fini, ses cheveux lui tombait sur les yeux car il avait la même coupe ou presque que son paternelle. Et là, avec sa chevelure ainsi tombante, il ressemblait vraiment à Sakura. Surtout que ses cheveux n'étaient pas redevenus d'un argent pur.

-Il n'est vraiment pas ton filleul pour rien celui là.

-Hahaha, ce n'est pas ma faute Gaara, je ne lui ais jamais appris à faire des choses comme ça moi.

-Hmpf, comme si on allait te croire. La dernière fois je l'ai vu feuilleter un carnet tout écorné. Il m'a dit que c'était le tien et qu'il regroupait tout les mauvais coups que tu avais fais dans ta jeunesse.

-Hein ?

-Hn. Il l'a retrouvé dans de vieux cartons appartenant à son père.

-…alors ils vont encore avoir de nombreux problèmes. Hahahaha.

Akihito se fit remonter les bretelles par ses parents, et finalement Iruka essaya d'arrêter sa femme dans ses remontrances. Naruto lui fit un clin d'œil en passant derrière eux, détournant leurs attentions pour qu'il puisse fuir. Kokoro le rejoignit, échappant à sa mère, son père essayant de faire de même alors qu'elle s'emportait pour une cause que peu suivaient. Shikamaru était près de Choji, essayant de prendre un plat pour Temari, ce qui était un sport car l'autre savait protéger son territoire lorsqu'il s'agissait de nourriture.

Le fils d'Asuma se mêla à eux, alors que les jumelles de Temari quittèrent Kankuro pour rejoindre Hana qui s'anima enfin en retrouvant ses amies. Un rire tonitruant se fit entendre. Kakashi n'arrivait pas à se restreindre alors que Gaï tentait encore de draguer plus d'une femme en lui demandant de porter ses enfants. Kurenaï à coté d'eux buvait tranquillement son punch, bougeant la tête de droite à gauche, découragée. Après tout, Gaï ne voulait pas perdre face à son meilleur rival. D'autres jounins les rejoignirent, Naruto rejoignit Konohamaru qui avait insisté pour mettre en place cette soirée de fête dans le village sur le petit promontoire prévu à cet effet.

-La fête est ouverte !! Un mot cher Hokage pour fêter votre vieillesse ?

-Très drôle Konohamaru.

-Hahhaha. Je me venge comme je peux !!

-Je vois ça. Bon, à tous, je souhaite une très bonne soirée, profitez en bien et amusez vous bien !!

Divers retour furent dis après ça, certains applaudissant juste. Naruto fit un signe à plusieurs chefs de clans pour les saluer, puis embrassa Sasuke qui était juste à ses cotés sur la petite estrade avant de redescendre et de se joindre à nouveau à la populace. La fête commença vraiment, entre discussion, fête et buffet à volonté, regroupant Konoha, quelques alliés de Suna, le petit village qui avait accueillit autrefois Naruto en son sein. Ils rejoignirent leur groupe d'amis qui lui souhaitèrent tous un joyeux anniversaire, d'une embrassade ou d'un serrage de main.

Une bonne soirée à la faveur de la lune, les divers couples échangeant sur un peu tout et n'importe quoi. Du coin de l'œil, Sasuke voyait Naruto prendre soin des enfants qui l'approchaient. Ça lui rappelait la conversation d'il y avait peu. Il aurait pensé que le blond aurait avoué vouloir un enfant. Ce qu'il ne fit pas. Naruto maintenait toujours que ce n'était pas le cas, peut être ne le voyait-il pas lui-même. Cette peur de le voir partir pour en avoir un taraudait toujours le brun, même s'il avait comprit que jamais Naruto ne lui ferait ça, c'était une angoisse qui revenait de temps en temps. Il le vit partir danser, essayant d'apprendre une danse à la mode à laquelle même lui ne se serait pas risqué. Il se fit vite entourer de demoiselles en chaleur qu'il ignora. Sasuke commençait à bouillir mes se retint, lui faisant confiance.

-Sasuke.

-Hn ?

-Nous avons des cadeaux pour lui. On aimerait les entreposer.

-…

-Chez vous.

-J'avais cru comprendre.

-Ben quoi ? qu'est ce t'as encore ? t'as peur qu'on te vole si tu nous passes tes clefs ?

-Non Kiba. Kukuku. Non.

-Je pensais juste que ça lui ferait bien plus plaisir de vous voir en même temps qu'il les ouvre.

-Hm…mouais t'as raison. En tout cas on peut pas dire le contraire de ce que l'on peut voir.

-Hu ?

-T'es vachement amoureux de lui.

-…

-Oh j'y crois pas !! Sasuke rougie !! vite un appareil photo !! vite !!

Kiba se tournait dans tous les sens à la recherche d'un appareil, Sasuke sentait ses joues se chauffaient de plus en plus, d'autres riaient. Hinata donna son appareil à son homme lorsque Saï en ayant trouvé un autre, allait appuyer sur le bouton. Le flash partie et le groupe eut un soupir d'exaspération. Naruto avait sauté sur le dos de son brun et apparaissait donc sur les photos à sa place. Ce dernier sentit sa sueur froide partir, ses joues redevenir normale, et il se mit à rire. Rire comme il ne le faisait que quand il avait bun un verre de trop. Ce qui était le cas. Alors il révélait un visage enfantin et sympathique qu'il n'avait pas en circonstances ordinaire. Les flashs crépitèrent.

-Village de Konoha ! ce soir nous fêtons l'anniversaire de notre Hokage !! alors pour débuter en tout bien tout honneur cette soirée, CHANTONS !! La voix de Konohamaru avait résonné, amplifiée par le micro.

-WOUUUUHOUUUUU !! Vas-y ma poule !! fais-nous un strip en bonus !!

-T'as qu'à le faire toi-même Kiba !

-Hahahaha, nooon il va faire fuir tout mes invités !

-Hééé !!

-Hahahaha.

La musique, baissée, laissa place à un chant commun qui s'éleva des villageois de la feuille. Ensemble, ils fêtaient celui qu'ils avaient autrefois détesté. Naruto entendit les voix derrière lui, ses amis chantaient aussi, mis à part quelques uns qui ne l'auraient sans doute jamais fait même sous la menace, se contentant juste de sourire. Ils lui souhaitaient tous un joyeux anniversaire, et cela le rendait heureux comme pas possible. Il sentait la joie qui l'inondait de l'intérieur, c'était si puissant. Vraiment, il ne regrettait rien de sa vie jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Son rire s'éleva, gêné un peu d'être ainsi à l'attention de tous. Au loin arriva ce qu'il crut être un cortège.

-C'est quoi ce ??

-Le gâteau que tu préfères est le plus gros, Usuratonkachi.

C'était des pâtissiers, et ils étaient nombreux à porter les différentes pâtisseries. Naruto les vit poser les mets sur les tables débarrassées par il ne savait quel miracle. Il n'avait rien vu venir. Le gâteau portant ses bougies vint à sa table, son sourire n'était pas feint, ni le bonheur dans son regard. Il souffla, et les applaudissements et sifflets se firent entendre. Tsunade, assise un peu plus loin, déjà fatiguée, certainement à cause de son grand âge, mais surtout à cause du saké, eut un sourire. Il était vraiment épatant. Et des souvenirs de lui gamin lui revinrent en mémoire alors qu'il se clona en de très nombreux lui. Lui et ses clones se positionnèrent et se mirent à découper tous les gâteaux. Il s'occupa du service en riant, vraiment heureux, servant en priorité les enfants. Konohamaru se clona lui aussi et fit le service de l'alcool accompagnant tout ça. Ils eurent finis un bon moment plus tard. Naruto monta sur la table allégée de plusieurs gâteaux, son assiette à la main et sa cuillère dans l'autre.

-MERCI A TOUS !! ET BON APPETIT !!

Un murmure s'éleva, la musique reprit ensuite, et ils mangèrent. Sasuke fit l'effort d'avaler quelques cuillères de sa part avant de la refourguer à son amant qui s'amusa avant à lui léchouiller le coin de lèvre où s'était perdue une miette. La fête continua longtemps, les premiers à rentrer furent ceux ayants des enfants. Pratiquement personne ne remarqua la petite absence de Sasuke et Naruto au milieu de la nuit.

Au matin, le soleil éclaira le village chaudement. De l'endroit où se tenait le blond, il pouvait voir ceux qui tenaient encore, ceux qui dormaient sur leurs bancs, ceux qui titubaient pratiquement en cherchant comment rentrer chez eux. Plus important, il voyait les différents portraits sur la montagne et cela le faisait toujours sourire de la même manière. Il veillait au grain. Sasuke voyait cet air apaisé sur la face de Naruto. Après tout, il était couché et avait la tête sur ses genoux. Il le voyait donc parfaitement. Sa main s'arrêta de se promener dans ses cheveux, et son regard pétillant descendit sur le sien. Il lui sourit tout simplement, n'ayant rien à ajouter à cela. Sasuke passa sa main sur sa nuque, se souleva un peu et l'embrassa avant de s'asseoir près de lui en regardant le disque lumineux prendre possession du ciel, lentement mais sûrement, tout comme lui l'avait fait dans son cœur et dans se village.

-On rentre ?

-On est pressé ?

-Pas que je sache Dobe. Mais ils m'ont dit vouloir passer dans la journée.

-…

-Ils ont sûrement des cadeaux pour ta pomme Usuratonkachi.

-Hm, ok. Il me reste du gâteau ?

-Non t'as tout bouffé hier soir.

-Mais euh, pourquoi tant de haine.

-Pfff. Arrête de bouffer ces machins sucrés un peu. C'est horrible quand je t'embrasse ensuite.

-Tu crois que c'est mieux quand tu avales ton café sans sucre, tout amer et qui pue ?

-Hmpf.

-Hahaha. Bon allez, on y va Teme. T'as bien dormi en fait ?

-J'ai pas dormi.

-Si tu le dis.

-Ne souris pas comme ça. Je te dis que j'ai pas dormi.

-Oh. Alors c'est moi, et j'ai du rêvé que je veillais sur toi pendant deux petites heures.

-Sûrement.

-Hahahaha, qu'est ce que t'es mauvais. J'en reviens pas. La mauvaise foi que t'as dans ces circonstances.

-T'as pas fini ?

-Si si hahaha.

Naruto sauta sur le toit plus loin, suivit de près par Sasuke. Ainsi ils se suivirent à travers les rues silencieuses de ce lendemain de fête. Quand ils arrivèrent, ils aérèrent un peu les pièces, et c'est alors que Naruto vit venir Sasuke. Ce dernier lui attrapa une main et y embrassa le tatouage identique au sien.

-Je ne savais pas trop quoi t'offrir.

-…

-Alors j'ai cherché un bon moment et j'ai trouvé quelque chose.

-Tiens.

-…c'est lourd.

-Ouvre baka.

Naruto posa la boite sur la table devant lui et ouvrit doucement. Sur une sorte de coussin de velours ou peut être de satin, il ne savait pas trop, il y avait une sorte de bâton. Il était fait d'un métal dans lequel il y avait deux gravures récentes. Le symbole Uchiha et celui de l'Uzumaki. Chacun sur une face. Et quand Naruto le souleva dans sa main, il se sentit bien.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Pfff. Mets ton bras comme ça…pas vers moi baka. Tu veux me tuer ?

-Ne ?

-Et maintenant, concentre toi.

Naruto regarda et le fit. Il sentit son chakra véhiculer en lui jusqu'au manche. Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous la surprise, son vent si concentrait naturellement, sans un effort, et lui formait une épée à l'aspect plus que tranchant. Il essaya d'en sortir et d'en rentrer la lame plusieurs fois.

-Alors, ça te plaît ? j'ai du fouiller un bon moment avant de mettre la main dessus. Elle n'use que très peu de chakra, c'est modulable et ça devrait faire la même chose que pour moi avec mon Kusanagi. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas trop utiliser autre chose que tes kunaïs, mais je t'avais déjà offert celui spécial qui…

-Merci Sasu-chaaaan.

Sasuke sentit contre ses lèvres celle de son compagnon. Ce dernier ne semblait pas avoir oublié encore cette année que les fêtes étaient les seuls rares moments où l'Uchiha acceptait d'être uke. Il l'entendit soupirer et à ce moment là, la sonnette se fit entendre. Une grimace à la face, il alla ouvrir et Sasuke entendit quelques murmures.

-Sasukeeeee !! on a du monde.

-Oh Naruto ! tu le préviens de se rhabiller ou…

Kiba avait des yeux horrifiés alors qu'il voyait Sasuke, assis à moitié sur la table, en train de rabattre le haut de sa tunique, cachant un suçon à son cou. Naruto passa près du petit groupe qui s'était formé derrière l'Inuzuka tétanisé, et alla s'asseoir alors que Sasuke disparut faire de quoi se désaltérer pour tous. Quand il revint, il y avait encore plus de monde, certains avec une bonne gueule de bois. Ils avaient mis un tas sur la petite table, et le blond se mit à les déballer. Hana lui donna celui de sa famille, il l'ouvrit et y découvrit un cadre photo, contenant une immense foule où lui-même se tenait. Ses amis et lui avaient pris cette photo quelque temps plus tôt, et Sakura, qui avait été la seule à l'avoir lui avait dit l'avoir perdu. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il caressa le cadre qui semblait trop petit pour tant de monde.

-Merci.

-Héhéhé, et c'est pas le seul de notre part Naruto ! allez, tu as encore tout ça à ouvrir et après on te laissera tout seul avec ton Sasu-chaaan.

-Hu !

-Hahaha, eh ouiii on vous a entendu à travers la porte tout à l'heure hahahaha.

-Oh la tête ! photo Sasuke ! Sakura le prit avec son air mi surpris, mi contrarié.

-Tchhhh.

-Hahahahaha.

Naruto déballa ses paquets, baignant dans le papier cadeau. La matinée continua calmement, et puis ils prirent congés, laissant les deux amoureux ensembles. Ces derniers ne tardèrent pas à retourner à leur petite partie de jambe en l'air. Beaucoup plus loin de là, Tsunade prit place dans l'herbe près des tombes où reposer ceux qu'elle aimait. Elle buvait son saké lentement, appréciant le liquide un peu âpre qui lui coulait le long de la trachée. Elle regarda la montagne des Hokages, même si elle la voyait mal de là où elle était.

-Qui aurait cru ça de ce gamin hein ? vraiment, Konoha est un sacré village. Votre successeur est fabuleux, et les feuilles en composant son feuillage l'est tout autant. Vous n'avez vraiment pas à vous en faire, longue sera sa vie.

Tsunade continua de parler à ceux déjà partis silencieusement, donnant son avis sur ce qu'elle voyait aujourd'hui. Elle resta longtemps auprès d'eux, voyant au loin des gens rentrer chez eux, des enfants courir le longs de route pour s'amuser.

-Tu vois Jiraya ? tu as aidé le père à avoir ce rang si important, tu as fait de même avec l'enfant. Tu as élevé deux Kages. Et toi Dan, et toi mon cher petit frère, vous voyez celui qui a repris votre rêve en main ? veillez sur lui et sur le village de là où vous êtes.

-…

-Gardez moi une place. J'ai l'impression que c'est pour bientôt.

-…

-Place à la génération suivante.

Tsunade termina sa coupe de saké, se releva et décida de profiter du beau temps pour se promener dans le village. Elle y était tellement bien aujourd'hui, elle ne se posait même plus de question sur sa place en ce lieu. En ville elle croisa plusieurs jeunes, et elle se mit à les regarder, tentant de deviner qui reprendrait le flambeau. Plus tard dans l'après midi, elle vit Naruto et Sasuke. Ils allaient à l'Ichiraku.

La vie continuait paisiblement. Année après années. Même s'ils restaient sur leurs gardes face au calme qui pouvait toujours amené la tempête. D'autres événements seraient à venir, mais ces deux là les prendraient comme ils viendront, s'était à non pas douter. Tsunade ne put retenir un pouffement.

-C'est maintenant qu'il faudrait que tu écrives un bouquin : la légende de Naruto Uzumaki, ça sonne bien.

-A qui tu parles Baa-chan ?

-T'occupe et mange Naruto.

-Pfff, c'est ça la vieillesse ? on devient gâteux et on parle au vide ?

-Va savoir. HEY !! je veux du saké ! et vous me le mettez sur la note du Hokage !

-Bien sur, parce que c'est à moi de payer votre truc imbuvable.

-Hahahaha, tant que tu ne sauras en boire, tu ne seras pas un homme.

_**Et pis un dernier lemon pour la route. Ceux qui désirent se plaindre, faites une MP à hagane qui me force à écrire encore et encore sur cette fic depuis des lustres. (et là elle a trouvé comment me faire écrire….naaaaannnnnn itachouuuuuuu bouhouhou)**_

Sasuke mis sa main à son front, sachant déjà que le blond allait attraper la petite fiole et la vider en une lampée avant de s'écrouler. Ce n'était pas dur, il répondait toujours aux défis lancés. Il le laissa faire, Naruto était Naruto, au moins il était là et il était avec lui. Sasuke eut un sourire. Intérieurement il se remerciait de n'avoir jamais abandonné, d'avoir était obstiné et d'avoir un jour pensé : pas de corps, pas de mort. Sans ça, ils n'en seraient pas là, à s'embrasser en attendant que le saké n'arrive. Et quand Naruto tomba raide, il soupira, le traitant de Dobe et le jeta sur son épaule pour le ramener chez eux, un dernier regard pour la vieille femme qui, ricanant, commanda à nouveau de quoi boire.

_**Lemon donc. **_

Il ne fut pas long à revenir dans leur appartement. Naruto se laissa glisser le long de son bras, s'accaparant dès le lit toucher son habituel coussin qu'il serra contre lui. Il était tout rouge à cause de l'alcool, et Sasuke se mit à lui caresser le front, remettant en place ses mèches. Sasuke soupira et décida de s'occuper de lui malgré le fait que cela était du a sa bêtise. Mais il préférait ça que ce qu'il y avait eu pendant des années : rien. Il revint avec de quoi le rafraîchir, passant de l'eau sur sa face à l'aide d'un tissu, faisant cela avec ce calme qui le caractérisait quand rien n'entravait son humeur. Il l'entendit gémir doucement avant d'ouvrir un œil embrumé d'alcool. Sasuke eut un sourire et se pencha vers lui, l'embrassant sur la tempe, continuant doucement sa route vers sa joue et y récupérant une goutte d'eau, traçant un sillon bouillant sur la peau humide, mordillant son lobe avant d'enquiquiner son oreille. Naruto eut un frisson et se laissa faire.

Sasuke était en train de l'exciter, et malgré les effets brumeux de l'alcool, il comprenait parfaitement ce qui se passait. Le brun se vengeait qu'il soit tombé dans cet état de cette manière là, croyant qu'il ne pourrait aller plus loin. Sûrement qu'il l'abandonnerait encore en au garde à vous pour le punir d'une de ses attitudes qui lui avait déplut. L'Uchiha savait qu'après ça, Naruto recommençait peu souvent ce qu'il avait fait. Ce dernier leva la main pâteusement pour la mettre derrière la tête de son amant. Il le poussait à le dévorer, laissant quelques râles se faire plus puissant. Il laissa sa langue rejoindre la sienne, jouant à se battre avec plaisir. Sasuke pouvait le sentir devenir un peu plus vigoureux. Cela ne lui déplaisait pas et il en profita pour le déshabiller, ses mains parcourant le torse musclé et parfaitement dessiné qui se cambrait pour mieux recevoir ses caresses. Une chair de poule s'y dessina et il sentit contre lui ses tétons se tendre. Sa main remonta, et il commença à les pincer, à les titiller.

-Sasukeee…

-Hm….

-Pluuusss….

-Huhuhu.

Sasuke qui était parti dans sa gorge remonta et l'embrassa, glissant sa langue entre ses lèvres pour mieux chercher la sienne. Le goût de l'alcool se mêla à leur échange de salive, et l'Uchiha se lécha la lèvre lorsqu'il releva la tête. Naruto le fixa et eut un rire malicieux devant son air gourmand. Il pouvait lire dans ses orbes noires du plaisir, de l'envie, une notion de besoin et cela lui faisait battre le cœur à un rythme fou. Il y voyait tout ce qu'il voulait y voir, et plus que tout il savait que Sasuke avait besoin de lui tout comme lui de lui. Il enroula ses jambes autour du brun, et d'un coup de hanche le fit rouler sur le coté pour mieux le chevaucher. Naruto avait le dessus à présent, il regardait Sasuke de cette même manière chaude. Il voulait lui montrer que lui aussi l'aimer, et surtout qu'il lui appartenait. Naruto se pencha prenant excessivement son temps pour ce faire. Il l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres, attrapant sa lèvre, jouant avec elle. Il savait que le brun aimait la douceur et prendre son temps, alors il allait faire dans ce sens autant qu'il le pourrait. Ils ne se lâchèrent pas du regard, et Naruto continua sa route, l'embrassant, le léchouillant, le mordillant. Il aimait particulièrement rougir la peau blême, ainsi il le marquait de sa trace. Sasuke le regarda faire, le voir desserrer déboucler sa ceinture l'excita, le voir descendre son sous vêtement tout en continuant de le fixer n'arrangea pas l'affaire. Naruto n'eut plus qu'à le prendre en bouche, laissant un murmure étrangler sortir de la gorge de son amant lorsqu'il en retraça les formes du bout de la langue. Sasuke se perdait dans ce plaisir, parfois il se demandait comment Naruto pouvait savoir si bien le faire. Sasuke entendit un drôle de bruit derrière lui et leva les yeux. Juste là, il y avait un deuxième blond, tout sourire et à l'air gourmand. Celui-ci se pencha, maintenant ses bras fermement contre le lit.

-Na…

-Itadakimasu !!

-Hééé !! arrête ça !! NAhmmmmpfhhh….

Mais le blond ne l'écoutait plus. Son clone l'embrassait à perdre haleine alors que l'original présenta son premier doigt à son intimité. Il le prépara, doucement, pénétrant un premier doigt, le laissant s'habituer. Il bougeait, continuait de s'emparer de sa hampe. Les râles de Sasuke devinrent des gémissements. Cela fit pouffait le blond. Il savait que le brun se plaignait toujours mais qu'il aimait ça. Simplement, il détestait montrer cette face, rougie, alanguie. Une face quémandant encore plus, une expression de luxure et d'envie. Son clone venait d'arrêter de l'embrasser, et l'original put voir le brun la bouche ouverte, la langue se promenant à l'air libre, l'invitant à s'en emparer de nouveau. Le clone le fit et l'autre fit rejoindre son premier doigt d'un deuxième.

Sasuke émit un râle contenu puisque le clone continuait de l'embrasser, lui laissant à peine le temps de reprendre son souffle. Son problème du moment était que Naruto savait très bien embrasser, et lorsqu'il y mettait du siens, alors ce n'était plus la peine, Sasuke s'y perdait même s'il ne l'avouait jamais. Et en ce moment même, c'était pire que d'habitude. Il ne savait plus où donner de la tête. D'autres bruit se firent entendre, et il ouvrit les yeux. Ils s'ouvrirent en grand, et il paniqua un peu en pensant à ce qui pourrait se passer ensuite, mais il se laissa faire. D'autres clones étaient là, l'un d'eux attrapa l'une de ses jambes et se mit à l'embrasser, la lécher, et fut suivit par un autre, puis un autre Chaque clone s'occupait d'un membre, y déposant des baiser, y faisant parcourir des frissons de plaisir en s'occupant de leurs extrémités. Deux autres clones s'attaquèrent à ses bras, suçotant ses doigts de manière perverses et sans équivoque.

-Sasuke…

-Hhhaannn

Naruto s'était mis à genoux au dessus de lui, se maintenant d'une main sur son épaule et il se préparait lui-même. Il se pencha et l'embrassa, le clone lui laissant sa place. Sasuke sentait toujours ses mains sur son corps pourtant, les autres clones n'avaient pas arrêter de le caresser, de le lécher et de le maintenir. Et quand Naruto se sentit près, il se colla à lui, l'embrassant dans le cou avant de se surélever au point de le dépasser d'une tête. Il mit ses mains de chaque coté de son visage et l'embrassa au front puis sur l'arête du nez, s'emparant finalement de ses lèvres. Tout contre elles, il murmura :

-Prends-moi.

Les clones l'avaient lâché. Sasuke ne trouva rien à redire, ses mains déjà s'était emparées de ses fesses qu'il pressa avec envie avant de l'aider à descendre, et le blond avait prit sa verge pour se faire pénétrer. Quand il le toucha, Sasuke put entendre les clones disparaître. Alors que l'autre commençait à être en lui, Naruto mordit Sasuke qui le lâcha sous l'effet de surprise, et le blond s'empala d'un coup, gémissant de plaisir. Et sans demander quoi que ce fût d'autre, il commença à bouger. Sasuke se laissa faire, mirant le spectacle offert, mais bientôt il ne tint plus et le renversa sur le dos. Naruto s'accrocha d'une main à lui, l'autre s'agrippant au drap, le pressant au même rythme qu'il se mordait la lèvre. Sasuke aimait plus que tout autre chose de le voir ainsi sous lui, le visage rougie, les yeux emplis de plaisir, ses lèvres gonflées alors que la sueur perlait le long de sa peau tannée. Dans ces moments là, il avait envi de graver ce corps du siens violement pour être sur de ne pas rêver.

-Sasuke…

-Hn ?

Le brun tourna la tête et rencontra les lèvres de Naruto. Du moins de son clone, car il en restait un qui jusque là n'avait rien dit et rien fait et qui venait juste de l'interpeller. Il se tenait dans son dos à présent, et pendant qu'il l'embrassait, le clone se glissa en lui, le faisant grogner entre douleur et plaisir, ses mains maintenant ses hanches, le caressant doucement. Naruto savait que Sasuke aimait faire cela de manière plus douce que lui.

-Na…

-Hnnn

-Naruto….

-hmmm

Sasuke se déhancha, laissant l'original lui griffé le dos à son aise alors que lui-même lui mordait le haut du bras. Le clone bougeait lui aussi, prenant d'abord un rythme lent par rapport à l'Uchiha. Mais plus l'atmosphère s'étendait, plus il y allait fort. Sasuke haletait tout comme son amant dans ses bras. Il sentit sur son épaule des baisers et une morsure qui lui amena plus que de la douleur. Il avait envi de jouir, il ne tenait plus. Naruto respirait de plus en plus fort lui aussi, alors Sasuke fit son possible pour se retenir et le faire en même temps que lui. Il sentit un baiser dans sa nuque et un frisson le prit, ça lui parcourut tout le corps, Naruto le lécher à présent. Le blond savait que cette zone était spéciale pour le brun, il ne résistait jamais longtemps, il souffla dessus doucement avant de l'embrasser à nouveau, et il le sentit se contracter sous lui. Sasuke n'avait pas résisté. Il gémissait, cambré contre le torse de Naruto, cherchant à se reprendre sur cette envahissement de plaisir qu'il avait. Le clone se déhanchait à nouveau en lui, et il avait envi de hurler encore. Mais ça ne sorti que sous forme de murmure qui augmenta le plaisir des deux Naruto.

Contre son ventre et son torse il reçut la semence du blond qui serrait le drap d'une main et de l'autre lui griffait le dos. Ils s'embrassèrent, ressentant encore les coups de reins du clone qui y allait de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus violement. Sasuke n'arrivait plus à se retenir, il laissait échapper des râles de plus en plus forts. Sa respiration se fit encore plus saccadée, il sentit les larmes lui coulaient et se répandre dans le cou de Naruto. Il se mordit les lèvres, cherchant à taire sa voix.

-Sasuke…

-Hhaaa.

-Plus fort…

-Nooonnn….aaaaahh aaah

-Plus….

Les mains tannées étaient redescendues s'occuper de son bas ventre, massant leurs deux virilités ensembles. Sasuke se perdait à nouveau, il n'arrivait plus à mettre deux pensées cohérentes l'une après l'autre. D'une poussée plus violente que les autres, Naruto s'enfonça en lui et jouit. Les deux autres ne furent pas plus lent à le suivre. Les deux corps écrasèrent le troisième, tous cherchant leur respiration et puis le clone disparut. Naruto reçut les informations de son double, grognant de satisfaction face au plaisir qui le parcourait encore. Sasuke roula sur le coté, et le blond se scotcha à lui en l'embrassant sur l'épaule. Sasuke le regarda de travers, l'air en colère mais n'étant que vexé.

-Je te hais.

-Hahaha, moi aussi je t'aime Sasuke.

Naruto avait murmuré avant de l'embrasser encore, fermant les yeux, les effets de l'alcool reprenant le peu de dessus qu'il avait eu. Il se sentait si bien. Sasuke le regarda s'endormir, et puis sans trop se faire sentir, il se tourna sur le coté, passant son bras autour du corps de son amant dont la face avait atterrie dans sa gorge. Naruto grommela, calant un peu mieux sa tête sous son menton et soupira d'aise. Sasuke se resserra tendrement contre lui et se laissa porter par un sommeil réparateur qui fut seulement troublés par les quelques derniers rayons de soleil et une très grande douleur à l'arrière train pour lui. Il n'y avait rien d'autre. Rien d'autre qu'une paix que le blond savait parfaitement maintenir. Il savait que temps qu'il serait là, alors il ne quitterait pas ce village où il se sentait enfin chez lui.

_**Fin lemon**_

Le lendemain, chacun reprit son poste, Naruto faisait son possible pour ne pas rire de la manière de marcher de son amant, et ce dernier formater le pire des représailles pour le blond. D'ailleurs Naruto l'avait surpris en train d'expérimenter une nouvelle forme de clonage qui pouvait s'apparenter à son kage bushin. Sasuke ne lui avait pas dit ce qu'il faisait en s'entraînant ainsi, il avait juste sourit machiavéliquement. Sa vengeance serait douce et lente, il prendrait son temps, déjà cela lui plaisait, il attendrait juste le meilleur moment. Une réunion ou quelque chose de ce genre là pour que Naruto comprenne, ce serait sa meilleure arme. L'anbu spécial se mit à rire, glaçant le sang des gens environnant, faisant même déglutir l'Hokage quand celui-ci vit ses yeux.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oh et puis fin. Sinon je peux continuer encore moi. Allez zou houp la boum, j'ai encore 5 fics à écrire par là. a pluch XD


End file.
